I Trust You
by LadyFantasy13
Summary: Set before Thomas arrives in the Maze, this story follows the journey of the first girl and how both she and the boys cope with these circumstances. The girl is an original character and I have introduced my own characters as well as using those from the books (thanks James Dashner :D) I've tried to switch POV regularly between chapters :) WARNING: M rated content in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Light. Blinding light.

Then, a sickening lurch in the pit of my stomach as I roughly shot upwards.

As I sat cowering in a tight ball, I was aware of chains rattling and machinery creaking with the effort of dragging both it and myself skyward. Although what awaited us in that direction was a question still unanswered to me.

After a mind numbingly long time (or what felt like it) I caught the rabble of voices - deep and foreign. Instinctively, I pulled my knees even closer to my chest and tried to adjust my light-blinded eyes to my surroundings.

 _Where am I?_

I wearily acknowledged a cage-like box pulled by rusting chains through a vertical underground tunnel. Not surprisingly, this didn't slow my racing heart.

Thankfully, I noticed my cage begin to slow its bone rattling speed as it gradually shuddered to a halt. As before, the foreign voices continued to rabble annoyingly and I was unable to make out more than a few random words, not enough to gather helpful information.

During this time however, my eyes apprehensively took in what they could from above me:

 _The sky was bright blue so it was obviously a sunny day, although I couldn't see the sun._ Also, my cage had risen out of a hole which was circled by long grass, continuing for several yards - as far as I could see.

I however, was surrounded by twenty or so humans - teenagers, maybe? - all gawking at me like we came from a different species.

Also, it hadn't escaped my notice that **ALL** of them were male...

Just then, one of them (I'm assuming the leader) manages to shut the rest of them up, so fortunately, I was able to understand something;

 **"It's a girl!"**

 _Wow_ , I thought. _You don't say genius_.

Then my initial feelings of disdain vanished - and were replaced with those of wariness. These boys sounded far too surprised and shocked that I was a girl. _What was going to happen to me here?_

"What does she look like!"

"Is she alive?"

"Is she HOT?!"

At that, I began to shrink away from the voices, praying that they wouldn't join me in the cage. (Part of me wanted to leap out and demand to know what was going on, but I sensed that would be unwise..).

As I stared wide-eyed up at them, I started to make out individual faces: the boy whom I had assumed as leader was tall and dark-skinned with strong features and a heavy brow. He glanced at the crowd behind him;

" **Shut up, the lot of you!** If anyone of you shanks touches her, I'll personally feed you to a Griever!"

What on earth? I thought. I was completely baffled - but slightly satisfied by the boys reactions to their leader's outburst. However, that didn't stop the curious, open looks they were all giving me. I shivered and moved further into a corner.

The sound of someone clearly their throat sharply brought me back to reality;

"Need a hand there?"

I followed the sound to the source of the voice - a tall, blond haired boy had climbed down a rope from the top of my cage and was smiling faintly, a hand stretched out towards me.

I eyed the hand with distrust, simultaneously thinking that this boy wasn't rough or creepy - not to mention leering at me like many of his peers.

As a result, I cautiously accepted and he easily pulled me up towards him, all the while wearing that tiny smirk of his.

" **Name's Newt, Greenie. Welcome to the Glade**."

I stared blankly at him, slightly annoyed by the random nickname. Oddly enough, I couldn't remember my own name - never mind anything else. So I decided upon the polite approach as I mumbled, "Thanks".

To my surprise, Newt's grin widened - mine probably wasn't the standard response around here.

"Hey Newt, get your shuck ass back out here, we're all kinda curious too!" someone yelled.

The foreign voice sounded uncomfortably loud after our subdued exchange of words.

Newt rolled his eyes and pulled me towards the pair of ropes he'd bought with him.

"This here's the only way out Greenie, so follow my lead and Alby'll pull you up, 'kay?" he explained, glancing at me

I didn't know who this 'Alby' was but I was tired of the cage - and also slightly curious - so I decided to play along.

I hoisted myself up one of the ropes and imitated Newt as he used his legs to shimmy up its narrow length. About three-quarters up a pair of strong arms appeared in front of me and pulled me from under the arms, as if I weighed next to nothing.

 _So Alby's the leader boy then, huh?_ I nodded my thanks towards him and took in my surroundings eagerly:

The first thing I noticed was the sheer size of the place - open and green with different areas like farmland, crops growing in the sunshine and a cluster of huts opposite the grassy fields.

 _Its like a little community_ , I thought in awe. Here I realised there were even more boys gawking at me - around 50 or so. I warily shifted my gaze.

Next was the fact that we were enclosed within massive concrete walls covered in ivy - which spanned three sides of the perimeter. I immediately felt puny.

Finally was the equally massive set of concrete doors which obscured my view of the forth side of the perimeter. _I wonder where that leads to..._

"Pretty massive, huh?", confirmed a voice I recognised as the one which had told Newt to hurry up.

I turned to face a muscular Asian boy with dark eyes and silky raven hair, smirking at me with folded arms.

"Definitely", I agreed, my voice cracking from disuse. "But what exactly is it?"

He laughed, nodding behind me, "That's not **my** place, Greenie"

I frowned as leader Alby turned to me,

"This Greenbean, is the Glade", he announced. "As you've probably already gathered, **I'm Alby** **and you could say I keep the rest of these shanks in line**. There's a klunkload to explain and I bet you're feeling a little more than a bit confused, so I'll be takin' you on the tour tomorrow right? And 'till then, I'd get some shut-eye if I were you - shuck knows you need it".

He offered me a faint smile, but his tired face could barely manage it.

"But its a **GIRL** ", someone whined helpfully. "Why would they do that after this long anyway?"

"Hey i dunno 'bout you Callum, but I'm, shuckin' pleased; maybe they finally felt sorry for us..?"

The second idiot trailed off after a death glare from Newt, who I'd noticed, was still standing beside me.

"For the last For the last damn time", Alby threatened, "None of you shanks will lay a finger on her or you'll have me and a week in the Slammer to answer to." He paused. "And I dunno why its a girl, but we're gonna make her feel welcome and treat her like the Glader she is".

He muttered a few indecipherable words to Newt, who nodded, then told the group of mumbling boys to scram, shows over. Finally, he turned on his heel and marched towards the cluster of huts further down.

I gaped at this, feeling more lost and confused than ever, dangerously close to my breaking point. _I'd just been thrown into this place with a memory wipe and these guys were arguing over me?_ I still couldn't remember who I was or anything before waking up in that damned cage. I wearily dragged a hand through my grimy hair, which felt like it had been in a pleat before being furiously abused. I vainly spared a thought for the rest of my appearance before discarding it, not really caring.

Something of my troubled thought must have shown on my face because Newt faced me with gentle brown eyes and smiled,

"Its alright, love, we've all been through it - we've all had a **bloody First Day in the Glade**. But it's gonna get better, eh? Trust me".

I blushed at the 'love' but thankfully my tanned skin successfully concealed it from the three remaining boys. I realised with a jolt, that Newt's warm words had actually made me feel better - slightly. I smiled faintly at him and as he grinned back the Asian guy behind him stepped forward, hand outstretched;

" **I'm Minho by the way**. Pleasure to meet you".

"I, uh don't remember my name", I said thickly, shaking his hand.

"Haha! Fair enough, greenie. Like Newtie here said, we've all been through it" laughed Minho.

Another boy came to greet me, agreeing;

"Yep, although it'll come back to you in a couple of hours - always does" he assured me with a friendly grin, his eyes crinkling at the sides.

"Oh, uh, I'm Harry" he added, running a hand through his sandy hair. "I'll probably bump into you tomorrow during your tour, but I gotta run now!". Harry waved us goodbye.

"Righto greenie, to business ", declared Newt, clapping his hands together. "I'll be showing you the female quarters - lucky for you, you're the only one and you'll also be spared from any sweaty, snoring male humans", he added with a wink.

"Hey speak for yourself, shuckface!" complained Minho as I giggled, becoming more comfortable with these strangers and their strange words.

Newt and Minho kept up their banter as we walked leisurely towards the huts. I continued to attract curious glances from passing teens, but I tried to ignore them - instead focusing on my surroundings.

The Glade was a noisy place, but in a homely, comfortable way (if you ignored the walls). My stomach grumbled as we walked towards a large open hut which released the mouth-watering smells of tomato and herbs - presumably dinner in progress.

"Well greenie, we're right on time", Newt told me, gesturing towards the smells. "Frypan's just about ready to dish up"

"You wouldn't find the equal to Fry's cooking if you tried", added Minho.

"Wow", I mused, "That good, huh?"

The two boys enthusiastically convinced me of Frypan's high quality cooking as we walked over to the serving surface. Behind it stood a smallish round-faced boy of around sixteen cheerfully chatting as he handed out plates of spaghetti. The boys milling around him all seemed to respect him a great deal. I thought, _he wasn't just their serving boy, but their friend._

"You must be the new Greenbean!", he exclaimed, waving us over. Newt urged me forward, flanked by Minho - who glared at anyone who stared at me too hard.

" **Hi erm, Frypan?** ", I began.

He laughed, a loud booming sound that made me smile too.

"That's me, greenie. You make sure to head this way if you're feeling peckish - but that special treatment'll only last a couple days, you've been warned", he told me with a mock stern expression, handing me a full plate.

We spent the next hour or so joking and making easy conversation with Frypan, who I found was really fun to be around. Gradually, a couple more boys joined us and I got to know their names. _It seemed that teasing me was a common interest of theirs,_ I grumbled to myself.

After a while, I felt a huge yawn creep up on me which I attempted, and failed, to stifle sufficiently. Newt glanced at me,

"Alright love - time to go" He took my hand and I blinked, surprised as he lead me out into the open. Minho, who was in deep conversation with Gally (intimidating, yet friendly towards me) didn't notice us leave.

"Sorry" Newt said, letting go of my hand, "I forgot you'd probably be bloody shattered out after today" He grinned at me sheepishly as we walked across the grass.

"Mmhhh, it was nice to meet them" I said as I tentatively studied his face and confirmed his honesty and determination. _He was sort of beautiful for a boy_ , I thought, blushing again. His hair was a fluffy mop of dark blonde framing his usually serious face, which always seemed to have a smile for me. I could see the sharp lines of his jaw clench as a couple of boys whistled after me as we walked towards the dorms.

"They'll stop soon" he assured me as I ducked my head. Or immediately if I convince Alby to let me punish them..." he mused, thoughtfully.

I smirked, considering the idea, "That's okay. I sort of expect it - you guys haven't seen a girl in a while".

He grunted, "Still, the bloody shanks ought to have some respect".

We walked along in silence for a while, him playing with a machete off his back, me with my arms around my waist. **_Newt walked with a slight limp_** , I noticed vaguely, wondering what had happened.

I had a thought then - quite an obvious one, but important all the same.

"What do I look like, Newt?" I asked quietly, glancing at him.

He stopped with a twinkle in his eye as he looked at me. I mean PROPERLY looked at me - from bottom to top. I squirmed, uncomfortable under his probing gaze.

"Well, you're fairly tall - for a girl" I threw a glare at him, which he returned with a laugh

"You don't look weak, but you're still quite slim" His eyes travelled up to my face and I blushed (this had to stop).

"Your skin is tanned - a bit darker than Minho, but not so much as Alby - like caramel", he nodded to himself.

"Your hair is the darkest brown, long and wavy, down to your waist maybe?" he guessed, crossing his arms.

"And your eyes are pretty - almond shaped and warm hazelnut brown", he finished, smiling at me.

"Oh, and I'd say you're about seventeen, like most of us here"

 _Wow_ , I thought. _That was unexpectedly detailed - and quite nice too, I admit._

I raised an eyebrow at him, "You've been paying attention", I said playfully.

He smirked, starting to walk again;

" **It's hard not to, love** "

I stood looking after him, mouth open. _I ought to be annoyed, but I couldn't..._

When I caught up with him, he was standing at the door to the Dorm Hut.

"This here's where we sleep, yours is this one", he pointed at a space between two hung sheets (for privacy, presumably).

"It's no luxury cabin in the woods, but we make do" I smiled to myself at his defensive tone, nodding in agreement. "Its made of two parts, sleeping and washing".

I noticed with alarm how close I would be to the other rooms and part of me was slightly apprehensive. Newt smirked that customary smirk of his as if he could read my mind,

"Oh, and I'll be in that room across the hall if there's trouble, 'kay?"

Before I could help it, my shoulders relaxed obviously and I let out a relieved sigh, "Thank God for that"

He laughed at me then, leading me into the room.

It was quite spacious, with a single hammock hanging from the rafters and a torch-holder above a small shelf for my womanly essentials, I guessed. Apparently, a bag came with me in the cage with clothes and anything else I'd need.

"It's great Newt, thanks", I say, shooting him a smile.

"No problem", he tells me, waving a hand and leaning against one of the beams. "So maybe you'll want to get cleaned up before heading in then?" He nodded towards the end of my room - wash room, I remember.

"Ughh, yep definitely", I confirmed, glancing down at myself with a cringe. He stifled a smile and started to head out again.

"So I'll see you sometime tomorrow, during your Tour" He raised an eyebrow at me and I nodded back absently, something tugging at my mind.

 _Its a word_ , I realised, blinking to clear my mind. _But what does it mean?_

As he walked out through the sheet, I called out, "Wait!" He turned with a curious frown.

"Resa...", I started hesitantly. " **My name - it's Resa** ", I discovered.

Newt stared at me intently, hand on the wooden beam.

"Resa..." rapid blinking, "Well, it's bloody nice to know that, greenie" he grins.

I smile back, glad for that small piece of myself. But hold on;

"Wait, why are you calling me that? I have a name now" I protested.

He laughed again, louder, "Yeah, but you're not getting out of that one so easy. Greenbean is Glader slang and you'll be the greenie 'till a new one arrives" he smirked. "you'll get used to the buggin' words after a while - no worries"

I scowled at him, but couldn't put too much effort into it. "Yeah well, fine then" I huffed, turning away.

Newt subdued himself to a grin and walked out again, "G'night, Resa"


	2. Chapter 2

I slept better than I thought I would that night, waking to a banging on the wood outside my room;

"You up yet, greenie? Time for that Tour I promised", called a deep voice.

 _That must be Alby the Leader_ , I remembered with a yawn. The previous day's events came rushing back at once.

"I'll be out in ten minutes!", I yelled back, thankful for my special privileges of being a girl in her OWN room. Alby shouted something about him waiting outside the dorms as I splashed my face in the wash-room, and rummaged through the clothes I had been provided with.

I discovered a couple of leggings and thin dark trousers, as well as tops with three-quarter length sleeves, pants, bras, socks and sturdy dark boots.

 _Not bad_ , I thought to myself. _At least I wasn't the type for high heels and ribbons._

I also chanced across a leaf of small white pills labelled CONTRACEPTIVE. Frowning, I admitted that periods in this place would be pretty inconvenient.

 **'Take once a week, without delay'** , I read on the back of the box. That's all the writing there was.

After picking out a top and leggings, I pulled my hair into a plait over my left shoulder. (I couldn't explain it, but it felt sort of normal.)

"So Resa, you know who you are - great", stated Alby as I approached him leaning against the wall of the Dorms.

I nodded, pleased with myself and assumed Newt had updated the others.

"Now we're gonna find you a **part to play** in the Glade", he added, tossing me an apple.

"What do you mean? I still don't know why I'm here!"

I couldn't help the note of panic that crept into my voice at the end.

"Chill, greenie - it's normal. Basically, we get a newbie come up in the Box every month along with our weekly supplies. The poor shank has no memory except their own name", Alby explained - he sounded like he did this a lot - as we began walking towards the centre of the Glade.

"'Course, you'll learn quickly, but this time it's different - cus you're the first bloody girl we've had come up", he admitted with a side-way glance at me. I tried not to glare at him.

"So before you do klunk, you have to know how things are run around here." He gestured vaguely around us.

"We've got three simple rules: First, every shank has a part to play here, and you've gotta make sure you play that part good - " he began before I cut him off with a question;

" - What do you mean, part? **What do we actually need to do to get out of here?** ", I blurted out nervously.

"Hey slim it greenie, 'kay? How 'bout I tell you what you NEED to know and you listen like you're supposed to, hmm?", he challenged - but I couldn't actually sense any hostility so I just grunted, continuing to munch on my apple.

"Right so like I said, you do what you're supposed to do, and I'll get to the specifics later". He eyed me - making sure I wasn't going to interrupt again - before continuing;

"Second, NOBODY is permitted to harm another Glader - but hopefully that won't be a problem with you", he added nodding down at me.

I bristled, but secretly agreed that I wouldn't be much of a match against these guys - even the younger ones. _They may be friendly, but they also look really tough._

"And finally Greenbean, no matter what happens, you cannot find your butt outside those shucking walls unless asked to by Newt or me - understood? That is really the most important one", he confirmed, pointing towards the huge grey towers of concrete we were surrounded by.

I nodded my agreement, swallowing all my question as my mind drifted to Newt - _maybe the blonde was second in command or something_. Either way, **Alby seemed to trust him with stuff.**

" - Hey Resa!, How's your first day as Greenbean playing out?"

I followed the cheerful exclamation to find Harry grinning at me by the trees. I automatically smiled back at him as we walked over to join the other boys. Alby told me to stay he had to see to something and to stay put until he returned.

"Not too bad", I told Harry, recognising a few faces from dinner last night. "It's a whole lot to take in though", I admitted, folding my arms as I studied them.

They laughed, "Don't worry shank, you'll adjust - rest of us didn't know klunk on the first day either", assured Ben, a lanky teen with wild black hair.

Harry looked at me critically, "Well, you definitely look like you got none of your questions answered", he joked, smirking at me knowingly.

"Is it that obvious?" I signed, leaning against a tree

"We've all been there, greenie. You'l find out in good time. Until then," Harry began to walk towards a boy trying to get his attention on a ladder, " **ignorance is bloody bliss** ", he finished with a final grin and wave.

I thought about what Harry said as I continued chatting to the other boys at the tree.

 _There was one boy, Chuck, who only looked about twelve or so, with curly brown hair and blue eyes. Surprisingly, he seemed to ask more questions than I did._

The other guys didn't seem to mind much though, and treated him like a younger brother - ruffling his hair playfully.

To my relief, none of them treated ME differently **because I was a girl** , and a greenie come to that.

 _Though I still managed to attract lingering stares from passing boys - some of which held no hint of friendliness_ , I noticed grimly. Thankfully, they didn't say anything while I was surrounded by the others - those I hoped I could trust.

"There's something about your accent, Resa", began Chuck, looking at me thoughtfully. "It's different, but kinda similar to Newt's - he doesn't sound like us either".

The other guys nodded and agreed earnestly.

"Yeah Chuck, you've got a point but I cant put a finger on it", supplied Aidan, a heavily built red-haired guy.

I frowned, "I dunno - maybe we were from similar places before... well, this place..." I guessed, trailing off. **_I didn't even know where I was born._**

Then I decided to ask these guys a few questions. They didn't seem fixed on leaving me in the dark anyway.

"So Alby mentioned something about 'playing our parts'" I began, raising an eyebrow at them. "What exactly do you guys do here?"

"Oohh of course", piped Ben, grinning. "Good ol' rule number one. Well greenie, basically we all have a job to do around here - whether its cooking or farming or fixin' people up in the hospital", he elaborated, pointing at various places in the Glade.

Aidan chipped in, "Yeah, you forgot the Sloppers and Runners - ooh and what about the Slicers?"

 _They seemed more than happy to answer my questions,_ I thought happily.

"What are Slicers?", I wondered with a slight grimace.

"It's a day job, greenie. They slay the animals from the farms and chop them up for Frypan in the kitchens" Ben made a slicing motion with an imaginary knife. " - Lots of blood and gore involved, but they know what they're doin'"

I stared at them, horrified. I wasn't scared of blood, but I also wasn't exactly happy about slaughtering animals.

 _Ugh, that must have put me off meat for a week_ , I thought grimly.

" - Yeah, but they also know when to bloody shut it", a familiar voice called out from behind us.

I spun to see Newt strolling towards us, **machete in hand.**

Ben immediately managed to look sheepish.

"How'd you fancy playing Leader of the shucking Glade, eh Benny?" he continued, leaning against the tree with his arm pressed up to my shoulder.

I stiffened, glancing at him, "I was just after a couple of answers, Newt", I offered defensively. "You know how I turned up in that damn cage yesterday, remembering nothing but my name?"

Newt faced me, "Keep your hair on, love. Greenbean Tours are strictly reserved for me and Alby. There are things you need to know before finding your 'part to play', alright?"

I nodded as his eyes caught mine, trying not to blush at his closeness.

"...Well I'm all ears then", I announced.

"Good that, then I suggest you shanks quit gossiping and get back to work - we're losing daylight" Newt stated, turning to the group who were looking appropriately abashed.

He folded his arms as we watched them disperse - Chuck gave me a wide smile before walking away.

I however, was all too aware of Newt as I felt his biceps tense against my arm when he pushed himself off the tree to study me intently. **I focused on trying to hold his gaze.**

"Well Resa, I barely recognised you there - must be the lack of mud", he smirked, "I find it makes real alterations to a person's appearance ".

I made a face at him, "You on the other hand, look as grimy as ever"

Newt laughed, "That's the look I was going for"

 _He looked so different when he laughed_ , I noticed. _Almost relaxed - well as relaxed as you can be in this place, I guess._

"So Alby's caught up with something and your Grand Tour is incomplete - am I right?" he asked, starting to stroll away.

I hurried to keep up, "Yep, so does that mean I have the honour of YOU as a guide?".

 _Weirdly, I was actually looking forward to that possibility._

"You bloody well do, greenie", he winked at me adorably. "Newt to the rescue. Oh, and you might also want to know that we're holding a celebratory Feast for our shiny new Greenbean tonight"

I stared at him. **A Feast, For ME?**

"It's nothing personal, love", he joked, noticing the look on my face. "We do it for all of them - helps you get to know us better. 'Though, you're not doing too badly yourself". Newt nodded towards the boys in the gardens - I recognised Aidan.

Smiling I told him, "Most of them are quite friendly - and they aren't too phased by the fact that I'm a girl". _**I really was glad about that.**_

"Yeah, they're a good bunch of shanks", Newt agreed with a distant look in his eyes.

His expression once again reminded me how close these guys seemed to be, especially under the circumstances.

 **"So this here's the Wall of Names"** He gestured at the concrete slab in front of us, accommodating dozens of scrawled signatures. "You can probably guess what its for..."

 _I really feel like a Glader now_ , I thought, as I scratched my name into a space on the Wall. It was a lot neater than most of the boys' - _but then again, I'm not surprised_ , I smiled to myself.

"I dunno about you greenie, but I'm bloody starving", groaned Newt. "How 'bout an early lunch, eh? Fry's bound to take pity if I show up with our latest Newbie"

I mock scowled at him, shaking my head. "Yeah alright, I wouldn't mind the special treatment" _Besides, that apple was fast wearing off._

He laughed, leading me towards the cook's hut where the ever-present mouthwatering smells were travelling our way. The tables were practically empty, so I chose one as Newt strolled off to convince Frypan of an early lunch.

As I settled down, an unfamiliar voice drifted towards me;

"So you must be the girly Greenbean", said an oily voice belonging to a tall, bulky someone with black eyes.

I faced him. "Last I checked"

I immediately regretted my sarcasm as the boy snarled at me.

"Oh, so you wanna be the funny girly Greenbean, eh?", he smirked _but it held none of Newt's friendliness_ , I noticed grimly.

"Whatever, I just came to warn you Newbie" he began, leering at me.

In response to my raised eyebrows he replied, "Oh well, it doesn't take a shucking rocket scientist to tell what'll happen when you shove a girl with a group of guys, does it?"

 **I stared at him, wary**.

"A damn hot one too" he observed, his gaze roaming my body as I sat there, squirming.

" - OI!", came a voice. "If you're bloody harassin' her Paul, I'm telling you now - there's a space in the Slammer with your shuckin' name on it"

My shoulders slumped with relief as - Paul? - turned to reveal Newt leaning against the neighbouring table, arms folded and wearing a glare.

"Nothing of the sort, Newt" he drawled, glancing at me as I stood up. "Just giving Greenie here a proper Glader welcome"

Newt raised an eyebrow at him coldly, "Well shank, keep it brief and move along. I'm sure Gally'll be missing your presence - or maybe he doesn't know you're slacking in the kitchens?"

I watched as Paul flushed and slouched out, muttering under his breath as Newt scowled at his back.

"What was he saying? Did he hurt you?" he demanded, setting a tray of food in front of me and seating himself opposite.

I ducked my head as I sat, **touched by the way he had defended me** and his concern now.

"It's okay - he was just letting me know what a girl in the Glade means" I muttered, playing with my hands.

I felt so exposed, like these boy could say what they wanted to me and think about me - THAT WAY... _And everything was going so well this morning,_ I thought glumly.

Newt seemed to sense my mood as he leaned towards me, trying to catch my eyes - brow furrowed.

"Hey Resa, I know what you're thinking", I glanced up at him. "But Paul's just a creepy slinthead - it means nothing, love" he nodded at me, smiling faintly. "Though I'm glad I arrived when I did", he admitted sheepishly.

"So am I" Looking at the food, I blushed. "I was just beginning to plan my escape route"

He grinned, munching on a carrot.

 **NEWT POV**

Resa and I sat talking in the Mess Hall for a while. It was nice, I thought. There weren't any shanks staring at her awkwardly and **she seemed to become more at ease.**

 _Lucky I managed to get this food off Frypan_ \- though he couldn't exactly refuse Alby's second, could he? I chuckled to myself, diving into a roll.

"So how long have you been here, exactly?" she asked, leaning back.

I looked at her - so many questions. _Although, I suppose we were all a lot worse..._

"I was one of the first ones here, greenie. 'Bout two years ago, it was me, Alby and a couple others shanks. Scared as klunk 'course, it took a while for all this to happen" I gestured around us.

Her eyes widened, "Two years!" she exclaimed, shaking her head. "That's crazy..."

I agreed. For a while, we were like turkeys on Christmas Eve - terrified with no idea what to do or how to escape.

"When more people started arriving, we came up with the idea of a community - we would all have jobs to keep the place running", I told her. "New people, fresh perspective"

Resa looked down again, then shyly said my name.

When I glanced at her curiously, she mumbled;

"What did we do? I don't understand why we're here"

 _Bloody hell,_ she looked so sad, so confused. **I wanted to comfort her, no matter what.** But - I couldn't. I didn't know how to. Shuck, I didn't know the buggin' answers myself.

"Nothin', love - we didn't do anything wrong" I told her, trying to sound confident. "And as for why we're here, well I have no clue, but I promise we'll find the bloody answer to that, eh?"

I smiled at her reassuringly until she returned it - albeit faintly.

After a while, Minho arrived _. That shank's still not in the Maze_ , I observed, nodding at him. He seemed his usual carefree self as we greeted him and he asked Resa about her day.

My mind drifted away from their conversation as I stole a glance at her. I remembered the way she'd smiled at me before - her eyes had smiled too, dark and mysterious as the lashes curled up.

She laughed at some shuck-faced joke Minho was telling. Then he turned to me and I knew she would chew her lip - she always did when she thought no-one was looking...

 **SWITCH POV**

I glanced up to find Newt staring at me. He smiled faintly as I raised an eyebrow self-consciously before his gaze flicked away again.

"...So anyway, I have to take Ernie's shucking section 'cus the slinthead's gone and twisted his bloody ankle" Minho was complaining loudly, leaning back on his seat.

I looked at him curiously, "What do you mean?"

 _It was irritating how ignorant I still was about this place._

Minho opened his mouth to answer when Newt cut in; " - Whoa! Hold it shank, that's cheating"

 _If I'm honest, that was the only time I wasn't glad to hear his voice_ , I thought, frowning at him.

Minho mimed zipping his lips as Newt rolled his eyes at him. He stood up, gesturing at me to follow;

"Righto greenie, I say we continue this bloody Tour before the Feast tonight"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there! Just a little note to say** **Thank You** **for all the amazing reviews and follows so far - really appreciate all the support and any feedback is welcome :)**

 **Just a warning; there may be some** **M-rated content in this chapter** **(nothing to horrific, dw! :))**

 **Anyway I hope you guys enjoy reading the rest of the fanfic as much as I enjoy writing it... Behold, Chapter 3!**

 **Love, LadyFantasy13 xox**

"Now listen to me real carefully, greenie. The only way we get klunk done around here is 'cus of one thing,"

Newt paused for dramatic effect in his version of the Grand Tour. "And that is **ORDER** , understood?"

I nodded as we made our way towards what was known as Homestead.

"Order" I confirmed. "Got it"

"Excellent. Now that can only be done if these shuckfaces have someone to look up to - and right now, its big old Alby" he smirked down at me.

I made a silly face right back at him and asked, "What about you? It sounds like you're his right hand man most of the time"

His smirk widened "That's right love, but lucky for everyone concerned, I don't do much 'till Alby's well and truly shucked"

I laughed, but secretly thought he could do a better job.

X_X_X

We spent the next couple of hours walking around the entire Glade as Newt pointed out various points of interest, like the Gardens and of course, the famed Slammer.

"Starting tomorrow, you'll get to sample the different jobs for yourself, until we find one that clicks for you" he explained, leading me between the tomato plants.

When we got back to the centre he turned to face me, hands on his hips;

"Well I regret to inform you, m'lady, but we conclude the Tour here"

I tried to keep a straight face, "That is regretful indeed", I agreed.

He snorted, winking at me, "Any questions?"

"Surprisingly, yes" I began hesitantly. "What's behind those walls? Obviously, I've gathered that Minho and a couple of others go in during the day - but what's the aim?"

I didn't miss his exasperated expression.

Newt sighed, "Ah shuck I knew this'd come up" He raked a hand through his blond hair. **"That greenie, is the Maze"**

He looked at my confused face "Minho and the others are what we call Runners - another job opportunity, 'course"

Maybe it was my imagination, but he seemed nervous as he walked towards the towering walls, me in tow.

"They're trying to find a way out aren't they?" I stated - the reason seemed obvious to me now.

 **As comfortable the Gladers were here, this wasn't home and we were here against our will.**

Newt glanced at me sharply, his brown eyes boring into my own.

"Exactly. We've split it into eight sections - each Runner scours a wedge everyday, 'cus the walls move. Then they'll come back and empty their heads on paper" He pointed to a concrete building on the edge of Homestead.

"The Map-Makers've been studying those Maps for a pattern, a clue - shuck, anything that'll help us find a way out of this place"

I frowned at the Maze, questions and ideas flowing through my mind.

 _Bloody hell_ , I thought. _These guys have been here for two years! What on earth could I suggest that hasn't already been attempted?_

Newt touched my shoulder and I jumped out of my daydream.

"Alright Resa?" I detected worry in his eyes. "You're thinking too hard, love" He smiled faintly at me.

I shifted my weight onto one leg, "I'm just glad you guys finally trust me with all this" I joked to lighten the mood.

It worked. "I know, it's way overdue" he smirked, walking towards the Dorms, dragging me with him.

"Why don't you go relax before the Feast, eh? You'll be able to show of all your bloody knowledge there"

"If you insist" I returned his smile and strolled back towards my room, stretching my sore muscles.

 _This Feast better be as good as everyone's making it out to be_ , I thought to myself, still grinning.

X_X_X

"Agghh, Harry's gonna klunk himself!"

" - No, no, no, I think he's got this one - "

" - Look at his face, red as a shuck tomato!"

Minho's hand finally landed on Harry's with a THUMP, causing a commotion of cheers and groans among the crowd where I was standing.

We had spent the better part of 45 minutes watching Minho arm-wrestle a line of boys to shame - grinning smugly all the while.

He had eventually broken a sweat against Harry's might, but he still managed to maintain his winning streak.

The crowd dispersed, grumbling as Minho, Harry and I sat beside the towering bonfire. All three of us were still laughing;

"After a shucking day in the Maze, you sissy's should be ashamed of yourselves" Minho leaned back, grinning.

"Oh come on, Minho - could you BE any vainer?" I shook my head in exasperation.

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Yeah slinthead, watch it or Gally might hear you" he retorted.

 _The Keeper of the Builders had quite the reputation,_ I thought to myself. _Gally was tough and muscular - perfect for his job and also for intimidating the other Gladers._

Minho scoffed, "Huh bring it. I feel like I could take him on right this shucking minute"

Harry and I looked at each other and burst out laughing again. The look on Minho's face was so childishly stubborn and smug, it was downright hilarious.

We sat talking for a while, as I learned more about the jobs I would start sampling tomorrow. Harry was Keeper of the Farmers and he began introducing me to a new group of boys. I concluded that the Farmers were a nice bunch - **pleasant and optimistic.**

The food, as usual was delicious. Again, I was surprised Frypan was capable of producing such amazing food.

As the evening progressed, my head started spinning. The Glade was full of noises - talking, laughing, shouting - so I decided to explore the forest surrounding us for some peace and quiet.

 _Something smells nice,_ I thought walking through the densely packed trees. _Its warm and musky._

It was times like this, when I remembered the strangest things about my past;

 ** _'A beautiful sunset low in the sky, blades of grass under bare feet, a pair of entwined hands...'_**

Just vague memories, really. Nothing that made sense.

 _I'll ask Newt about it later_ , I told myself. The second had vanished early on during the Feast. Apparently, he and Alby were discussing something important - I hoped it wasn't me.

I continued wandering through the trees as the voices of the Gladers became gradually fainter.

 _It was nice here_ , I smiled to myself. The boys were fun to be around, but sometimes I wanted my own company.

I leaned against a tree, eyes closed. _There couldn't be anything dangerous here, could there?_

Right at that moment, I heard a scuffle from nearby. I started, violently. _It must have been REALLY quiet for that noise to have been so loud_ , I thought, glancing nervously.

A figure stepped out of the shadows slowly, staring at me.

I recoiled. Paul. The leering guy from the dining hall.

"Fancy seeing you here, girly" he drawled, moving even closer.

I stepped around the tree and started heading towards the dim lights of the torches in the Glade.

"Just had a bit of a headache" I told him, inching away.

Suddenly, he loped right up to me and I yelped as he grabbed my arm.

"Hey! I think we got off to the wrong start before, greenie"

I began pulling against him but it was futile. He was too strong.

"But I'll make it up to you, eh? Bet I can cure that headache of yours anyway" He grinned, full of malice as he shoved me against a tree.

 **I stared at him, wide-eyed.**

My arms were trapped, but I began to kick him wherever I could.

My knee connected with his groin and he snarled, trapping my legs with his own.

"Shuck! You're a bloody feisty one, huh?" He leaned in closer as I whimpered.

I could scream, but he might do something even worse, I thought frantically, my heart beating wildly. _I'll have to try and get away - or spit in his face._

Paul continued his casual conversation as I struggled, pointlessly.

"You know, some shanks are getting impatient with you darling. If you don't make yourself useful quick, they'll just jump in and claim you - themselves..."

His hands moved from my arms downwards.

 _ **OH MY GOD** , I felt so helpless!_ All I could do was hate this bastard with every fibre of my being as I attempted to wriggle away.

He brought his head to my neck and his hands to the tops of my leggings.

 _That was it._ I screamed, pushing at him - kicking and punching.

My sudden outburst gained me a fist in the face. I gasped, blinking as I fell to the ground.

At the same time, I realised that I wasn't pinned against a tree anymore and struggled to my feet to make a run for it.

Paul was swearing as I heard other voices shouting, followed by Newt and Gally, who were sprinting through the trees towards us.

The direction wasn't clear - my head was pounding.

 ** _But I was safe_** , I realised, slumping to the ground again in a shaking mess. I hadn't even noticed that my eyes were wet with tears.

I buried my head in my knees as I heard Gally and Newt screaming at Paul, who was attempting to defend himself. _Obviously, the other guys could tell he was lying just by looking at me_.

"Resa?" a warm voice asked hesitantly. Newt, I identified immediately, had left Paul to deal with Gally's wrath.

Wiping my eyes clumsily, I faced him and my breath caught in my chest as I saw his expression;

Newt's face was set, his mouth a grim line and his eyes were pools of anger and worry.

 _He was concerned for me!_ I blinked, and my heart stuttered in surprise.

I arranged my face in what I hoped was a reassuring expression, but Newt didn't look convinced.

He crouched beside me - keeping a cautious distance. For that, I was grateful.

Before, He could say anything, like apologise or ask if I was okay, I decided to jump in;

"Newt, it was my fault okay? I wandered off... You don't have to say anything" I finished lamely, looking at the trees infront of me.

Gally and Paul had gone so it was just us, sitting on the ground. I suddenly noticed that Newt was shaking his head slightly:

"Bloody hell. YOUR fault? Its that shuck-faced slinthead who's to blame" He looked at me carefully again,

"Did he..." Newt cleared his throat and tried again,

"I mean, he didn't... you know -"

I shuddered "No! No, he didn't" _But he came damn close._

 **"Are you hurt, Resa?"**

For the second time, my heart almost broke seeing the tortured look on his face.

Swallowing, I shook my head "But my head feels a little numb" I told him, touching the part where I'd hit the ground.

I immediately felt gently fingers probing my head,

"There's a slight bump here," he said quietly, pressing. "And your eye'll need to be seen to as well."

Newt looked at me and **I realised how close we were** \- I could see his pupils dilate as he blinked.

He brought his hand away from my head and tangled his fingers in my hair, softly. His eyes held mine the entire time.

A loud cough broke the silence and we jumped violently, turning;

"Well I apologise for creeping up on you two shanks like this - but we are missing a Greenbean at the Feast" It was Minho, grinning like a fox.

I blushed furiously as Newt scowled at him;

"Yeah it might have escaped your bloody notice Minho, but that Paul was making moves on Resa here"

I looked down as Minho frowned.

"Is that right? Well I'll be introducing that piece of klunk to the receiving end of my fist" he growled. "Are you alright, greenie?"

When I nodded, he charged off again - muttering curses.

Newt turned to me "Come on love, we better get back to the Glade"

He took my hand. Instinctively, I remembered how his hand had felt in my hair. My heart jumped.

"Alby'll want to know 'bout this and we need to decide what we're doing as a punishment"

 _What?_ "Punishment?" I echoed, staring at him.

"Yeah, you heard Alby when you popped out of the Box. I personally think the bloody shank should get Banished for this" Newt seemed to be talking to himself as we walked back through the forest.

X_X_X

"He didn't just mistreat the girl, but he also broke our number 2 Rule and harmed a fellow Glader" Alby was ranting inside one of the buildings surrounded by Gally, Minho, Newt and me.

Paul had been thrown in the Slammer by a very obliging Newt a couple of minutes ago and I was pressing an ice-pack to my head, attempting to sooth the pounding at my temple.

The other Gladers still had no idea anything was wrong and Alby wanted to keep it that way until tomorrow morning.

"Alby we have to treat this the same as if one of us had been harmed" Gally spoke up in his deep voice. **"We have to punish him"**

Newt and Minho agreed enthusiastically. However, I thought about what Newt had suggested - _Banishing. What was that? I wasn't sure I wanted to know._

I looked up to see Newt frowning at me. I blinked as Minho added;

"Yeah, I say we lock the shank in the Slammer 'till tomorrow at sundown, then chuck him in the Maze to sleep with the damn Grievers"

My head was spinning. _Whatever he said, it didn't sound good._

"Plus we know this isn't the first time he's shucked up" Alby continued. "Right, so Paul's staying in the Slammer tonight, THEN we'll hold a bloody Gathering in the morn' once everyone knows what's what"

He glanced at me as the rest of them nodded, seemingly satisfied.

He muttered something to Newt before leaving the room. Gally followed, after nodding reassuringly at me.

Finally Minho slumped on a stool while Newt leaned against the wall.

"How'd you think the other'll react?" Minho asked, leaning back.

Newt folded his arms "Surprised probably. His cronies'll back him up, saying its bloody favouritism. The rest'll understand"

"'Course its gonna be difficult," added Minho **"He's one of us, after all"** The boys exchanged a serious glance.

I frowned "Excuse me?! I AM in the room"

They glanced at me.

"Why is he getting punished? I mean obviously it was wrong, but he didn't actually do anything..."

"D'you remember what I told you 'bout order, greenie?" Newt asked me.

I rolled my eyes "That's how you get stuff done around here, right?"

"Exactly. So if we don't punish the shank severely enough, the other sucker'll think its all good and fine to copy him"

I shuddered at the thought.

 _BUT I still don't know what a Banishing involves..._

"So i have a question,"

Newt raised an eyebrow.

 **"What's a Griever?"**

He looked at me seriously again, his eyes holding mine.

My heart jumped once more, but I didn't break the gaze.

Newt smiled slightly "That I CAN answer, love" He grabbed a knife from the table and walked towards the door. "But first comes that eye of yours, follow me"


	4. Chapter 4

I winced as Newt pressed a handful of ice to my bruised eye.

"I'm sorry, love" he muttered, frowning. "This'll bring down the swelling - promise"

Grimacing faintly, I was touched by how gentle he was being - it was only a black eye after all.

 _Maybe he's angrier with the circumstances, not the actual black eye_ , I thought to myself, remembering his tortured expression as he'd looked at my crouched form on the ground. (Was that only an hour ago?)

"Newt..." I began, wondering if I should ask him this. _I WAS curious._

He glanced at me, straightening up.

"What exactly do you remember about - well, before? Apart from your name, that is?" I started to twirl my hair anxiously as he studied me.

"Not much that matters. 'course we all have basic common sense and an understanding of the world and stuff in general - some more than others" he joked, weakly.

I didn't smile.

He looked away, busying himself with the ice. "But we don't know klunk about what the outside world is like, or anything about our family, friends..." he trailed off.

I understood. **It was painfully frustrating**. Imagine not knowing who gave birth to you, who read you bedtime stories, who took you to school - it was maddening.

"It would have been nice to have some details" I agreed quietly.

Sighing, I stood up - my head was spinning slightly - and walked over to the door of the room.

It had only been an hour since I'd left the Feast to wander the woods. It felt like forever ago...

"Anyway," Newt turned back to me, taking a deep breath. "I'm gonna show ya something that all the Greenbean's have the pleasure of witnessing - "

He walked outside and gesture for me to follow "I hope you enjoy it..."

Curiosity awakened, I strolled outside and watched as Newt headed towards the walls of the Maze.

 _Hmm_ , I smiled to myself. _Looks like things are getting interesting._

X_X_X

I caught up with him infront of an opening in the Maze - sort of like a window. It was covered in a glass-like material that was foggy and murky from disuse.

 _Probably to protect us against - something?_ I guessed, frowning.

 **Newt held out his hand to me** , face serious.

"Look he told me, pointing out of the window. "One'll be coming along soon"

"Its so dark - " I began, taking his hand.

"Won't be for long..."

After a minute or two of silence, I was thinking of asking another question when suddenly the windows lit up with illuminating light.

As we moved forward - hand in hand - I caught sight of a shadow flitting behind the blurry glass. Automatically, I leaned in, pulling Newt with me.

What I saw then made my heart stop in terror;

It was a Creature - larger than a cow and with numerous mechanical legs, all twitching and jumping as the thing moved behind the window.

Its body was slimy and disgusting - in stark contrast to its horrendous metal limbs. Its eyes gleaming red and a set of terrifying fangs snapped angrily at us.

Most disturbing were the weapons - shears, pincers and saws were jutting out of its large body, randomly moving open and snapping shut.

It was sudden, painful death to anyone who crossed the monster's path...

I wanted to scream, to run, run far away from this thing - **a beast from hell itself, a Griever.**

I remembered my hand then, gripping the life out of Newt's, although he didn't seem to mind as he squeezed my hand back.

The Griever approached the window, clicking and sliding across the hard concrete ground of the Maze.

Whimpering, I began to back away before it caught sight of us.

I felt Newt's hand move up to my lower back, **pulling me closer to him.**

Burying my face in his shoulder to stop shaking, I detected subtle hints of wood smoke and pine when I breathed him in.

"Its alright, Resa" his voice was calming. "It cant get us in here"

As my breathing slowed and my body stopped trembling, Newt pulled away only to touch my face with his fingertips.

"Are you okay?" he still had a hand gently at my waist, I noticed vaguely.

I realised I hadn't said anything. _That's weird,_ I thought. _That SO isn't me_.

Nodding, I loosened my stranglehold around his neck, bringing my hands to his chest. (I belatedly noted that this was a bit of an awkward situation)

Turning to the window, I whispered;

"That's a Griever right? The thing the walls are protecting us from"

"Yes..." Newt pursed his lips, following my gaze. "That's why you can NEVER find yourself outside those walls - 'specially not at night"

I could hear the monstrous weapons banging against the window for a while, until the Griever turned away - after one final snarl our way.

Swallowing, I watched the lights begin to fade until we were left standing in the darkness once again.

X_X_X

It was only then I noticed I was still standing in Newt's arms. Looking at him, I blushed and began to pull away.

He cleared his throat and released me, running a hand through his ruffled blond hair.

"So, ermm, do the Runners see them during the day?" I asked, glancing at him.

"Nah, the buggers only come out at night - lucky for us or they'd have free access to the Glade." Newt nodded me over as he began to head towards Homestead.

 _What are we doing here?_ I thought. _Surrounded by those - things?_

 _The Gladers called them Creators,_ I remembered. _The people who put us here, who wiped our memories._

 ** _I hated them._**

 **NEWT POV**

 _Strange_ , I thought. _Shouldn't she have more questions?_

Glancing at Resa, I remembered how the other shanks had run around like headless bloody chickens after seeing their first Griever.

 ** _Then again, she isn't like 'other shanks' is she?_** I smiled to myself, strolling towards the noise and light - the Feast.

"Newt!"

I turned to her, eyebrows raised.

"We're not going back THERE, are we?" she asked indignantly, hands on her hips.

I heaved a sigh to hide my grin - _she looked just like a stroppy ten-year-old._

"Come on, love. You can't miss out on the Feast - **you're the Guest of HONOUR** " I told her, grabbing her hand.

Resa rolled her eyes adorably, trying to drag me away.

"But I thought the others weren't supposed to know about Paul" she complained.

I stopped at the mention of that slinthead, attempting to keep the anger out of my face.

"They won't, trust me. But you have to come back with me, greenie - you haven't experienced the entire thing yet"

She glared at me but obliged, walking ahead towards the Feast.

I shook my head at her back. _Had no idea I could be so bloody persuasive,_ I thought smirking.

X_X_X

"Here you go, greenie - knock yourself out" Gally slammed a jar of amber concoction on the wooden table infront of us.

Resa eyed it suspiciously, while Minho and Harry raised their eyebrows in surprise.

"Sure you wanna trust our Greenbean with that, Gally?"

"Why not?" he replied, grinning. "It'll be fun - she might turn cannibal on us"

She turned to him, smiling sweetly "Yeah, Gally - fun for ME, maybe not so much for YOU"

We laughed "Very true, man" I agreed, smiling at her.

"Well, what's in it?" Resa asked him - a question none of us even had the answer to.

Infuriatingly, Gally just tapped his nose and winked slyly. **"Top secret, shank.** If I told you THAT it'd ruin the taste - and you cant ever bring that back"

Harry shrugged at her confused expression, leaning his elbows on the table.

 _Gally always gave some bloody smart-ass answer when asked that question - we'd all given up._

Resa made a disgusted face "Why, did you brew rats' tails' in it or something?"

Even Gally laughed at that one, shaking his head "Nope! But you're close, greenie"

He pushed the jar towards her, "There you go, its tradition for the Newbie at the Feast"

I looked at her, not sure if she would agree. _Gally wasn't the most sincere person I knew._

She sighed, glancing around at the four of us before taking a wary sip...

 **SWITCH POV**

I gagged, violently and glared at the boys as the laughed at me.

 _Well,_ I thought, coughing. _THEY knew what it tasted like._

It was awfully bitter and a vile taste spread as I attempted to swallow.

"You bastards!" I yelled. "That tasted like the back end of a bloody donkey!"

Gally grinned evilly, "You got me" he stated as I swatted him with the back of my hand. **That just made them crack up even more.**

However, I discovered the after-taste was almost pleasant - sort of spicy.

Minho picked up my discarded jar and winked as he took a huge gulp.

I pulled a face at him, impressed at the same time.

"You're alright, love" came a familiar voice in my ear.

I turned to face Newt who was smirking at me, eyes sparkling.

 **"This makes you one of us. A bloody Glader - though and through"**

I detected a hint of pride in his voice as I grinned back at him, pleased with myself.

X_X_X

"First day at the jobs tomorrow, lucky you"

Harry and I were walking back towards the Dorms after the Feast.

 _I still didn't know as much about these jobs as I'd like to_ , I thought with a frown.

"How many are there in total?" I asked him.

"Huh, I'd say about 9 or 10" guessed Harry. "And they all have Keepers too - you'll meet us all soon enough"

He looked at me abruptly. "Hey I was gonna ask you - what happened earlier today? Y'know, when a bunch of shanks disappeared from the Feast? You were gone for good while"

I looked away. _Harry wouldn't tell anyone, but Alby was specific._

"It was nothing important" I lied. "Alby was just showing me round Homestead - no big deal" I winced at how daft it sounded, but Harry didn't seem suspicious.

"Mhh, right then - you'd better get some sleep. If I know Newt, and I do - he'll be up at the break of shucking dawn tomorrow and expect the same of you" he grinned, stopping at the door to the Dorms.

I rolled my eyes **"I believe you Harry"**

He waved, laughing. "See you tomorrow, Resa!" before we separated.

 **ALBY POV**

I sat glaring at the scarred wooden table infront of me.

"You have to see it, Alby, its the only way" Newt was imploring, hands on the back of his chair.

 _Obviously too agitated to sit down, the shank had been ranting furiously for the last 15 minutes about punishing Paul._

"I know what you're saying, man" I assured him, folding my arms. "But aren't we being a bit too damn harsh?"

He stared at me, mouth open. Newt wasn't usually speechless, I thought grimly.

"TOO HARSH? Are you bloody drunk?" he demanded, beginning to pace again. **"The slinthead almost RAPED her, Alby!"**

"I know, I know! I'm just saying..." I looked at him, cautious. "...Are you surprised Newt, Really?"

He turned his back to me, fuming. After a long minute of uncomfortable silence, it became apparent he wasn't going to answer the question.

 _Not that he had to - I could easily guess the answer to my own question. It sounded barbaric, but it was still true._

I decided to try again;

"Look, dude. I'm thinking we give him a week in the Slammer - the same as if anyone else had harmed another Glader, right?"

He turned slowly, frowning. "And if one of the others tries it - what then?"

He leaned heavily against the wall. "A week in the bloody pit wont do klunk to these guys"

I glowered at his stubbornness. "I'm just gonna say it - **I don't want to Banish him, Newt!"**

He stared at me, but I wasn't done.

"The greenie's been here two days! The other'll explode if we're Banishing Paul over a little harassment" I watched his face carefully as it changed from stubborn to grudging acceptance.

Relieved, I stood up;

"So, he was a dumb shank and he's gonna be punished, 'kay?"

Newt folded his arms, looking up, "But not as he should be, right?"

Pursing my lips, I nodded "Right. But think about it. When the rest of them find out, they won't exactly be all 'Congrats mate, well done!' **They WILL resent him for it** "

Glancing at him I continued, knowing I was right. "I mean, our Greenbean's made quite the impression already - people are gonna stand up for Resa, especially against a shuckface like Paul"

He blinked as I spoke, taking it in.

Suddenly, I noticed his eyes flicker when I mentioned her name.

There was SOMETHING there, I noticed staring. Something he was trying hard to conceal.

I grinned to myself as it became clear. Newt thought he was shucking unreadable.

Raising my eyebrows at him, I tried to pretend it wasn't obvious.

"So, erm, why the sudden over-protectiveness?" I asked, innocently.

He glanced down, rapidly - _blushing? Definitely weird._

"Its nothing mate" he said, unconvincingly. He seemed to find the crack in the ground extremely fascinating.

Unable to stop myself, I sniggered, "Yeahhh, well next time you want to convince me of something, I'll just remember you're a lovestruck fool who cant think straight"

He scowled at me as he tried to form a response.

 _He wouldn't deny it, surely?_

"She's just... she's..." he attempted. "... **She's different"**

"Yeah, like we've got a variety to compare her to" I grinned at him.

"Seriously Alby, she doesn't ask stupid questions like the rest of these shanks. She actually listens - and observes" he told me earnestly. **"And she's brave"**

Shaking my head, I walked towards the door.

"Whatever Newt, just - be careful"

He raised his eyebrows at me.

"And we've got a Gathering early in the 'morn, so bring her to that - then you can start with the jobs, right?"

"Yeah, yeah okay. See you then" he turned back to the papers, shuffling absently as I walked out.

 _Wonder if she like him back_ , I thought to myself heading to the Dorms.

The Greenbean had only been here a couple of days anyway. She barely knew the place. _Probably thinks we're all hormone-driven male shanks,_ I sniggered to myself.

But Newt had a point. She wasn't what I'd expected a girl to be like.

Don't think I heard her complain since she got here.

 _But whatever it is, they better not get distracted._

 ** _We've got a Glade to run._**

 **SWITCH POV**

 **Hiya everyone! Thanks again for all the reviews and support - its really motivational :)**

 **Regarding the story, I know its moving slowly but I thought I'd take the time to give the characters some depth and build upon the relationships - because that's what brings a story forwards!**

 **I apologise for the lack of Annoying, I-Want-To-Punch-You-In-The-Face Gally but I really like his character and I thought I'd make him slightly more likeable and 'big-brotherly' in the fanfic**

 **I have a number of exams around the corner but I'll try and get Chapter 5 up ASAP :)**

 **Love, LadyFantasy13 xox**


	5. Chapter 5

I sighed heavily as I became aware of the lack of soap in my wash-room.

 _The importance of some things just cannot be overlooked_ , I grumbled to myself.

Heading out into the hallway, I wondered where I could go.

 _Cant exactly borrow it from one of the boys' shower rooms_ \- someone would notice. (The boys had about 5 shower rooms between them - luckily, I was a girl)

Suddenly, I remembered that Newt's room was just opposite mine. He ought to have spare supplies, being second in command.

Besides, I didn't know where Alby was situated.

Strolling across the hall, I noticed the sheet separating Newt's room from the outside was flung open.

Knocking to no response, I let myself in cautiously - noticing a couple of things;

First, he wasn't there.

Second, the room was impeccably tidy. I'm not going to lie, **I was pleasantly surprised.**

 _Now what?_ I asked myself.

The room was similar to mine: hammock, torch-holder and a woven straw mat on the ground.

Newt's small shelf was occupied by the ever-present machete along with a smooth, fist-shaped stone for sharpening it, I presumed.

The sheath that was usually tied to his back was hung to the wall with a nail.

Then, my eyes caught a small intricate object behind his knife;

Moving closer, I realised it was a **miniature model of a Maze** \- THE Maze.

 _How does he know so much about it?_ I wondered, staring.

It was beautifully crafted with the tiniest details, all packed into a wooden model about 10cm long either on side.

I was still completely mesmerised when I heard light cough from behind me.

Whirling around - hoping my face didn't look too guilty - my eyes settled on none other than Newt.

Topless, towel around his waist, leaning against the wall - but still Newt.

Gasping, I turned back back on him just as quickly.

 ** _Oh My God!_** I squeezed my eyes shut to erase the image - not to mention my blush.

 _Say something!_ I urged myself, biting my lip,

I cleared my throat nervously, "Umm, good morning..." I tried to sound neutral and failed horribly.

 **"It certainly is, greenie"** I could hear the grin in his voice.

Not surprisingly, the blush was back with a vengeance.

Taking a deep breath, I faced him for the second time.

 _Yep,_ I thought. _Definitely real._

I met his eyes hesitantly to find him smiling slightly. Maybe it was just me, but he looked a little bit self-conscious - in the more likeable way.

 _He's got no reason to be,_ I scoffed to myself, _I mean LOOK AT HIM!_

My random thoughts were interrupted however;

"Sorry for creeping up on you - "

" - Hey I'm the one in YOUR room!" _Why on earth was HE apologising?_ "I was just wondering if you had soap?" I confessed, smirking at him.

Sniggering, he ran a hand through his wet dark blond hair - which looked even darker saturated with water;

"Oh, THAT's why? **And there's me thinking you missed me...** "

I glared at him before replying sarcastically, "Huh don't flatter yourself - shank..."

Apparently, I surprised both of us with my use of Glader jargon as his eyes widened.

" **Shank, eh?** Well, GREENIE, luckily its your first time using that bloody word, so I'm gonna let it go but - " He tried to maintain his 'stern, second in command' expression, but he looked so casual leaning there - lets not forget, topless - that I made a 'yeah right, jog on' face, which made him crack an exasperated smile and sigh at me.

" - Yeah whatever, you know I cant order you around" he muttered as he walked over and grabbed some clothes from under the shelf.

I giggled and turned my back as he changed;

 **"You're a decent second, Newt - don't let anyone tell you different"**

He snorted "Thanks, love" somewhat sarcastically. "So erm, I think Alby's pretty much decided on Paul's punishment..."

I froze, memories flooding back, "Oh, really?" I twirled a lock of my hair - hanging loose 'till just above my waist - waiting for Newt to elaborate.

"Yeah apparently a Banishing is too bloody harsh" I could sense the annoyance in his words. "So he wants to give the arsehole a week in the pits" he huffed. "Too buggin' lenient if you ask me"

 **I was torn.**

Part of me was glad, I didn't want to be the reason for someone being put to death by those horrible Grievers. Even a pig like Paul.

However, this meant he would be free to go back to normal after a week - _and I knew he wouldn't be too delighted with me..._

"Resa?"

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and turned to Newt - who was now fully dressed.

"There wont be a repeat of last night though, you hear me?" His eyes were serious as they gazed at me. "I'll make damn sure of that"

I felt a light tug deep in my chest as his words calmed me and I smiled, **"I don't doubt it"**

He nodded and turned away.

"Right so now for the soap, then when you're ready we have a Gathering to attend"

x_X_X

"Okay, shanks. As our leader, I declare this Gathering begun" Alby announced, formally.

The numerous Keepers had packed into the Council Hall - leaning on rails or sitting on steps - after a short breakfast that morning.

They all seemed surprised and also frustrated as Alby was refusing to give up his reason for calling the meeting in the first place.

A fact I was glad for. I didn't want to be the centre of attention any more than I already was.

However, it was obviously about me as I was seated between Alby and Newt - **as the subject of the meeting.**

"So clearly, we have a bit of a problem" Alby began, frowning at all the Keepers. "And I'm just gonna dive into it" he paused.

"Last night during the Feast, our Greenbean Resa was, erm... sexually harassed - " *cough* " - by Paul of the Builders"

There was a bit of an uproar, to put it plainly.

I felt Harry glance at me, a look of shock on his face - but I refused to meet his gaze, or anyone else's.

He turned to ask Gally something, who muttered back quietly, before shaking his head.

I knew what they were all wondering; _Did he do anything? Did he actually rape her?_

I looked at the table infront of me to block them out as Alby tried to regain order - standing for effect.

 **Newt was looking at me in concern.** I attempted a weak smile to say, _'Its okay, I expected this'_ and his hand gave mine a quick squeeze.

He turned back to the notebook he was taking minutes on as Alby sat down, the previous noise reduced to a rumble.

"Finally" he sighed. "Now to answer some of your shucking questions; no - she was not raped - " I cringed inwardly. " - and yes, it was that slintheads fault"

He turned to Newt, who was scribbling furiously.

"Right Newt, lets hear your side of this"

"With pleasure" Newt stood up, twirling the pencil as he glanced at me before starting;

"So I'd just joined the Feast last night when Gally comes over - asking for more supplies to the Dorm Hut" He nodded over to the Keeper of the Builders, who nodded back. "After searching through the boxes for wood, we decided we'd have to take down a buggin' tree from the forest" he sighed to himself - I could barely hear it. "We're walking for a grand total of one bloody minute when we hear this scream. Didn't take long to track it down. And we found Resa here, knocked to the shuck ground by his, after trying to fight back"

He sat back down. I noticed with admiration how quiet it had become when he was talking.

 ** _They respect him too,_** I thought as Alby nodded, seeming satisfied.

"Great so Gally, apart from you and Newt, who else witnessed this?"

Gally shoved himself off the branch he was leaning on and stated calmly;

"No-one else, from what we could see. We were the first there" He gestured to Minho, who was slumped against a wall.

"Minho arrived when I left Resa with Newt"

Minho nodded his confirmation, "Yeah, I just made sure the greenie was alright before heading off to get you, Alby"

The leader nodded again, **"Good that"**

He turned to me, "Your turn, greenie. So, erm - he er, definitely forced himself on you - ?"

I stared blankly at Alby as Newt opening his mouth angrily, but was beaten to it by Minho;

"Of course he did, Alby! That shuckfaced shank took advantage of her, that's obvious! She didn't even KNOW the bastard! - "

As I listened to his outburst, I was touched again by how close I was to these guys.

I'd only been here for two days and they were defending me against one of them!

I decided to have my say before things got out of hand;

" - Minho stop, its fine!" I assured him before facing Alby again - who was looking at me apologetically.

"Yes Alby, he forced himself on me" I began quietly. I could feel all eyes on me, but kept mine fixed on the leader.

I took a deep breath,

"I was walking through the forest, trying to clear my head when I heard him. He started moving closer every second, just making odd, random conversation - " Shaking my head, I tried to get rid of the memory. " - My arms were trapped, so I kicked him but he... his hands were..."

I felt no inclination to share THAT with the Keepers. Thankfully Alby seemed to understand as he gave me a sympathetic look and turned back to the room;

"Right I think we all get the picture, thanks Resa"

I peeked at Newt out of the corner of my eye to find him glaring at the notebook as he continued to scribble.

 _Was he pouting? Wow, that's weird._

"So, we've heard accounts from the witnesses and the victim" continued Alby. "Which means its time for everyone to have their say. Now obviously, Paul has to be punished" There was a murmur of agreement from the others. "The shank _harmed a fellow Glader,_ and that - as we all damn well know - has its consequences"

He looked at them all individually, "But the question is, how severe are these consequences gonna be?"

The murmuring increased in volume as everyone tried to make themselves heard.

"Hey guys, slim it - you'll get yer buggin' chance" Alby sighed, pointing at the first Keeper to his right.

"Frypan, you first"

The Head Cook looked at me impassively, thick hairy arms folded. **"Greenie, I'm sorry for what happened to you"** I blinked, surprised by his genuine tone, "And I for one think that Paul should be Banished for it"

Another rumble swept the room.

I felt Newt's silent agreement as he recorded the suggestion.

Alby looked apprehensive, "Okay, thanks mate. Harry?"

The sandy-haired Keeper of the Farmers shook his head, eyes on me;

"I cant bloody believe we're discussing this! That piece of klunk might **NOT** have raped her, but he sure **WOULD** have if Newt and Gally hadn't shown up"

I ducked my head, knowing it was true.

Harry continued, in a softer tone "Obviously, I agree with Fry - give him to the shuck Grievers"

My heart tightened as I listened to each and every Keeper individually, not all of whom were as bent on Banishment as Frypan and Harry...

At Gally's turn, the room fell into an awkward silence. Paul was of course a Builder - would Gally vote to Banish him?

The Keeper of the Builders looked at me before turning his hard gaze on Alby;

"What he did was wrong - we can all admit that" he said slowly. **"But... the shank's a Glader"** I had never heard Gally sound so unsure of himself.

"So what're you recommending, Gally?" Alby raised an eyebrow.

Gally shook his head, sighing "I say a week in the Slammer - and a Banishing if he puts another shucking tow out of line"

I saw a couple of curious glances directed his way, but he refused to say another word.

Alby leaned back slightly - he looked just a tiny bit relieved, I thought. "You gonna write her down, Newt?" he glanced at his second.

Newt - I'd noticed - was staring at the pencil infront of him, as if willing it to start writing itself. Blinking, he returned to himself "Yeah, 'course"

The other Keepers mostly agreed with Frypan, with the exception of Winston - a short, brutal guy - Keeper of the Slicers. He spent half his time glaring at me and the other half picking at dry bloodstains on his filthy apron.

Winston decided that I caused more trouble than I was worth and suggested that I get put back into the Box and see if it took me back.

This earned him the look of death by Newt, who grudgingly scribbled down the recommendation.

 _Needless to say, I didn't like HIM very much._

Finally, only Alby and Newt were left. The latter went first;

"Right so obviously, I agree with Frypan" Newt stated plainly. "There is no fate too harsh for that bloody shank and the worst we've got is the Banishing itself" he paused, looking at them all. **"So bring it on"**

I would have smiled if the proceedings weren't so sombre. _Newt just had a way of captivating his audience - so that they clung onto his every word._

The I remembered what he'd told me about Alby's decision and I glanced at the leader, nervously. _Surely HIS word would settle the score?_

I noticed him sigh heavily, eyes closed;

"Well greenie, **looks like you've started quite the fanclub here** " he smiled tiredly at me. "So, I personally agree with Gally - he's one of us and it'll be difficult to give him to the Maze. But as your leader, I have to go with the majority vote," he stood gravely,

 **"And that means a Banishment"**

 **X_X_X**

 **Ooohh, he's gonna get Banished! Thanks so much for sticking with the story guys, your positive reviews mean a lot to me :) :)**

 **Remember, I want to know how to improve my writing, so please feel free to message me with anything you would like to see more or less of and I hope you enjoy the rest of it (Ch 6 will be live soon!)**

 **Love, LadyFantasy13 xox**


	6. Chapter 6

I sat outside the Council Hall, legs folded on the grass.

The Gladers had gone back to normal after the Gathering - which had taken all of 20 minutes to wrap up.

As expected, there had been a shocked silence followed by a gradual wave of mutterings after Alby had made his announcement.

Most of the Keepers agreed enthusiastically - some claimed it was for the best and a handful thought it was 'over the top harsh'.

 _At least I wasn't to blame_ , I thought vainly.

The boys weren't pointing fingers at me for the Banishing of their friend. In a sick way, I was glad.

Sighing, I leaned my head back, taking in the sun. Newt had told me to wait for him to take me to my first job sampling.

 **Part of me was excited, but on the other hand I was constantly dreading tonight** , when I would witness Paul's Banishing.

I took the relative quietness to think about the jobs. I would be doing this for as long as the shuck creators left us in here - it better be good.

From what I'd heard and seen, each Glader was suited to at least one job. I thought of Minho's strength and agility as a Runner, of Harry's playful ruggedness and love of animals, and Winston's hard brutish nature made him perfect for the Blood House.

 _What am I good at?_ I wondered. Of course, my memory swipe didn't leave me an awful lot of options, but I analysed what I had;

 _Resa. Seventeen years old. Tallish, tanned. Brown eyes, dark hair. Only girl in the Glade. I wonder if that fact made me susceptible to stereotypic judgement?_

 _Would Frypan make me join his Cooks by assuming I was a naturally excellent chef?_ I however, knew in my heart that I wasn't great at cooking. I was always so impressed at anything Fry cooked up.

 _Then would Gally keep my far from his Builders? Huh, I probably WOULD bring down Homestead if he armed me with a hammer,_ I thought wryly imagining the chaos.

My mind drifted back to my interests - I had a certain liking for the wilderness. My hazardous walk in the forest had shown me the beauty of nature, the slender trees and graceful plants which provided US with life.

Suddenly, I sensed a shadow pass over my field of vision.

I cracked my eyes open to find Newt smirking down at me, arms folded;

"Enjoying yourself, greenie? Lucky I don't mind shanks sloffin' on the job"

I rolled my eyes at him as I heaved myself up. **The second in command was in high spirits ever since Alby had declared Paul's fate.**

"Huh, shouldn't you be a little more subdued? There's gonna be a bloody Banishing tonight!"

He pursed his lips as he studied me. I was wearing leggings and a longish top today, my hair scraped into a messy bun.

"Yeah that", he stated calmly. I frowned.

"If you'd been here a little longer love, you'd also think that shuckfaced shank deserves what's coming to him"

As I opened my mouth to ask the obvious question, Newt clapped his hands together dismissively;

"Well enough of that, thought you'd be all jumped up 'bout the jobs today, eh?"

I grinned at him, gesturing, "This right here Newt, is my 'all jumped up' face - do I get to choose?"

Newt scoffed as he waved me over, "No such luck, greenie. This way"

X_X_X

 **Slicers.**

That's what they had planned for me.

Folding my arms, I grimly tried to take in what Winston was saying. _Obviously, I'd gathered that this Keeper pretty much disliked me - the feeling was mutual._

He looked gruesome in his blood-stained apron and seemed to have a scowl permanently stitched onto his grimy face - _although maybe that was because of me..._

Neither of us mentioned his rather unorthodox suggestion at the Gathering this morning- I just wanted this to go smoothly.

To my disappointment, Newt had to leave - something about overseeing the extension of the Dorm Huts. So I was left to deal with Dracula alone.

Winston glanced over before handing me a short, sharp paring knife.

"Right greenie, we're gonna start with cuttin' up chickens" he told me, grabbing two that were already dead. "These have been plucked so there isn't much to do - helps when they're not flapping around, at least" he gave a humourless chuckle.

I had to stop myself scowling at him in disgust.

X_X_X

Just after midday, Winston told me to go get some lunch. I skipped out, grateful for a break from the blood and death.

 _He'd also looked delighted to be rid of me,_ I noticed. That's probably to be expected though. I must have squealed fifty times when the blood sprayed over my apron and I point blank REFUSED to touch the live pigeon with the knife.

I knew these animals were necessary for our survival, but I also wouldn't bring myself to turn into a raving mass murderer - _I mean, the pigeon was LOOKING at me for goodness sake!_

I winced, glancing at the numerous bloody cuts across my hands and arms, souvenirs of my time in the Blood House. My aim wasn't as good as I'd care to admit.

Walking towards Frypan's Hut, I was brought back to reality by the sound of my name. I turned to find a red-haired guy strolling over to me - _Aidan,_ I remembered waving at him. **He worked in the Gardens**

"Hey! So you're trying out the Slicers, eh? Good times" he grinned at my disgusted expression.

"Ugh, it's horrible!" I told him. "Winston tried to make me cut up a pigeon!"

Aidan laughed at me, shaking his head. "Does that mean we'll be seeing you as Head Slicer in the next two weeks?" he joked.

I huffed at him, "In your dreams" _I imagined the look on Winston's face if he had to put up with ME everyday. Then again, I wouldn't exactly go that way without a fight._

The Keeper of the Slicers had let me out for lunch late so the Mess Hall was pretty much empty when Aidan and I arrived.

Aidan looked at me carefully, "By the way Resa, I'm sorry about what happened last night - y'know, with Paul..." he trailed off, picking at his carrots.

I didn't like being reminded of that but I suppose it was selfish of me to expect it to go away - especially when Paul was going to die.

"Thanks Aidan - I appreciate it"

He returned my smile as I turned back to my soup. (I'd felt too queasy to manage anything more exotic) "Do YOU think he should be Banished?" I still felt extremely guilty thinking about it. **The Gladers were all so closely knitted together - I didn't want to be the reason that changed.**

Aidan planted his elbow on the table, thoughtfully "In a word, yes" He glanced at me, "Newt's probably given you his shucking speech on order, right?" I nodded, remembering how insistent the second had been.

"Well, that's why this is necessary, We can't ignore a small incident that could get bigger if its allowed to continue. And, we have to make the punishment severe to make sure it doesn't continue"

 _I could understand that - but it didn't make it any easier to accept._

X_X_X

 **HARRY POV**

I was more excited than I'd like to admit about Resa trying out with the Farmers tomorrow.

The Greenbean had made quite the impression after popping out of the Box - was that only 3 days ago?! _Seems like we've known her forever._

I'd just spotted her strolling to the Mess Hall with Aidan. She'd looked quite cheerful, so my foul mood from this morning had somewhat abated.

Although, I wasn't alone with my anger towards Paul. He'd quickly become the most unpopular shank on the Glade.

 _How could he even DO such a thing?_ I asked myself as I laid fresh hay with the chickens. Resa had such a likeable personality and despite being the only girl amongst dozens of dudes, she'd never made a big deal about it.

And in return, we respected her boundaries - _well, some of us_ , I admitted scowling.

There were always some shucking cowards who wouldn't stop themselves whistling or leering at her - like the creeps they were.

 _ **I however, couldn't figure out my feelings for her.**_

I'd been one of the first to speak to her, and even then, she'd struck me as different. Curious and confused, but not scared.

Then, infront of the bonfire I'd felt weirdly drawn to her - like when she'd got up, I wanted to grab her hand and tell her not to leave...

Now I wish I'd done just that - maybe then she wouldn't have encountered Paul in the forest.

I shook my head for the twentieth time that morning - _Dude, you've GOT to stop obsessing_.

'Course I wasn't stupid, I knew I sort of liked her - in THAT way. But i felt shallow just admitting it myself, never mind her.

 _Huh, she probably knows we all fancy her in one way or another._ probably thinks, 'Those shanks, they're so bloody predictable!"

 **SWITCH POV**

I found myself counting the hours 'till I'd get to leave the Blood House.

The only excitement was when Winston introduced me to the other Slicers - there were 4 more in total.

Luckily, they were all a lot more welcoming than their Keeper and tried their best to help me out.

One of them, Andy, was teaching me how to sharpen a thick-bladed knife to use on the cows.

"We don't get an awful lot of recruits 'round these parts" he told me, checking the edge with an expert eye.

I looked at him - not wanting to seem rude, "So what made YOU join? You don't seem to have an unnatural love of blood" I joked lightly.

 **His snigger was extremely contagious and I smiled too,**

"Nah, that's not all that matters, greenie. You have to be smart and decisive - make the most of the animals. Plus, this is a big part of what keeps the Glade running smoothly" He handed me another blunt knife, "We'd be shucking corpses without these animals"

His explanation increased my respect for both him and his job. _He's obviously passionate about it - even if its not what people would normally choose,_ I thought to myself, running a whetstone across the knife's edge rhythmically.

X_X_X

An hour later, Winston dismissed me.

Apparently, there would be a Gathering after I'd tried all the jobs - then a Keeper would pick me. I could already tell Winston wasn't gonna be that lucky shank.

Grimacing, I probed my raw hands and arms - which were covered in yet more bruises and cuts. _Probably should have worn gloves_ , I thought shaking my head.

The cuts were coated in dried blood but the bruises would be worse tomorrow. Somehow I knew I had to get a salve on them before they left permanent scars.

I was determining a way to the Med jacks when I felt a hand tap my shoulder gently.

 **It was Newt.**

As I returned his grin, I realised how glad I was to see him, "Long time, no see" I took in his wind swept blond hair and warm earthy eyes.

He looked me over in turn, "Exactly my thoughts, greenie" His gaze stopped on my hands, which I'd dropped to my sides in the hope he wouldn't notice - no such luck;

"What the bloody hell?!" he frowned, taking my hands softly in his on.

"Newt, its nothing! Just a couple of scratches - " I began, trying to pull back.

He wasn't convinced, giving me a withering look "Of course they are - come on, to the Med Hut"

I huffed at his fussing, "I was literally ON my way there! Just point me in the right direction - "

He just ignored me.

I glared at his back as he dragged me over to a small two-storey hut to the left of the Dorms.

" - Newt, this isn't necessary..." I complained uselessly as he lead me inside and dumped me on a bed, before rummaging around for bandages and medicine.

"How the shuck did you manage this?" he wanted to know, searching for the Med-Jacks.

"It just happened, I barely noticed" I laid my arms across my legs to stop them touching anything unnecessarily.

Newt just shook his head in disbelief, muttering something under his breath as I watched him ripping bandages apart.

 _I didn't understand why HE was getting so worked up! The cuts were on MY hands, not his, for goodness sake._

Fussy or not, I was still happy to see him...

Just then, a smallish mousy boy walked in, accompanied by a larger, dark skinned one.

Newt looked up, **"Resa, meet Clint and Jeff, our official Med-Jacks"**

We nodded at each other. They both smiled at my exasperated expression - Newt seemed to not notice.

"Can you recommend something for first day at the Slicers?" he gestured at my hands.

I sighed, "Yeah I thought maybe a wash and some mild salve to prevent scarring? Oh and something for Newt's nerves would be helpful too?"

The Med-Jacks raised their eyebrows at me and laughed, "I like you, greenie!" said the dark-skinned one, walking over and clapping me on the back.

I frowned uncertainly at them while Newt smirked, "Slim it Clint, is that what she bloody needs or not?"

Clint sniggered, "I couldn't have put it better myself" he glanced at me. "wait here, Resa while I go and make that salve" Nodding at his colleague, (Jeff, I assumed) he walked out of the room.

I could sense Newt watching me as the mousy boy kneeled beside the bed, examining my hands.

"There are quite a few cuts - but they aren't deep, just long and thin" Jeff had a quiet, intelligent voice to match his appearance and I immediately took a liking to him.

"And you were right on greenie, this'll need to be cleaned before applying the salve - then bandaged" he smiled at me and I grinned sheepishly back.

"I'll go get warm water - are you staying, Newt?"

The second gave a single nod, eyes fixed on me as he leaned against the bed post, arms folded.

When Jeff walked out, I turned and raised my eyebrows at Newt, who came and took Jeff's place at my knee.

 **"So, d'you want to tell me why you're acting like my guardian angel?"**

Infuriatingly, he didn't answer - just looked at me under his lashes as he kneeled there.

 _Oh my God, he looked so adorable_... I sighed heavily. "I knew I was going to get hurt okay? I was expecting it - and I was prepared, but - "

He eventually cut in, " - That's the difference, love" His voice was soft, quiet. "I knew it too, but nothing would prepare me for you getting hurt"

Blinking, I stared at him. _What did he mean by THAT?_

Loud footsteps confirmed Clint and Jeff had returned with the water and salve. "Here we go - turmeric and basil salve. It doesn't look pretty, but it sure works" Clint grinned at me.

Just then, we heard a handful of voices from outside.

Clint cursed, "Oh shuck, that'll be the Runners back - we'll have to see to 'em, greenie" He glanced at Jeff before they both looked at me apologetically.

Before I could say anything, Newt took the warm water and rags from Jeff, "Its fine guys, you go. I can handle bandaging a few cuts"

They nodded, turning back to the door.

"Good that, we'll be back to check on you Resa" Jeff assured me.

I smiled, "Take your time"

Oddly, my hands were beginning to ache a bit. _Its probably just the cold air,_ I thought - no need to inform Newt of that.

Newt however, had dragged a stool over to the bed with the hand basin full of warm water. I studied him as he sat down - **he was unusually quiet.**

He took my hand and gently wiped a soaked rag around the bloody marks.

"We don't have much time", he glanced at my frown "'till the Banishing"

I looked away, suddenly uncomfortable.

There was a soft thumb stroking across my inner wrist. Hesitantly meeting his eyes, I was startled to find him staring at me intently.

His stool was slightly higher than the bed, so he had to sort of lean towards me on his elbows. he was closer than I'd expected.

Again, I felt a warmth spreading throughout my chest. That was weird.

Swallowing, I decided to get him talking again, "So um, what's gonna happen to him? Isn't there a chance he'll - "

"- None whatsoever" Newt reached for the bowl of salve and proceeded to dab it on the required areas. "After tonight, he'll belong to the Maze - there's no bloody doubt about it"

Maybe I was hearing things, but he sounded less delighted about the Banishing compared to this morning.

 _Because its so close now,_ I thought solemnly. _Now nobody cares if Paul's a shuckfaced bully - nobody deserves THAT._

Feeling a sharp sting in my arm, I jumped away from Newt's hand.

"Sorry, love" he muttered, washing the salve off his hands and offering me a faint smile.

I sighed tiredly, "It wasn't you Newt, no worries."

Finally he began binding my lower arms and hands in white wrappings.

He broke the silence, gesturing at the silver bangle on my right wrist, "This came up with you right? I was gonna ask before but..."

I had also given it a lot of thought - _why should I have it when no-one else did?_ But the answer had came to me soon after I'd remembered my name;

 **"I think it's religious"** I told him. "Its really frustrating but that's all I remember - so I wear it" It wasn't much of an explanation, but Newt seemed to understand.

He moved it over my fresh new bandages and gently ran a finger across the smooth steel. "Either way, it suits you"

I detected a hint of his usual smirk as he pulled me to my feet.

We faced the door as the rabble of voices became louder. I glanced at him nervously "This is it"

It wasn't really a question, more of a statement.

As his fingers brushed against mine softly, he carefully grasped my bandaged hand. **"Right, greenie. Its time for a Banishment"**

 **Hey again! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, its the longest one yet! - I know, its really dragging out, but it'll be worth it (I hope!) I can promise a Banishing in the next chapter :)**

 **Good News: Since I've tortured you with such drama, I'll post Ch 7 in the morning - you're welcome haha!**

 **Thanks for the support,**

 **Love, LadyFantasy13 xox**


	7. Chapter 7

**As promised, here is Chapter 7! So because of the Banishing, I'm going to give you a warning of possible M-rated content, but its not that bad ... Enjoy!**

 **LF13 xx**

"There's a couple minutes, tops before the Walls close"

Minho was pacing nervously, glancing at the endless grey pillars.

The Gladers crowded around the opening to the Maze - we were all relatively silent. **The foreboding atmosphere was thick around us.**

Chuck was nowhere to be seen. _Good,_ I thought. _This is no place for a 12 year old._

Just then, there was a commotion from the buildings behind us.

We turned to see Alby striding over, flanked by two other boys supporting a worn and dishevelled Paul.

I frowned. He looked like he'd just just regained conciousness - had he been knocked out? _Maybe he'd been causing trouble in the Slammer._

Alby gave a short order to Newt, who half ran, half limped over to the wooden shed beside the Gardens.

They kept a hold of Paul as he caught sight of me. He turned furious red and started screaming at me;

"Its her, Alby! You have to - " he coughed violently, still struggling. " - It wasn't my shucking fault! You cant Banish me for this!"

I moved behind Harry, shivering at the inhumane look on Paul's face. **I could see fear and anger there - but mostly fear.**

Alby marched up and grabbed his shirt collar, "She did NOTHING, Paul - nothing to provoke you!" The leader threw him down beside the entrance to the Maze. "And you've given us no choice - none at all! Why cant you shucking understand that?!"

I couldn't explain my thoughts there, as I looked down at the snivelling mess that was Paul. Oddly, I remembered myself in that same position just yesterday, when HE was staring down at ME.

We turned again at a scraping noise: it was Newt, dragging a 10 foot pole with - was that, a collar attached to the top?

 **My insides turned cold as I grasped the meaning of it.**

Alby faced the rest of the Gladers as he took hold of the instrument from Newt. "Paul of the Builders, you've been sentenced to Banishment for the harassment and attempted rape of Resa the Newbie"

There was utter silence, unlike the first time that'd been announced. I swallowed and Harry gave my arm a comforting squeeze.

Alby walked up and attached the aluminium collar around Paul's thick neck, as he whimpered into his hands.

"Keepers - take your places", the leader announced formally, taking his front position.

I wrapped my bandaged hands around my waist as Harry stepped forwards, along with Gally, Minho, Frypan and half a dozen other boys, to grasp part of the long pole.

I felt Newt touch my shoulder as he passed to take his position behind Alby.

Paul was facing towards the gaping abyss of the Maze, but he kept pleading - his voice cracking in places;

"Pleeeaase, please don't do this to me!"

He attempted to swivel in the collar to look the others in the eye, but the pole prevented it. He was forcefully kept facing forwards.

"She's a shucking girl! She's not even one of us - pleeease! Don't do this - I don't deserve this - "

The Walls of the Maze began to rumble and groan - then they moved...

Alby raised a hand, "Keepers, NOW!"

They pushed the Pole - with Paul on the end - toward the entrance.

 **I could still hear his tortured screams and pleads for help - though we all knew his fate was decided.**

"Noooo - you cant do this to meee! I'll leave her along - pleease!" he was struggling and fighting - spit flying from his snarling mouth as he tried to resist the combined strength of 10 Keepers.

Every second brought him closer to the Maze as the doors rapidly moved together.

Shaking, I brought a hand to my mouth, unable to stop a desperate sob from escaping. Part of me wanted to turn away, but my conscience wouldn't allow it - _I HAD to witness this. It was my fault as much as Paul's._

Just before the Walls slemmed shut for the night, the Keepers gave a final heave against the Pole - pushing him fully into the MAze.

At the last second, Alby unhooked the pole from the collar - which was still attached to Paul's neck - and was yanked back into the safety of the Glade.

 **Paul's high pitched screaming was suddenly cut off as the Walls snapped shut with an air of finality, leaving only his echo behind.**

X_X_X

The silence was gradually broken as people began to move again.

The Keepers walked away from the Pole - they seemed to be trying to gather their thoughts.

The other Gladers began to disperse in groups, mumbling softly. I noticed more than one concerned glance my way - but I just stood there, the tears running down my cheeks, too shocked to move.

I couldn't help thoughts of Paul stuck in the Maze from penetrating my mind. he was trapped with those disgusting mechanical monsters. Everybody seemed to know that he wouldn't survive the night.

 _What a horrible way to die,_ I thought as I dragged myself to a tree, numbly sinking to the ground. _Would they eat him? Or would he just be ripped apart by the instruments of torture attached to the Grievers' bodies?_

Burying my head in my knees, I released another sob. _Why was I sad for this guy?_

But I knew the answer - **nobody deserved that** , whatever rules they broke.

I sensed Newt's presence before I saw him.

As he lowered himself down beside my, I automatically buried my face in his shoulder. If he was surprised, it was well concealed because he draped a protective arm around my waist.

We just sat together for a while - his slow breathing was calming and my hiccuping sobs gradually faded. I found myself leaning against his warmth and I gradually stopped shaking.

"I've only ever seen two Banishment's in all my time here - including that one" his voice was low, close to my ear.

Sighing, I pursed my lips "That's two more than there should be"

I felt Newt shift next to me, so my head was on his chest rather than his shoulder. "They're worried about you y'know?" he paused. "So am I..."

I closed my eyes, listening to his strong, steady heartbeat through the thin material of his shirt. The sincerity in his voice had me speechless for a handful of seconds;

"Its just a bit of a shock - but I'm fine Newt, really" I tried to make my voice neutral as my own pulse quickened. _He was so close, and so warm -_

Shaking my head slightly, I nudged myself off him and carefully met his eyes.

"Hey, I never thanked you for well, fixing me up" I lifted my hands, offering a small smile. **"Thank you"**

Newt smirked back, still leaning against the tree. "No problem, love. Should be back to normal in a couple of days, but you can take the bandages off tomorrow morning"

I nodded gratefully, noticing how the others had moved back towards the centre of the Glade and created a large bonfire.

"Excellent - I'm starving" I muttered, standing up. _For some reason that made me feel awful._

He laughed, "I'd be surprised if you weren't"

I watched Newt as he got up, leaning lightly on the tree - keeping the majority of his weight off his right leg.

Not for the first time, **I wondered what had happened to him.**

X_X_X

Dinner was the most subdued I'd seen it - the boys spoke in groups around the bonfire, clutching bowls of potato and leek soup.

Alby had disappeared soon after the Banishing. _It must be hard for him sometimes - he must feel so responsible for the rest of us..._

I sat beside Clint and Harry on a thick, knotted log. The Med-Jack had given Newt's handiwork a thumbs up when I showed his my bandaged limbs.

Like most of the Gladers, I felt no inclination to speak to anyone just yet - I thought about Paul. _He would never again leer at me, touch me.._.

More than ever before, **I wished he had treated me the same as the others - not for my sake, but for his.**

My wandering gaze landed on Newt, who was standing with Frypan and Gally by the Food Hut. He was already staring at me.

I blushed as he grinned sheepishly my way before turning back t the others.

Biting my lip self-consciously, I ducked my head.

Not that I would admit it to him, (or anyone else, for that matter) but the second in command regularly occupied my thoughts. I knew it was stupid to feel like that about someone, considering our situation but pathetically, I couldn't help it.

I could only hope it would pass quickly.

Jumping, I felt a hand on my arm.

Harry was frowning at me, "Are you alright, Resa?"

I blinked, smiling at him "Grand".

His face softened, "Excellent. So uh, you'll be with us tomorrow" Harry gestured towards the farms. "'Course it won't be as erm, hands-on as the Slicers, but still - "

"Phew! I don't think I could handle much more detail after today, Harry!" I made a relieved face as we laughed.

Suddenly, I found myself looking forward to tomorrow - _the Farmers were a fun bunch to be around._

Laying my empty bowl on the grass, I leaned back on the log to glance at Harry, who ruffled his sandy hair and yawned.

""You sound tired" I observed. "And I thought I'd had a rough day"

He sighed, exaggerating the action and I giggled. "Yeah greenie - tomorrow you'll be the same. We'll introduce you to an old friend of mine called 'Hard Work'"

Shaking my head, I scoffed, "Really? I think Winston already introduced us - we got on fabulously"

Harry laughed - a sound so cheerful and genuine, it dragged a grin out of me too.

 **Then he startled me by casually entwining his fingers in mine.**

I blinked at him, confused, but he continued to look forward into the trees, squeezing my hand gently.

"I still cant believe you've only been here for a couple of days - seems like forever" his voice was low, husky almost.

 _What on earth?!_ I thought wildly. _What was happening here?_ I decided to act normal.

"Gee, thanks Harry! And I thought you liked me" I raised my eyebrows at him, hoping he would drop the odd behaviour.

He only smiled faintly, turning his face to look at me;

"You know I don't mean it that way, Resa. feels like we've known you for longer - in a GOOD way" he smirked.

 _Maybe he was just being his usual nice self? Except this version involved some hand-holding..._

"What can I say? I have that effect on people" I shrugged, tilting my head at him questioningly.

Shaking his head, he leaned back to join me against the log and began playing absently with my fingers. "Huh, the Greenbeans' are always so humble" he muttered, half to himself.

Frowning, my eyes turned to the clasped hands between our legs. His hands were warm and rough - from the days of strenuous work. His long fingers twisted around mine, with his thumb drawing circles on the back of my hand. **I couldn't explain why, but it felt wrong.**

Clearing my throat, I carefully pulled back and rose to my feet. I refused to look at his face - knowing I would find hurt and possibly reject there.

"Resa..." Harry looked up at me, confused with a slight crease between his forehead.

I interrupted him firmly before things got worse;

"Cant stay, Harry, I'm exhausted too" With a small smile, I touched his shoulder gently. "Good Night"

Knowing his eyes were on my back, I walked casually to deposit my bowl - then headed over to the Dorm Hut, my thoughts swarming.

Most of the boys had gone to sleep - it had been a difficult evening for us all.

X_X_X

After having a quick wash, I scrubbed the blood spots from my clothes - a gruesome reminder of the Blood House - and let them hang outside to dry for the night.

 _The Glade is oddly peaceful,_ I smiled to myself, wandering past the tall pine trees and the illuminated buildings of the Council Hall and the Map Rooms.

The sound of crickets high in the treetops reminded me of some long-forgotten holiday before my memory loss.

It was then that I allowed myself to brood over out fates. _Why were we actually here? What was the point?_

The most infuriating thing was the memory swipe - there was no arguing with that. A name was ALL they had left us with. _How did we even know if these were our real names or not?!_

I wished I knew my surname, my parents, siblings, friends... **It was an empty feeling -**

" - Resa?" I turned slowly, still lost in my thoughts.

Newt stood a couple of metres away - machete by his side - looking at me in concern.

Smiling, I headed towards him, "There's no need to look so serious - I'm still alive"

"And I'm bloody glad that you are, love" he retorted, pulling out his sharpening stone and setting to work on the curved knife.

As I watched him work, something stirred within me - within my heart. If I didn't know better, I'd say it was arousal. BUT thankfully, I did know better, and my self-control managed to push it away - not for the first time, I noticed grimly.

"Hey, I learnt how to do that today!" I gestured at the weapon. "In the Blood House"

He studied me for a couple of seconds before handing me the equipment and stepping back.

"Give it your best shot" he grinned, motioning at me to continue.

Apprehensive, I mentally ran through what Andy had told me earlier. Grasping the knife by its hilt, I dragged the stone across the edge - in rhythmical strokes away from my body.

I could feel his eyes on me, but I kept mine averted downwards and continued with the work.

The grass shuffled softly as he shifted position, "So you know why I'm here - " he paused as I made a quick action of agreement with my head. "Then what brings YOU out at this fine hour, if I may ask?"

I stifled a grin as he spoke. His accent made the formal words sound ridiculously posh. Remembering that Chuck had said our accents were similar, **I fervently hoped I didn't sound like that...**

"Couldn't sleep yet" I told him. "I was trying to remember - well, anything really" I finally glanced at him, to determine his expression.

"Cant blame ya, love. I'm sure we've all given ourselves a bloody headache trying to figure THAT one out - I sure as hell have"

A look of grim sadness crossed his sharp features. He answered my question without prompting, "And, we've had no luck - 'course"

I hummed in response, not really surprised.

"Can I ask you something, Newt? I wasn't sure if he could tell me this, but it was worth a try.

He sighed in mock exasperation, "Sure thing greenie bring it on"

"You guys have been running the Maze for 2 years, right?"

Grunt.

"So erm, have you found anything different - **a way out** \- anything?" Holding my breath, I wondered if I'd stepped a line.

Newt walked over and took the machete from me, running a finger along its newly-sharpened edge. He gave a slight nod of approval and slid it into his back-sheath, in one swift motion.

I refrained from rolling my eyes at his obvious showing-off, simultaneously trying not to blush at his closeness, or the way my heart was pounding right now.

To make things even worse, his brown eyes were fixed on mine - refusing to break to contact.

"Resa - " My name was soft and quick on his lips. " - You must be the only one who doesn't sound absolutely terrified of the Maze"

"Maybe that's 'cus I don't know enough about it" I retorted, holding his gaze.

He stepped back, ruffling his hair as he heaved a sigh. "Shuck it"

He looked away and I couldn't help the wave of disappointment that flowed through me. **"We found nothing - not a damn thing"**

I frowned, not quite believing him "What do you mean, nothing? - "

" - Nothing. No-one but the Runners and us know. We're surrounded by twisting paths that resemble a Maze, but has no bloody way out" He seemed to slump in frustration.

"You cant tell the others" he added as an afterthought, "They need to have hope, its what keeps us going"

I shook my head, still shocked "Of course, I'm not stupid Newt..." I took a deep breath, "But - why did you tell me?"

His sparkling gaze returned to me, "You're different, greenie. I knew you wouldn't freak out on me" A ghost of a smile flickered on his lips, "Well that, and the fact that you asked me"

I couldn't return his humour. _We were doomed - no way out, that meant the Runners were running for the sake of it. **There was no exit to find.**_

The thought alone filled me with despair.

 _What would happen if everyone knew?_ I wondered to myself, shuddering.


	8. Chapter 8 - On the Farms

**Hellooo everyone! I'm so sorry for the huge delay, finals are upon me and I have to study...**

 **Anyway here is your reward for being so amazingly patient with me, WARNING: I'm gonna up the level of fluff/romance a notch over the next few chapters, so I really hope it isn't too soon and you guys like it!**

 **Last but never least, I want to give all the reviews and follows a massive thank you because they keep me motivated, please let me know what you think!**

 **Love, LadyFantasy13 xox**

 **NEWT POV**

I yawned, hanging my legs off the hammock.

A glance at the digital watch on the shelf told me it was 6.30am. Rise and shine, Newt.

X_X_X

As I came back into the room after a quick shower, my mind flickered back to the events of yesterday; Resa - in my room, the Gathering, work, bandages then finally the Banishing.

 _Obviously, the first had been the bloody highlight of my day_ , I thought, disgusted with myself.

Stupid or not, it still didn't fail to make me smile - **the look on her face alone was priceless.**

Shaking my head, I headed out - now fully clothed - and ran into Alby, who was holding a large brass key.

Waving me over, he looked around us for any eavesdroppers;

"Hey Newt, urgent news - the Map Maker's think they've found a **pattern in the drawings** "

I inspected the twisted piece of metal he handed me, fingers running along the sharp corners and entwined spirals.

"I need you to go check it out. I'd get a Runner but I dunno how long it'll take and we cant risk anyone not coming back, not after running their own sections too"

He eyed me carefully, "'least you've got the experience"

I frowned, remembering that so-called 'experience'.

"Alright, Alby - you don't have to bloody sugar-coat it for me"

Alby shook his head, smiling faintly, "Great, man. The Map Makers'll be expectin' you after breakfast to plan it all out, then you'll be out in the Maze tomorrow" He paused and I waited - knowing he wasn't done yet.

"So, how's the Greenbean settling in then?"

I blinked, He'd asked an innocent enough question casually, but after our talk that day, _**I knew he suspected my feelings for Resa.**_

"She tried out with the Slicers yesterday - lets just say it wasn't a shuckin' match made in heaven" I twirled the heavy key between my fingers. "She'll be with the Farmers today"

He nodded, clearly trying and failing to keep that bloody smirk off his face. "That should be a nice change - they're alright"

 _He was right_ , I admitted in relief. _At least she wouldn't get injured again._

I grunted, beginning to walk away, "Yeah, I'd better get going - catch ya later, mate"

X_X_X

 _Where was she?_

I was eating scrambled eggs on toast in the Mess Hall, while hopefully searching for Resa. She hadn't been in her room when I'd checked, so maybe she was already on the Farms.

I felt a soft nudge of disappointment. That girl never failed to make my day. It had been about 8 hours and I felt like we hadn't spoken in days...

" - Hello? Anyone there?"

Chuck was looking at me expectantly with a full mouth.

"Sorry Chuckie, there's a lot going on up here" I tapped my head mysteriously and grinned at him. _He was a good kid, 'though his questions were endless._

"Yeah sure, but are you gonna eat that?" He gestured to my toast with fake puppy-dog eyes.

I sighed, "Why, is there someone who would benefit more from it?"

"Umm, I think so" Huge smiley smile. "Moi"

With a series of tuts, I passed him the food. Chuck however, looked closely at me;

"So what's going on 'up here'?" he wanted to know.

"Ah, ah its wayy too early for questions, lad" I interrupted, getting to my feet. "We've got places to be, right?"

Slapping him on the back, I nodded to Frypan before heading out to see the Runners off.

X_X_X

 _I did this everyday - made sure they all knew where they were going and that they all came back on time._

Although, it was plain daft, I was still dreading the day Resa'd try out with the Runners.

 ** _She's more than bloody capable of it_** , I told myself, reasonably.

Then my other half butted in; _Yeah but what if she gets lost? Loses track of Minho? She's still a girl, a smart brave one, but still a girl._

I stopped arguing with myself as I caught sight of Minho and the others accompanied by none other than our Greeanbean..

My heart jumped to my throat and my pulse sped up. I ignored it, walking over with a wave.

Minho and Resa were talking animatedly, holding mugs of tea - I was surprised.

"Mate, you're getting pampered" I told him, shaking my head in disapproval. "You better not expect me to bring you a steamin' mug of tea every morning"

Minho huffed, taking another deliberate gulp as I winked a greeting at Resa, who laughed,

 **"Don't worry guys, tomorrow it'll be pancakes"**

We joined in and I realised how grateful I was for her care; _we didn't do enough for ourselves, never mind the Runners._

"Excellent, greenie" Minho gently nudged her, "Newt's just jealous" he added in a loud whisper.

I rolled my eyes at them as they cracked up again. Resa elbowed me, "Aww poor Newt! Don't worry, you won't be left out"

I flung an arm around her "I'm countin' on it, love"

She blushed lightly and my heart soared as she leaned against me. _Of course, it wouldn't last..._

"You guys are so **CUTE!** " Minho gushed with a huge grin on his face. "Little love-birds hahahaha!"

"Shuck off Minho - are you ready to leave or what?" I nodded at the group of Runners - there were 7, all doing some quick stretches before leaving.

"Eh yep, just about" he drained his tea. "Ewan had some sort of stomach bug yesterday so he'll swap with Callum and do Section 1 instead"

"Is Section 1 closer or shorter? Resa glanced up at me.

"Both" I told her, "They usually swap, just to keep things interesting"

She turned her gaze to the towering Walls as Minho went to fetch his pack. Then I remembered yesterday, taking one of her hands gently;

"Hey how're the cuts doing?"

Resa held the other hand up, smiling "They stung a bit when I washed them this morning - but I was expecting that" she shrugged. "Its fine now - just a couple of scars"

I frowned, "I'll get you something made for the marks if you like - shouldn't be difficult"

Her smile grew wider, "Thanks Newt"

The Runners called out as they departed and we waved, standing side by side

Her voice broke the relative silence, "I should probably head to the Farms"

Then I noticed her eyes shifting to something behind me, and she moved away;

" - I think they're looking for you" she smirked.

I turned to find a couple of boys from the Map Rooms waving furiously at me. _Oh of course, the bloody key,_ I remembered.

Stifling a sigh, I squeezed her arm before walking away, "I'll see you later, love - the Farms are round there" I flicked my head in the right direction. "Harry'll be waiting for ya"

An odd look passed across her face when I mentioned Harry - _probably just my imagination._

However, it disappeared just as quickly when she smiled "Great, enjoy whatever you'll be doing"

I rolled my eyes at her before heading away, my spirits considerably lifted from this morning.

 **SWITCH POV**

You wouldn't know that there was any awkwardness between us from the way Harry was behaving.

When I'd arrived this morning, he was his usual cheerful self - taking me through the Farms processes and chatting to the others jovially. _He didn't mention anything from our previous encounter, which was good._

I was glad to find that he was back to my friend Harry and that there weren't any weird attempts at hand-holding.

I'd given it a lot of thought last night and I wasn't indifferent. _I enjoyed talking with Harry - he was a kind and genuine person - but I couldn't imagine anything else happening between us._

As I watched him change the straw in the chicken coups, I thought about how different this job was compared to yesterday.

"Well Harry," I told him as he stood up. "You're a much better teacher than Winston - that's all I'm saying"

He grinned, "I just want you to enjoy it, greenie - that's how you'll know what you're good at"

I nodded in agreement, passing him a bundle of fresh straw. **"Then mission accomplished"**

X_X_X

After a quick lunch, I was introduced to the animals. Surprisingly, I really loved that part - not sure if I was an animal person.

The Glade held all sorts of farm animals, from geese to cows and I quickly realised the Farm was one of the noisiest places here.

"So these animals come up in the Box?" I asked Rob, a short sturdy fifteen year old.

He nodded, focussing on feeding the lambs.

I stifled a sigh of exasperation. _Rob was nice enough, but he seemed to say more to the animals than to us humans._

"Shame there's no horses - would make the Runners jobs easier", I mumbled half to myself. Rob gave me a faint smile;

 **"I agree - I really love horses"**

After that, I managed to hold a reasonable conversation with Rob and found that he knew lots about, well, lots of things.

He was also the only Glader who didn't take evident pleasure in teasing me - which I was glad about.

X_X_X

The rest of the day passed quickly - I was shown how to collect eggs and milk cows. Soon, I was walking bent form all the crouching I'd been doing, my back was killing me and I had several blisters on my feet!

It was late afternoon and I was sweeping straw from the courtyard when Harry joined me;

"Hey Resa! How 'bout you take a break from that - can't have you working too hard!"

I grinned at him "You got something better in mind?"

"Actually I do, follow me" he gestured to the smaller animal pens. As I walked after him, he picked up a head of lettuce from one of the food boxes and went in.

 **We were greeted by half a dozen small adorable rabbits.**

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at Harry. "I don't know if I should be disgusted or excited!"

He laughed, joining me opposite the open-topped cage and began to break leaves of lettuce in. "Don't worry, we don'teat rabbit - there's plenty to keep us going here"

I began stroking a snowy white one with dashes of golden fur "Fabulous - so you guys aren't totally heartless" I smiled at the rabbit, **"I'm gonna call this one Topaz"** I mused, the orangey colour reminding me of the stone.

Harry shook his head with a snigger, "Perfect fit, very original"

The others weren't as exotic-looking as Topaz but they were all exceedingly cute - with soft fur and twitchy button noses.

Suddenly, I felt Harry move closer to me, until our shoulders were touching.

I froze, focussing on the rabbits; "Erm Harry - "

"I just wanted to show you that its not all non-stop hard work around here" his tone had dropped an octave, I noticed apprehensively.

He had turned to face me - inches away - and I blinked in surprise as his fingers brushed against my hair, softly.

 _I had to get away before something regrettable happened_ , I thought.

Pushing away from the cage, I turned my back on him "Harry, don't do this, please"

 **Silence.**

"If you really are my friend, please never do that - or anything like it - again" I continued, my voice became more sure.

" - Resa, I - "

"I have to go"

 **HARRY POV**

She walked out of the room without a backward glance, leaving a shocked silence.

She wasn't the only one. _What the shuck?!_ I thought, _What were you thinking? That was completely uncalled for._

Just in time, I managed to stop myself from calling after her - _now's not the time, you absolute idiot._

Now alone with the rabbits, I mentally slapped myself. Even they looked at me as if to say; **'Way to go, shank - that was smooth'**

 ** _I would wait a while, then I HAVE to go and apologize. I can't have our friendship suffering because of my stupidity._**

 **SWITCH POV**


	9. Chapter 9 - Bubble of Reality

I sat crouched against the outside wall of the Map Rooms. The building was large and dark and I doubted anyone would come round here.

 _What had just happened?!_

My mind flashed back from last night at dinner, all the way to a couple of minutes ago.

 _It didn't make any sense - but at the same time it did..._

I had only felt shock - the look on Harry's face as I'd turned away had confirmed that. Strangely, I wasn't angry at him - his intentions were clear.

Maybe it was MY fault - _did I lead him on?_

Burying my face in my knees, I hoped we could talk about it - I din't want anything to change between us. I guess its good I stopped when I did, or else he may have gone even further.

 **It was a mistake and I prayed he would understand.**

Unbidden, my thoughts turned to a certain someone; _could I tell him? Would he be angry?_

I remembered Newt's reaction the last time I was harassed.

 _But no_ , I told myself. _Harry wasn't like that - he'd given me plenty of opportunity to leave. He was my friend._

Then a small bubble of reality escaped the confines of my mind.

What about your feelings for Newt? Surely you're being unfair towards HIM now.

Sniffing, I shook my head stubbornly to stop the bubble growing anymore and to get my mind off him.

Of course, that wouldn't last...

"You alright, love? The Farms cant have been that bad, eh?"

There was only one person in the Glade who sounded like that, one person who called me 'love' -

I kept my face down as Newt came and kneeled beside me - **he could always read me so well.**

Instead, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down to my level. He gladly obliged, one hand circled my waist, the other found the back of my head.

"Resa, what happened?" I could sense his concern as he whispered into my hair.

Pressing my face into his shoulder, I mumbled "Don't know... I dunno how it happened" I took a deep breath, "I think he's angry at me, Newt..."

"Who? Who's angry at you?" He pulled away slightly to search my eyes, frowning. "Tell me, please"

I blinked at him, my thoughts still hazy. Only one made sense - that little bubble of reality filled my head as I glanced down at his lips, slightly parted, then back to his eyes. They were so close that I could see a thin golden ring circle each brown iris...

 **And I kissed him.**

I half expected him to push me away in shock, to tell me I wasn't thinking straight -

Instead, his hand gripped my waist tighter, crushing me to him and he sighed softly as his lips moved against mine.

My heart stopped, then began to pound rapidly as I bunched my finger's in the thin material of his shirt with an urgency that surprised us both.

My head swamed as I felt his tongue swipe my lip, looking to deepen the kiss. When I opened my mouth, he sucked lightly on my lower lip - causing my breath to hitch - before carefully sliding his tongue in.

I saw lights behind my closed eyelids as he moaned softly into my mouth, hand moving to my lower back, where his warmth burned through my top.

Needing to get closer, I knotted my fingers in his soft hair, all too aware of his own pulse quickening against my chest.

Newt whispered my name huskily. The one word was filled with all the emotions coursing through me; relief, care, love, lust...

A small hum escaped my throat in response as I gently nipped at his mouth.

Finally, he pulled back ever so slightly only to press his forehead against mine. We were silent for a while - our rapid breathing the one sound in this corner of the Glade.

"For the love, Resa" he managed raggedly. His eyes were still closed as I glanced at him, my mind still floating hazily.

I smiled as his eyelids cracked open to reveal the chocolatey brown inside. _What had just happened?_

When I began to move back, he pulled me down again - this time to bury his face in my neck, breathing deeply. "And you'd better not apologize" his voice was adorably muffled by my hair, and an unexplainable feeling of warmth spread throughout me.

Leaning against him, I sighed "I wasn't planning to"

"Good that because, - " he moved to smirk up at me. "THIS is the best shucking thing that's happened to me here, and you cant take that away"

I frowned, a smile playing on my lips "Really, the best? In two years?!"

"By a long bloody shot, love"

He planted a kiss on my forehead and groaned in protest as I rose to my feet, dragging him with me.

X_X_X

"So ermm, where was I before you so rudely interrupted? Newt grinned at me side-ways. He was still in high spirits after our little episode.

I blushed before shooting him my brightest smile, "Don't let it get to your head, sweetie - it was just the heat of the moment"

We walked back to Homestead, me slightly ahead of him - praying he wouldn't ask about the Farms. _So far, it wasn't going well..._

He ran to stand himself infront of me, grabbing my shoulders. "Please Resa, I cant just drop it"

Pouting, I looked past him into the distance. A couple of boys had gathered for dinner and were giving us odd looks.

"Not here, Newt - not now" I whispered.

 _I couldn't tell him just yet - nothing sinister had happened, but I still had no idea how he'd react. I had to speak to Harry first._

Then we heard someone calling my name and turned to see Alby strolling across the field towards us."THERE you are, I went to the Farms looking for you, greenie"

"Sorry, Alby - I just went for a walk and erm... bumped into Newt" I gestured to the second, who was - very obviously - trying not to snigger.

Alby raised his eyebrows at us as I rolled my eyes and blushed.

Newt cleared his throat, "Yep, I'd just come out of the Map Rooms and thought she was lost - practically walked into me" He chose this moment to wink suggestively at me, causing my blush to deepen - I was quite literally, on top of him a few minutes ago.

 _Surely Alby wont notice_ , I hoped, fervently glancing at him.

The leader just shook his head in exasperation "Yeah right, I couldn't find Harry anywhere either" he mused, looking around.

 _ **Hmm, you and me both, Alby.**_

"So you were looking for me?" I asked hurriedly, before Newt could get another smart-ass comment in.

Alby nodded, "That's right greenie - Clint mentioned that he'd made something for your hands - from yesterday"

"Oh yeah! - that's quicker than I expected!" I exclaimed.

He smiled, gesturing to the Med Hut, "Well he's waiting for you in there. I'll have dinner bought up for ya, 'kay?"

"Thanks!" I began to turn away, touching Newt's arm lightly as I did. "I'll see you later?" I needed time alone - to think.

To my relief, he agreed - nodding curtly as he deftly caught my hand. **"After dinner"**

X_X_X

I was sitting on a stool in the Med Hut, poised like an Egyptian Queen - hands out regally at my sides as they were tended to with exotic herbal mixes.

Apparently, it was just a mixture of lemon juice and crushed Aloe Vera leaves. Either way, it smelled nice and was soothing so I hoped it would fade the scars on my hands.

"All done, Greenbean" Clint grinned widely at me, washing his hand. "You just stay like that for 10 minutes and we'll bring ya some of Frypan's chow" (**Sorry if I didn't use that word correctly lol**)

After I'd thanked him, he left and I sat with my back against the wall - thoughts swarming.

The weird thing was, Harry had seemed just as shocked as me... _Then why had he done it? I really had to speak to him_ , I thought urgently, getting up and flapping my hands in the air to dry them quicker.

"Resa? I don't think we have flies in here"

"No I'm just drying the - " I turned to find Harry standing in the doorway, a faint smile on his face.

My jaw dropped.

"Harry! I was just coming to see you..." I began unsure, but he stopped me by walking up slowly and placing a tray of food beside the window.

"I know exactly what you're thinking, Resa - and you're right" His voice was earnest, urgent as he looked at me. "I don't know what I was thinking, I just... I'm so sorry"

Walking over to him, I looked into his eyes and found only apology and sincerity. "Me too" I admitted, smiling. "It wasn't all you"

"Thanks Greenie" **He managed one of his cheerful grins.**

"But..." I dropped my gaze hesitantly. "Why DID you do it?"

He took a deep breath. "You're an amazing person, Resa - you have to know that"

I stared, he wasn't finished yet.

"And I guess..." He sighed, smiling at me. "I guess I didn't know HOW I like you - if that makes sense?"

It did - sort of.

"So, say we get out of here tomorrow" he continued, seeming to have gotten over his awkwardness. "And it turns out that you're my sister - " I grinned at that, imagining. "Well, I wouldn't be too surprised" Harry finished with a self-conscious smirk.

"Okayyy" I huffed out the breath I'd been holding. "You don't know how happy I am to hear that, Harry" I washed the medicine off my hands at the sink.

"Its true" he assured me, sitting down on the bed. I joined him with the bowl of noodles he'd brought with him, and dug in hungrily.

"Thanks though, for saying it - and bringing this"

That finally got a laugh out of him - **something I'd been waiting to hear, I noticed with a grin.**

X_X_X

We spent the next half hour talking about random stuff. _It was nice, now I knew he didn't want to be awkward - it was a mutual friendship._

"So ermm, as my so-called brother I have to tell you something"

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Right, who so I have to beat up?" he stood brusquely, cracking his knuckles.

I giggled, swatting him on the arm, "No-one you stupid shank, it wasn't like that"

Once he'd gotten over my use of Glader slang, he sat back down with a frown "Okay, okay I'm struggling to stay calm here - tell me"

Rolling my eyes, I placed my empty glass on the window pane. "I think I might like someone - in erm, THAT way"

 _Wow, that was an understatement,_ I thought sheepishly. My mind flashed back to us on the ground, entwined around each other, breathing hard... **I furiously held back a blush**.

Harry's frown disappeared "Really? So soon after us?" He gestured between us with a mock hurt expression.

I glared at him "Two words, Harry - Never Again"

He laughed, leaning back, "Okay I'm sorry, greenie"

"But seriously..." I began. _Strangely, I felt like I had to talk to someone about what had happened - preferably a girl, but oh well._

He interrupted me quickly. " - Its Newt, isn't it?"

My mouth fell open. _What the hell!?_ "Ummm..."

Harry smirked at the look on my face. "I've seen the way he looks at you, Resa. I mean, half the shucking Glade fancies you - but well, he's different. **He cares about you"**

I couldn't help a fuzzy feeling spreading over my body at his words as I smiled to myself.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked him, remembering Minho's earlier comment about us being 'cute' this morning.

"You might as well make it official" Harry sighed, still grinning like a fox.

I laughed as we stood up. _Should I tell him about the kiss? He seemed pretty laid back about it all so far..._

Suddenly, his expression turned serious. "Oh and if the shank hurts you, I'll personally be dealing with him - right?"

I made a face at him - _maybe not then._

X_X_X

I was heading down to the Mess Hall when I remembered what Newt had told me.

 _I'll have to speak to him soon_ , I thought searching around the Glade. _He must still be having dinner..._

Walking into the open hut, I was met with a mixture of noise and light - not to mention the spicy scent of noodles.

Glancing around, my eyes landed on a group of Gladers sat infront of Frypan.

The Head Cook was managing to simultaneously plate up food AND hold half a dozen conversations - and he didn't even look flustered.

 _He can multi-task better than a mother of five_ , I thought, smiling.

Finally, I spotted Newt sitting with Minho and Ben at a table. The latter were laughing at something but Newt looked detached - distracted somehow.

They didn't look like they were eating so I leaned against the back wall and waited for him to spot me.

 _He'd said after dinner anyway - besides, how long can a girl disguise herself in a room full of boys?_

I just hoped he hadn't told anyone about before - **I wasn't completely clear on what happened either...**

A minute later, Newt stretched and said something to the other two, who laughed. As his eyes flickered around the room, I made an effort to catch them.

It worked. I noticed a small smile playing on his lips as his gaze stopped on me, but I quickly pushed off the wall and began to head outside again.

 _This talk was going to be private_ _\- mostly because I didn't know how it was going to end up_ , I admitted, grimly.

 **OMG FIRST KISS!**

 **I really hoped it wasn't too cringey and was sort of believable :/ but hey, I enjoyed writing it!**

 **I've given you guys a double chapter this time because of my abysmal timekeeping (its been like 5 days!) Really hope you enjoy them, next one due in the next couple of days :)**

 **Love, LadyFantasy13 xox**


	10. Chapter 10 - Friendships and Bonds

**CHAPTER 10 ALREADY! To mark the occasion, it will include lots of cute, fluffy stuff - YOU'RE WELCOME lol. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed or favourite'd this story. It means so much to me and I want to encourage you all to continue!**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Love, LadyFantasy13 xox**

I didn't look back until I reached the entrance to the Mess Hall - at which point I realised Newt wasn't actually following...

Glancing at the table, I found saw Minho and Ben in conversation again.

I frowned, continuing to walk around the back of the Hall - _maybe he's waiting there,_ I thought.

After turning the second corner, I heard a faint scuffle and was about to whirl around when a pair of strong arms circled my waist -

"- Gotcha" A soft voice whispered from close behind me.

I jumped and felt myself tense up, then just as quickly relax into the embrace. _Who else could it be?_

"You scared me" I complained, in no hurry to go back to dinner now.

"I'm sorry, love" Now his warm breath touched my neck lightly as a shiver ran down my body. "I could make it up to you?", Newt suggested innocently into my ear.

I elbowed him, causing a snigger.

"Did you eat?" I could sense him grinning.

"Hmmm..." That was the most I could manage as he brought his mouth to my earlobe and began sucking gently.

 _Oh my God_ , I thought, closing my eyes. _That feels good. But wait, why are we here? -_

"Newt..." I attempted, but only got a broken moan in response.

"We... we need to talk - " I tried again, beginning to detach myself from his arms.

He sighed and reluctantly let go. I immediately felt cold and empty as I folded my arms and turned to face him.

I took a deep breath and before he could say anything, I blurted out;

"So I'm a girl - "

He smirked at me "Really? I had no idea"

" - The ONLY girl," I continued, glaring at him. "And sometimes people will forget what's alright and... what isn't"

"Resa, what are you getting at?"

"Its Harry"

For one nerve-racking moment he just stared at me. I was about to ask him to say something when he murmured, "What?"

"You heard me" I peeked at his reaction, through my eyelashes. Shocked and startled but not quite angry, I noticed in relief. I decided to elaborate.

"Its not what you think, Newt - he was just confused, that's all - "

" - Wait hold up, what did he do?"

"Nothing!" I said firmly. "I stopped him before anything happened - just listen" I made my voice as soothing as I could - this couldn't go wrong. "He wasn't thinking straight - he..." I paused, unsure how NOT to blame Harry. "...He felt something for me, but it wasn't what you think! He even came and apologised later - saying it was a mistake" I closed my eyes in frustration. _This was harder than I'd thought._

I heard Newt take a breath before grasping my shoulders firmly. "Okay Resa, look at me"

I glanced up, my eyes pleading, willing him to understand.

He nodded, mostly to himself, then said seriously, "So you guys DON'T fancy each other?"

 _Boys will be boys_ , I thought in disgust.

I rolled my eyes, sighing. "No you idiot. He realised that he cares about me - he's like a brother"

Newt nodded again, relaxing visibly. "You had me worried there, love" he smirked at me.

Narrowing my eyes, I replied smugly, "Well, I guess some competition is healthy"

That surprised him as he blinked, releasing my shoulders "Oh really? Is that what you think?"

"Mmh" I looked off into the distance dreamily, trying not to giggle as he got his jealous expression under control.

Newt had a glint in his eyes then as he strolled around me, teasingly slow. "I AM second in command - no-one would DARE compete with me"

I raised my eyebrows as I felt his fingers skim over my arms. "Well, I'm glad to see you're so confident"

"Do I have a reason to NOT be confident?" Now I could feel his chest up against my back, and I had to stop myself leaning into him.

"You never know..." I struggled to keep my voice neutral when Newt's fingers gently travelled up to my neck, shifting my heavy dark hair aside to expose the skin.

When I shivered, it wasn't just because of the cold air.

Finally, his lips met my neck and I sighed against him, grasping his free hand tightly in my own.

It was becoming unusually hot, but Newt didn't seem to notice as he planted butterfly kisses from my neck to my collarbone, humming quietly in the process.

"How 'bout now?" he wanted to know when I leaned back to make it easier for him.

"Mmh, yeah sure..." I murmured groggily, biting my lip.

He chuckled, "What's that, love?"

Frowning at the loss of contact, I realised I'd forgotten the subject of our conversation. "Doesn't matter" I managed vaguely, feeling him shake as he laughed into my hair.

 _Right, that's enough of his teasing_ , I decided, moving around to face him directly.

His dark eyes immediately caught mine while mine darted down to his lips. He took the hint and we collided for the second time today.

Except this time it was faster - more intense, I noticed, smiling against his lips. His hands were steady at my waist, locking me in place.

His inviting mouth forced mine open and I gasped when his tongue entwined with my own. I tasted sweat on his skin, as my hands roamed up his body.

I grabbed his strong shoulders as my head spun, making it a challenge to stand up. The muscles rolled and tensed beneath my grip.

As if on cue, he pushed me up against the Mess Hall and I ran my fingers through his dark-blond hair - which still felt unbelievably soft - just as he dug his fingers into my hips, pulling me even closer.

"Newt..." I whimpered against his mouth, causing him to moan right back at me.

Just then, there was the sound of a foot on concrete and we froze - deadly still - in each other's arms.

Guilt immediately engulfed me. _What had we done?!_ I couldn't help thinking - no matter how good it was - that we'd behaved inappropriately somehow.

My pounding heart drowned out every other sound as I slowly detached myself from Newt's embrace, throwing him a confused look.

He frowned quickly at me before turning into the darkness - _we were still breathing far too heavily for polite company,_ I noticed sheepishly.

"Resa?...Newt, is that you?"

My mouth fell open as a small figure emerged from the shadows of the building.

"Oh my goodness" I breathed, squinting at the figure. "Chuck?"

Newt moved infront of me, leaning forwards. "What the hell? Chuckie, is it you?"

 _Apparently it was._

Light from the torches illuminated his body as he stepped towards us. Oddly, he had an apprehensive look on his face. _It was almost scared,_ I thought.

"Were you guys fighting?" He wanted to know, looking up at us.

I blinked. _Oh of course he'd think that..._

Newt jumped in. "No, what makes ya say that?! He laughed slightly, ruffling his hair - my hands had made it stick up at weird angles.

"I dunno - I heard noises..." Chuck trailed off uncomfortably.

"Um, its nothing like that - " I swallowed. "I, erm, lost my bangle. We were just trying to find it" That sounded daft, even to my ears but Chuck nodded, seriously.

"Did you find it? Was it beside the wall?"

I blushed hard, remembering us pressed up against each other... _Good thing it was dark._

Newt cleared his throat. "Yep, we got it" He grabbed my right wrist, showing Chuck the silver that glinted there"

"Oh, good" Chuck smiled. "Well could I just...?" He began to walk past us to the back door of the Mess Hall.

We moved apart to let him through and Newt mussed his hair playfully. "See ya tomorrow, kid".

X_X_X

We waited a few moments until Chuck closed the door then relaxed.

"Bloody shucking hell" Breathed Newt, leaning against the wall.

"Ugh tell me about it, he almost lost his childhood innocence"

He snorted, catching my eyes. The memories of what we were doing a couple of minutes ago came flooding back to me as I stared back at him.

"So, erm, about Harry?..." I attempted quietly. _I couldn't tell if Newt was still angry about that._

He blinked, as if just remembering, then sighed. "Have you forgiven him?"

I immediately nodded "Definitely - I don't want any arguments because of me" I pursed my lips thoughtfully. "Promise you won't mention it anyone - including him"

Newt turned away as his expression changed to one of annoyance. "I can't do that, Resa" I frowned. "He broke a rule - Alby has to know..."

" - Could Alby keep it to himself?" I asked, hopefully. Newt ran a hand through his hair again, glancing at the dark sky.

Before he could reply, I continued, "We don't need another Gathering, Newt - trust me, it wasn't harassment"

He took a deep breath and looked at me carefully. "Right, fine - the others won't know... I'll have to tell Alby, but I'll convince him not to make a bloody big deal about it, happy?"

 _Thank goodness_ , I thought, smiling gratefully at him. "For now, yes - thank you"

X_X_X

Frypan's booming laugh echoed across the Glade late that night. A grin slowly spread on my face as I watched the boys wrestling beside the bonfire.

A smallish blond boy called Knox had been convinced to go up against Gally.

 _The Keeper of the Builders was like the 'King of the Ring_ ' I thought with a smile. _"Never been shuckin' beaten" Minho had grumbled to me earlier._

Knox however, was holding his own quite well - considering the size disadvantage. Darting in and out of Gally's iron grip, he managed to gracefully avoid the worst of the blows.

The smaller boy reminded me of Newt - a younger, more serious version. _But they were both smart, cautious and well, blond._

I remembered when Knox had run up to me as we joined the bonfire, proudly recounting his progress in the Gardens today. Newt had clearly been pleased, ruffling his hair as he played the big-brother figure.

When he'd introduced us, Knox had flashed me a smile that was both shy and cheeky at the same time. _Just the thought of that made me grin._

"You think any harder, greenie, and you're gonna faint" Minho collapsed like a damsel in distress when I punched him.

"Shut it, Minho - sure you're not talking from experience?" I retorted. Aidan laughed at the abashed look on Minho's face as Ben handed me another piece of honey-glazed chicken.

"How old is Knox?" I wondered, diving into the meat.

Ben put his feet on the fallen tree trunk, leaning back with a sigh. "Huh must be what, fourteen I think?... He's a bit older than Chuck anyway"

I nodded sadly. "Too young for this place then" It wasn't really a question, more an observation, but the boys answered anyway.

"Way too young, greenie" Aidan said, looking away. "But then again, none of us should be here"

X_X_X

I lay in my hammock after the bonfire had died down that night.

 _What had actually happened today? It was almost too much to get my head around._

Fortunately, me and Harry were on the same page, but I definitely couldn't say the same for Newt and me...

 _Obviously, it wasn't the best place to develop our relationship,_ I thought. _We were trapped here, with no memories of our past life or the people we had to live with now - expected to get on with it._

I was stubbornly trying to push away the feelings I'd had when he touched me, whispered to me, kissed me...

 _Clearly, I'd been affected - I couldn't deny THAT. It was like a fire in my chest - it burned, but it was nice._

Shaking my head, I turned onto my side and closed my eyes - waiting for the warm embrace of sleep.

 **NEWT POV**

Holy shucking klunkballs...

I was draped on my stomach across my hammock, feet and head hanging off the edges. My mind was on one thing - the Greenbean.

 _Honestly, I'm not even exaggerating! She's been here for like 4 days and its like she's my bloody soul mate?! I barely knew her - although that wan't too bad, 'cus we barely knew ourselves._

 _For all I know, Resa could just be taking pity on me. Yeah that must be it. We're a bunch of female-starved shanks in need of a bloody fix..._

 _'Though, that's probably why she was alright with Harry slipping up once - so what?_

I'd spoken to Alby quietly during the bonfire. The shank didn't even look surprised! - _even after he KNOWS how I feel about her!_

I understood though. _Resa was the only girl - not only that, but she was brave, smart, funny and just plain beautiful..._

 _Most of the Gladers just wanted her 'cus of the first bit. But there was me_ ( _and maybe a few others_ , I admitted gruffly) _who actually appreciated her as a person._

For the hundredth time, my thoughts drifted to outside the Mess Hall. _She was in MY arms! Saying MY name!_

I cursed my stupid hormone-driven needs. _Get a bloody grip, Newt you shank._

Rolling my eyes in disgust, I flipped over onto my back and gazed at the thatched ceiling.

 _She deserves better._

 **SWITCH POV**

 **So I know that chapter was mostly dedicated to developing their relationship, but I promise there will be more of a plot in the next one :)**

 **Hope you enjoyed it - I know jealous Newt is heart-breaking, but its so funny to write about haha!**

 **Love, LadyFantasy13 xox**


	11. Chapter 11 - Back into the Maze

I stirred the mixture and let it drop from the spoon to check the consistency.

"Too bloody thick" I growled, glaring at the bowl.

Frypan laughed at my expression before grabbing the bowl and a large jug on the table.

"Luckily greenie, there is a solution for every problem"

I turned my glare on him.

"And today, that solution is milk"

He poured said milk with one hand while stirring rapidly with the other. I stared, fascinated as always by his grace and skill when it came to food.

"So, why are we doing this again?" he asked, checking the temperature of the pan.

"Oh, I may have promised Minho pancakes yesterday" I ran a hand through my plait - which was becoming increasingly frizzy with the hot air. "And I couldn't let him down, could I?" I said to him a with a grin.

"Hmmph - you've got a point, greenie. I can't remember the last time we had pancakes - just never occurred to me" he mused, thoughtfully.

"Where did you learn to cook?" I wondered, pouring the now-runny mixture into the oiled pan.

He yelped and grabbed my hand to stem the flow. "Slow the shuck down!"

I sniggered.

"And I can't really remember, Resa. I arrived just Minho so I was one of the first and thought to myself, 'Well this place could do with some proper food'" he shrugged, flipping the pancake expertly. "Guess I've just got an interest. Besides these shanks were literally living on boiled veg and UNSEASONED meat" Frypan whispered to me, shuddering as though he'd just witnessed the Queen eating with her hands.

I stifled a giggle - knowing he was serious. "Oh the horror" I added as he winked at me.

"Right, you - make sure they don't burn while I go see how the others are getting on"

X_X_X

 _Minho was like a child on Christmas Day when I brought the Runners an overflowing plate of pancakes._

"Shuck me! Is this real Resa?"

"Better be" I replied. "Took me a bloody hour to make these beauties"

We were joined by the other Runners as Minho grabbed the plate and began stuffing his face, grunting what sounded like compliments in the process.

"Wow, thanks a lot greenie!" Ben clapped me on the back and I smiled at him, munching on a pancake. "What's the occasion?"

"Hmm, now that you mention it, I have no idea" I told him honestly. "Just thought you guys deserved a reward"

The boys nodded in agreement seeming pleased, when Minho added;

 **"How 'bout the fact that Newt's coming back to the Maze?"**

Pancake in hand, I froze, staring at him. "Sorry - what?"

The Head Runner blinked at me, as if just realising he'd stepped the line. "Uh, no big deal greenie - its just for the day..."

I turned to face the others questioningly. " When was Newt ever in the Maze?"

When it became apparent I wasn't going to get an answer, I began to head back to Homestead, leaving them shuffling uncomfortably from foot to foot.

 ** _Newt - a Runner?_** I let the idea flow through my mind, until the problem became obvious. _Newt had a limp... He used to be a Runner... What had happened?_

X_X_X

"Have you seen Newt?" I asked the third random boy that morning. _The Runners were about to leave and I HAD to speak to the second before he went with them._

"Erm yeah, I think he was looking for you in the kitchens" the Glader told me shyly.

Nodding my head, I rushed off towards the Mess Hall, almost colliding with Frypan in my hurry.

" - Oh my God!" I panted, "Have you seen Newt?"

The Cook frowned at me, gesturing towards the Maze. "They've just left greenie, Newt went with them. But don't worry, he stopped by for some pancakes before going" he smiled uncertainly at the look on my face.

A lump of worry lodged deep in my chest - _what if he got hurt? He's not as fast as the rest of them!_

 _Newt was obviously in great physical shape_ (I blushed inwardly, remembering how my hands had roamed his body yesterday), _but his leg would inevitably slow him down._

 _What was Alby thinking - letting him run the Maze?_

"When will they be back?"

Frypan scratched his chin, "Huh, the Runners'll be out 'till the usual time - 'bout an hour before sunset. Newt's gone to check something, so I'm not sure how long that'll take..." He trailed off at my look of despair.

 **"But its gonna be fine, Resa. He'll be back soon"**

X_X_X

I spent the rest of the morning helping Frypan in the Kitchens.

I'd dropped my mission of trying to find out about Newt's past pretty early on - when it became obvious that I was going to be answered by an awkward silence.

But part of me was angry - _why hadn't HE told me?_

Of course, there was no reason he HAD to - but we had kissed (quite passionately too)... I felt my cheeks heat up at the thought.

 _Bloody hell, Resa - just stop it._

Immediately I busied myself with the task at hand. Me and several other cooks were preparing vegetables for dinner tonight.

Fry had excitedly asked me to decide on a meal - he 'admired my boldness' apparently, after how the pancakes had been received this morning.

So I had suggested a vegetable pie - obviously a bit of work, but rewarding in the end.

The Cooks has to be the most hard working of all the jobs I had sampled so far - they weren't time-wasters but neither was there a dull moment. The Keeper kept them all on their toes, good-naturedly barking order left, right and centre. _It was nice_ , I concluded grinning.

After a quick lunch, Frypan excused me;

"You deserve a break, greenie. Go chill, but try 'n be back in time to make the sauce"

I'd rolled my eyes at him as I wandered to the Farms. _But really, I enjoyed working in the Kitchens. The other boys sort of looked up to me for help and stuff - probably 'cus I'm a girl,_ I thought sheepishly.

 _Maybe I could do it full time?..._

Crunching happily on an apple I'd grabbed from the kitchens, I waltzed through the gates into the courtyard of the Farms.

I glanced over in surprise as Rob waved me over.

 _Wow, maybe he was just having a bad day yesterday. The younger boy seemed to be in high spirits._

"How's it going, Resa?" He was chasing chickens around the grounds and I giggled - the sight was hilarious.

"Even better now Rob - you've just made my day"

He sniggered quietly - a sound I hadn't heard before - before grabbing a plump chicken and placing it gently on the coup.

"Glad to be of service, ma'am" He straightened up, saluting. "Are we getting something special for dinner, courtesy of you? The pancakes were incredible" A grateful grin was aimed at me before he shot off again.

"I'm glad you enjoyed them" I leaned against the gates with an amused expression. "But its just vegetable pie tonight, nothing special"

"Huh trust me, that's special enough" he said incredulously. "I'd say you're the best cook since Frypan himself"

I snorted, **"I wouldn't go THAT far"**

Rob rolled his eyes at me.

We carried on chatting until I glanced nervously at the Maze again - something I hadn't noticed I'd been doing until Rob sighed at me;

"Resa, he's probably on the way back, don't worry"

In response to my confused frown, he raised an eyebrow as if I was missing out on something obvious. "Newt? He'll be back soon"

 _Dammit, why am I so bloody readable?_

I didn't insult him by denying it - only smiled wanly. "You know me so well..."

The Glader shrugged self-consciously. "Maybe - but I know Newt even better. Its the way he looks at you..."

"How does he look at me?" I smiled, glancing at the open Maze doors again.

"Sometimes he's full of - I dunno - happiness, then he gets really concerned about you. Like its hurting him too - " Rob paused, looking at me shyly.

 **"And other times, its like he's been in the dark all his life and you're the sun"**

X_X_X

I was preparing to return to the Kitchens when Gus - a tall dark Cook - came jogging over to me, potatoes in hand.

"Resa!"

I acknowledged him with a wave.

"Fry's wondering if you could pop by the Gardens and pick up some green beans for the pie?"

Turning slowly to meet his gaze, I was surprised he wasn't in stitches on the ground. I could feel my mouth twitching, struggling to hold in a snigger.

Managing to keep a relatively straight face, I walked slowly past him. "Sure thing, Gus" I said in my sweetest voice. "Oh and tell Fry what a great idea I think it is - we all know how HEALTHY and BENEFICIAL green beans are for us"

Finishing with a simpering smile at his blushing face, I made my way to the tall, winding plants of the Gardens - still smirking at the deliberate irony of Frypan's request.

When I bumped into Knox in the Gardens, he certainly reacted in the expected way. I told him I was the Greenbean picking green beans and he cracked up, dropping his spade and clutching his stomach in laughter.

"Oh man, Resa! I bet you LOVED that, hahaha!"

I joined in, giggling as he helped me choose said green beans. "Not as much as Frypan must have, though!"

I looked at the younger boy, _thinking about how close he and Newt were..._

"Knox, do you know what happened to Newt's leg?"

He looked away, busying himself in the plants. "Its not that I don't want to tell you, Resa..." He paused, taking a deep breath. "I just think it would be better if you asked him that question" Knox looked at me, slightly apprehensive and apologetic - but I nodded.

"No that's fine, I understand..."

 _His answer only intensified my suspicions that whatever had happened had left Newt scarred for life - and not only on his leg._

X_X_X

 **MINHO POV**

My stomach grumbled over the rhythmical pounding on my feet on stone.

 _Shuck it_ , I cursed in my head - _must be at least another hour to go..._

The Maze, as per usual, was eerily silent. _That was one of the reasons I preferred to keep moving - at least my breaths kept me company._

 _The other reason was, well, the Grievers._

 _Another day with no sightings is a day well-shucking-spent,_ I thought grimly.

Even after two damn years running the Maze, it never failed to surprise me. Sure, it was as boring as reading a freaking newspaper in some boring corner of hell - but at the same time it was exhilarating, kept you on your toes in a manner of speaking.

I remembered when we'd started, thought it was the best shucking thing to do - imagine finding a way outta here! **_Get to be a hero!_**

Then it became obvious that we were running in the same paths every couple of weeks - the patterns repeated every month.

And guess what? No exit! We sure felt like ass-kissin' idiots then...

Almost lost the will to live - _some shanks more than others._

I shuddered.

Suddenly, there was a low moan from deep within the walls of the Maze. _Ah, for the love of shuck... Must be the buggers' wake up call._

Passing a mossy green boulder, I slumped in relief - _only 2 mins to go, Minho..._

It was then I heard the piercing yell that broke the silence - somewhere on the left half of the Maze. **My blood ran cold when I realised who the voice belonged to...**

 **SWITCH POV**

I abandoned the stove to rush out and check the East Door again, jumping as Frypan shrieked at me.

"Resa, the shucking sauce! That's the third time - "

Growling at him, I returned to stirring the sauce on the hob. "Gods! I'm worried about them, you shank!"

If not for the dire circumstances, I would have laughed at the comical looks on the boys' faces - _Oh, they've never heard me in 'full Glader mode'_ I remembered.

Another boy recovered and attempted to calm me down;

"Its alright, greenie - maybe he just decided to come back with the rest of them"

 _Great_ , I thought with a blush. _Exactly how many people knew about Newt and I anyway?_

"But its almost dark! The other Runners should have been back by now as well!"

Frypan sighed in frustration, rolling the pastry when suddenly - as if on cue - there was a commotion outside.

I whipped around to stare at them, before Frypan nodded at me and handed the rolling pin to someone else. I followed his lead - thrusting the spoon at a nearby Glader - and we hurried outside.

Again, it surprised me as to how dark it was already - _they made it just in time,_ I thought, relieved.

I felt a frown crease my features as I caught sight of the boys emerging from the Maze. Due to the limited lighting, it wasn't clear but it looked as if a bunch of them were huddled together -

"What's going on?" I asked Frypan, but the Cook only shook his head in confusion and jogged faster to reach them.

I felt my heart stop in shock when I realised someone was injured. _Oh God..._ I almost collapsed when I spotted a sweaty blond head amongst the tangle of arms.

"Frypan, is that you?" Alby was helping the Runners and trying to regain order.

"Yeah, its me and Resa - what's happening?" The Cook grabbed my arms to prevent me rushing into the heart of the havoc. It was impossible to break the grip.

"What the shuck!?" Alby threw a glare our way. "Get the greenie outta here - and someone get the Med-Jacks!"

I hissed through my teeth. **_I had as much right as anyone to be here!_**

Frypan turned to me, worry clouding his eyes. "Greenie, you go find Clint and Jeff - tell 'em to get over her... Quick!" he insisted when I opened my mouth to protest.

I stared at him in shock, until we heard a pain-filled groan which snapped me back to reality.

Without looking back, I dashed to the Med-Hut, screaming for Clint and Jeff as soon as I was near.

Seconds later, they came thundering down - gripping sheets and towels - and told me to get a bed ready. They started running towards the other urgently.

I however did more than that. Rushing into the hospital room, I began to hunt for alcohol to disinfect whatever wounds needed treated and grabbed stitching equipment from various shelves.

My mind was a complete blur and I didn't even know where this information was coming from, but I grasped it eagerly - needing to be of use.

I was about to run back outside when I heard voices rumbling - they got steadily louder until the door burst open, **revealing the Med-Jacks, Alby and Minho, all supporting a barely-conscious, covered in blood Newt.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Of Stitches and Sadness

**A quick note: There is some gruesome gore in this chapter, nothing serious, just be warned :) (And it actually broke my heart to write about Newt here, he's so adorable, so let's hope he gets better soon!) Enjoyyy...**

It took all of my willpower not to just collapse on the floor and wail.

Instead, I guided them to the bed, where Newt's shirt was prised off him and hurried to the sink to grab a clean rag.

My heart wrenched painfully as Newt let out a strangled gasp when his back hit the bed.

I glanced at him quickly - _his stomach. There was a long, ragged slash running from his sternum to just beside his navel. The outer blood appeared to have dried but the wound was still open and bleeding moderately._

Alby tried to take the bowl from me when I shouted,

"No! Not yet - it needs to be washed first!"

The leader blinked at me in surprise.

"Hurry up and put pressure on it!" I snapped.

Filling a bowl with water, I handed it to Clint, "Wash the outside of the wound - very gently" I told him, getting the stitches ready.

Jeff hurried to my side. "I'll get the bandages"

I nodded to him, trying to block out the broken groans coming from the bed, that were causing my throat to tighten.

 _Hurry, hurry..._

"Should he be put to sleep?" I asked them, not wanting Newt to suffer

"Its better if he stays conscious, even a little" Jeff replied quietly, tearing the bandages neatly.

"Now to disinfect it" Muttering half to myself, I finally took the bowl of salt solution and rushed to the bed.

"Newt? Can you hear me?" A rough sound of affirmation emerged from his lips, but his eyes remained tightly closed. I crouched beside him;

"I'm sorry, this is gonna hurt..."

Glancing up at Minho and Alby, I gestured to Newt's legs,

"Could you hold him down please?" They did. Then I slowly applied trickles of saline to the wound.

He yelled out in pain furiously, beginning to pull against his restraints - to no avail.

I bit my lip in sympathy as his back arched and the screams gradually faded into hiccuping moans, accompanied by the odd curse.

"I think..." My voice cracked and I cleared my throat to try again, "I think he'll need stitches..."

Clint retrieved the necessary apparatus while Jeff squeezed my shoulder reassuringly.

Minho looked at the now-clean wound. "Is he gonna be alright? I don't think any dirt got in - "

Clint nodded "It looks fine - he's one lucky shank though - barely missed his heart by an inch or two..."

I shuddered "He's lost so much blood"

Newt must have passed out from either that or the pain - he was no longer struggling, but his ravaged chest rose and fell rapidly.

"As long as its stitched and bandaged quickly, he'll be okay" The Med-Jack shot me a faint smile, offering the quipment.

Frowning, I accepted hesitantly. "Are you sure - what if I do it wrong?"

Clint chuckled tiredly, "Greenie - if YOU cant do it, I shuckin' doubt I could"

The others nodded at me, agreeing.

I sighed and took a deep breath, plopping on a stool beside him. Clint had already threaded the suture so I slowly began to bring the skin together, face scrunched up in concentration.

My hands ran softly across his bare stomach - I felt the hard muscles contract as the needle passed through his skin and tried to be as gently as possible and also cause him as little pain as I could.

 _Newt was going to be okay,_ I told myself. _So stop hyperventilating, it'll be fine..._

My hands gradually ceased to tremble.

The others watched vigilantly, with badly-concealed looks of awe on their faces. I ignored them, finishing the final stitch. Newt's body jerked as I cut the remainder of the thread free and gently squeezed his clenched fist;

"All done Newt - I hope it doesn't hurt too badly now..." I whispered, standing up.

The five of us looked down at the closed up wound, covered in inexperienced wonky stitches. _But it was the best we could do_ , I thought. _And at least its stopped bleeding._

Finally Jeff bandaged his chest up tightly as we all helped lift his body up without waking him.

With a huge sigh, Clint settled back on a seat. "Shuck me, sure you don't wanna take over my job for me greenie?"

I glanced at him, surprised. "I didn't do anything you wouldn't have"

Jeff blinked, "That's the point, Resa - we've been doing this for two YEARS. You were so confident!"

Minho walked over and clapped me on the back. "They're right, shank. You've got a shuckin' gift"

Shaking my head, I muttered "But he's in so much pain! What should we do?"

The Keeper of the Runners looked at the others pointedly, then smirked at me hugely;

"I dunno 'bout you guys, but I think blondie here needs the company of a SPECIAL someone to alleviate his pain..."

Frowning, I turned to Clint and Jeff - who were also grinning at me knowingly - then to Alby who had even managed a small smile for the occasion.

 _What the hell? Surely they don't mean -_

Suddenly, Newt's eyes flickered beneath his eyelids and he began to shift restlessly;

"... Please, don't go... Resa - stay... please - "

The sounds were only mumblings but the meaning was clear. I gawked at him, mouth open as Clint let out a giggle;

"Well greenie, looks like you've got an admirer haha!"

I blushed hard, trying to hide my smile. _He's dreaming about ME!_ I didn't know if I should be flattered or worried...

I vaguely noticed the others creep out of the room, (Alby slightly hesitantly). Minho stopped long enough to hiss;

"Can you shanks try not to get TOO comfy? I'll be bringing dinner up and I want to protect the innocence of my eyes..."

He scrambled out when I threw a glare and a pillow at him, still grinning sheepishly.

X_X_X

I closed the door quietly and turned to look at Newt.

A warm sensation spread across my body as I gazed down at his sleeping form - one hand curled by his head and the other lying next to his leg. His bandaged chest rose and fell with a light stutter.

Frowning I thought _, He must be cold!_

Berating myself for just standing and staring stupidly at him, I grabbed one of the many blankets and carefully spread it over his body, smiling when he sighed gratefully and relaxed.

Then I pulled a stool over to his bed and sat down cautiously, arms around my stomach for warmth.

 _Thank God, he looks peaceful at least. His face looked so young in sleep,_ I noticed. _As if all his worries and stresses were forbidden from disturbing him then._

Before I could stop it, my gaze wandered along his features - taking in his sharp cheekbones and soft lips. His usually fluffy blond hair was darkened with sweat and stuck to his forehead. That was when I realised that a couple of shallow cuts marred his face. Upon closer inspection, I decided they were closed up and not so deep as to leave permanent scars, so I fetched a rag and some warm water and began to gently wipe his face clean.

A quiet moan hindered my progress as Newt stirred.

"Something wrong with my face?" his eyes cracked open to gaze at me blearily and his mouth twitched with a smile.

"Where do I begin?" I sighed, rolling my eyes. _The sound of his voice brought back so many memories. The Maze, my worry, his injury, his screams -_

Newt glanced down at his body, then slowly removed his blanket to expose the covered wound.

"Shuck me" he breathed, staring up at me. "You did this?"

I frowned at him, "WE treated it - YOU'VE got some explaining to do"

With a shallow breath he tried to sit up, failed, then winced, probing his stomach. "Bloody hell..."

I was torn. _My plan had been to yell at him, demand answers, then yell some more._ Instead I found myself helping him to sit up, then filled a glass with water.

"Its been stitched under the bandages" I told him neutrally. "Here, drink"

Newt was watching me carefully. _What did he expect - a bloody kiss?!_ I fumed, not trying to hide it.

"What if it comes out of the wound?" he asked innocently.

"Its not gonna come out of the wound, you dumb shank! - " I began incredulously, then I noticed his smirk. _Oh wait, he's joking._

I managed to force back a smile of my own. You're angry, remember?

"Could I have some of Gally's brew? For the pain, 'course"

I ignored that one.

Turning my back on him, I busied myself with thoroughly washing the equipment we'd used.

I heard him attempt to stretch his muscles with a sigh. "Where are the others?"

Blushing, I said "They were here, but got sent out..."

"By who?"

"By you" I hesitated, then refused to elaborate - ignoring his confused face.

"What about you?" No answer. "Resa?" His voice was gently, almost pleading. "Please, c'mere"

I closed my eyes. _He sounded so lost..._ "You must be starving" I interrupted quickly. "I can go and get something - "

He shook his head, eyes on me "I thought I had explaining to do?"

Finally I turned to him, eyebrows raised. "You damn well do!" Without waiting for a signal, I blurted out;

"You disappear off into the Maze and nobody can tell me why OR that you stopped running in the first place - and if THAT wasn't confusing enough, you guys manage to come stumbling out the Maze SECONDS before the bloody walls close and to top that, you were barely conscious and I was so worried - " My voice rose to a half-choked scream at the end and I slumped down on the bed beside him, struggling to hold in the tears.

"I didn't know WHAT to think..." I finished quietly, staring at my hands.

X_X_X

Newt carefully moved himself towards me and stroked my hair. "Glad that's out of the way"

My head told me to pull away but my heart wanted to lean in closer...

I jerked my head away, surprised at myself. He blinked at me and I saw hurt and confusion flash across his face.

My heart wrenched. _No Resa, what you did was right..._

"I'm sorry, love" He murmured as he recovered and looked away. "I know I shoulda told you... Its just - " He sighed as I glanced up at him. "You'd hate me Resa"

Unconsciously, Newt flexed his right leg beneath the blanket, with a distant look of pain in his eyes.

"Wha - " I began, when the door knocked softly and Minho strolled in with two plates of the pie - _which was looking good,_ I noted happily.

We moved apart blushing, as the Runner smirked and dramatically averted his eyes, tutting.

"Calm your bloody self, Minho. Its not like we're makin' out - "

I sharply kicked Newt's left leg, simultaneously getting off the bed.

Minho sniggered, leaning against the wall. "So you're glad to see me, huh?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Newt rolled his eyes tiredly, but his smile showed he was joking.

"Not before it wasn't" Minho waggled his eyebrows at me knowingly and I glared daggers back. _He better not mention that..._

In response to Newt's frown, he continued "Yeah you politely told us to shuck off before, ya piece of klunk - "

 _Right that's enough._

"Okay, okay Minho" I interrupted hastily. "Could you go get Clint please?"

Shielding my face from Newt, I shot Minho a 'shut-the-hell-up-right-now-or-I'll-gut-you' look which he fortunately understood.

"Sure thing, greenie" he chuckled, walking out again.

Taking a deep breath, I turned on a very baffled Newt with an apologetic expression. "You were saying my name in your sleep - erm, asking me not to leave..." I dropped my eyes as a small smile spread across his face.

"Wow, well... I'm glad I did love"

With a quiet huff, I brought him a plate of food. "Try not to gulp it down at least - unless you want something different?..." I glanced at his wound, unsure.

"'Course not" He said, already digging in. "You made it, didn't ya?"

Smiling, I began to devour my own portion. "Helped make it you mean"

He nodded - grinning at me through his lashes - then asked in a conversational tone, "So, you were worried about me?"

I froze, realising what I'd said before.

"Aww, now you're struck speechless by my irresistible charm" Newt was staring at me, laughter sparkling in his eyes.

 _Oh shuck, he wants an answer..._

Just then, I was rescued by Clint and Jeff. I sighed in relief.

"You alright, greenie? Our patient driving you up the wall, I bet" Clint joked as said patient winked at me. I made a face at him. _The nerve of some people!_

"Huh, I've been up AND over that wall, that's how crazy I'm going here" I supplied with a tired sigh. _The truth was, I was in no hurry to leave just yet. I needed answers._

The Med-Jacks laughed, checking Newt's bandages were still secure. "You'll be back to normal in about a week, I'd say" Jeff frowned. "But you're still lucky the Greenbean was here"

Newt smiled at me, "Don't I know it, Jeff"

"But seriously, we were all standing about like barrels of klunk in the freakin' sun while she id all the work" Added Clint with a nod at me.

"Oh come on guys, my head's not gonna fit through the bloody door if you carry on like that"

We carried on talking for a while - at least the Med-Jacks didn't feel the need to make any suggestive comments about us. _I was grateful._

X_X_X

"Oh, I almost forgot Resa. Zart want's you to try out with the Track-hoes tomorrow" Jeff told me as we finished our dinner.

I nodded, remembering my short time in the Gardens today.

"When d'you think I'll try out in here?"

Clint stood up, preparing to leave. "We usually wait 'till the Greenie's have spent a day with the Runners" He explained. From the corner of my eye, I saw Newt stiffen.

"That way, you're familiar with the types of injuries we deal with - 'cus those shanks are always covered in cuts, bruises and klunk like that" The Med-Jacks continued as I hummed in reply.

X_X_X

When Jeff and Clint left, I turned to face the second who was lying on the bed again. To my annoyance, the blanket was off and his semi-bare chest was an obvious distraction. _Despite his wound, Newt's chest looked no less than its usual state of Perfectly Sculpted_ , I noticed as my ears turned warm.

"Do you need anything?" I asked, finishing off my water.

To make things even worse, he was gazing at me with an arm folded above his head. _I couldn't even tell myself I didn't like it..._

"Now that you mention it, yes" Newt smiled innocently up at me. "I have a bit of a headache and I was wondering if you would be so kind as to offer a massage?"

 _Now of course all I could think about was how those gorgeous blond locks would feel through my fingers -_

Instead, I composed myself and returned his sweet smile; "Oh of course, Newt. Why didn't you say so?"

His warm brown eyes sparkled happily, and he motioned me over with his free hand.

Then I continued, "But I'm afraid I'm not the best person to ask. Why don't I go fetch Gally?..."

Newt stared wide-eyed at me, mouth slightly open.

"I'm sure he'd be DELIGHTED to give you a massage" I smirked. _Bet he wasn't expecting THAT._

He coughed, bringing his arm down. " - Erm y'know, I wouldn't want to trouble him, Resa - don't bother" He managed a smile, while making a face at me and I giggled, imagining that very unlikely scenario.

 _But we have things to do,_ I remembered, sitting carefully on the stool beside his bed.

"Newt, what the hell happened?" I gestured to his stomach. "I think I deserve to know now..."

He sighed, looking at the ceiling. "Think its pretty obvious it was a Griever - but it was kinda weird - "Newt glanced at my frown, then elaborated;

"The bugger didn't even sting me. I was examining the area Alby'd sent me to and out of nowhere, there's this clicking noise"

 _I might have imagined it, but Newt looked like he was shuddering at the memory._ Pursing my lips in sympathy, I tentatively reached out and touched the top of his hand. "What did it do?"

He slowly entwined our fingers, as if offering me the chance to pull away. I didn't.

"It jumped me - and next thing I know is this THING getting dragged under my skin." Taking a deep breath, Newt looked at the door distantly. "I was so sure I'd need the serum then - but it just got up and bloody left... When I'd screamed, was like it didn't want to see anyone else - " He abruptly cut off, brown eyes pleading at me. "I know what you're thinking, love. None of this makes ANY sense, right?"

I shook my head at him, "No, no Newt. I don't understand, but that doesn't mean I don't believe you" I offered a smile, which he returned faintly.

"Maybe it was afraid..." I murmured. "Maybe you were close to finding a clue there - that's why"

"I didn't think of that" He sounded surprised at my thought, running a thumb absently across my wrist.

Blinking, I gently extracted myself before he felt my pulse speed up. _Why? Why is his touch doing this to me?!_

He glanced up, his eyes slightly brighter than usual with an almost hidden hint of something else... "Resa? Please - "

It took an inhumane amount of self-control for me to ignore him, the pleading tones in his voice and the desperate look on his face.

Amazingly however, I managed to stand up. " - I should go now - you need your rest"

Newt ran a slightly shaking hand through his hair. "...Can't you stay, love? Just for a bit - "

" - Sorry Newt, you need to get better" I attempted a smile, tried to act as if my own hands weren't itching to run through his hair and my body wasn't tingling to lay down beside him...

The disappointment that washed over his face just about made me collapse, but I nodded quickly in his general direction before heading out.

"... Good Night"

 **Hey everyone!**

 **Lets just acknowledge the fact that I'm VERY ashamed of the amount of time its taken for this update (ahem, 5 days) - so I really hope its been worth it!**

 **Next, I want to know what YOUR opinion is! Should Resa continue to push Newt away? She thinks it would be better for everyone and that they don't need a distraction, but do you guys want them to be that happy Glader couple just yet? Please let me know your thoughts :) (via review or PM - I'm not fussed)**

 **Lastly, but never least, I want to to say a HUGE thank you to all you beautiful followers and reviewers out there - you are amazing, and please keep it up!**

 **Love, LadyFantasy13 xox**


	13. Chapter 13 - Tough Decisions

**Hello my fellow fans of TMR!**

 **So update, I decided to include a dream in this one - seeing as all the fanfics I read have one lol :p**

 **A MASSIVE thanks from the bottom of my heart to everyone that dropped a review telling me what they thought about my question from the previous chapter - I love you all! (*metaphorical hug*).**

* * *

 _ **Clairosaurus \- Thanks so much for your suggestion! I thought the same thing tbh haha, but I'm definitely taking it into consideration - enjoy this one!**_

 _ **PS; I really like the ship too :p**_

 _ **VenusSeven \- Thanks for the review! And I 100% agree, I don't want to bore you guys - its just so fun writing about the chase haha! Hope you like this chapter :)**_

 _ **Guest \- I'm so glad you're enjoying it and thanks for reading! I will definitely bring all these fabulous suggestions into the final draft. Continue to enjoy :)**_

 _ **Lizzy (Guest) \- Wooo, I'm so glad you like it and I promise I won't be too hard on Newt (he deserves better ;)) Thanks for the awesome review!**_

 _ **PLEASE (guest) \- Your wish is my command :) **_

_**PS; Also, thanks for reviewing!**_

 _ **Lizzy (Guest) \- Awwwee thank you! Your review made me smile so much haha! The wait is over; here is the update! **_

_**PS; I don't know if you're the same Lizzy as above but thanks for reading :)**_

* * *

 **I have decided to follow through on the popular request haha! Also, thank you to all the new followers this story seems to have gathered :), please enjoy this one... (yes, I discovered that line just now, its so cute)**

 **Love, LadyFantasy13 xox**

* * *

 **NEWT POV**

 _ **{** She laughed into the night as we spun, long dark waves of her hair cascading around us. As we faced each other, I grabbed her waist and pulled to close the gap between us. Her palms rested lightly on my shoulders as she gazed at me, gasping slightly with the smile still on her face._

 _"You had to tell me something?"_

 _I frowned. What was I going to say? I couldn't remember._

 _"Really?" A smile pulled on the corners of my own mouth as I stared at her. She looked so happy, so radiant - even as she rolled her eyes at me_

 _"Oh come on, Newt! You've been hinting at it for ages!"_

 _Just then, my mind began to warp and twist. I shook my head as she looked at me in anticipation -_

 _Then my body began to MOVE back..._

 _Resa dropped her hands, still acting as if I were standing in front of her,_

 _"What do you mean, you cant?!" Her voice was becoming fainter as tears streaked her face - ones I hadn't noticed fall. "Why can you not trust me?"_

 _My body rushed backwards and I stretched out to reach her - her mouth was moving but I couldn't hear over the whooshing in my ears -_

 _"RESA!..." **}**_

* * *

My eyes shot open to find myself in the Med-Jack hut.

 _It was just a bloody dream._

As I adjusted to my surroundings, the events of last night came crashing back and I groaned, probing my stomach.

 _Must have been something in the buggin' painkillers,_ I concluded, blearily. _What a messed up dream._

It was still early - only 6am according to the watch on my table. But I was hungry, so I got up cautiously to wash my face before going to grab breakfast.

* * *

"Shucking hell, Newt! Where d'you think yer going?"

I turned to find Clint thundering over to me, fresh bandages in hand.

Sighing , I looked behind him. There was a bloody entourage of about 7 Gladers! - All with expressions of worry and badly concealed awe.

"Didn't know I was so interesting in the morning" I joked, rolling my eyes at them.

Alby growled at me, "YOU'RE not, you stupid slinthead - but THAT is" He jerked a thumb at my wound before gesturing back to the room I'd just escaped.

"Go on, shank - we need to change the bandages" Jeff supplied in a more civilised tone. "And don't worry, we brought food and clothes"

I grinned at the Med-Jack. "So there IS a point to my bloody audience then, huh?"

* * *

After I'd changed and shovelled down a light breakfast, I was made to force down yet more painkillers before the Med-Jacks finally deemed me fit to leave.

Of course, Alby wasn't taking that -

"So what're your thoughts on this so-called 'clue'?" He asked, leaning against the wall.

I thought about what Resa had said last night. _'Maybe you were close to finding a clue there - that's why'_. I rested my head on my hands and mumbled, "There's something there for sure - we'll need to investigate further though" _One glance at Alby and Minho told me I wasn't gonna be that unlucky shank, but I wondered who would have to go..._

"It'll have to be a non-Runner, because we all have our sections to run" Minho supplied thoughtfully. "Unless, we go and get some others to run the Maze?"

Alby voiced my thoughts: "Yeah but who's gonna volunteer for THAT? We'll need to think of something - it'll have to be someone with capabilities close to those of the Runners"

"Huh, good luck with that" The Head Runner snickered at us smugly, before strolling out.

* * *

I wandered into the Dorm Hut to get my machete and almost instinctively glanced at Resa's room opposite mine.

The dark sheets were closed over, blocking my view inside. _She must still be asleep_ , I thought with a smile. _Yesterday was difficult._

When I was sure there were no noises coming from inside and she wasn't getting changed or anything, I slowly pulled the sheet back to look cautiously behind it.

I wasn't really surprised to find the room spotlessly clean - her clothes were folded on the upper shelf, other girl things on the bottom. The subtle hints of a soft, flowery smell was travelling around the room.

 _Her hair had had that same scent_ , I remembered, breathing her in as I leaned against the wooden frame of the opening.

A small content smile spread across my face as I watched her. She was on her side in the hammock, hands curled loosely by her head. The soft waves of hair were gathered around her back and neck, dutifully keeping out of her face.

My gaze moved to her eyes, willing them to open and sparkle at me.

Of course, that was plain stupid. It was creepy for me to be here while she slept - imagine if she woke up and I'm standing here like Frankenstein's bloody monster. _Slinthead._

I thought about her outburst yesterday. _"...I was so worried"_ she had practically whispered after screaming at me for an entire minute.

A bubble of warmth expanded in my chest, then burst as I heard her stir.

When she shifted and moaned softly, my heart began to pound. I remembered the noises she'd made when her mouth was on mine...

I cursed and inwardly punched myself. _What about last night, huh? She just about ran outta the door when you asked her to stay._

 _\- Yeah, but I'd definitely not imagined her pulse racing when I'd taken her hand..._

My self-serving lecture was put on hold as I noticed her eyes open and several things happened at once;

Resa blinked at the wall then stilled as though she'd realised she wasn't along. Then her eyes flickered over to me and I froze, remaining against the beam.

I managed to stop my jaw dropping as her face relaxed again and a small smile adorned her features - like this was a dream come true.

"Newt" she breathed - then just as fast, a guarded expression appeared on her face and she began to get up. " - You're here? Are you alright? What happened?"

I stifled a grin and assured her, "Nothing, love - I was just wondering if you were sleeping - didn't see ya outside..."

She nodded with a faint smile - one that didn't meet her eyes, I noticed. "Yeah sorry, I'll be out in a couple minutes"

"Hey - don't worry! You can lie in if ya like?"

Rolling her eyes at me, she retorted, "Oh really - on whose authority?"

"Mine" I smirked. "Believe it or not, but I DO have some value around here"

Resa bit her lip to hide a smile. "That's okay - I was just getting up. How's your stomach?" Worry clouded her eyes before she looked away to conceal it.

"Better. I never even bloody thanked you for before - y'know, stitches and all - but I'm really grateful"

She waved a dismissive hand. "it was nothing. Any of the others would've done the same"

Raising an eyebrow, I grinned at her. "It was a slightly bigger deal though - how 'bout a hug to convey the feelings?"

 _Yikes, you kinda sprung THAT one on her mate._

She glanced sharply at me, although her surprise didn't quite hide what was underneath... _Longing?_ I did a double take at that. A pleading look that was willing me to understand - what?

"Newt... I can't - you..." Resa sighed, standing against the wall opposite me. "What happened before - " She looked at me cautiously.

"What about it? Are you gonna say it was a mistake, huh?" I demanded, knowing this conversation could go drastically either way.

"...I don't know" That was barely a whisper - I actually had to cock my head to hear her properly.

She continued, seeming to have gotten over her hesitancy. "I just don't think its the right thing - not now, not HERE"

"I know this isn't exactly an ideal situation - but we can make it work?"

Blinking, Resa shook her head with a faint sniff. "Its not that... Its not gonna work out, Newt" Another sigh. "I just... I'm sorry if I made you feel obliged to do anything..."

" - Resa - " I interrupted, but she ploughed on.

" - Or if I made you act a certain way - "

" - Resa!" _That was enough. I couldn't believe THIS was the problem!_

She stared at me, her eyes widened slightly as I took a couple of steps closer.

"You think you MADE me me kiss you back the other day? I'd wanted to do that since the first bloody time you smiled at me, which was on the first bloody day you got here!"

She blushed and that alone almost caused my heart to melt - but I wasn't done yet.

"If I'd had ONE clear thought then, it woulda been 'how the hell is this even happening?'"

As she stared at me, I admitted;

"I was so sure you felt sorry for me - thought I'm broken or something..."

Resa shook her head, slightly dazed. She seemed to be struck speechless for a moment.

I moved forwards slowly, then even slower, I placed my fingertips against her cheek. My body slumped in relief when she didn't resist.

Then she looked at me, her beautiful mahogany eyes gentle. "Newt, I don't think you're broken" She shook her head slightly. "...I think you're the best one here. How can you not see that? The way the others look up to you, the way you can reassure them - " She broke off, glancing away from my piercing gaze.

I didn't say anything, I couldn't. I waited for her to finish before I could dare to hope...

"And if THAT happened, if WE happened - I would be taking you away from them." Her expression turned pleading, as though she thought I didn't understand. "...And I can't have that"

She softly broke away and turned her back on me. "I...I think you should go now"

I walked back across the room, trying to keep the stupid grin off my face and my heart in my chest. When I reached the entrance, I half turned towards her;

"I'm gonna have to prove ya wrong, love"

 _No matter what happened, she WOULD be mine._

 **SWITCH POV**

* * *

"Resa! Are you still here?"

I blinked - slightly startled - at an annoyed looking Zart.

"Oh! Uhm yeah so, the tomatoes?" It was a weak attempt at recovery, but the Keeper of the Track-Hoes had one of the most boring voices in the entire history of boring voices. That in addition to my late-night doctoring and awkward early morning conversation had me struggling not to nod off.

Zart huffed at me, then continued his lecture on Is My Tomato Perfectly Ripened?

I however, drifted off into my forbidden thoughts of Newt. _How could I continue to push him away when he was acting so impossible?_

 _..."I'm gonna have to prove ya wrong, love"..._

 _Was he deliberately TRYING to sabotage my efforts?_

I closed my eyes for a moment, blocking out the bright morning rays of sunshine. _What if we DID end up together and then something went wrong? We were all trapped in the Maze for an unknown amount of time - it would just make us both miserable._

Letting the light in again, I felt my other half counter that idea - _But what if that's a good thing? Maybe you should let him in... What if it HELPED both of you?_

I shook my head with a growl; _that's just stupid._

Earlier, me and the Track-Hoes had seen the Runners set off into the Maze. That was the last time I'd seen Newt since morning. After seeing them off, he'd strolled off to the Map Rooms - with a wave at Zart and a wink at me (which I'd pointedly ignored).

Then Zart had inflicted me with his voice, causing me to go into standby as he droned on...

"So now we're gonna dig up the potatoes - Frypan needs 'em tonight" Zart gestured to the muddy vegetable patch and sent me to get shovels.

* * *

In the shed, I spotted the long metal contraption that had been used on Paul at the Banishing. _The Pole._

I remembered how the screaming boy had pushed and fought against the Keepers to get away from the Maze. Away from his death.

I shuddered at the thought, wondering what had become of him now - 3 days later.

"You alright, greenie?" It was Harry. I offered him a faint smile before grabbing a handful of shovels.

"Fine - I just noticed the Pole - Harry d'you think he's still alive?"

The Farmer picked up the weapon and deposited it further back in the shed. "No, not really" His face turned serious. "Even if he'd survived the night - which, by the way, has never happened - the shank'd probably have lost his way or, I dunno, starved..." Harry held his hand out to take some of the shovels. "He wasn't even a Runner. Poor slinthead's probably non-existent by now"

My frown deepened as we walked back out again.

"Harry, what happens if someone dies and, well, the body's not lost or eaten by a Griever?..."

He glanced over at me, the heavy tools clanging in his arms. "Deadheads" He stated simply.

Raising my eyebrows, I asked; "What? Is that what you call them?" _At this point, their vocabulary didn't even surprise me anymore._

The Farmer sniggered, rolling his eyes "No shank - that's what we call the woods over there." He flicked his head at an area behind the South Door. "We have a graveyard for the poor buggers who got unlucky..."

I followed his gaze towards the densely packed trees, shivering.

He finished with a grin, "But we just call 'em dead people - same as you"

Despite the depressing topic, I laughed.

* * *

Me, Aidan and Knox got to work, digging up the potatoes. It was hard work - messy at the best of times - but today was sunny, so the earth was dry.

The Gladers had a beautiful Garden, all green and leafy, with a variety of vegetables, plants and shrubbery. _The only things lacking were flowers - I planned to amend that._

The woods surrounding the Glade had plenty of flowers, _maybe I could regrow them over here,_ I thought to myself.

"What time is it?"

The two boys glanced at their digital watches.

"Almost eleven" Aidan told me as Knox sighed tiredly.

I smiled at them, "We should grow flowers here - it would brighten the place up"

"Y'know greenie, I think you've got a point" Aidan leaned thoughtfully on his shovel. "We could ask for seeds in the Box this week?"

"Hmm, or we could bring the ones from the Deadheads over here?"

The Track-Hoe nodded his head. "Yeah, but we should check with Zart first - that shank is crazy protective about the Gardens"

We laughed, then Knox turned to me;

"So has anything stuck with you so far?" He grinned at me. "Wait - don't tell me, you wanna be a Slicer, right?"

I rolled my eyes "You got me. Slaughtering animals and cutting up bloody organs is my dream come true"

As they sniggered, a voice called out, "I shucking hope not, greenie. Not after how Winston was talking 'bout you"

I froze. _Newt. Who else could it be?_

Aidan grinned at him, "What'd he say, Newt?"

The second came and planted himself right in front of me. "Said you didn't have the eye for the job, apparently - too squeamish"

I glared at him and he smirked right back; "I told him he could run into the Maze, get mauled bloody by a Griever, then crawl back here on his shuck arse and find one of his pigs to stitch him up"

The boys laughed as I felt my mouth twitch, struggling not to smile. "Oh really? Thank you for that then" I turned back to the potatoes, ignoring the sudden warmth his words had brought. "So what brings you here?"

He leaned against the fence as Aidan and Knox joined me with their shovels.

"The freedom of being second in command" His face wore the smuggest of smug expressions and we rolled our eyes.

"Aw come on man, way to be modest" Knox sighed at him.

Newt made his best stuck up face at us - _of course he still managed to look perfect,_ I thought with a frown.

"Does said freedom let you give us a hand down here?" I asked him and he pretended to think about it, scrunching his mouth to one side;

"Not usually, love - but I think I can make an exception, since you asked so nicely"

I made a face as he waggled his eyebrows at me, grabbing a shovel and starting on the ground.

"Wow, Resa" Aidan looked at me in awe. "If anyone else had asked this shank, he would've told them to 'Get lost and bloody shuck yourself'"

I laughed at Aidan's attempt to copy Newt's accent as said shank took a mocking bow.

* * *

 **Well that's all for now people! I have to admit I wasn't very pleased with this chapter but I'll try and up the interest for the next one...**

 **Please please let me know what you're thinking - this is for your enjoyment, so tell me what you'd enjoy :)**

 **Until next time :)**


	14. Chapter 14 - The 'Opportune Moment'

_**Let us just take a moment to wish the amazing Thomas Sangster a very Happy 26th Birthday (*kisses and hugs*) The one and only Newt**_

 ** _Reviews_**

 ** _Lizzy (guest) \- Oh wow! Well I'm honoured you enjoyed it so much you commented  twice! xx_**

 ** _And haha, that's so great! I can't help feeling the relationship stuff isn't very well written, but I'm trying!_**

 ** _YES! I totally love writing about him being a sarcastic little cutie as well!_**

 ** _Lol and thanks again for reading :)_**

 ** _Zoe (guest) \- Thank you so much! Yes I thought I went a bit overboard with Newt's POV this time but hey, it was fun! :)_**

 ** _Continue to enjoy!_**

* * *

After a quick lunch, Zart got me and Aidan to bring down a tree on the edge of the Deadheads. Apparently, the boys wanted a bonfire tonight - it would be the first since Paul's Banishing.

 _It was also easier said than done_ , I grumbled to myself. We'd been hacking away at the thick trunk for at least half an hour and we were only a couple of inches into our groove.

"Are - are you sure I'm not holding you up?" I panted, flicking my dark hair out of my sweaty face.

Aidan's blue eyes looked at me in surprise. "'Course not, greenie - you're a lot tougher than I'd expected - y'know, for a girl"

Rolling my eyes at him, I slumped against a neighbouring tree. "Well I'm glad you think so, 'cus I'm taking a shuckin' break"

The Glader laughed, continuing with his rhythmical swinging and chopping. "Go ahead - besides, its not us, its the buggin' tree" He sighed up at the towering mass of about 30 feet. "Although, it'll last us a good long while - and that's what matters"

 _He really was one big parcel of positivity,_ I thought with a smile.

"Okay Aidan, your enthusiasm is rubbing off on me" With a short huff, I joined him at the tree again.

* * *

 **KNOX POV**

A handful of berries was thrust in my face for the second time that afternoon.

I glanced up with a scowl at Newt, who was - predictably - distracted by something on the edge of the forest.

" - Erm, excuse me?"

His gaze shot from Resa (who was bring a tree down with Aidan) back to me. "Ahem... Uh, sorry mate. Here, pass us that basket up"

I hid a smirk at his reaction and threw him the straw basket - for berries to fill Frypan's depleted stock.

 _He had been pretty vague and detached for the entire day,_ I thought, getting back to work on a vegetable patch. _Not to mention, he found something about that tree VERY interesting..._

 _Although, the reason wasn't exactly a huge secret_ \- "You got something on your mind, dude?" I asked him, innocently.

He blinked and promptly turned his head towards the shrubs. "Nope, 'course not. Just - uh, the meds from last night. I guess I'm a tad drowsy" He threw me a smirk over his shoulder.

I grinned back, at the same time planning a urgent meeting with a couple of others...

 **SWITCH POV**

* * *

I glanced towards the vines out of the corner of my eye when Aidan popped to Homestead for a while.

 _Where is he? I swear he was right there..._

I had been successfully avoiding Newt's gaze all afternoon - but now when I finally looked his way, he was gone. I harshly convinced myself I wasn't disappointed as I wrapped the leather pocket around the axe I'd been using. _Its not like you enjoyed having him look at you all that time, is it?!_

"Lookin' for someone, are we?"

I jumped violently, hurling the conveniently placed axe towards the source of the voice.

"Hey, hey! Resa, hold up, its just me!" I spun around to face - _guess who?_

"Newt! I - I'm so sorry! You just uh, scared me..."

He grinned at me from below his lashes. "You wouldn't wanna give me the chop, would ya?"

I sighed, allowing a small smile to creep onto my lips. "We should head to dinner"

He made a sound of agreement as I began to turn around.

Suddenly, Newt grabbed my arm and yanked me towards him. "Wait - you have something in your hair, love"

Glancing at his unusually bright eyes, I turned to his hand grasping my upper arm.

He removed it, only to pick something from between the long strands of hair. "Wood chip" He told me, voice dropping down to a low murmur.

"Well spotted" I muttered back, meeting his eyes. He smiled at me. _There were mere inches between us now._

Newt's hand returned to the hair he'd dislodged, fixing it back in place behind my ear. I swallowed as his touch lingered at my jaw, his gaze burning into my sockets.

Neither of us said anything for a long moment - the fading light of sunset surrounded us, a gentle breeze ruffled our hair and the distant sounds of the Gladers were all but forgotten.

\- Until I cleared my throat.

"We erm - we should be getting back" I turned to leave, disconnecting his hand from my cheek.

With a pain in my heart, I ignored the catch in his voice as he called after me...

* * *

 **KNOX POV**

"Of course its long overdue! Its awkward even being in the same shuckin' ROOM as them!" Minho gestured widely to emphasise his point as the rest of us nodded earnestly.

Harry supplied, "We need to do something to bring them both together" He paused. "So that they actually talk"

"Jealously works wonders, I hear" Minho piped up, a thoughtful look on his face.

I walked over to the circular table in the Map Rooms. _This mini unofficial Gathering couldn't last long as dinner was in a little while - but it was EXTREMELY important._

"Well assuming that they are both pretty taken with each other, which couldn't really be more obvious..." I began with a chuckle. "What would get them to talk about it?"

"Its clear as day, kiddo" Gally's deep rumble joined us from one of the chairs in the far corner. He grinned at us, "The shank thinks we're all blind"

Hmm, well what's Resa doing tomorrow?" Harry asked the room.

The Head Runner groaned in exasperation. "The plan is to bring her into the Maze with me, but of course, Golden Boy isn't gonna make THAT easy..."

I frowned, staring around the room we were in. "Well, IF we can convince him - we know what happens after you run the Maze..." I glanced at them, a smile on my face."The Map Room! She'll have to come here to map it out - "

" - So?"

I rolled my eyes. "SO, we can get Newt to come and help her draw it out, they'll be in here alone, and hey presto! They'll both proclaim undying love for each other!"

Minho let out a giggle as the other to grinned. "Now all we need is the opportune moment - sounds like a plan, kid"

 **SWITCH POV**

* * *

 **Awww how cute is Knox?! He's like a little match-maker haha!**

 **So I know this chapter is a bit different - it involved quite a bit of furious editing so I hope you liked it! :p**

 **I've got a huge bunch of stuff floating around up here so I'll try and piece it all together - which is why there may be a few more shorter chapters to follow...**

 **Any suggestions would be much appreciated! I want to know what you think :)**

 **Thank you so much for all your views, follows/favourites and most importantly - the REVIEWS!**

 **Love, LadyFantasy13 xox**


	15. Chapter 15 - Around the Bonfire

**_Reviews_**

 ** _The Tezzerax \- Thank you so much! I appreciate your advice and I'll definitely check it over now before updating :) _**

**_Although, I really went over the top with the POV change in that chapter haha!_**

 ** _Hope you enjoy this one! x_**

 ** _Lizzy (guest) \- Yayy! Haha, they may not talk in this chapter but its definitely coming up - and it will definitely be heartbreaking to write (and maybe to read too ;)) _**

**_But let's wait and see - and thank you for sticking with it!_**

* * *

"The Grievers are getting louder today" Alby was saying as we crowded around the bonfire for dinner.

"Sounds like they were out earlier as well..." _Gally sounded worried - which was odd for someone so sure of himself_ , I thought, looking at him.

The three of us were sitting some ways away from the main group, who were laughing and shouting across the bonfire.

"D'you think they're getting bolder?" I asked, picking at the chips in my plate.

The Leader grunted, accepting another jar of Gally's famous amber liquid. "Hmm, or maybe they're just enjoying it - the smug slintheads"

We watched as Harry passed, nodding a greeting at us.

"How many people have we lost to them?" I wondered with a grimace, glancing at the Keeper of the Runners.

Minho looked away, pain clouding his normally care-free eyes as he downed a gulp of the drink. Instead, Gally answered;

"Well, we used to have more than 8 Runners, greenie" He told me, offering a jar which I politely declined. "But there were a couple of incidents - " He paused, glancing at Minho who was staring grimly into the fire.

Alby continued "It was back when we didn't know much about anything, including the Maze - early days... Dark days." He turned his gaze away me, also gazing into the fire "'Course the poor shanks had no clue about what was in there - took us a couple of casualties to get the buggin' idea..." He trailed off, as though the memory itself was painful. I averted my eyes in shame;

"I'm sorry" I murmured. "I shouldn't have asked.

"4 shanks in total" Minho whispered, still staring at the flames. Me and Gally looked at him in surprise.

"The last one was only about 3 months ago - Alex" He sighed, setting his jar down to run a hand through his spiky black hair. "They were all too young, obviously. The shuck Grievers just caught up with 'em at the wrong time - couldn't outrun 'em..." Minho's voice cracked audibly at the end. "We didn't find a body for one, he just didn't come back one night... Alex got stabbed and we couldn't save him - he screamed all night and was silent the next morning"

The boy's eyes were glistening with unshed tears and I unconsciously wiped my own away with a faint sniff.

I wanted to say something to comfort him, something that would bring old Minho back - _but there was nothing to say._

Instead, I shuffled closer and placed my hand over his, squeezing gently. "Thank you Minho, for telling me"

He downed his second jar and dipped his head in a small nod in my general direction, before his eyes blearily began to close.

* * *

Gally and I spent a while talking as Minho snoozed beside me against a tree trunk.

"Sure you won't take one, greenie?" The Builder asked with a grin, gesturing to one of his jars again.

I laughed softly. "I don't think anyone can convince me to try that again, Gally"

He shrugged, smiling. "Fair enough, you're probably the only one of us with any sense after all"

Harry reappeared - with Knox this time. I raised my head to grin at them as they plopped down next to us;

"Hey shanks, so you've successfully knocked Minho out, huh?" Harry jerked his head at the sleeping Runner.

"Yep, he's had a bit too much to drink" I replied, shaking my head in disapproval.

"Can I tempt either of you two?" _My, my - Gally did NOT give up did he?_ I laughed as the boys perked up and eagerly accepted the jars. "Even you, Knox!"

The boy winked at me adorably, as Harry gave him a brotherly shove.

"Hey! I'm just as entitled as you to be drinking this"

Gally smirked at him. "Spell 'entitled'"

We laughed as Knox scowled, purposefully taking a huge gulp and began to choke furiously. "Hey man, watch it!" Harry thumped him on the back as he spluttered.

Apparently, we'd been a little louder than expected - because Minho shifted slightly against my arm and groaned.

The four of us froze and glanced at him.

The Runner stretched his legs out infront of him and one of his hands found my arm, which then moved down to my hand and grasped it tightly. I blinked at him.

Knox giggled at my expression as Minho shuffled about again, then finally yawned, stretching like a panther. This caused him to drag me even closer - as my hand was trapped in his.

Pursing my lips, I began "Minho...? Wake up you shank" I threw Gally and Harry a 'help me now' face but they only raised their eyebrows at me, grinning.

"Hmmm...?" He stirred and flipped his head round to gaze at me - practically on his lap.

 _Oh shuck, he's drunk._

"Heyy Greenbean, what're you - " He broke off, as if just realising what an awkward situation we were in. "Wow Resa, I pass out for 5 minutes and you're all over me?" he grinned widely and winked at me, pulling us flush against each other.

 _What the shuck was wrong with him?!_ Minho knew - or at least suspected - how I felt about Newt, so why?

Our audience just chuckled at my horrified expression as I attempted to pull free - our legs were touching and I could feel his biceps clenching beneath me.

Minho didn't look even a bit phased - he wriggled us around until his arms circled me and I was semi-straddling him.

"For goodness sake, Minho - what're you playing at?!" I rolled my eyes, poking him in the chest. I would have pushed him away long ago if I didn't know him so well - he would never hurt me.

He only pushed off the tree trunk to lean closer to me. "So what do we do now, sweetheart?"

The others were now struggling to hold in laughs, watching the very entertaining spectacle before them.

I glared at them all - including the Runner. "Guess what, Minho?" He raised an eyebrow flirtatiously.

"You're plastered alright?"

He blinked at me, mock offended when I made another attempt to get off him. His eyes drifted to something behind me - something the rest of the boys were also staring wide-eyed at. I spun in Minho's lap to glance into the trees.

A tall blond-haired figure dashed behind a tree and into the Deadheads.

Thankfully, Gally and Harry chose this moment to intervene, pulling Minho off me, "Come on shuckface, that's enough" Harry looked at me nervously as I scrambled to my feet.

Gally smirked at me and muttered a 'good night' at me before helping to heave Minho up with Harry and Knox.

I however, grabbed the discarded jar of amber liquid and headed into the trees where I'd seem him vanish -

 _Newt._

* * *

 **Ooohhh, the tension haha!**

 **The next update will be up right after this - I promise :)**

 **Love, LadyFantasy13 xox**


	16. Chapter 16 - Late Night Confessions

**Here we are, as promised!**

 _ **Thank you to The Tezzerax for the beautiful comment - I'm glad you think it was perfect and I love you :) **_

**Enjoy the update everyone!**

* * *

Sighing heavily, I ran a hand through my hair. _Where the shuck am I?_

I'd been wandering around the identical trees for the past 5 minutes - and there was no sign of Newt. _Maybe it wasn't even him_ , I realised with a jolt. _Maybe you're getting so paranoid that you're starting to SEE things._

I began to consider trying to retrace my footsteps back to the Glade when the silence was broken by a faint sniffle - from deep within the trees and shrubs.

My ears perked up and I followed the noise to discover that the source was indeed Newt. The boy had his back against a tree with his knees up loosely against his chest.

I stared wide-eyed as his blond head lowered to bury in his hands and another dry sob was released.

Then I forgot everything; The Maze, the Gladers, our entrapment - everything. _Newt was crying and I had to stop that._

"Hey..." I tried to make my voice soothing as I approached him. _It was so weird, Newt was usually the cool and calm one._

"...Newt? What's wrong? Why are you here?"

He raised his ruffled blond head to stare at me in surprise. " - Resa? You - " He cleared his throat and faced away again. "I'm fine... Shouldn't you be at the bonfire?"

I rolled my eyes in exasperation. _So that's how it was going to go?_

"Oh really? I could ask YOU the same thing" And with a huff, I plopped myself on the ground beside him, flashing a grin. "Right now, I'm comfy - so tell me, why so glum?"

He sighed at my expression, running a hand warily across his face. We just stared at each other for a moment. _Oh god, I could drown in those eyes..._ I thought dreamily.

"I, uh... don't know how to say it" Newt looked away again, sheepishly.

Frowning, I noticed how he was playing with his fingers, obviously struggling with something.

"Newt, please - you're killing me here. Just tell me what's wrong" I pleaded, sitting on my knees infront of him.

He shook his head stubbornly, still not meeting my eyes. "Nothing, its stupid - "

"Newt..." I whined, scooting closer to catch his eyes. (For reasons unknown, he suddenly blushed)

"No, Resa - I'm okay - "

" - Please, tell me - "

" - No -"

" - Newt -"

" - Just leave it - "

"Tell me!"

"Fine!" He finally glared at me and I jumped back, startled.

"I'm bloody jealous, alright!?" He half-yelled in my shocked face. "I'm jealous of Minho and Aidan and Gally and even Knox, for shuck's sake. You wanna know why?"

I could only blink in response, too taken aback by his outburst.

"Every time you smile at them, its like a slap in the face for me" His voice had softened somewhat, but he was still fuming.

"Whenever they touch you, I want to rip my bloody heart out - "

I opened my mouth to stop him, but he cut me off;

" - And when I saw you and Minho just there, I felt like - " He paused to stare at me before whispering, " - like I'd been stabbed in the stomach all over again"

My breath hitched at the pain in his voice and I swallowed, moving towards him again. The moonlight reflected off his face and I caught tears sparkling in his eyes.

* * *

Unable to form a sentence, I brought my hand to his cheek and brushed away the single tear that had fallen.

He leaned into my touch and looked at me. _There was a mixture of emotions in his eyes; relief, pleading and gentleness - Newt wasn't hiding behind anything now._

A smile tugged at my lips as I pulled myself closer - so I was sitting right infront of him, our knees touching - to entwine our fingers together.

 _He hadn't taken his eyes off me yet, he didn't know how I would react..._

"Newt..." I began softly, gazing at him, willing him to understand. "How could you even think I liked anyone else that way?"

He stared at me, confusion settling on his expression, but I carried on;

"You have no reason to be jealous - none at all!" Aware of the fact that my voice was rising, I took a deep breath to calm myself and began to take my hand back.

Just then, Newt seemed to snap out of his frozen daze and tightened his grip on my fingers;

"Really?... Resa, d'you mean that?" He whispered, pushing his back off the tree slightly to lean toward me.

I sighed at him, slightly wide-eyed at the stupid question. "Of course you dumb shank" I nudged his leg with my foot and smirked "I thought it couldn't be more obvious"

Finally, a smile broke out across his face, causing my heart to lighten considerably. Then he closed the small space between us to capture my lips in a soft kiss. It was nothing like the rough kisses from before - but somehow, this was worth more...

Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as I closed my eyes, not realising how much I'd missed him.

Just as quickly, he pulled away to glance at me sheepishly;

"Sorry, love - but that HAD to be done"

I rolled my eyes at him, still smiling. _You didn't want him to continue,_ I told myself sternly.

"I agree, now do you want to go back to the bonfire?" I asked him, personally wanting to stay here.

"Nah" He leaned back again, pulling me along with him. "Its nice here, quieter" He grabbed the jar of amber concoction I'd brought with me and took a gulp. "Plus, you have refreshments" He noted.

I rested my head on his upper chest and I felt him pressing a kiss into my hair.

"Can I ask you something?" It was a rhetorical question but I felt like I needed his permission. " - Since you're obviously so taken with me..." I joked.

"Know my weakness now, do ya?" He scoffed, but squeezed my shoulders. "'Course you can, love"

I raised my head to look him in the eye. "Your leg - what happened?"

I watched several expressions fly across his face; from surprise to exasperation, from remembrance to pain.

As my heart clenched at the look in his eyes, I pushed off him. "I'm sorry Newt - I just... I'm curious, you don't have to answer" I finished in an abashed voice.

He shook his head smiling faintly at me, although it didn't reach his eyes. "No, you deserve to know, Resa. I want you to know" He held out an arm and raised his eyebrows. "D'you mind if I...?"

I huffed a laugh and settled in his arms again. He relaxed obviously against my body.

"I used to be a Runner - but I s'pose you already knew that..."

I remained silent, staring into the trees and waited for him to continue.

" - Bloody awful is how I'd describe it - not knowing if that day was gonna be your last or if you would make it back in time..." He paused suddenly, as if haunted by the memories - _which he probably was,_ I thought in sympathy.

"In the beginning, it was just fear that kept us going - then slowly, for me that fear turned to anger. Anger at the shuck Maze and the fact that there was no way out - we were trapped and it was playing with us" Newt's voice was low and bitter as he told his story.

I gently pushed my head against his shoulder and unclenched his fingers, tracing patterns on his palm.

"One day, it got to me. I hated it Resa, I didn't wanna fight anymore. I just went running as usual and found myself climbing up the bloody ivy..." He seemed to choke on the words at the same time as I froze in his arms.

"... I jumped off"

* * *

The agony in his voice caused my tears to spill over and I clearly felt him slump against me with a tired sigh.

Finally, I managed to send a signal from my brain to my mouth to whisper his name. Then I realised this wasn't going to work and I shuffled around slowly to look at him.

His face was grimly set and his eyes wouldn't meet mine - as though he was ashamed of his revelation.

I sniffed slightly and skimmed my fingers across his sharp jawbone, tilting his head until he was forced to look back at me. "...Newt - I'm so glad you're alive"

It came out as barely more than a whisper, but it was still true.

His expression turned to one of shock as he gripped my wrist, locking our gazes. "What! You're not disgusted at me? What I did was cowardly, Resa! I'm a shucking horrible person - "

" - Shut up" I sighed at him, causing his face to become even more confused. "Newt, I agree that it WAS cowardly" I assured him. "And you WERE a bit of a slinthead to to be so bloody inconsiderate to everyone else - " I paused, looking at him apologetically. "But what you did proved you're still human - you reacted how anyone ought to in that situation" I gestured vaguely around us. "And you listen to me - we need you, okay? I need you, for shuck's sake - you're second in bloody command and you have to show a bit of consideration, We're all in this together so I won't let YOU - " I jabbed him in the chest firmly. " - Running off trying to ruin it all for us by dying, understood?"

Newt just looked at me with his mouth slightly open. "Who are you calling slinthead, greenie?"

I blinked at him. _That's all he took from that entire lecture?!_ When I tried to bring my hands back with a scowl, he pulled until I was curled up by his side again - our legs entwined together - and smirked at me sideways.

"That bloody pep-talk reminded me of Alby when I woke up the next morning - he seemed to think I was important too..." He broke off, feigning confusion.

I rolled my eyes at him, unable to stop staring at his perfect features through the small gap between us. "Too important for your own good, you idiot"

He sniggered, leaning his head back against the tree to look at the sky. I followed his gaze to find thousands of stars glinting down at us - tiny pinpricks of light decorating the dark blanket that covered us.

* * *

After a while, I touched his right leg lightly. "Is it this one?"

"Hmm" He looked carefully at me, reading my expression. "Its the ankle, the bones shattered and when they healed, my bloody leg was never the same..."

I brought my hand lower, to graze over the rough material of his trouser leg. I could still feel his eyes on me.

"So..." Newt began casually, breaking the silence. "You need me, do ya?"

I smiled to myself, not surprised he'd heard that part. "'Course, who else would I insult if you weren't round, hmm?"

He huffed, insulted and I smirked at the sky.

"For the record, I'm glad I'm alive as well"

"And why's that?" I asked.

"Well the truth is... " He tilted his head to kiss my forehead. "I need you too"

* * *

 **Well there you are! They finally sat down and confessed their feelings :)**

 **PS I really hope that was believable haha - sounds too cute to be true!**

 **As we all know, Resa will be running the Maze tomorrow, so I wonder what will happen there...?**

 **Stay tuned to find out :)**

 **Love, LadyFantasy13 xox**


	17. Chapter 17 - Be Careful

**Hello, my beautiful readers! This isn't exactly a very updating update because I'm kind of stuck on the plot at the moment. HOWEVER, this chapter is VERY fluffy and sweet - if I may say so myself haha!**

 **So I hope you enjoy and again, thank you to all your lovely reviewers :)**

 _ **The Tezzerax \- Wooo thank you, I'm glad you think so! :) **_

_**Zoe (guest) \- That was an adorable review Zoe! Thank you so much. **_

_**Also, I know exactly what you mean - Newt is an absolute dream (*love heart eyes*) lol sometimes I actually wish I were trapped in the Maze with that lot!**_

 _ **Omg I'm glad drunk Minho was believable because I've not had an awful lot of experience in that field haha - enjoy this one! :)**_

 **Love, LadyFantasy13 xox**

* * *

The next morning, I woke to the sound of boys arguing - loudly.

Scrunching up my eyes, I flipped over in my hammock and tried to let sleep claim me again. Obviously, it didn't work.

"I'm telling you for the last shucking time, Minho - its not happening!"

 _Was that Newt?_ I thought blearily. The accent was muffled, but still it was different to the others.

"You can't stop it dude! Its procedure. The greenies' have to try every single job!"

 _Wait, were they talking about me?_ I remembered Minho in his drunken state last night - then a very jealous Newt...

 _Oh god._

" - Listen to me, alright? I'm NOT letting her go out there" Newt was growling in a low, urgent voice. "I'll speak to Alby - but I'm not having it, 'kay? Its too bloody dangerous!"

 _Yep, definitely about me_ , I concluded as I headed towards the sheet blocking my room from the hallway. _If they were gonna talk about me, they'd do it infront of me..._

* * *

"Hey, what does a girl have to do to get some sleep around here?" I wondered, fixing my hair as I approached them.

I was wearing one of Harry's huge grey T-shirts, that he'd given me for night-time and it covered me until just above my knees.

SO, naturally the boys did a very entertaining double-take.

Newt's eyes widened at his second glance and his gaze flicked quickly up and down my body, before resting on my face. I smirked at his reddening cheeks, sauntering into the room to lean against the wooden shelf.

"Uh hello, Minho - up here" I snapped my fingers infront of the Runner's face, causing his gaze to move from my legs to my raised eyebrows. "What the hell's going on?"

Minho recovered enough to lean against the wall and sigh. "Morning Greenbean. Today you were supposed to try out with us but your golden protector here - " He gestured at Newt who now stood glaring at the wall with his arms crossed. " - Doesn't think you're up for it"

I turned my frown on the second. "Newt - really?" In an adverse way, I was actually looking forward to running the Maze, despite Newt's revelation last night. _How could he think I was too weak?_

As if he knew what I was thinking, he stepped closer to me, a crease between his eyes - _worry,_ I realised.

"Resa, listen to me - its not that, okay? Its just that the Maze can be so bloody unpredictable - you don't know what'll happen!"

"But its not like I'm going alone - Minho knows what he's doing" I tried to make my voice soothing, convincing - when in my heart, I still couldn't believe he thought I wasn't strong enough.

Minho cut in before he could say anything. " - See? I told you man, she'll be ready for it"

" - But she doesn't know what its like! She can't comprehend the bloody reality of - "

I stepped between them, shooting a glare at Newt - who scowled right back.

"No-one knew what it was gonna be like! Not until they actually went in" I shook my head firmly. "I'm not weak, okay? I can do it, we'll be fine"

The blonde stared at me hard. In return, I refused to blink.

You could practically taste the tension in the room and we seemed to forget about Minho standing behind me, until the Runner cleared his throat loudly.

"Erm sorry to interrupt whatever THAT was, but we have to leave soon if we're coming back in time..."

I shot Newt one last glance before heading back out again. "Right. I'm going to change"

* * *

Okay greenie, you take two of these knives - shove 'em in the belt..."

Minho and I were in the weapons room, stocking up for the run.

"You realise I've never used one of these before?" I asked him casually, tightening the harness around my chest.

"Huh, really? Tough girl like you - " I glared at him as he chuckled "S'fine, shank - hopefully you won't be killing anything other than ivy today"

I nodded. He'd explained the process earlier - we run through the Maze, cutting off pieces of ivy or moss to mark our position and help us get back. _It sounded simple, but I knew the stress levels would increase in the Maze._

As we jogged towards the doors, someone called my name. We turned to see Newt limping over.

I smiled at him - our mini-argument already forgotten - as he wrapped me in a tight hug. My body warmed considerably and I pressed my face into his shoulder. He wouldn't let me leave without saying bye. Minho continued jogging with a subtle wink in my direction - which I pointedly ignored.

"Here, take this" Newt said, pulling away to face me. I looked at his hands to find a small black digital watch.

"Minho's got one, but just incase..." He looked at me, worry clouding his eyes.

I accepted it, squeezing his hand as I did so. "Thanks Newt" Then I met his eyes and tilted my head. "And can you please stop looking so concerned? You'll get wrinkles"

He managed a faint smile, but his eyes didn't sparkle like they usually did.

"I'll relax when you come back safely" The word were whispered and I felt a bubble of something grow in my chest as we stared at each other.

"I'll be fine - I promise" I murmured back, sub-consciously moving closer to him.

He brought his hand to the back of my neck and leaned in to press his lips to my forehead firmly. "You can't promise something like that, love"

I closed my eyes at his touch, suddenly finding myself wanting to stay in the Glade, with Newt...

Then, too quickly he pulled away to gaze down at me. "Be careful, Resa"

And he was gone.


	18. Chapter 18 - Yes, I'm Overly Cautious

**Hello everyone!**

 **So as you can see, this is a pitifully short update. BUT, I have planned out an insane plot so I am no longer stuck woooo!**

 **There will be quicker updates and hopefully you will all continue to enjoy it as much as I do writing it :)**

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Lizzy (guest) (on chapter 16) \- You're back haha! And yep, I was actually quite pleased with that one :D**_

 _ **Bobby26 \- Yesss I'm so happy you like it! Thank you so much and I hope you'll continue to enjoy it :) **_

_**Here's an embarrassingly short chapter, but I promise - it'll get better!**_

 _ **Lizzy (guest) \- Here it is! A bit short I know, but I'm working on it! Thanks for your review's! (*hugs*)**_

 **Love, LadyFantasy13 xox**

* * *

Left. Then left again.

Cut ivy, then drop - keep running.

Right and left. Drop ivy.

It was the same routine as I ran at a semi-sprint a couple of paces behind Minho. He was obviously going easy on me - _I gathered that I wasn't very fast._

At one point, I was on the verge of collapsing when he called a two minute break. _Although, when we stopped, he seemed to be just as exhausted as me._

On the other hand, I WAS reasonably good at remembering the turns. There were oddly shaped cracks in the walls and grooves in the hard concrete ground to keep an eye on.

* * *

Suddenly, Minho halted and turned to look at something. I squinted into the darkness, unable to make it out.

"Look, greenie" He crept forward and picked something off the ground. "Its a knife. Newt's knife"

I stared at him in confusion. " - Why would it...?"

"The clue - remember?" He gazed around us, taking in the identifying cracks on the walls. "He must have passed here... Or maybe, THIS was the place he came to check out"

I began walking around the area, warily keeping an eye out for Grievers - _after all, Newt had been injured that day._ Minho seemed to have the same idea as me, as he whipped out a pair of short knives and motioned at me to get behind him.

"Well this is sinister" He chuckled nervously, as I rolled my eyes.

Just then, something glinted at the edge of my field of vision.

I turned to spot a faint orange light shining through a slight crack in the Maze wall. "Uh, Minho..."

He was already pointing his knife at it, eyes narrowed to see past the illumination.

"For goodness sake, the light's not gonna jump down your throat or anything" I scoffed at him, moving closer to run a finger along the edge.

"When you've had 2 years experience in this place - running around blind corners and dodging those shuck Grievers, come and tell me you're not a tiny bit cautious, huh greenie?"

Pursing my lips I retorted, "OVERLY cautious, you mean"

He sighed, scanning the walls for a hint as to what the light could be.

"We couldn't try and slid a knife through it, could we?"

"We could" Minho replied, hesitantly. He attempted to fit the edge of his knife through the crack, but it turned out to be too thick.

"Here, I wanna try" I pulled one of my own weapons out and slid it easily through the narrow slit.

" - Careful, Resa..."

"Its fine" I murmured, running the dagger up and down inside the wall.

Then, there was a faint click from within - that sounded much louder as it echoed around us.

Minho cursed under his breath and dragged me behind him, yanking his blade infront of us, protectively.

"...What does that mean?" I whispered, the fear eventually beginning to set in.

"No clue - but it didn't sound like a shucking invitation to me" The Runner muttered back, as he pushed against me and we backed away from the wall.

As we eyed it warily, the thin line of light began to _expand_ until it covered a fair part of the wall. Then, following a series of clicks, the wall began to _shift_ \- filling the air around us with the grating sound of concrete on concrete. Finally, it came to a shuddering stop and we peered inside, curiosity getting the better of us.

Just as I began to complain about the sudden lack of light, a faint glow began to emit from deep within the hole.

"Minho... should we go in?"

"I dunno..." For some reason, we continued whispering. "Maybe we could take a quick look - "

I silently agreed, and followed him cautiously through what HAD been a wall just a minute ago.

* * *

To my utter relief, the wall didn't close behind us. Instead, a faint light continued to emit from around us, illuminating our path.

 _Well, thank goodness - at least we can run out if the need calls for it..._

We were walking through what looked like a tunnel - about eight feet tall and circular. _Who would've thought THIS was hidden inside the Maze walls?_

Minho insisted on keeping me behind him and I watched his back, tense and rigid, as he vigilantly pointed his blades at anything suspicious.

"How long does this shucking thing last?" He muttered to me. "We still need to get back before its too late..." I shared part of his discomfort, however I was intrigued to know where this actually lead.

After about 3 minutes of walking, another circular door made itself visible. We stared, our wariness growing ever stronger. _The reason - this one was already open..._

"Hello?..." Minho crept towards the gap, gesturing at me to follow close behind him. "Is anyone there?"

The light was slightly dimmer here, but not so dim as not to see anything - thankfully, or we would have ran long ago. Just as Minho was about to call again, the sound of a shoe on stone echoed down the corridor towards us.

* * *

I managed to hold in a scream - just. Neither of us were expecting to actually find anyone here! Minho grabbed me and shoved us against a wall - both of us pointed our weapons towards the accusing sound, trying to look intimidating. After all, it was just a footstep - not like a voice or a creepy face...

As if on cue, we heard a light cough - someone clearing their throat - and the footsteps began again, this time definitely getting closer.

"Come now, there's no need to look so petrified, I'm not that hideous"

* * *

 **Dun, dun, duuunn!**

 **A mystery person hidden deep inside the Maze... whoever could it be?**

 **Will they be friend or foe? Are they working for WICKED or will they help the Gladers out? Will they solve problems or bring problems?**

 **Feel free to give me some guesses - I want to know what you're thinking!**

 **Stay tuned and don't forget to review!**


	19. Chapter 19 - The Strange Host

**Hello everyone! I hope you're all doing well, I have another update for you :)**

 **Okay so who noticed the cover picture for this story? Ahhhh I absolutely LOVE it! Newt looks so amazing - and I hope you also like it lol.**

 **Unlike a few previous ones, this actually exceeds the 2000 word mark - wooo!**

 **So sit tight and I hope you enjoy it!**

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Lizzy (guest) \- Ahhh I know! Hopefully I've developed on the cliffhanger enough in this one :) Thank you for your constant support Lizzy!**_

 _ **The Tezzerax \- Thanks a lot! And of course lol, this one's MUCH longer so I hope you enjoy :) **_

_**Guest \- Hmmm maybe, maybe not... But that definitely crossed my mind! Thanks for reading :)**_

 _ **Zoe (guest) \- Awww hi again Zoe! I absolutely love your reviews - they always make me so happy haha! Yep I thought I'd sneak a little cliffhanger in there this time... Enjoy and thank you sooo much!xx**_

* * *

 **HARRY POV**

I leaned on my spade, flicking the sweaty blonde strands out of my face.

It was early afternoon and the Glade was getting back into action after a brief lunch break. I nodded to the other Farmers who were toiling hard by the animals - one of the ewes were due to give birth soon and everything was a bit hectic.

As I dug the spade back into the soft earth, something caught my eye, up by the cluster of buildings.

 _Newt._

The second was prowling nervously by the edge of Homestead - machete out, twirling it like he was expecting to run into battle at any moment.

I shook my head. He had been agitated and uptight ever since this morning - not to mention, extremely irritable. _Huh, the reason's not exactly a shucking secret,_ I thought, smiling ruefully. _It was the greenie's turn to run the Maze and everyone had been woken by a voices arguing both for and against this - by Minho and Newt respectively. It hadn't taken long to piece two and two together._

Another glance at him told me he'd ceased pacing, only to glare moodily at the open Maze doors. As I continued watching him, Alby strolled over and said something in an undertone. The slightly taller, blond figure replied shortly to this, slid his knife into the sheath and limped off to the Map Rooms - leaving our leader to run a hand through his cropped hair in exasperation.

This time, I got back to work for real, contemplating Newt's behaviour. If I were Minho, I'd not have bothered with having Resa sample being a Runner. What if she actually had a talent for it but Newt wouldn't let her see it through?

I sniggered to myself. _Yeah right, she would still do it, knowing our Greenbean._ But then we would be plagued with one very angered second-in-command.

On the other hand, Resa had been fairly good at all the other jobs, according to the other Keeper's I'd spoken to. So maybe today will be really boring and she won't even consider being a Runner again - _now wouldn't that be ideal?..._

 **SWITCH POV**

* * *

Minho and I drew closer to each other at the sound of the deep resonant voice. The echo was shortly followed by a tall broad figure which stopped as the flickering shadows also stilled.

We all stared at one another carefully.

The Runner beside me finally found his voice. "And who the shuck are you?!"

The shadowy stranger became not so shadowy as he moved into the light and turned to eye Minho. "I could ask you the same thing, my friend"

My next thought: _he definitely wasn't hideous._ The boy - man? - was towering close to six feet but still showed the lingering signs of late adolescence. _About 18, 19 at a push?_ I thought, squinting at him. His square jaw was framed by longish locks of dark brown and vivid green eyes sparkled above a curved smirk. My eyes hesitantly travelled to his body - the dark clothes couldn't quite hide the definition behind them.

"Well if you're not gonna answer, we could at least be awkward somewhere more comfortable" He smirked wider and turned his piercing gaze on me. "And darling, its rude to stare - too openly"

Inside I fumed, blushing furiously, but I managed to keep my face impassive as I met his penetrating eyes. "What do you know about being polite anyway?" I retorted, with a calm smile. "When we're still standing out here, clearly confused?"

"Ah, of course. A thousand apologies" The stranger grinned at me, showing white teeth. "My name is Finn, and I suppose you charming folk are curious as to what I'm doing here..."

Minho scoffed. "Oh no! We'd rather stand out here exchanging pleasantries for the next hour or two - shucking shuckfaced shuck" He added, glaring at this odd person and his bizarre attitude.

"Or you could just call me Finn - its a lot shorter anyway, my friend" He just smiled calmly at Minho, turning away as he gestured to us. "Follow me"

I didn't know why the Runner was being so blunt, but I definitely didn't know what to make of this 'Finn' - _why was he in the Maze, how did he survive here, was he with WICKED?_ \- so I decided to play along.

As we walked, Minho pointed his blade at the boy's back, eyes narrowed in distrust as he hissed to me;

"I don't care what happens, I won't be his friend"

* * *

Shortly after, the three of us were settled around a small wooden table inside a box room - about 5x5 metres. There was another room, obscured by a padlocked metal door, which me and Minho kept throwing doubtful glances at. This room was fairly sparse, a table and four chairs being the only objects of interest.

Finn sat leaning back against his chair - arm flung over the back - smiling pleasantly at us (Well mostly me, I thought he'd given up on Minho). On the other hand, Minho and I sat rigidly opposite him, weapons out on the table infront of us, silently expecting a Griever to jump out at any moment.

"So..." Our host began, with a flourish at the room. "Welcome to my humble abode - what can I help you with?"

Minho was quick to jump in. "For starters, who the hell are you and what are you doing here?"

I remained silent, nodding. _That's all we had to know - for now._

"Ahem, well its complicated but I'll give you my best shot" Finn took this opportunity to wink suggestively at me. I glowered stonily in return.

"I've been here as long as know, probably be about 2 months now? I just woke up, unable to remember a damn thing about before, except my name - because clearly, I'm older than 2 months" He chuckled lightly. The noise caused me to relax slightly, it was comforting.

"This place was bare when I woke up, but slowly, things began to arrive" He stood up and walked over to unlock the door. Me and Minho were all but jumping out of our seats in anticipation. Finn unbarred the door and swung it open...

 _Photos._

I couldn't tell where I knew that word from - it just seemed to fit.

But the room was covered in photos. And not any images either, all the pictures were of people - familiar people.

 _Gladers._

I gaped open mouthed at Finn's collection.

I spotted Minho and Newt, Alby and Gally, Harry and Knox. All were just going about everyday life in the Glade - working, eating, chatting... _What were they doing here? More importantly, who was taking them?_

Minho recovered before me and turned on the green-eyed boy angrily;

"What the shuck is this, huh? Who do you think you are, these pictures..." He paused, clearly struggling to control himself. " - Who took these? Where did you get them?"

For the first time since we'd seen him, Finn looked ever so slightly unsure of himself. He apprehensively held his hands up to Minho. Standing beside each other, there was only a difference of an inch or two between them. "Hey hey dude, chill. I haven't done anything wrong okay?"

I interrupted quickly, catching Finn' eyes urgently. "Can you just tell us what you know - please?"

The boy looked at me strangely, like he was confused. "Let me explain...?" He motioned towards the table in the other room again.

When we were seated - Minho still glaring daggers at him - Finn started speaking again. "So like I said, they began to arrive, I had nothing to do with it. During the first month, it was a couple of times a week then, slowly it turned into everyday. I got sent a different picture everyday..." He pointed to an image of me, one I'd not noticed before. "That one arrived today - its you" Finn's eyes bored into my own and he smiled slightly, causing me to blush lightly at the intimate feeling. "Its the first one of you I ever got. So clearly, I was a bit confused - y'know, 'cus you're the only girl..."

I rolled my eyes. "Stating the obvious - move on"

He grinned again, nodding his head in agreement. "Right sorry darling, so I thought 'well why would they send me one of her up, now of all times?' I thought it was a sign maybe.. something different was gonna happen - " he trailed off as Minho stood up again.

"Wait, so you've finally got a picture of a girl - shucking great - but here's another obvious observation... You're still here. Why haven't you attempted to leave yet?"

Finn turned his eyes on the Runner. "I can't, I don't think I - well its a bit weird actually..." He looked extremely fragile now, all the confidence gone. He took a deep breath. "I kind of remember trying to leave but something happened - I can't explain it but I - " He growled under his breath. "I don't like thinking about it, it makes my head pound - "

Minho and I raised our eyebrows at each other and the Runner voiced what I was thinking;

"Well, shuck me - that is officially the lamest thing I've heard" He sniggered at the boy. "You gonna tell us about your dreams too slinthead? You get bad dreams down here yeah?"

Finn glared at him. "You have no idea what you're talking about" Green eyes met mine again, pleading. "Please darling, you have to believe me - I know I've tried to leave but I don't know what happened or how I ended up back in here again..." He glanced down quickly. "I was so surprised when you found your way down - I've not seen another person for as long as I can remember"

I stared at him, emotions flowing through me. _He clearly felt more comfortable talking to me than Minho, but was was his deal? His story just didn't sound conceivable..._

"C'mon greenie, we need to get back before the doors close" Minho stood in the dark corridor again, hand out towards me.

"Two seconds, I'll be right out"

The Runner shrugged and went to stand outside.

I turned back to Finn, who stood against the wall, shoulders slouched and hair falling around his face. Tentatively, I walked closer to him and nudged his arm. He flinched ever so slightly and raised his eyes to meet mine. "You don't believe me, do you?"

My sympathy got the better of me as I leaned against the same wall, squeezing his hand gently. "Its difficult to, if I'm honest Finn"

Suddenly he blinked, his hand coming up to meet mine, softly. "That's the first time you've used my name, y'know"

My lips twitched at the obvious delight in his voice, the sparkle in his eyes. He shifted casually against the wall so we were barely a pace apart, him leaning into me. "How 'bout you, huh? What do they call you - apart from 'greenie'?"

"So you heard that, eh? I didn't choose it, trust me"

We laughed softly, but I couldn't believe how close we were standing - I didn't even know this guy! His emerald eyes were still boring into mine so I smiled slightly;

"Resa" I told him. "At least, that's all I remembered when I came up"

Finn whispered my name as his eyes continued to sparkle at me. I stared at his lips, curved into a charmingly crooked smirk. _I could just lean in and kiss him,_ I thought boldly. _That hair, its just begging to be messed up - look at him leaning against that wall..._

Before things got too heated, I give myself a metaphorical kick up the backside and swiftly moved away. "We'll try and find you again - soon" I told him, getting my breathing back under control. "We'll try and get you out of here for good"

He pushed off the wall and grinned at me ruefully, all suggestiveness gone. "Thanks Resa, I hope I'll see you again too - soon"

I nodded and joined an impatient Minho outside.

He huffed at me angrily. "What on earth were you doing with him, Resa!? There's something weird about him, I'm telling you - its not normal"

"I dunno, Minho. He just seems confused to me - I mean, you guys have been trapped in the Glade for two years - but he's been stuck in that room for 2 months! Its normal that he'd be a bit, well, odd"

"He's slightly beyond odd if you ask me - and I hope you kicked his ass for all that 'darling' nonsense"

We bickered like that until we reached the opening that lead back into the Maze.

We looked at each other.

"Well this is it... We should come back with other Runners and see what his problem is" I said.

"Hmm, yeah I suppose we shucking should" Minho agreed grudgingly as we stepped out.

* * *

I blinked, my thoughts swarmed, my head split with pain, my eyes scrunched up against the agony.

"Minho! Where are you! What's wrong with me?"

"Resa, what the shuck! Agghhh! My bloody head's gonna burst... Greenie!"

We stumbled around for a moment before the pain gradually subsided and we crouched side by side against the Maze wall, panting.

My raw voice broke the silence. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah... you?"

"Hmm - " I gazed around us, then at the watch Newt had given me. Newt... "There's only an hour till the doors close, the times all gone - we need to get out!"

The Runner jumped up with a curse, dragging me with him. "Hurry Resa, follow me!"

As we ran, I attempted to remember what had happened during the gap of several hours in my memory. _Where were we? And what had happened to our heads? It felt like memories were being torn from our heads..._

After a surprisingly short time - _I hadn't been able to keep track of all the turns_ \- Minho and I spotted the Maze doors, a few hundred yards away.

Just then, a deep groan made its way to us, painfully close. We didn't need three guesses to know what that was...

"Shuck! Come on, greenie - run!" Minho grabbed my hand and yanked me after him, just as a slimy metal contraption appeared around the corner we had passed. We ran like hell through the rapidly closing doors, gasping and stumbled onto the grass.

My last thought: _Its lucky there's no-one else out there - we're all safe in here._

I collapsed into someone's arms, my brain only now registering the babble of voices surrounding us. Minho seemed to be similarly inactive, slumped on the grass as a swarm of Gladers tried to gain some information.

"Resa? Can you hear me, love?"

The voice was achingly familiar - close to my ear - but I couldn't find it in me to respond. I merely raised my head to try and catch a glimpse, but I felt so heavy...

 _What on earth had happened?_

* * *

 **Wow! That was a wild one!**

 **What did you guys think of Finn? Too flirty or acceptable? Haha, but I really enjoyed writing this one, despite the extensive editing it went through ;)**

 **We will definitely see him again, but I wonder what his place will be with the Gladers - we still don't know enough about him, do we?!**

 **As for the weird memory wipe, I was inspired by The Rock of Kuthian from the Inheritance Cycle - if any of you are huge fans of the books like moi :)**

 **Thank you all for reading, and stay tuned if you enjoyed it!**

 **Love, LadyFantasy xox**


	20. Chapter 20 - Well-Earned Time Out

**Hey everyone! How are you?**

 **Okay here's the extremely long-awaited next chapter - I'm sorry its taken so long...**

 _ **Reviews;**_

 _ **The Tezzerax \- Wow, I see the resemblance actually - Gambit's pretty cocky and overconfident too haha! Finn's maybe not as good with a deck of cards though ;) **_

_**Enjoy this one!**_

 _ **Lizzy (guest) \- Haha I'm excited to see what happens next too - I honestly have no clue lol. **_

_**Hmm, I'll admit a complex love triangle was one of my plans, but maybe I can amend the plot slightly haha - I agree, the two of them are adorable as it is.**_

 _ **Thanks so much - I'm glad you think so because I put a lot of furious editing into that last one :D**_

 _ **Enjoy this one!**_

 _ **Sbooks \- Aww, thank you so much. Honestly it feels like I'm going over the top sometimes haha! **_

_**Here's the update, and I apologise for the lateness... Enjoy!**_

 _ **Bobby26 \- Wow, requested by the second person - I'll really have to follow through, won't I lol? :p **_

_**Of course, I'm going to continue Newt and Resa's relationship - this chapter has a bit of adorable fluff haha... Enjoy!**_

 _ **Zoe (guest) \- Ahh, I couldn't help it but I hope this one redeems the horrid cliffhanger I left you with. :p **_

_**And omg, I don't want to be unfair to poor Newt either - so this chapter has a bit of cuteness in it woo! Enjoy!**_

 _ **VenusSeven \- Hi again Venus! Oh wow, well I'm glad you're back with us haha! Thank you so much for sticking with it - and yep, I hope I can write about Minho and Resa believably because they definitely need time together!**_

 _ **Thanks again, and enjoy!**_

 _ **Abby (guest) \- Hey! Aww thank you soo much! Haha now I feel REALLY bad about the huge gap between chapters. Unfortunately, Finn won't be in this one but I've tried to develop relationships a bit within the Glade. :) I hope this one lives up to your expectations though... Enjoy!**_

 _ **BookRain \- Awww thank you for you sweet review - I couldn't stop smiling when I read it lol! :D **_

_**Well eventually, here is the update - extremely late I know - but I hope its worth the wait.**_

 _ **Yeah, I was thinking of adding a bit of jealous Newt but *spoilers lol* it will be very heartbreaking to read and write haha!**_

 _ **Thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy x**_

* * *

"Please Clint, be careful..."

"Calm it shank, she's fine - "

" - She doesn't bloody look fine to me!"

"Newt seriously, don't worry..."

Shuffling. Then silence. Then some more shuffling, accompanied by the odd grunt.

The voices were fading in and out of focus. _Clearly there was something wrong with my head, or everyone had agreed to stuff cotton balls in their mouths today._

I struggled to keep up with the ever-changing cascade of sounds, smells and sensations, but eventually, my body just gave up and drifted into a deep slumber again...

* * *

The next thing I knew was a soft, comfy cushion under my head and a warm bed under my body. In that moment, all was good... Until the memories - or lack of - gradually came flooding back through my abused brain.

In a flash, I leapt up on the bed - eyes open - wildly looking for someone, anyone. Fortunately, I didn't have far to search as there was, in fact, an assembly of no less than 6 Gladers peering down at me restlessly, similar expressions of badly-concealed anxiety on their faces.

"Greenie! Thank God you're awake - we were just starting to - "

Clint abruptly stopped talking as Newt rushed closer to me and caught my wide eyes in his worried ones, grabbing my shoulders and pressing firmly. "Are you alright, Resa? Please, please talk to me"

" - Get a bit worried..." Clint finished in a loud whisper as the others began to grin in relief and exasperation as their second in command began fussing over me. Surprising even myself, I flung my arms around Newt and drew him close, releasing a faint gasp into his shoulder. He pressed his face against my neck, sighing in contentment.

"D'awww how shucking sweet is this?! D'you mind if I join in?" _That could only be Minho,_ I thought, distractedly. However, instead of someone telling him to shut it, Clint ushered him away somewhere, muttering about painkiller overdoses under his breath.

It was only then I managed to get my mouth to register with everything running through my head and whisper Newt's name in my raw, unused voice. Swallowing, I tried again by murmuring in his ear. "Are you okay?"

I sensed him smile into my hair as he gave my waist a squeeze and his breath caressed my ear. "I am now" Then he pulled away just as my pulse began to quicken against his chest. "You have no idea how bloody _worried _ everyone was, love"

Then, I gathered my bearings and turned my gaze to the rest of the boys, who were either averting their eyes respectively or full on smirking at our little reunion.

"Well everyone was definitely worried, greenie - but this shank was beyond himself"

" - Yeah he was just a little bit distressed..."

"Slim it, guys" Newt stood up to shoo them all away as I grinned at them.

"Thanks everyone! For staying with me - Trust me, I'm grateful" When our audience had vanished, I turned to Clint with a questioning frown. "How's Minho doing, Clint? Was he out as well?"

The Med-Jack nodded reassuringly. "Yep, but he regained consciousness a while ago - he's not shut up since though" He added with a tired smirk at us. "I'll go and check on him while you stretch your legs then we'll get you something to eat"

I hesitantly got to my feet and faced Newt again, who stood by my side. "So tell me, what happened to us?"

His earthy eyes bored into mine. "Well, none of us are entirely sure..." He pursed his lips thoughtfully. "You and Minho burst out of the Maze 'bout two hours ago and just collapsed - no sign of recognition from either of you" His expression turned pleading as he grabbed my hand. "We didn't know what to do - if you'd been attacked or what, and Minho couldn't remember anything when he woke"

"Something weird happened in the Maze" I began, looking outside the window as I tried to remember. "We were running normally - saw nothing strange - then suddenly, we were stumbling about, heads splitting with pain. And the weirdest thing was, a good amount of time had just - passed - we don't remember what happened during that time, Newt. Its like something important happened and it was just... Wiped out." I met his eyes again, hoping he'd believe me. "And now, when I try to bring whatever it was back, the headache just returns. Its like whatever it was never happened...

* * *

After a light dinner, the Med-Jacks convinced me to get to sleep. They wouldn't let either Minho or I leave just yet - _extra precautions apparently_ \- and Newt was finally sent away too, despite his furious objections.

So when morning arrived, I woke to he sound of muffled snores coming from Minho's bed and the faint rumble of male voices outside the Med Hut. I decided to go and investigate - not to mention get out of the Med-Hut.

Just as I stepped out and peered at the blue sky a voice rang out from behind me. "Hey where do you think you're goin', greenie?!"

I turned to face Clint, who was squinting at me, arms crossed. "For a walk, Clint - or do I need a bodyguard?" I asked, rolling my eyes at him.

"You NEED to rest - and that means no bright light and no unnecessary strain"

"Ughh, come on seriously!" I whined, continuing to edge backwards towards the other Gladers beside Homestead. "I'm absolutely fine! Look, nothing wrong with me" Suddenly, a solid object blocked my path, pressing into my back. Spinning around, I was met face to face with Gally, towering over five inches above me.

"Clint's got good reason to keep you in the Med Hut, shank" He gravely frowned at me. "From what we've heard, you suffered memory loss in the Maze yesterday - and that's no funny business"

My expression remained stonily stubborn as I turned around and retreated into the Med Hut, muttering under my breath.

* * *

"What in shuck's name is going on?" Minho's loud voice could be heard through the thin walls as I entered the room where we'd spent the night. So he was awake, I thought. Wonder if he remembers anything yet?

"Morning, shank" I greeted him, slumping on my own bed. "Apparently we're under intensive care at the moment, so I doubt you can go running today"

The effect on his expression was immediate. He leapt up angrily and huffed at me. "What?!... Who told you that, Greenbean? Why am I here anyway - " Then his eyes widened, as if he'd seen the light. "Wait a minute... The shucking Maze! Resa! You were with me - d'you know what happened - have the rest of them...?"

" - Calm down, Minho - its all fine! They brought us here, and I've been told we were knocked out, so now Clint wants to keep us here - out of the bloody sunlight and all sorts..." I didn't attempt to hide the growl in my tone as he struggled to process everything.

"So hold up, what do you remember about yesterday?"

 _There it was_ , I thought. _The exact topic I'd been waiting to discuss with the Runner._ I took a deep breath and recounted the remaining memories for the second time. After a while, I broke off to stare at Minho pointedly. "And what about you? D'you remember anything else?"

He only shook his head and muttered. "Nope, greenie, only what you just said, except now I remember when someone dragged me away from the grass - must've been to here, I'm guessing - "

Just then, there was a commotion outside our makeshift ward room and Newt walked in, clutching a plate of sausage sandwiches. Both Minho and I instantly perked up, albeit for different reasons. The second immediately locked eyes with me, approaching the bed with a smile. "Mornin' love, you feeling better now?" He plopped down beside me.

I beamed back, feeling my spirits lift. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad if I could get Newt to make the occasional visit... "Much better, Newt. In fact, I don't think I need to be here for much longer, I'm absolutely fine!"

He smirked slyly at me, shaking his head. "Don't try that with me, Resa - you have to rest and - "

" - Hey and am I part of the shucking woodwork or something?" Minho interjected loudly. "I was also with the greenie yesterday, believe it or not, and I also think there's no use in keeping us here - there's nothing wrong" He paused as if considering something. "And I happen to have a Maze to run!" He paused again and added as an afterthought. "And I don't want to see you two shanks making out or anything"

I rolled my eyes at the Runner just as Newt snaked an arm around my waist, drawing us closer together. I guessed he was doing it to annoy Minho - who face palmed dramatically - yet goosebumps still rippled along my arms at our proximity.

"You're not goin' anywhere today, sunshine" Newt told him with a smirk. "And as for the Maze, we've made other plans - "

I immediately twisted in his arms. "Excuse me? Would you care to elaborate on these 'other plans'?"

"Me and Alby... We're gonna run Minho's section" _The second couldn't meet my eyes,_ I noticed dubiously. He did, however, decide to further elaborate. "Obviously Alby's never run the Maze, but I have and I'll be able to take control - even if I'm not as, well, fast as I was..." Newt trailed off, still not looking at me. Minho seemed to detect the tension and turned back to his breakfast with a light shrug.

I carefully studied him, taking in the edge of his jaw and the rigid setting along his shoulders. "Could I come with you?"

The effect on his poker face was almost comical - even Minho glanced up from stuffing himself to stare at me.

"What?!" Newt gasped. "D'you think I'm letting you go back in there after what happened? - Shuck no"

Before I could complain, he interrupted. "Look, I get your point, love - but we've got this. And hopefully nothing extraordinary's gonna happen today so it'll just be like a normal run"

" - Huh, if you can call it normal" Minho sullenly supplied.

"Well if its gonna be so ordinary, I should go with you! It would be a good experience - "

Newt retracted his arm only to grasp my shoulders and stare deeply into my eyes. "Listen to me, please Resa - I can't let you go back in. By the sounds of things, you and that shank have already made yourself unwelcome guests to some random creep in the Maze" He gestured to Minho, who'd returned to eating. "Its too dangerous - even for him at the moment, never mind you!"

I nodded my head, understanding. But it'd still been worth a shot... "Okay Newt, I get it. And... thanks for letting me know this time" We smiled faintly as he glanced at his watch on my bedside and got to his feet.

"I should go now, gotta get back ASAP..." He and Minho exchanged a glance.

"Stay clear of the place we ran yesterday" It was a joke but he nodded tersely anyway, his gaze flicking down to my lips. Before I could react, he'd pressed a soft kiss to my mouth - lingering for a handful of seconds - then pulled away just as quickly. I was left staring after him, my body longing for more.

* * *

 **MINHO POV**

I yawned widely, stirring the cups of coffee before bringing them over to Her Royal Highness in her bed.

It must have just gone early afternoon and Resa'd been complaining about vicious stomach cramps since lunch. Weirdly, I couldn't say the same, so it was nothing to do with the events of yesterday - _huh, girl problems, I'm guessing. Although, I'd been made to bring her chocolate and several cups of tea, along with an extra blanket - so technically, I was also suffering._

" - Minhooo! Could you do me a favour?"

 _ **A** favour, she said?_ I'd been running back and forth for the last few hours! I marched over to her bed and bowed deeply, with a simpering smile;

"How may I be of assistance to My Lady?" I asked, in a ridiculously high and posh voice. "A silk pillow? A bunch of grapes? A pair of shucking cherubs with a set of fancy golden fans?!"

She glared at me, arms around her middle. "No you imbecile, I need you to call Clint"

"Why?" I questioned. "Oh my God, are you pregnant? How many times did I warn that shank? Now he's gone and done it - "

"Minho! Shut up and go get Clint!" She shrieked, flapping her arms at me angrily.

I made a face and slowly backed out. _What if she is?_ I thought in horror. _Its a possibility, right? I mean, we're all pretty sure they've done it by now anyway..._

"Yeah Clint, before you say anything, I think Resa's pregnant" The Med-Jack gawked at me in shock as I stood beside the door of Homestead.

"That's not possible, you shank" He growled, marching off to the Med Hut.

The faint calls reached us before we'd even entered the building. "Clint?... Guys? Get over here! Quick!"

Gory images of blood and sweaty sheets crept their way into my mind and I recoiled, staring at Clint in terror. "What the hell...?"

His calm demeanour gave way to the slightest sliver of uneasiness as we slowly viewed the Greenbean, lying on the bed - in the same position I'd left her in - hands around her stomach.

"Oh thank goodness! Clint, I need you to get these pills from my room... On the bottom shelf, under my clothes - please"

The Med-Jack immediately rushed off, without even asking one of the questions that were pouring through my mind. I, however, turned to her in annoyance.

"Seriously though greenie, am I gonna be an uncle?"

"Without looking at me, she growled under her breath. "Minho... When I am able to walk again, I swear I will not rest until I've punched you" She paused. "In the face"

 **SWITCH POV**

* * *

When I was sure my period wasn't going to make an unwanted appearance, I hesitantly got to my feet and walked towards Minho's bed. He was sullenly glaring at the wall and hadn't said a word for about 10 mins.

 _Needless to say, I was shocked._

"Hey" No answer. "Minho look... I'm sorry for yelling you... And ordering you about" His head twitched ever so slightly. "I was having a female crisis - but all's good now"

He turned to look at me carefully. "So... About my earlier question..."

" - No!" I blurted out. "I'm not bloody pregnant!" For the hundredth time, I blushed viciously at the thought of the events leading to me being pregnant...

The Runner visibly relaxed. "Huh, okay then... And I'm sorry for being an ass about it"

We grinned, albeit faintly.

"So, about yesterday - " I began, bringing my knees to my chest.

" - I think we need to go back" Minho said it so calmly, so bluntly. I stared at him, wide-eyed.

"What! Why would you even say that?"

"Resa, I've put a lot of thought into it - hear me out... Please?"

I gestured for him to continue - partly because I was curious and partly because I'd never heard him actually say ' _please_ '.

"Firstly, why didn't we collapse IN the Maze instead of when we were safely outside it, huh?" Minho's eyes flashed in the sun as he looked right at me. "That doesn't sound like the act of someone who wanted us dead..."

It was a good point, one I hadn't considered yet. "Okay that's true, BUT what if they tried to gain our favour for that exact reason? Just so we would go back into God know's what? And in case you forgot, they did wipe our memories \- that right there is a sign"

"What I'm saying is, it wouldn't be that atrocious to just consider our options... And about the memory thing, maybe its a sign that only WE are to come back - that's why we can't tell anyone what happened" Minho tapped his hands together and jiggled his legs, shaking the entire bed. "I don't wanna let it go, Resa. Because this is - well, it could be a... a way out"

I swatted his arm to get him to sit still. "I know... Minho, you realise we can't tell anyone this? Even if we do go back"

"Apart from the Runners, Alby and Newt - yes"

"But what if it's false hope? What if we're not supposed to escape yet?"

"Come on, greenie - we're not supposed to be here in the first place! If this is a chance - no matter how small - we have to take it"

I pursed my lips. "I agree okay? But only if it poses no risk to any of us"

"Right" He paused and looked at me again. "So, greenie - are you with me?"

I stared back, my answer tingling on my lips...

* * *

 **So guys , what do you think?**

 **Do you want Resa to accompany Minho into the Maze again? Or do you want them to leave it to the other Runners?**

 **Please let me know , via comment or PM - I'm not fussed. :)**

 **One final thing _(trust me, its important lol)_ How much romance do you guys actually want to read about? More or less than the current level haha! **

**Anything else, you know how to get in touch and thank you again to all the amazing reviews - I'm so grateful!**

 **Love, LadyFantasy13 xox**


	21. Chapter 21 - Just Another Day

**Hello everyone! According to the responses from last chapter, the majority of you want to see more romance, so I've included quite a bit in here (*blushes furiously*)**

 **Also, Minho and Resa will definitely go back into the Maze, not in this chapter because I actually couldn't fit it all into less than 3000 words lol - but it shall happen soon :)**

 **Finally, I read The Maze Runner again the other day, so if some of the characters seem a little different, its just cus I've tried to make them more like the book originals - let me know if this doesn't work though!**

 **Now for the _Reviews:_**

 ** _Lizzy (guest) \- Hahaha thanks so much Lizzy, I really appreciate your kind words. __Omg, I'm glad Minho's personality was believable - I was doubting it a bit lol._ _Okay dokey because personally, I really want to up the romance but I don't want to put people off :/_ _And oh don't worry about her dying - that is the LAST thing on my agenda! ;)_**

 ** _Continue to enjoy (and be so motivational haha) xx_**

 ** _PS: Wow you literally had this review up like 10 mins after I'd posted it!... Congrats for being the fastest possible reviewer lol :D_**

 ** _The Tezzerax \- Yess they actually do need to run it again! But ugh, its proving pretty challenging to think of a new twist - however fear not, I shall surprise you! :) __And haha don't worry it won't get too steamy._**

 ** _Thank you for your review and I hope this one's good!_**

 ** _BookRain \- Oh my goodness, I can imagine hahaha! Well I'm glad it made you laugh and Minho's sass was on point :D Hmm, I understand the romance thing and don't worry, its not gonna overwhelm :) I just really enjoy writing it haha!_**

 ** _Oh trust me, I plan to include Finn very soon (like next chapter) - hope you enjoy it and thank you for your amazing review. (Seriously, you have a talent for beautiful reviews lol!)_**

 ** _Mysterious AJ (guest) \- Oohh, you have a fresh opinion! Well, what if they went back and Finn was a little less creepy? Honestly, I don't want them hurt either :)_**

 ** _Omg, I'm glad you think the awkwardness is a good idea - its really fun to imagine and write about lol!_**

 ** _Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this one :)_**

 ** _None (guest) \- Well, if you insist... (cue chapter 21) _**

**_Haha, thanks for reading and enjoy!_**

 ** _Abby (guest) \- Hey Abby! Haha I still feel so guilty that last one was so late but I'm glad you loved it!_**

 ** _Omg! I was literally hoping people would want more romance - cus so do I. Haha, thanks a lot though - here it is! x_**

 ** _Zoe (guest) \- Hi again Zoe! Awww thank you - I actually spent so long trying to think like Minho himself would, it was pretty tough but I'm glad it worked! Yep its decided, there shall be more romance in this one haha - _**

**_Enjoy!_**

 ** _Scribe (guest) \- Yess that sounds like a good plan - and I think this chapter will focus on the romance and character building. Honestly, I tried my best to get them in the Maze, but there were too many words! _**

**_Anyway, hope you enjoy this one and thank you for the review! :)_**

 ** _Guest \- Ahhh the pressure! Haha here's the update - finally, I know lol. And hopefully the romance level is blush-worthy, cus I definitely thought so! :) _**

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing!_**

* * *

I may have agreed to re-enter the Maze with Minho, but I wasn't going in unprepared.

When the Med-Jacks finally deemed us fit to go outside, we traipsed off to the Map Rooms to plan out our rebellious journey. Of course we would be armed, but not to be too intimidating - the aim was to get help, not make enemies. Secondly, we had to try and reason with whoever was in there, so we would come back with our memories intact - provided 'whoever' didn't actually happen to be a Griever.

And lastly, Minho had convinced me to keep this venture a strict secret - even from Alby and Newt - until we came back, because apparently, _"they can't do klunk about it when its done"._

Now, the Runner was familiarising me with the route we'd taken yesterday - we planned to leave slightly earlier than the other Runners' to avoid any unnecessary encounters. I however, wasn't comfortable with all this sneaking around. It didn't seem fair on everyone - especially when the Maze was such a feared place and no-one was supposed to go in unauthorised. _We shouldn't be doing this, but Minho could be very convincing._

"We've already been through this, greenie! This is a chance of us getting out of here for good" He paused to stare at me, slouched on the table beside a huge model of the Maze. It was similar to the miniature one in Newt's room, but it had been developed upon considerably more.

"Why can't we go in with the others though!? Is that too safe for you or something, huh?"

Minho growled and spun around to flap several sheets of paper at me. "That's not the problem! We are the one's who've been there before! Whoever it is will recognise us and maybe we can sort this shuck mess out"

"If they don't wanna be friends - then what?" Burying my head in my hands in frustration, I murmured, "Bad things could happen in there, Minho"

He quietly approached me and sat down on a chair. "Look, Resa - there is no-one here who knows the Maze better than me. I promise nothing bad will happen to us - I won't let it, okay?"

I stared at him, remembering what Newt had told me when I'd said much the same thing, _'You can't promise something like that love'._

I nodded and gave him a faint smile. " - Okay" Belatedly, I wondered what the second would think of what we were planning to do now...

* * *

Since I hadn't been given a job for the day, I decided to help Frypan and the Cooks' out in the Kitchens as they were preparing dinner for tonight. _Apparently, the Gladers were planning another bonfire_ , so there would be lots of good food to go around.

Suddenly, a clear sound reverberated throughout the Glade - like a bell. However, I seemed to be the only one that jumped and stared at Frypan in shock.

Jamie - a boy about the same age as Knox - caught my eyes carefully. "Its just the Box, Resa. Don't worry. It brings up supplies every week" He smiled reassuringly at me as I remembered what I'd been told on my first day here. It felt like forever, when in reality, it had only been 7 days.

As the time passed, I got into the hang of things. The boys and I peeled and cut vegetables, while several others were sent to collect ingredients from the Gardens or the Farms - whatever was necessary. During this time, I caught a snippet of conversation from two boys by the sinks. I couldn't actually help it when I heard my name amongst their mutterings.

"I think Resa made him go. I mean, why else would he just drop everything and run into the Maze - especially when they don't have any proof of a clue?" One boy was saying in a hushed tone, keeping his face down.

His friend nodded earnestly. "They don't have any proof - Minho just said that to keep us happy" He paused, looking around warily. "The greenie seems to have some sort of hold on him though..."

"Who?"

"Newt! He's started acting so different since she arrived. And what about his leg, huh? Normally, he would have kicked ass at the mention of him going back in - but now..."

I frowned, straining my ears to hear over the babble. It was getting more difficult.

" - all the time - then they're not even ... And spending time too ... Its a bit annoying - "

After that I couldn't decipher any more - but I didn't have to. Their meaning was clear. And I had to talk to Newt. _Had I made him go in?_ Unknowingly obviously, but I understood the boys' point - he had no reason to go in. He'd told me himself after all - _"I hated it, Resa - I didn't wanna fight anymore"_ One of the Runners could easily have done the same job. Then was the matter of his leg. I wasn't entirely certain how much it pained him, but judging by the boys' worry, it must be pretty bad.

As my thoughts spun, guilt began to gnaw at my insides.

Glancing at the watch he'd given me, I saw that it was approaching evening and the skies began to gradually darken. The Gladers would soon stop working. Which meant - the Runners (and Newt) should be here any moment.

* * *

"Has something happened to them?" I was pacing nervously in the Med Hut with Jeff as he carefully arranged the fresh supply of bandages and medicine he had received.

"'Course not - don't worry Resa, they're fine" He assured me with a smile. "What about you? Has anything come back to you?"

I shook my head in frustration. "Nope, its so strange though - how can this even be possible?" I sighed, leaning against the wall. "Its so cruel"

The Med-Jack gave me a sympathetic glance before producing a small jar of pale green cream from the box of supplies.

"What's that for? It has a nice colour"

"Its for Newt"

I stared at him, curiously.

Jeff popped open the lid and gave the jar a cautious sniff. "We used to get it a couple of months ago, for the pain in his leg - then as he got better, it stopped coming up" He looked at me again, his expression unreadable. "They must know he'd gone back in today, so..."

 _...So they sent it back up for the pain he'll inevitably be in_ , I finished in my head, the guilt growing inside me once again.

Jeff placed the jar on one of the shelves and slowly approached me. "Resa, I think I know what you're thinking - but I also know that's not the case"

I refused to meet his eyes, not believing him. _Newt had gone into the Maze because of me, and now he would be in pain because of me..._

"He cares about you, greenie - a lot, and... well, we all thought the Newt we once knew had disappeared when he stopped being a Runner. But you, you've brought it back to him"

I listened to the sincerity in Jeff's voice. "What was he like before? Before it happened, I mean - "

"Kind" The boy said immediately. "And honest - bluntly honest - and optimistic. Not that he isn't any of that now, but after the 'incident', Newt... He retreated - into himself. He became depressed and began pushing everyone away - when we only wanted to help him..."

I leaned back into a chair, my head pounding. _Poor Newt... No-one deserved to feel like that, after everything the Gladers had been through - and Newt had been one of the first one's here._

"Slowly, after a couple of months, he began to sit with us again, laugh with us and then, instead of sitting feeling sorry for himself, he decided he'd help in other ways. He had a way of keeping the rest of us in check and we respected him in turn, so Alby made him his second." Jeff smiled at me. "Then you arrived and well - the change in him was, almost disturbing" The Med-Jack laughed and I managed to crack a smile too. "So don't ever think you're hurting him - because you're not"

He finished with a grin just as there was a commotion outside and we both leapt up. I ran to the shelf and grabbed the jar of green medicine before dashing after Jeff.

* * *

The Runners who had returned first had already entered the Map Rooms to record their findings. Me and Jeff approached - there was a deep rumble coming from within. I fervently hoped Newt and Alby were among them.

As we cautiously swung open the wooden door, several pairs of eyes turned to gaze at us - well, mainly me. _Hhmm, obviously I didn't look my best - I'd been in bed for most of the day,_ I silently reassured myself as I scanned the room. Most of the boys nodded or acknowledged our entrance, but a few just continued with the Maps.

 _Newt was there_ , I realised with a happy jolt. He was sprawled across the model of the Maze and propped himself on his elbow to scan me up and down, with a grin.

"Hey Jeff, Resa - you look like you had a fun day" He supplied with a mocking smile, as it was clear my day had been anything but.

I just smiled sweetly, too glad to see him to be annoyed. "You don't look too bad yourself - for a day in the Maze, that is"

He huffed tiredly as he slumped onto a chair, motioning at me to join him. The other Runners had began to disperse until only the four of us were left.

Alby laid his pencil down with a sigh and stretched, sitting on the table. "Yeah, luckily it didn't go too badly but we still didn't find anything interesting enough to explain what happened yesterday - "

"You guys were in the same place as Minho and the greenie?" Jeff asked as I leaned on the back of the chair Newt was sitting in. He guided my hands around his neck and I smiled, resting my chin on top of his head.

"More or less" The Leader answered. "We couldn't be sure because all the shuck walls look exactly the same though"

"That shank still managed to run more than me" Newt sounded disgruntled and disappointed. "We agreed we'd split the run, didn't we?"

"Yeah, but we also agreed we'd come back in one piece, slinthead" Alby retorted, gesturing at Newt's leg. _It sounded like they'd had this conversation a few times already._

"Still, how's it bloody fair? I could have done it, its no big deal - "

"Slim it , Newt" Jeff interrupted their bickering in exasperation. "Look what came up in the Box today - you obviously have an admirer up there somewhere"

Alby and I grinned as Newt spotted the jar of ointment lying on the table where I'd left it. "Oh, for the love of shuck..." He leaned his head back against my chest and rolled his eyes. "I don't need that buggin' stuff Jeff, I'm telling ya"

I decided to jump in. "Come on Newt - I don't care what you say, but it must be hurting?"

The second stubbornly shook his head. "Nothing I can't handle"

I sighed, giving Alby and Jeff a _'leave it to me'_ look, which they seemed to understand.

"Alright, let's leave 'em to it" Alby grunted to Jeff, heading out of the door. "If anyone can convince this shank, its our Greenbean"

The Med Jack followed him, with a small smile in my direction as he closed the door.

* * *

"Right, they're gone" I stated, walking around the chair to stare at Newt pointedly. "So you can tell me where it hurts - no-one's gonna think any less of their big bad second in command"

He just smirked at me, a twinkle in his eye. "And what if its you I'm tryna impress, huh?"

"That's silly" I blushed slightly. "I want to help you... Remember that fuss you made when I cut my hands? Well now its MY turn"

I turned to fetch the jar when he swiftly grabbed my arm, yanking until I was practically on his lap. "D'you realise this is the second day I've barely seen you?" He gazed at me through the small gap between us. "I've missed you, love"

My heart melted as I smiled at him. "I've missed you too, _'love'_ " It was just above a whisper - there was no need for anything louder. I brought my hands to rest on his shoulders as his eyes widened.

"That word sounds even better when you say it" His voice had dropped an octave too, his fingers grazing over my curves. Subconsciously, we inched towards each other, eyes refusing to break contact. I noticed the detail between his eyelashes as he glanced down at my mouth. I bit my lip in anticipation and his eyes flickered back up to meet mine. I gasped minutely when I realised they'd darkened in desire.

Without further warning, he closed the gap and attacked my lips with his own, letting out a not-so-subtle groan as he did so. I gladly succumbed to his actions, carefully pulling one leg over him until I straddled him on the chair. We both sighed as this brought us even closer, his tongue slid into my mouth and boldly claimed dominance.

His thumbs traced circles ever so softly along my lower back and hips and I shivered in pleasure, releasing my own moans into his mouth as I tangled my fingers in the material of his top.

He chuckled as I managed to gasp a little too loudly when his fingers moved even lower, so he turned his attention to my neck instead. My whines of complaint became contented sighs. His breath was hot against the sensitive skin of my neck and every so often, I felt his tongue slid along the delicate marks his mouth had made, causing me to fall apart on his lap, grabbing at locks of blond hair.

"... Newt"

"Hmm?"

"... Newt - I..."

"You alright, honey?" His voice was muffled against my collarbone and my skin was flushed all over from his touch.

"I think we... We had to - forgot something - " I took a few deep breaths, _but gosh, it was difficult to focus!_ "It was important, Newt..."

Eventually, he pulled away to mock glare at me. "More important that this, huh?" To my surprise, he seemed just as flustered as I felt; breathing hard, eyes wild, hair sticking out at odd angles. _But, of course, he still looked absolutely gorgeous..._

"Just a tad" I replied, extracting myself unwillingly from on top of him. As I fetched the jar, I smoothed my clothes down and tried to slow my racing heart rate. I was sure the entire Glade could hear it. _Not to mention hear US,_ I thought sheepishly.

"Ughh Resa, I don't need it, honest! The bloody leg's fine, trust me"

I ignored him, pulling his right boot off and rolling up the leg slightly. "...Resa, you don't have to do this"

Gingerly, I wiped two fingers' worth of the cream on his ankle (which was pretty red and swollen, despite his objections) and gently smoothed it in. "D'you call this 'fine', hmm? You need to try and keep your weight off it for a while, okay?" He just stared at me. " - Newt!"

"Yeah okay love, keep your hair on" He finally sighed, grabbing my arms and discarding the jar back on the table. "Just sayin', bossy you sounds really hot..."

I sniggered as he dragged me to him again. "Hey, what about the bonfire?!"

"The bonfire can wait... You comfy?" His voice was husky against my ear as I nodded faintly, my hands curling around his biceps. "Good that - so where were we?..."

* * *

 **FINN POV**

The recorder slipped from my fingers onto the floor. _Why did they want me to do this?_ I slumped into a chair and stared at the ceiling, in frustration. Of course, I would have gone mad long ago if not for them. At least I remembered what another human voice sounded like. It kept me sane.

Unbidden, my thoughts returned to _her._ Her genuine smile, those eyes, her hand in mine... Shaking my head, I forced them out - not for the first time, or the last.

According to this new information, she would return. I couldn't help but be glad about that. However, I had to do as I was told or they would all be punished - _and I would never get out of here._

Running a hand warily through my hair, I grabbed the mini recording device and stuffed it into the drawer under the table.

Then I turned to the latest photo on the wall - it was her, with another boy, in the forest. They both looked far too happy for being stuck in that place, with no memories. According to the little number in the corner, it was only a few days old. The blond guy I recognised - _he's the injured one, the one who lost the will to live._ From what I'd gathered, they were the happy couple in that place. They were the reason everyone was a lot happier than they should be.

 _'Course, that was never planned - why on earth should they be happy?_ I thought sarcastically, repeating what had been told to me in the recording.

My orders were clear - I had to sabotage. In any way possible; lies, truths, sympathy, anger, betrayal... Anything.

Glancing at her laughing expression, I couldn't help a small smile of my own. _I'm so sorry, Resa - whatever happens tomorrow, I don't mean it..._

 **SWITCH POV**

* * *

 **Oh dear God, I'm blushing so much right now... Haha, I hope that met the expectations of all you romance lovers out there - I gave it my best shot! (FYI, no they haven't done it yet, don't worry ;))**

 **And that ending was a bit lame, but I thought I'd set the scene for the subject of the next chapter.**

 **If anyone has any bright ideas you'd like to read about, let me know and maybe I can make it work!**

 ***Just a little note - cus I'm in a v good mood lol:***

 **OMG so I finally watched The Scorch Trials (wayyy overdue, I know) and then I stumbled across that deleted scene with Thomas and Newt at the bonfire. Ahhhh I was fangirling sooo hard - I can't even put it into words :D For any of you who haven't seen that one scene yet, I couldn't recommend it enough - it is so shucking adorable! Go YouTube it plz, for me :)**

 **Finally, thank you so much for all your support (hugs) until next time!**

 **Love, LadyFantasy13 xox**


	22. Chapter 22 - Finally, Some Answers!

**I apologise most sincerely for the amount of time this update has taken but its the longest one yet so make yourselves comfortable and I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Reviews:**

 **BookRain \- Hi again! Oh my goodness that's an idea! But I definitely intend for him to have a big part in this don't worry :) About Resa's job, no she hasn't been given an official one yet but I'm leaning towards Med-Jack - what do you think she'd be good at? Haha I felt obligated to finally watch TST - plus I was curious to see how they'd changed it from the book. I definitely recommend it! Also, thank you very much for your support and kind words - much appreciated! :) **

**Zoe (guest) \- I'm honestly so glad you liked it! Yes yes I definitely brought the romance up a level didn't I ;) haha you haven't seen the end of the mushiness though so stay tuned! Hmm, I tried to add a bit of Newt POV in this one but since they're not together, it was a bit boring... Thank you for reading and reviewing anyway and enjoy! :)**

 **NewtAwesome (guest) \- Wooo, thank you so much - I hope you enjoy this one! :)**

 **Abby (guest) \- Dear God, I'm so sorry it wasn't a double chapter :( I'm too lazy for that lol. However, this is an ultra long chapter so I hope I'm forgiven for the huge delay! Thanks a lot for your support and enjoy!**

 **hannahbee130 \- Ahhh I still can't get my head around the fact that you read the entire fanfic THAT fast! I'm very impressed and glad you've enjoyed it so much haha :D Thank you very much for your lovely reviews and I know what you mean about Ch 16... Heartbroken Newt makes me so sad :( Luckily, you read Ch 21 soon after so yippee ;) Oh trust me, there will be more romance to follow - I'm aiming for next chapter maybe? And about Finn, I think I'll have some tension between the two of them (three when I find a way to involve Newt :/) but I'm not thinking of any major heartbreak dw. Thanks again and enjoy this one!**

 **Tori Foster \- Awww that review was sooo sweet, I was smiling like an idiot for like 5 mins after reading it lol :P I'm really glad to hear that and there will be more romance to follow! Woo, hopefully the rest of the story has the same effect because that's great, honest! Thank you again for reading and reviewing and enjoy this one! :)**

 **PS: I know there's a dot in your username but it wouldn't let me save when it was there so I removed it...**

* * *

"Greenie! You there? Rise and shine... Greenie!" A voice was hissing through the sheet separating my room from the hall outside.

Instead of answering, I rolled over with a grumble and willed the voice to shut up.

It didn't.

"Resa for shuck's sake, can you hear me?!"

Shortly after, I heard a sigh and Minho marched in - fully dressed with his hair looking annoyingly perfect. I eyed him from under my arm as his glare vanished and he sniggered;

"Wow, so much for sleeping beauty... You look like klunk"

Rolling my eyes in disgust, I turned my back on him and glowered at the air. "Go jump off the Cliff, Minho"

"Geez, I didn't mean to say that one out loud, shank sorry - "

"Minho!"

"Shhhh shhh, you'll wake the rest of 'em - we need to go!" He hissed again at me, glancing nervously at the sheet hiding Newt's room from view. "At first, I thought you'd be in there y'know..."

At that, I leapt out of the hammock and gave him the look of death. "Oh my God, will you stop!" I felt the heat rise in my face and a warm sensation growing deep in my stomach. Hastily, I pushed the memories from yesterday evening away and pulled my tangled hair into a long and messy ponytail. "When - when do we leave?"

He smirked at me, his morning ritual of embarrassing me successfully accomplished. "As soon as, preferably"

* * *

15 minutes later, we stood at the closed Maze doors - it had taken a while to sneak away, taking care not to wake anyone.

Not surprisingly, the guilt still gnawed at my insides. _We shouldn't be doing this._ After Alby and Newt had gone into the Maze yesterday, I felt even worse for betraying their trust. _Besides, I couldn't shake the feeling that me and Minho were walking straight into a trap..._

Even so, we waited patiently for the doors to open.

"So are we just gonna head straight for Section... Whatever it was?" I asked him, jiggling my leg impatiently. If we were gonna do this, I wanted it over as quickly as possible.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Section 2, shank - and yes. We're gonna investigate and hopefully get into the same situation we did two days ago"

"Yeah, but hopefully with a different result" I replied.

Just then, there was a faint rumbling coming from inside the Maze. _This was it..._

* * *

 **NEWT POV**

I grinned stupidly at the thatched ceiling - my mind drifting to the events of yesterday.

After a while, she'd insisted we join the bonfire. Apparently, 'some shank would stroll in otherwise'. I didn't mind though - we'd spent a good 2 hours just sitting together, talking, laughing, eating. _It was almost like a normal bonfire..._ In the real world, with no fear and no worry.

Oddly though, she'd gone all quiet when I'd mentioned trying out with the Med Jacks today. _That's the one she was all excited about, wasn't it?_ Maybe she was just nervous...

A low rumble interrupted my thoughts; _Huh, is it sunrise already?_ I wondered to myself, rising to my feet to glimpse the Maze doors creaking open. I squinted towards the bright light - was there someone standing there? Or not... _There were two someone's standing there!_

I immediately rushed out of the Dorm Hut, pulling on a shirt in the process.

"Hey! Who is that?!" I yelled, limping as fast as I could towards the entrance. _No, it couldn't be..._

To my dismay, I recognised Minho with none other than Resa stepping into the Maze. They turned to glance at me and I glimpsed shock and - guilt? - on her face as she shook her head at me urgently. I shouted at them to stop - this was stupid - but Minho grabbed her hand and said something in a low voice. And they were away.

I stopped, breathing slightly heavier than usual and stood with my hands on my hips. _What the bloody hell?_

Eventually, I managed to process a thought from the jumble in my mind;

 _Someone else was involved._ This wasn't planned. No matter what they were doing, Resa had no part in this - she couldn't, not after everything I'd told her.

 **SWITCH POV**

* * *

We'd been running for about 10 minutes when Minho stopped and stared at me, his face expressionless.

"Okay greenie, talk to me"

 _What was I supposed to say?_ That I didn't want to run the Maze anymore, that I didn't care if this was our ticket out of here... That I couldn't stand the broken look on Newt's face when he'd caught us leaving?

Instead, I just walked a few paces ahead of him and gestured at the walls. "Is this the place?"

Minho shook his head, exasperated, and pointed further on. "Nope, it'll definitely be another few blocks towards the center - come on, let's keep moving..."

"Hey, you realise there is a flaw to your amazing plan?" I panted, jogging after him, my ponytail flying out behind me.

He glanced at me - his face impassive. "Excuse me? I'm not familiar with that word... Flaw? Nope, doesn't ring a bell"

"Seriously, who've you bullied into running your section today, huh? Because, it's not gonna map itself"

"Come on, Resa, we've been through this - " Pant. "There's no need for us to keep on running the Maze, we're only doing it for - " He cut off suddenly as a slight noise broke the relative silence of our surroundings.

Someone clearing their throat.

We peered into the shadows curiously, squinting between the walls. There was a faint pounding inside my head, as if my thoughts were getting jumbled about _to make room for more_ _..._ I shook my head to get rid of the strange feeling - sharing a confused frown with the Runner beside me.

Just then, the shadows became visible, revealing a tall dark figure standing - in the walls? _That's crazy! Were we dreaming?_ As we stepped cautiously closer, his face became clearer.

As did our blurred thoughts.

" - Finn!?" I gasped eventually, recovering quicker than Minho, whose eyes widened as he beheld the smirking boy infront of us.

* * *

"Well I wasn't expectin' you guys back so soon!" He was oddly cheerful, I thought suspiciously, especially considering our previous exchange.

"What the hell are you - "

" - Hey hey, hold up! We need to go inside, remember I can't stay out here for long!"

He gave us a quick glance and disappeared inside the wall again. Minho and I stared dumbfounded, and I began to follow him when the Runner grabbed my hand.

"Resa, are you sure?"

"Minho, this was your idea! We can't just leave now that we finally remember something - "

"Yeah I remember how shucking creepy this guy is - that's why - " He lowered his voice as I furiously shushed him. " - That's why we need to be cautious..."

"We're gonna be cautious, okay? We're gonna ask him the questions this time, because I don't think he's here for a pleasant catch up and..." I paused, glancing at the space Finn had walked into. "Minho, I think he's hiding something - I mean, no one can just make you forget something then suddenly bring it back again - and I wanna know what his role in all this is"

The black haired boy stared at me hard and his mouth twisted into a stiff smirk. "Well thank God for that, because this guy's as far from normal as its possible to get"

* * *

 **NEWT POV**

I glared at the wall, ran my hand through my hair in frustration and continued pacing in annoyance across my room. _Great, just bloody great._ I didn't know what to think - about  any of this. It was so messed up. Just when I thought we were on the same page, some other buggin' thing pops up and throws everything out of whack again...

 _Why had she gone back in?_ That was the main question. Not the fact that she'd ignored my orders - although, I wasn't exactly chuffed about that either - but what would be so important that she'd feel the need to waltz back into the very bloody place where this mess had started? Especially when she didn't have to.

A low growl escaped my lips as I swung the machete in circles. I couldn't stop worrying.

 _Was it Minho? Had he persuaded her?_

But I rejected that thought - he knew how I felt about her, and order, come to that. He wasn't (entirely) responsible for this.

"Hey - er, Newt?..." A hesitant voice peeped from behind me.

I whirled around to see Knox and hastily attempted to smother the frowning grimace that was plastered on my face. "Uh, yeah mate - what's up?"

"I came to ask you the same thing actually" He said, raising an eyebrow at me. "You've been in here all morning - no breakfast, Fry's even kept some eggs aside for ya... What's wrong?"

I slid the knife into my back sheath and tried to arrange my features into a smile. By the spooked look on the kids face, it wasn't very convincing. "Sorry Knox, I'll come and join you lot in the Gardens - just having a bit of a lazy morning, is all"

"I'm not buying that Newt - I've seen day old greenie's looking better than you, man"

"Alright fine, I'll jump in the shuck shower then come and lend a buggin' hand - happy?" I snapped, facing the window again. The Maze was conveniently placed directly infront of it, giving me a straight view of the main doors. _No-one came running out of them..._

He rolled his eyes and began to walk out again. "Yeah whatever, but just come and let everyone know you're not dead or anything" I sensed him waiting at my door, obviously wanting me to say something, but I remained stonily silent until he sighed and walked out.

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall. _What was happening to me?_

 **SWITCH POV**

* * *

Fierce emerald eyes pierced my own and I boldly met them.

"We need answers, Finn. Before you say anything, we need to know - " I glanced at Minho uncertainly, who was frowning at me, then back to the other boy. " - We need to know everything you do"

"Well obviously, I plan to tell you anything you want to know - provided I know the answers" He shot me one of those charming smirks and I blinked. "But first, I want to ask YOU a question - a very important one, actually"

I waited, staring at him with my eyebrows raised. "Then don't keep it to yourself, we're losing daylight here!"

He just grinned and folded his arms over his chest. He's way too confident for a guy who's supposedly been locked up for two months, I thought, remembering his claim the last time we were here.

"Do you want to solve the Maze?"

At that, Minho beat me to it. "What kind of idiotic question is that?!" He sneered at the brown haired boy infront of us. "S'pose I shouldn't be surprised though - its coming from the shuckiest shuck-faced shuck that ever lived after all" Minho stepped closer to Finn and unsheathed one of his daggers menacingly. "Listen to me, shank - we don't have time to play charades here so either you come straight with us or you go bring me someone I can talk to - 'cus we ain't leaving without decent answers today"

For a moment, I just stared at the Runner in shock. _He could be sassy but this was new._ Clearing my throat, I faced Finn again.

"Yes - of course we want to solve it" The boy turned back to me. _The shock wasn't completely masked yet,_ I noticed in amusement. "Do you know how we could do that?"

He blinked those green eyes a few times and finally managed a serious expression. "Of course I do... At least, I have a hunch - " He paused to glance at Minho again, before walking into another room - opposite the one full of our pictures. "I keep these ones separate from the photos you've already seen..."

"Resa I swear I will gut him if he carries on like this" Minho hissed at me in annoyance. "He's not telling us anything, just acting like a buggin' know-it-all without actually proving it... And I'm not letting him erase these memories again - its not happening..."

I managed to calm him. "Hey its alright, I'll talk to him okay? I'm sure I can get something out of him sooner or later - "

" - D'you guys not wanna see this?" Came his voice from behind the door.

Minho rolled his eyes and marched towards him, dragging me behind him.

* * *

It was a small box room, illuminated by a faint red-ish hue that set my nerves on edge. Me and Minho squinted past the light and tried to make sense of what was actually in the room.

Of course it was more photos. _But these definitely weren't human pictures..._

"Is that a... Griever?" I wondered, uncertain. The shiny paper had a blurry image stamped on it - part of a claw-like contraption attached to a slimy-looking mound. In my limited memory, only 'Griever' matched that description. "There's so many of them"

Finn nodded, smiling faintly at me. "So that's what you've called them, huh?" I noticed that we were standing pretty close together. _But it couldn't be helped,_ I thought. _The room was too small anyway._

For the first time since arriving, Minho actually seemed intrigued. He walked up to the collection of photos and began analysing them. "They're Grievers alright, greenie. And that's the Cliff. Question is; what's happening in this picture?" He turned to Finn with something as close to respect as it was possible for him to muster.

The boy picked up the photo Minho was referring to. It showed a side of grey stone, patched with moss, giving way to a wide expanse of - what looked like - thin air. What was strange was that there was a Griever smack in the middle of that expanse. Just floating there - nothing supporting it. We both stared at it, baffled. Minho had told me about the Cliff briefly. He'd stumbled onto it a few months back, when Newt was still a Runner. It was the end of the Maze. Where they'd expected to find an escape. Except, there wasn't - only a jump leading into nothingness.

"Well, yeah this is a sort of cliff thing" Finn began, pointing. "But, THIS appears to be a glitch... An illusion, if you like. I've never been personally, but this shows the, erm, Griever just disappearing through a very specific hole in the middle of the space"

I turned to him, excitement slowly growing inside me. "Could this be a way out? If the Griever's can go through it, we could too..." I glanced at the Runner hesitantly. "Minho? Its worth a try, right?"

To my surprise, he didn't seem too delighted about the idea. "Resa, I don't... Its not like - " He sighed, dragging a wary hand across his face. "There are like, a million things wrong with that" He paused. "This picture could be a lie for all we know... Even if its possible to get through this 'hole', what if the Grievers are just waiting on the other side, huh?" He shook his head uncertainly. "I'm not sure"

I dropped my eyes, knowing he was right. _Maybe that's why we were here - for hope... And nothing else._

A hand gripped my shoulder softly. It was Finn. "I'm no expert on the Maze but... I _could_ help you" His voice was gentle and his eyes even more so. Unknowingly, I leaned towards him and carefully touched my fingertips to the bare skin on his raised forearm. I felt him shiver ever so slightly and tense under my touch - but he didn't remove his hand.

"Please Finn, what do you know?"

Neither of us noticed Minho walk back into the main room and sit on the table, deep in thought. Finn slowly raised his hand to brush against my neck and I flinched away suddenly.

"I'm sorry" He murmured. "Trust me, I don't want to hurt you" He paused as his eyes smouldered at me.

I gasped slightly and blinked, lowering my eyes to his chest. This didn't exactly help to slow my pounding heart however... "I... Uh, I mean we - We need answers" I looked at him again. "And I think you can help with that. Tell us, please"

I attempted to give him the same treatment - shooting him a sweet smile and tracing a line up his other arm with a finger. It appeared to work wonders as I watched him swallow hard and tense the muscles in his arm, not taking his eyes off me. I identified an emotion - pleading, desperation? He tried to hide it but wasn't quite successful. "Resa you..." Cough. "You don't understand - It would ruin everything"

I frowned, searching his eyes closely. _We were barely a pace apart now, but I needed answers._ "What do you mean?"

Suddenly, he smiled brightly. "I think your friend would also like to know, don't you think?" He swiftly broke apart, leaving the faint scent of something pleasant behind as I looked after him in confusion.

"Besides, my sixth sense tells me he might not be too overjoyed about my suggestion"

* * *

"You WHAT?"

Minho glared furiously at Finn from across the room. Although, I couldn't exactly take the mysterious boy's side in this one either...

"You want us to bring you the Maps?! Those Maps, that I've put my entire life into, LOST at your hands?" He growled and began pacing again. "Dude, try harder - there's no shuckin' way I'm giving those up"

I pursed my lips thoughtfully. Finn had ever so boldly asked for us to bring him the Maps - he claimed he could work out the pattern (if there was one) and hopefully figure out how we could get out of here. Whether that was through the 'Griever Hole' or somewhere else.

 _We weren't stupid though._

"Finn, wouldn't it be better if me and Minho were to go to the hole and figure it out?" I paused, looking at him. "Remember, you can't even go out of here - and trust me, its dangerous out there"

He only smiled at me - ever so confident. "That's a bold claim, considering you guys have never even been out here at night... You've never encountered one of those monsters anyway"

Suddenly, I felt a hot rage boiling up inside me. "You know _nothing_!" I hissed, stepping closer to him. _The images of Newt, bloody and unconscious filled my mind._ "You have no right to say that, when you have _no idea_ what we've been through - " I broke off as Minho grabbed my arm, pulling me back.

"Hey greenie, its alright... This shuck-faced slinthead's just spoutin' klunk" He turned his hard frown on Finn. "And you - You sit there and give us some straight answers 'cus we don't have all day to sit yappin' with you"

Finn's eyes widened in shock as he sunk into a chair and I felt him pass a worried glance in my direction. I kept my face down thinking about what he'd said.

"Now, lets imagine for one screwed up second that we decide to bring you the Maps." Minho sat on the table, scrutinising Finn. "What do you plan to do with them, huh?"

He paused for a moment as he appeared to assemble his thoughts. "Actually, I haven't been entirely truthful with you..."

"No way - we're in shock!" Minho gasped dramatically. "You don't buggin' say, genius - keep talkin'"

At his quiet tone, I glanced up and met his green eyes hesitantly. He was looking right at me - except, his usual show of confidence had been replaced with an exposed vulnerability. He looked younger, helpless...

"I can go into the Maze - " Me and Minho perked up attentively, waiting for him to continue. " - But only at night" Finn took a deep breath and ploughed on, the bulk of his revelation over with. "So it makes sense that I should go to the Cliff - because that way I can see the Grievers appearing and disappearing into... Well whatever's hiding there" He glanced at Minho again, slightly hesitantly, I noticed. "You don't come here at night and I can't go out during the day - messed up, right?" The Runner nodded stiffly in acknowledgement. "The Maps'll help me get there and back in time and... Maybe there's some clue in them that might be helpful?"

We all exchanged a glance. _I was torn._ Part of me wanted to give the Maps up if it meant escape - but the other half still didn't trust this strange, enigmatic boy who could take my breath away with one glance...

One look at Minho told me the Runner was just as befuddled as me.

 _What should we do?_

* * *

 **Bloody hell that was a long chapter (OVER 4000 WORDS IN TOTAL WOW!) - I admire anyone who managed to read that in one go lol! (especially considering the mess I made of the final part :/) I was actually gonna split this, but it wasn't enough for two chapters and slightly too much for one - so there you go.**

 **Well again I'll ask for your opinion, readers... Should they hand the Maps over or take their chances with the little they already know about the Griever Hole? **

**I feel like I've not written Finn to his full potential, so whatever happens, we will see him again because I want to give his character justice - besides, he seems to have made a bit of an impression on a few of you too ;)**

 **I hope Newt's POV was not too awful in this one, I promise there will be some anger, angst and possibly mushy romance in the next chapter... (of course there will be, the poor boy is furious and worried out of his head!) and we all know how much I love writing that haha!**

 **Finally, thank you for all your support and beautiful reviews :) Stay cool!**

 **Love, LadyFantasy13 xox**


	23. Chapter 23 - I Know You Don't Mean It

**Hello lovely readers, I hope you're all doing well! So I have a double chapter for you - granted this isn't as long as usual but I couldn't fit it all into one so here you are :)**

 **I'll post my replies to the reviews in Chapter 24 - thanks for all your amazing support!**

 **Love, LadyFantasy13 xox**

* * *

My thoughts span as Minho and I jogged back to the Glade.

 _Had we done the right thing? Should we have waited to make a decision? What was gonna happen now?_

We rounded a corner and spotted the Maze doors, open and leading into the lush green fields and clusters of huts. My heart constricted as I remembered us leaving through these very same doors a few hours ago, the guilt came rushing back into me and I stalled. We were a few hundred yards from the doors now.

"Minho... What are we gonna say to them?" I glanced at the Runner, who had also stopped to look at me in concern. "You realise they want to know what the deal is, right? We ran out without telling them anything and now we've gone and - "

" - Slim it, greenie - it'll be fine..." He paused, seeming ever so slightly unsure of himself. "... We just be casual - remember, nothing's wrong, yeah?"

I nodded uncertainly, but ran after him back through the huge stone openings.

The Runner turned to me as we began walking to Homestead, having successfully entered the Glade unnoticed. "Now, we start by explaining everything from the beginning. Finn, the photos, what he knows and what he doesn't and then the Maps, deal?"

"...Deal - but this is gonna sound ridiculous, you know that?" I faced him, my expression serious. "What if they ask for proof?"

"You tryna insult me, shank? They're know we're not stupid BUT if they want to confirm then... No big deal - We just... take one of them into the Maze and introduce our new friend" _Minho made it sound so simple_ , I thought with a frown. When in reality, this was going to be near impossible to convey to the others - and even more so to actually follow through with the plan...

He continued as we walked into the Dorm Hut. "Now before either of us do or say klunk, I need a shower... And I highly recommend the same for you" He smirked at me, and I punched his arm but managed a small smile. Well, we didn't look - or smell - remotely attractive so a shower sounded fabulous.

* * *

 **MINHO POV**

I scrubbed my wet hair vigorously with a towel and pulled on a clean T-shirt. With a small pang of guilt, I realised there was only one pair of remotely clean joggers and that I would - eventually - have to do some laundry. _Well, damn it..._ Just then, there was a faint scrape of feet on ground and I whirled to face Harry. He only smirked at my shocked expression.

"Well, don't you look pleased to see me?"

I scoffed and continued to dry my hair. "Actually, I was just beginning to think I'd drop dead from the lack of your presence in my life"

The tall boy chuckled and started playing with one of the knives I'd left lying around. "Okay Minho, spill - what the shuck's going on?" He paused. "And I'm here 'cus the greenie's still in the shower and she looked pretty distressed when I saw you two return"

I stared hard at him. "It's... I mean, we... I don't - " _Growl._ "Shuck it! Harry, I don't know how to say it - Me and Resa we..." I swallowed and sighed before trying again. "We found someone in the Maze and... Well we, erm, spoke to him and I think it sounds hopeful - for now, that is..."

Harry just looked at me, wide-eyed. "Wait wait wait, you actually _found someone_ in there?! After _all this time?_ \- Minho, why don't the rest of them know yet?"

"Because we weren't sure! That's why we had to go back in and get some answers - and a plan, come to that..."

"Okayyy, so do you have that? A plan?" The Farmer couldn't hide the hope that filled his eyes and voice but I shook my head furiously at him;

"No, stop - nothing's certain yet, you have to understand that, okay?" He blinked. "We barely know this guy and... Sure we spoke and found out some klunk but, honestly, its not much and - "

" - Alright shank, breathe... I get it - but you guys _need_ to tell the others" Harry smiled slightly before starting to leave again. "Its only right..."

Suddenly, we spotted Resa at my door, a slight frown slanting her eyebrows. "Minho, he's right... We do have to tell them" _How did she manage to creep up so quietly?_ I thought, gawking at her.

"Greenie you - "

But Harry beat me to it;

"Thank God you think so too, Resa" He shot a grin at her, which she returned, albeit faintly. "I'm telling you guys, we've been worried out of our heads here... Why would you have left so early, with the greenie and without telling anyone, huh? Then we didn't think you'd return 'till sundown. So I think you two owe us an explanation"

"We're sorry, honest, but this had to be done - it was important..." She paused, seeming unsure, before glancing at Harry again. "D'you know if... I mean, d'you know where Newt is?"

We both stared at her in worry. Neither of us had seen the second since arriving, and obviously I wasn't alone in my surprise that he hadn't made an appearance sooner. Harry cleared his throat nervously.

"Umm, actually Resa he errm - I haven't seen him all day" I peeked at her reaction hesitantly. She blinked and dropped her eyes to the ground but waited for Harry to continue. "I think Knox might have seen him in his room in the morning but - He hasn't been out for meals or anything..."

"... He's not in his room" She raised her face and I did a double take when I saw the emotion she was trying to hide there. Her eyes were wider than usual and the anxious frown still hadn't smoothed out.

"Resa..." I walked up to her and squeezed her hand. "You need to eat something first, he'll - Newt'll turn up when he realises we're back, yeah?" She didn't answer. "He's just annoyed that we left without saying anything, that's all." I attempted a pathetic smile. "Hey, how often have you seen that shank mad, huh? It'll pass - trust me. He'll come skipping back once he knows _you're_ here - "

* * *

 **NEWT POV**

I strolled back into my room and slumped against the wooden cabinet leaning on the wall, sighing. Usually, working in the Gardens would help me forget what was going on... It was calming, relaxing and hard work at the same time. Whether we were planting, weeding, digging or chopping - there was always something random to talk about, something to take our minds off all the other buggin' stuff goin' on.

 _Today, of course, was different._ The rest of the boys kept throwing me weird glances, like I was gonna spontaneously drop to the ground and start convulsing or grow an extra head or something. I hadn't let it get to me, but it was still strange.

A look at my watch told me there were still a couple of hours till the Runners came back. _Another couple of hours to pull myself together, in other words._ I knew I was being an ultimate slinthead but... I couldn't help it - I couldn't help the damn worry eating me from the inside out. Only now there was anger too - after everything I'd told her, Resa still ran off into the Maze with barely a backwards glance. _Why? What were they doing?_

Absently, I picked at a hangnail on my left hand and noticed the mud that seemed to permanently outline my nails.

A memory pushed its way into the forefront of my mind; _We had gone to see a Griever - her first Griever in fact. We'd stood in the shadows of late evening, shoulders practically touching. Then when it'd appeared, she'd squeezed the life out of my hand then somehow, magically, she was in my arms..._

I immediately wiped the smile off my face when I heard an intake of breath from behind me.

It was her. Resa.

The first thing I noticed was the pain in her brown eyes. She didn't try to hide it, and my heart tightened painfully when she looked at me. I didn't know what my expression looked like, but something there seemed to encourage her to break the silence between us.

"Tell me what you're thinking - please..."

 _She sounded exhausted,_ I noticed. That alone made me want to walk over and wrap my arms around her, tell her that I missed her, that I was so worried, so afraid. After all, _that_ is what I was thinking. But instead, I took a deep breath and looked her in the eye.

"So you finally decided to show up, eh? Do you have any idea what your little expedition looked like to the rest of us?" Hurt and surprise clouded those beautiful eyes of hers and my voice cracked as I continued. "All that klunk about 'order' mean nothing to you, that's what it is... You didn't even stop to _consider_ what the rest of these shanks would think - you've been greenie for a bloody week and you think you can just stroll into the Maze, yeah?" My voice was steadily rising, all the emotions from today were getting released.

She didn't say anything, only lowered her eyes to the ground and took the insults. I was breaking inside - but part of me wanted her to know what she'd done to me, how she'd made me feel.

"Well unfortunately, that's not how it works! I don't give a damn what you were doing out there - " _Lie._ " - but if you didn't mean so much to these shanks, I'd have you and Minho in the bloody Slammer for the night!" _Even bigger lie..._

She finally looked at me, oddly there was no more shock in her expression, only pain and misery. _She didn't believe me did she?!_ I could never do that to her,  ever. 

"... I understand - honestly and - and... I'm so sorry for everything you went through but- "

" - Listen to me. You can't be here, okay?" I turned my back on her before I lost my composure completely. It just wasn't possible for me to shout at her - I felt like a monster.

" - Newt - " Her voice began to falter and I heard a slight sniff.

Growling in frustration, I ran my hands through my hair. "I don't want to talk to you!" _That's the biggest lie yet, you shank._ "Just go - get out of here!"

I waited for her to say something else, I _wanted_ her to say something else, but there was nothing. _Silence._ I didn't even hear her leave.

 **SWITCH POV**

* * *

 **Okay so I'm planning a sort of backwards time lapse thing in Chapter 24 which will explain what their decision was. Hope you all enjoyed and don't hesitant to bring up any problems or anything - I can take it!**

 **The next one will be up tomorrow morning some time - with the review replies too, I promise! It will be a pretty long one so I hope you're up for it ;) See you on the other side!**


	24. Chapter 24 - Anything You Want

**Okay everyone, here is the next update in our double-chapter treat haha! But first of course, I'm falling behind on all your wonderful reviews :O so here we go!**

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **The Tezzerax \- Thank you so much for sticking with it - I really appreciate your constant positive feedback. :) And I'm glad you enjoyed the POV change - there are a few in here too haha (hope its not overwhelming, I just couldn't think of another way to make it flow :/) There's also a bit of a time change which I hope works. **_

_**Oh wow! I'm glad it sounded like a real couple, so that's very sweet! :)**_

 _ **BookRain \- Ughh, I was actually considering them handing the Maps over :O BUT then I thought 'well, Minho wouldn't ever do that - he's worked way too hard on the Maze!' so I hope this decision works out :) **_

_**Yess, I'm thinking of introducing Thomas soon... That's an epic idea, you may have helped me with my writer's block haha!**_

 _ **Thank you so much for your wonderful suggestions, trust me - sometimes I really need help lol :P**_

 _ **Oh really? Wow, it must be great having a friend like Minho - is he just as sassy? ;)**_

 _ **Haha, I'm so glad you think so... I hate when they fight too tbh, but it had to be done :( Unfortunately, Ch 23 was a short lead up to this one, which is pretty long - so enjoy!x**_

 _ **hannahbee130 \- Yay, I'm so happy it worked out! I definitely agree, giving him all the Maps would be a bad idea.**_

 _ **Thanks a lot, and hope you enjoy these two!**_

 _ **UtilitarianShank \- Well, I'm definitely leaning towards that option tbh - I can't believe I didn't see it before lol.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **District DivergentPotterhead \- First of all, I LOVE your username!**_

 _ **Omg thanks so much, that's so quick actually - I'm impressed :) Aww i'm glad you like the cute little heart-to-heart scenes... I love writing them!**_

 _ **Yes actually, I plan on introducing Thomas soon, predictably he'll play a significant part. (I'm not sure about Teresa yet though)**_

 _ **Anyway, let me know if there's anything you wanna see changed with the plot and thanks for your lovely review! :)**_

 _ **Fawn22 \- Hey again! Haha, the new username is very sweet and thanks for the review. :) **_

_**Ahh, I just LOVE writing Minho in the story, the sass is just so funny and I'm glad I can connect with his amazing characteristics reasonably welllol!**_

 _ **Yeah, I would have Finn come back to the Glade too - unfortunately, he's unable to leave the lair during the day :( However I promise Finn and Newt will meet soon and it will be very interesting to read and write haha!**_

 _ **Oh wow, I'm glad Newt's POV worked so well - I wasn't sure at first but there's a few more switches in these two chapters - so enjoy!**_

 _ **Jacesangle404 \- Wooo, I'm so happy you're enjoying it! Thanks so much for your supportive reviews - I really appreciate it!**_

 _ **OMG I'm so sorry about that last one :( Newt just breaks our hearts sometimes!**_

 _ **However, I promise some real romance in this one lol - enjoy!**_

 _ **YourOwnBeat1307 \- Hi KK! **_

_**Aww, thank you soo much, you're too sweet!**_

 _ **Ugh, I don't think I'm doing a great job of conveying Finn's personality but I promise, he does mean well (he's just a bit unsure and hesitant I guess!)**_

 _ **Here are the updates - hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

My legs had gone to sleep but I didn't move them. I just shifted on my backside until my back was against the tree and laid my head against the trunk.

 _You've just washed your hair, you idiot_. But I didn't mind. My head was pounding, I was coming to terms with what had happened.

Newt had shouted at me. Actually shouted. But it wasn't real - none of it was real. If it was, he would've been able to look at me directly and tell me everything that was going through his mind. Somehow, this was worse. I didn't know what he actually thought of me - I couldn't read him, and I didn't like that.

Instead, I let my mind wander to the previous events of today. _Me and Minho - and Finn..._

 **TIME (ABOUT TWO HOURS AGO)**

There was no way we were giving up the Maps to Finn - absolutely no way.

One look at Minho's face told me I was going to have to handle this, but fortunately, a solution presented itself. ( _quite an obvious one actually,_ I thought sheepishly)

"Okay, you guys realise this isn't a big deal, right?" Both boys stared at me. "Minho, here's what I'm thinking. We get back to the Glade, explain all this klunk to everyone THEN draw out the path to the Griever Hole again - for Finn!" I raised my eyebrows at him in excitement - this was the perfect solution! When the Runner only gaped at me, I turned to Finn, with a small smile. "That would work, yeah? Then we don't have to give up everything and you're on the same page as the rest of us"

Oddly, they didn't react as expected. Minho looked sceptical and began eyeing the other boy suspiciously. Finn however, seemed to be _disappointed_... _As if he'd hoped we would refuse his offer._

I frowned at them both, confused.

"I suppose that would work, greenie" Minho finally sighed. "Provided this shank know's what he's doing and doesn't get himself killed if he actually gets there"

Again, Finn's expression rapidly changed - from hesitant to mocking. "Aww Minho, you're making me blush - had no idea you cared so much"

The Runner glared viciously at him, his mouth twisting into a scowl. "Yeah I'll show you how much I care - when you screw everything up, I volunteer to personally fling you off the Cliff" He paused, heading back to the door. "Shucking shuckface"

I stifled a giggle at the look on Finn's face. _What else did he expect though?_

He cleared his throat, rolling his eyes at the Runner. "Alright Resa, sounds like a plan - so you guys'll come back to see me, yeah?" His attempt to hide the hope in his voice failed and my face softened.

"Yup, I guess so" I smiled at him and glanced at Minho. "Erm Finn, before we leave - we need to know our memories won't be... well, wiped again"

His green eyes blinked at me sheepishly. "I'm sorry about that, darling - you might not have trusted me, but... I didn't know you either" He ignored the murderous look on Minho's face and continued. "But of course, when you guys leave, you'll remember everything - I promise"

 **PRESENT TIME**

I sighed heavily. _Eventually, we had a plan - an actual plan._ And no matter what Minho said, I knew he was glad, excited even.

But my spirits had fallen. I'd hoped to bring Newt with us this time round, maybe even Alby - but his harsh words had eliminated all thoughts of that happening. _"I don't give a damn about what you were doing out there"_ I didn't believe a fair part of what he'd claimed, but somehow THAT had stuck. _He hated the Maze - why would he want to come back with us anyway - with ME?_

I buried my head in my hands to hide the tears that threatened to spill over. It was a miracle they hadn't when I was in Newt's room...

 _Scruff. Scratch_. I raised my head at the strange sound and found a - beetle? - staring at me from the ground. It was a good five inches long, shiny black and had several nasty metallic things coming out of its head. _What on earth?_... Without thinking, I stretched out my hand towards the odd creature - to see if it was actually made out of metal - when a voice broke the silence surrounding me;

"That might not be a good idea"

Something grew inside me and snapped at the achingly familiar voice. I'd just listened to that very voice insult me only a little while ago.

 _Newt._

I pushed off the tree to look up at him more directly. He stood a few feet away, face mostly in shadows, However, I had no trouble making out the set of his jaw or the warm brown eyes shining in the orange evening light. He was holding something, _a tray? Or a box?_

"What do they do?" I attempted to start with easy conversation. _He had come to  me_ \- I couldn't deal with that sensibly and my heart started beating faster.

"Not entirely sure - but we think they're here to spy on us... If something interesting happens, they wanna be the first to know" His voice took on a bitter edge but he walked closer to the tree I was beside. "D'you mind?"

I swallowed minutely but waved a casual hand. "Feel free" I waited until he'd sat down, placing the tray by his leg - there was a bit _too_ much space between us for my liking - before I asked another question. "They?"

"The Creators... The bastards who put us in here" He finally looked at me - properly. As cliche as it sounds, time sort of stopped as our eyes met. I could see the emotions pouring over his face and I made no attempt to hide my own. We gazed at each other until he cleared his throat. "You, erm - I heard you hadn't eaten anything..." He gestured to the tray, still staring at me. "So I uh, brought you this"

I managed to smother a huge grin - _barely._ "All of it?"

"Well, some of it was for me but erm, if you - I mean, you can have it all if you want"

This time, I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. It felt like the first real smile of the day - and he faintly returned it. "Newt - " I breathed, in relief. "You - you _shank_..." I paused, looking him in the eye again. "I'm so, so sorry - "

He let out a strange low growl and grabbed my arm, pulling me into a tight hug. Shivers ran along my entire body, in the best way. "Don't - don't bloody apologise - "I felt him murmur against my neck. He pulled back a mere few inches until his eyes smouldered at me. I was still speechless. "Resa, I'm the stupidest, dumbest most idiotic shank here - and you're saying sorry!?"

I gaped at him, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"I had no right to say any of that stuff to you! - I feel bloody awful - please... Just tell me what you want me to do... And I'll do it. Please love - anything you want and I'll do it - please..." He touched his fingertips to my cheek, keeping our gazes locked together.

 _Well, seeing as he's asking so nicely..._ Without looking away, I sat up on my knees so his face was slightly below mine - and he raised his eyes to plead with my own. Then, ever so slowly, I placed my hands on either of his shoulders and inched closer. My lips curved into a small smile - _he looked so adorably confused..._ "Resa...?"

"Will you do anything? Anything I want? Do you promise?" I brought one of my hands to touch his face lightly, as he had done to me.

He blinked up at me, with a faint nod. "I promise - just tell me how I can make it up to you... Please - "

Ever so casually, I traced the curve of his mouth with my thumb and his eyes widened. Needless to say, that shut him up quite effectively.

I took the opportunity to slowly lean towards him as he wrapped his arms around my waist. A glint appeared in his eyes as he stared at me, finally catching on. I couldn't wipe the tiny smirk off my face.

"Is this what you were after, eh? You should've just said so - and we wasted so much time yappin' - "

Rolling my eyes, I silenced him again by pressing our lips together, lifting my hands to tangle in his hair. He was too low down for anything else to be comfortable - but he seemed to understand.

Newt pushed his back off the tree and rose up on his knees so we were on the same level. He pressed one warm hand against the hollow of my back and wrapped another gently around my neck - all the while, our lips moved as one between gasping breaths.

To steady myself and my spinning head, I grabbed his shoulders and pressed us closer together - chest to chest. A low chuckle escaped him and I shivered when his breath grazed my lips. "This is me atoning for my behaviour, yeah?"

"... Yeah" I managed to gasp as his hand skimmed lower over the curve of my back and his lips moved across my jawbone. "You're very convincing - that's... That's all I'm saying" _That's all I could say,_ I realised with a blush.

I felt his shoulders shake slightly as he laughed. "If that's the case, then _I_ should be in control - don't you think?"

My eyes opened wide in shock at the deep tones in his voice, the obvious lust that would have darkened his eyes if I could see them. "Newt..." I whined, edging impossibly closer to him, grabbing onto the thin material of his top, my thumbs brushed hesitantly over the exposed skin on his shoulder. Just then, he sucked in a surprised breath and dragged me around him - so _my_ back was pressed against the tree instead - and attacked my lips again, causing us both to release low groans at the intimate movement.

Now I was trapped between Newt and this tree - there was absolutely nothing to complain about BUT he seemed to have a little _too much_ control over our actions... I leaned back from the kiss, only to have him graze my earlobe with his teeth - an ever so gentle bite caused a sudden loud gasp that he began chuckling at. "Enjoying yourself?" He murmured into my ear, both hands moving lower to grasp my thighs, sending yet more sparks jumping through my veins. "Sure sounds like it..."

Smiling against his hair, I dragged my own hands south. _I'm not the only one that can fall to pieces here -_

Ever so gently, I skimmed my fingers across the muscles of his upper arms, feeling them tense and coil. Newt retracted his mouth from my neck in surprise, giving me the perfect opportunity to plant fleeting kisses along his sharp jawbone and slowly down his neck, lingering in places to take in his alluring woody scent. He began squirming under my touch, his hands drifting back up to squeeze my waist firmly. "... Resa, you - "

His low moans sent electric shudders down my spine - _I was doing this to him._

With a final growl, he pushed us back down to the ground - I was against the tree with him literally straddling my legs! We stared at each other, breathing gradually returning back to normal. _I however, wasn't done with him yet..._ Flashing him a smile from below my eyelashes, I gripped his arms tighter. "I've waited a _long_ time to do that..."

He lowered himself closer, wearing a flirtatious smirk and raised a thumb to graze along my lips teasingly. "Oh really? And why's that?"

"Well actually, the erm, _evidence_ you left yesterday hasn't exactly disappeared yet..." My heartbeat stuttered at his proximity again, the desire rushing across my body.

"That's a good thing, right?" He muttered huskily, tongue sliding lightly over said evidence on my neck. "Everyone knows you're mine now"

I gasped minutely at the sensations his words were sending all over me... " - In that case... you wouldn't mind if I...?" Absently, my hands continued travelling down his sides, right until the bottom of his shirt. There, I stopped for a second - considering what effect this would have on us both - before I carefully moved my fingers under his top and - still hesitant - began exploring the hard planes of his stomach. I gently traced the faint scar which is all that remained of his stomach wound.

As expected, his reaction was incredibly fascinating.

Newt immediately locked eyes with me - through the two inch gap between us - and let out a rough groan. His eyes had darkened considerably and I bit my lip when he gasped my name - his voice clouded with emotions. "Resa... What the bloody... Ugh, shuck - "

And with that informative sentence, his mouth claimed mine once again - tongue sliding in without pause or warning and everything about him took over my mind. _The feel of him, his noises, his hands, his scent..._

* * *

MINHO POV

"No no no, only _this_ path, not all of them!"

"But look - he'll need to know about _this_ shortcut and _that_ part _there_ tends to change a lot - "

" - I don't give a klunk if he has to go the long way" I scowled at the paper me and Ewan were pouring over. "We need to give him as little as possible... Only so he can find the Hole and no more"

The other Runner pursed his lips. "Honestly, I don't get why you hate the shank so much - like he wants to help us so we should let him"

Sighing heavily, I slumped onto a chair. "Its not that... He just - I have a bad feeling about him, man..." I glanced at Ewan who raised his eyebrow in question. " - He has this... Darkness about him, like he's only telling us what we want to know and there's more... bad stuff - that he's keepin' to himself - and seriously, the slinthead'll flirt with anything that moves!"

Ewan laughed, running a hand through his dark brown hair. "Is that right? Well, sounds to me like someone has a tiny crush on the 'not so new' newbie!" I glared stonily as he smirked. "Although Minho, I'm sure he's just playing hard to get - bet he's really in love with you, mate" He winked, grinning then yelped when I chucked a handful of pens at him.

"Dude, if I had any sort of crush on that shank - I'd have done something about it _long ago._ Besides, its not me he likes - "

" - What, no shuckin' way! Its the greenie, isn't it?" Ewan's eyes widened as I gave him a 'well what do you think' look. "In that case, I say take Newt with you next time you guys go in - he'll let Finn know what's what anyway..."

I remained silent as the Runner continued analysing the Maps. _Hope those shanks have finally sorted out their argument, because we had to take Newt with us into the Maze_ \- if not just for the reason Ewan hinted at. Harry's words echoed in my mind; _You two owe us an explanation..._

 **SWITCH POV**

* * *

Newt and I had finally come to the conclusion that we were hungry and eagerly dug into the dinner he'd brought.

" - Ugh you were right - " I gasped, "I can't eat it all"

He grinned, joining me against the tree. "Give it a while - bet you will then"

Raising my eyebrows in mock surprise, I scoffed. "Yeah, I probably will..."

I felt him shake in laughter beside me and turned to look him in the eye. "We found something, Newt - in the Maze"

He tensed ever so slightly but wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Okay... Tell me everything"

 _And I did_. Absolutely everything - from my first time running in the Maze and the mysterious light leading into the hall where we'd met Finn, all the way to our memory swipe and then going back to find answers. I told him about the photos and Finn's strange personality, Minho's sceptical attitude and the gentleness that I'd felt from the new boy. He was scared and unsure, but we still couldn't trust him fully.

It felt so good to get everything out - after so long worrying about it, I was glad Newt was in on the plan.

After 10 minutes of talking, I waited for him to say something.

"Well, shuck me"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Newt - really?"

"No - I'm... I'm just tryna get my head around it" He paused, tracing patterns softly on my arm. "So, he wanted the Maps yeah?" I nodded, leaning my head on his shoulder. "But instead of that obviously screwed up mess of a plan - we're gonna give him a copy?"

"Yep, so he can find the Griever Hole at night and see exactly what happens there"

"Hmmm, right... So you'll be goin' back in I guess?"

I glanced up at him, cautiously. "I'll have to, Newt - Me and Minho said we'd go back, besides we know where it is and Finn's expecting us..." I broke off, studying his expression.

"Okay, but one thing - "

"And what's that?"

"I don't care what you say, love but - "

" - But what?"

He turned properly to look my square in the eyes. "I'll be comin' with you"

* * *

 **Phew, finally! A lot of editing and headaches have gone into those two chapters so I really hope you guys enjoyed them!**

 **Omg the romance was definitely taken up a notch in this one - let me know if it worked and what needs improving on please ;) Oh and also the little time lapse I introduced - it was a spur of the moment thing but I thought it made a nice change.**

 **Well, until next time then! Take care! :)**

 **Love, LadyFantasy13 xox**


	25. Chapter 25 - A Hard Day's Work

**Hiya everyone!**

 **Okay, so I have TWO chapters for you now - wooo I'm excited to know what you think of them. Initially, it was one chapter, but by the end I had over 5000 words and honestly, the scrolling back and forth was getting bit tedious - so here you go! :D**

 **These two are mostly for a time-filler, so they don't go back into the Maze just yet, but Resa continues sampling the jobs - and obviously, I've done a whole lot of character building during it!**

 **But before anything, I want to point out the fact that Resa and Newt did not have sex in the previous chapter \- it was merely a steamy make out scene - phew, so that's over with lol ;) And, you guys will definitely know when that DOES happen - trust me!**

 _ **Reviews;**_

 _ **BookRain \- Ughh, I'm the same when they fight but we need to have some drama and tension, don't we? :P And yep, I'm sure it will all work out in the end...**_

 _ **Oh trust me, Newt is not gonna like Finn one little bit! (and probably vice versa!)**_

 _ **Haha, your friend sounds great! Does he know about his personality similarities to Minho? Anyway, thank you for reading + reviewing and enjoy these two! :)**_

 _ **The Tezzerax \- Thank you so much!**_

 _ **District DivergentPotterhead \- Yess, I'm so glad that the time thingy worked out! Haha, I still can't believe I wrote that romance last chapter lol! I blushed so much just reading it through again :O **_

_**Awww, thanks so much, knowing what you all think mean soo much. :) And I agree! They would definitely be stronger together, so I hope I'm conveying their developing relationship quite well because its not ALL about the romance haha!**_

 _ **Enjoy this second double update and thanks again!x**_

 _ **Abby (guest) \- Hi Abby! Omg, that's very sweet and I'm sorry you're disappointed most days because I definitely don't update often enough! :( Haha their make-up was VERY mushy, but I'm glad you liked it lol!**_

 _ **Thanks for your support and enjoy!**_

 _ **Jacesangle404 \- Yayy, I'm so happy the romance went down well - I honestly didn't think so at first! And me too! I think Newt meeting Finn for the first time will be pretty eventful! :)**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy the double update to make up for the delay and thank you for reviewing!**_

 _ **Tori Foster \- Ahhh, I actually can't believe you guys liked it - I'M SO HAPPY :D I'm honestly very glad it worked so well... Exaggerating the feels is my aim lol.**_

 _ **Okay, so I know it sounded like they did it but nope (sorry) not yet ;) They shall do the deed soon however!**_

 _ **Haha, thanks so much for the reviews and enjoy these two!**_

 _ **Fawn22 (guest) \- Hey! Omg no wayy! Thank you so much (hugs) **_

_**I'm exactly the same though - if I write a fight scene, I'll be planning the make-up immediately after lol. Haha, I'm glad Minho is coming across as realistic, he's one of the best characters and Resa's relationship with him is exactly like a younger sister (at least, I hope it sounds like that!)**_

 _ **Omg, I actually gasped aloud when I read that suggestion! Finn KISS Resa INFRONT OF NEWT? Ahhhh!**_

 _ **Then I thought 'Its a very good idea AND would make a bold statement' So maybe you've convinced me - and nooo, of course I'm not judging! I want to know what you think haha!**_

 _ **Thank you so much and enjoy the double update!x**_

 _ **Guest \- Wow, that's impressive! I hope you took food breaks inbetween though lol ;) **_

_**I'm so glad you're enjoying it and you're very welcome :) Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **TheMortalMazeRunner745 \- YOU ARE WELCOME! Haha, you have no idea how much that adorable review made my day - I'm so grateful and thank you for reading and reviewing... Enjoy these two chapters!**_

 _ **Zoe (guest) \- Omgomg, that's one of the sweetest things I've read in a review so far, Zoe! Thank you sooo much for reading and sticking with it for all this time haha! Enjoyy :) **_

_**Margarita P (guest) \- Vielen Dank! :P Yeah, I agree and that's why I was so hesitant at first - but I'm trying my best to make it stand out from the crowd so people remember it :) Enjoy these two chapters!**_

* * *

"Are you gonna eat those?" I gestured to the pair of potato scones in Knox's plate, trying to hide the obvious want in my face.

He wasn't fooled for a second. "No, I guess not - here you go, greenie" The boy laughed as I immediately began munching on the food, mumbling what I hoped sounded like some form of thanks.

"Haha, you look like you need some feeding up - feeling okay?"

"Hmm, just... Really - " Swallow. " - Hungry" I finished with a grateful grin. "Thanks, Knox"

He burst into laughter again as one of the Farmers, Rob, walked over to our table. "Hi guys - something happen?" He smiled between me and Knox uncertainly.

"Yeah, seems like Resa here's never seen a potato scone before..." Knox nodded over to me as I began to dig in to the second one, sparing a smile for Rob. "Either that, or its love at first sight - "

The boy ducked reflexively when I swatted at him, still giggling weakly. To my relief, Rob didn't join in. He was a relatively quiet - _but that didn't mean he wasn't one of the kindest people here,_ I thought, looking across at him.

To my surprise, he seemed even more subdued than usual - shoulders slightly slumped. I kicked Knox under the table and flicked my head over to the other boy. _What was wrong?_

"Rob...?" I placed a hand on his arm softly, trying to catch his eyes. "Are you alright?" Knox just frowned at me in confusion.

The Farmer glanced up at me, concealing his sombre expression with a small smile. "Yeah, sorry Resa - its nothing important - I just..." He paused, and shook his head slightly - as if berating himself. "...Its nothing - don't worry about it. So uh... what job are you sampling today?"

I narrowed my eyes at him - something was clearly the problem, and I wasn't gonna let it go this easily. "Hey, I'm not stupid, and if you sit there all ghostly-faced, you better bloody expect me to say something, alright? Because I care about you and of course I'm gonna worry" I paused for effect, not breaking eye contact. "Now hurry up and tell us what's wrong so we can do something about it"

Both boys stared at me, startled. "Well shuck me, greenie - when'd you get so bold?" Knox asked, eyebrows raised.

Rob managed a faint laugh. "You sounded just like Newt, actually"

"Yeah! That's it - or Minho!" The younger boy sniggered. "Been spending too much time with those shanks, I guess"

I blushed, rolling my eyes. "Gee, thanks guys..." I turned back to Rob, refusing to let the matter pass. "But in all seriousness... What the shuck's wrong?!"

He instantly sobered, glancing at his half-empty plate again. "Honestly, its nothing major - " One look at my exasperated expression made him continue hastily. " - But if you _really_ wanna know, its one of the lambs - she's been really ill the past day or two... Like she doesn't go outside and she seems really tired and weak all the time - " He paused, trying to hide the emotion in his face, but I caught his eyes again, nodding at him to finish. "... Uhm, well Harry thinks its better if we just y'know, put her down... But I - Well I'm not as keen on that idea... I think she could get better, even if she's not that strong or anything... We just don't know what's wrong and if it could affect the others..."

I frowned, considering the problem.

Knox spoke up hesitantly. "Well, if we can convince Clint and Jeff to take a look at her, maybe they could do something before she gets any worse?"

"Yeah, and I was supposed to be trying out with them yesterday so if I can talk to Harry maybe he'll let us give it a try..." I looked at Rob, a small smile playing on my lips. "Wait and see Rob, you'll be glad you told us... No problem is too small to share"

He grinned at me and Knox gratefully. "I think I already am guys - and thanks... For listening to me"

* * *

 _Finally! I was going to be able to work in the Med Hut!_ I grinned to myself, just knowing that I would enjoy learning about all the different remedies and healing techniques necessary to be a Med Jack.

We strolled towards the Farms, hoping to bump into Harry to ask about the sick lamb. I fiddled with my plait, a few long strands were hanging loose around my face and I flicked them out of the way. "Are you sure you can be here, Knox? I feel like I'm holding you hostage or something!"

The boy just grinned widely at me through his dark blue eyes. "'Course I can, Zart really doesn't give a monkey about what time I turn up" He said it with such conviction that I actually believed him, despite the unlikeliness of it all...

He cocked his head at me. "What about you though? Shouldn't you check with Clint and Jeff before you bring them an ill lamb?"

I just smiled. "Oh don't worry, there won't be a problem with Clint and Jeff - they love me. BUT, Harry might take a little more convincing - "

" - Excuse me?"

We spun in horror to face none other than the Keeper of the Farmers.

"Harry! I erm, I just meant - "

"When have I ever given you reason to think I don't love you, hmm greenie?" He raised his eyebrows in mock hurt but I saw his amusement underneath it all and smiled at him.

"I'll have to come back to you on that one, Harry" I joked and he punched my arm playfully as Knox released the breath he'd been holding.

"Phew! You almost insulted a Keeper, greenie - that was close!"

Said Keeper just laughed and shook his sandy blond head at us. "So I'm curious now, what do you need to convince me about?"

"Its actually one of the animals..." I paused, glancing at Knox. "We erm - heard it was ill and well - "

" - You spoke to Rob, didn't you?"

We just stared at him.

"Well, yes..." I hurried on. "He mentioned that you were thinking of just killing it... but he thinks we can heal it! Harry, I think we could give it a shot - we being Clint, Jeff and I"

"Resa, I don't WANT to kill it, trust me but whatever this lamb's caught - what if its contagious or something? We can't risk the other animals getting it too... That would ruin us!"

When I was silent, Knox interjected. "Well, what if they examined it - for symptoms and signs and things? Then the Med Jacks could diagnose it and maybe we can learn more about whatever it actually is..."

" - Yes! And that'll help us with it in the future!" I grinned at the boys happily.

Harry pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Okay, you guys have a good point so..." He sighed, folding his muscled arms. "I want you to take this lamb to the Med Hut - keep her away from the rest of us because we don't know if its safe for humans - and see if you can figure whatever it is out..."

"Thank you, Harry! We'll do our best - and then hopefully Rob won't have to say bye - "

He smiled at me. "You care way too much greenie - but... Its a good thing so, don't stop"

I just giggled as Harry turned to Knox, as if just realising that he shouldn't be here. "Hey, and what about you, huh? Don't ya have places to be - like the Gardens maybe?"

The boy shrugged, ever so confident. "Nope not today, Zart actually gave me the day off... Out of the blue, I know right!" He grinned modestly. "Although, I AM the hardest working shank there so I'm not surprised - "

Perfectly timed, an annoyed voice interrupted Knox's humble brag.

"You! Knox - get your lazy shuck ass here before I _kick_ it over!" Zart was barking at the boy from across the Gardens. "No time for buggin' gossips - we need hard work and results!..." He paused to think before continuing. "And that reminds me - we seem to have run out of fresh fertiliser so seeing as you're in the Farms already, I'll get you to fetch some - " He carried on ranting as Knox slowly turned to face us, his cheeks tinted pink.

Harry and I took one look at each other and burst out laughing. This only caused poor Knox to flush brighter as he began edging towards the cattle for fertiliser. "He ermm - he must've meant tomorrow, I guess..." And hurried off with a final grin in our direction.

"What a shank" Harry shook his head again, smirking at me. "Anyway, you should get going as well Resa - come find me once you get the go-ahead from Clint and Jeff, yeah?"

"Yep, and then I'll get the lamb - thanks again!" I nodded my head as I ran off to the Med Hut.

On the way, I glanced towards the Gardens and aimed a smile at Zart who was squinting at me. He returned the gesture awkwardly and turned back to his digging as I huffed a laugh. _I was in a strangely good mood today,_ I noticed. Normally I definitely wasn't a morning person but today was different. I actually wanted to work and talk to people - make their morning as good as mine...

" - Hey, Resa!"

It was a faint call from the Gardens. I glanced up to see Newt waving at me from beside the severed trunk of a cut-down tree, an adorable grin on his face. He was a good distance away - too far to hear me - so I just smiled back and blew him a kiss. To my surprise, he laughed and mouthed something at me. 'Get me away from here, please!' he was begging. I just giggled and raised my hands in surrender.

We had been staring at each other for a good while when a loud voice broke the silence between us.

"So you guys've finally made it official, yeah!?" I noticed Aidan a few metres away from me, grinning like a fox. He'd obviously seen our entire interaction.

I just rolled my eyes, blushing as Newt furiously gestured to Aidan with his machete. I could make sense of something the second was shouting. _It didn't exactly sound pretty,_ I noticed with a laugh. "Get your bloody backside over here, Aidan! You think you can just butt your nose in whatever shank's business takes your fancy, eh? Well let me shuckin' update you - "

I knew he wasn't properly angry - Newt was very fond of Aidan, but his comment must have touched a nerve... I continued walking to the Med Hut as I thought about what Aidan had said. _We were obviously more than just friends - that much was clear as day... However, was it smart to let it become so?_

* * *

To my delight, Clint and Jeff were more than happy to tend to the lamb - and teach me about the workings of a Med Jack at the same time!

Once I'd brought them the ill lamb, I helped them examine her and we found several symptoms such as depression and tiredness.

"Could it be some sort of infection maybe?" I looked at the poor animal sadly. "We'll be able to save her, right?"

Clint just smiled at me while Jeff continued checking the lambs eyes and mouth for signs of dryness. "Greenie, listen to me - don't worry" I turned my worried gaze to the Med Jack instead. "Sure we can save her. 'Sides, its not like she's throwing up or anything, yeah? Honestly, we've dealt with worse klunk than this"

My interest peaked, I raised my eyebrows at Clint. "Well, you can't leave me hanging now - what's the worse thing you've had to deal with?" Almost as soon as I'd said it, my mind rushed to what Newt had told me about his leg.

 _" ... I jumped off"_

Swallowing, I glanced at Clint through my eyelashes. "... Sorry, you erm - You don't have to answer that..."

He looked at me gravely, shaking his head. "Nah, its not what you're thinking, Resa - Me and Jeff have agreed that the absolute worst incident was this one cow that was really REALLY sick... Like we didn't even see it coming and it was just out in the fields" He paused, watching me warily. "Suddenly, it just began spilling out its shuck guts - blood and all, like we had no idea what to do!" I stared at him in shock. "We'd tried knocking it out with an injection so we could see what had happened but... Well, Alby just insisted we stab it - put the poor shank out of its misery, he said." Clint shook his head at the memory, eyes downcast. "So when it was well and truly dead, we cut it open to see what on earth had caused that... It turned out to be a parasite of sorts - it was long and , well pretty damn horrid!"

"It might've been an intestinal worm?" I guessed, looking out of the window to clear my mind of the thoughts. "Or several... What if that's what happened to the lamb?"

"No, I'm pretty certain its not that, guys" Jeff spoke up suddenly and we turned to face him eagerly. "Look at her mouth - she seems pretty dehydrated to me..." Clint examined the animal while I hovered over them, curious. "And I'd say the weakness is probably due to a vitamin deficiency maybe?" He turned to smile at me. "You seem to know your stuff, greenie - come take a look"

After a while, we diagnosed the lamb with dehydration and a moderate vitamin - or maybe iron - deficiency.

"So, Resa - I want you to make sure she eats this grass because I've added these vitamin supplements which she hopefully swallows between it - right?"

"Okay, can do!" I grinned at Jeff. "Every half hour, yes?"

"Great! And I don't know if lambs eat spinach, but I need you to go get some from the Gardens for this possible lack of iron, 'kay?" He smiled at me, setting a bucket of grass on the ground. "You've actually got a knack for this - its definitely a sign... You're gonna become OUR Keeper in a few weeks - I predict it"

I just laughed, and dismissed the idea. _Obviously, I enjoyed working here, but Keeper might be too much... I would probably mess up majorly, anyway._

* * *

 **Okay readers, that's the first half of our double update... Flick over for the next one!**

 **Hope you enjoy them! :)**


	26. Chapter 26 - Love Blossoming

**PS; Yes I know the chapter title is cheesy but hey, I make them up like just before updating and I couldn't think of anything else lol...**

* * *

Most of the day passed with us cleaning the odd cut from the Slicers or soothing a couple of bruises from the Builders and before I knew it, sunset was fast approaching and the Runners were due back soon.

Clint and Jeff dismissed me with about an hour to go until the Maze doors closed and I strolled outside - stretching my sore muscles and redoing my plait over my left shoulder. The faint chatter of boys surrounded the Glade, accompanied by the odd laugh or exclamation. I glanced towards the Farms, hoping to run into Rob and tell him the good news about the lamb - who was swiftly recovering. Unfortunately, there was no-one I knew well in sight.

More than a few boys waved at me from their respective work places and I waved back without hesitation. _I might not know them all personally, but this was my family now and I was beginning to enjoy their company more and more._ However, there was still the odd whistle than followed me whenever I travelled through the Glade alone. _This was undoubtedly annoying but I knew they wouldn't - couldn't - do anything harmful, so weirdly, I felt safe._

Soon after, I passed the Gardens and my eyes automatically searched for Newt among the trees and plants. I hadn't even seen him at lunch because I'd stayed watch over the sleeping lamb. It felt like too long and besides, I had to tell him about everything I'd done today!

After about 10 minutes, I frowned in confusion, hands on my hips. _Where was he? Where else could he be anyway?_ Although, Newt was second in command so clearly he had other responsibilities. I berated myself for thinking he'd just be sitting free - _I'll just see him at dinner, I suppose..._

I began to head towards the Map Rooms, planning on getting a while to study the Maps before Minho got back and we got started on the copy for Finn.

 _Fate, however, had other plans for me._

There was the sound of approaching footsteps and before I knew it, a pair of arms had me wrapped in a tight hug from behind. I barely held in a squeal.

"Shuck! Newt, please say that's you?!"

I grinned and relaxed when a soft voice whispered in my ear. " - Right on, love"

Twisting in his arms, I narrowed my eyes with a smirk and guided his lips to mine.

To my surprise, he gasped and eagerly tightened his grip on my waist, ever so gently sucking on my bottom lip - followed by a sudden flirtatious bite, which made me shudder against his chest.

Slightly too soon for my liking, Newt pulled away to grin at me coyly. "Well, hello"

Smiling, I pressed a kiss to his cheek before moving away . "Hey..."

He grabbed my hand and lead us to the centre of the Gardens. "Y'know, I think that's almost made up for the fact that I haven't seen you all day"

"I'm sorry about that - although, I take it you updated Aidan pretty well?..." I hung my head in shame and pouted until he laughed - "I've had quite a productive one though" I leaned against a bunch of knotted vines, forcing Newt to stop too, eyebrows raised. "We might have saved a sick lamb AND I don't know how they do it, but the line of guys with bruised limbs was unreal!"

He scoffed, pushing our shoulders together against the vine. "I bet those bloody shanks were after some attention, is all" I glanced at him in surprise. "Honest! Usually, they don't go near the medicines until they absolutely have to - they must've heard you'd be there today or something - " Then he paused, looking at me carefully. "A sick lamb, yeah?... I'm proud of ya, love. We've all heard Clint and Jeff gushin' about you - Trust me, they definitely want you after the Choosing Gathering in a couple of days..." He smiled at me and squeezed my waist firmly.

"Really! You're joking, Newt! I exclaimed in excitement. "Oh my goodness, are you sure they said that?"

"Positive!" He laughed at the expression on my face. "And if you're that happy about it, I'll make sure you get in - good that?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck as we stood there. "Yes!... That would be amazing - thank you so much" _He's probably just glad I don't want to be a Runner..._

Just then, Newt's smile faltered slightly and a frown deepened his features. "Resa... I've been thinking - "

" - Wow! Are you feeling okay?"

He made a face at me as I smothered my grin. "Okay, sorry sorry. What were you thinking?"

Rolling his eyes, Newt brought us closer together and gazed towards the boys working in the Gardens. _Thankfully, no-one was paying us any attention._ "What are we?"

I sobered at the serious tone of his voice. _What a coincidence - I was just thinking that..._

He seemed to misunderstand my silence and turned to face me hastily. "No, I don't mean that in a bad way, Resa! Trust me, right now I'm happier than I've been in over two and a half years... And that's because of you" He pressed his lips to my forehead and we lingered in that position for a split second. " - Obviously, we ALL are; you just have a way of making everyone feel better but, well - you're mine"

I giggled at the possessiveness in his voice, leaning my head against his shoulder. "You made MY time here a whole lot better than it should have been, Newt! Without you, I wouldn't be as comfortable here, it would have been so much harder - but..." I paused, considering my words. "You're special to them all - not just me and... I don't want them to think I have some sort of, well... Claim on you - you're second in command"

I felt him chuckle into my hair. "Our relationship is a little bit more different, love"

"Yeah, but it can't change the way the Glade is run - order, remember?" I murmured, then hesitated before continuing. "Besides, we can do different things..."

Newt stilled. "I'm a bit confused - "

" - Of course you are"

He just laughed at the awkwardness in my tone and pulled away slightly to stare at me directly. Needless to say, I avoided his eyes with a flush.

"Care to demonstrate this mysterious stuff _we_ can do, hmm?" He hooked a finger under my chin, forcing me to meet his eyes. "I'm _ever_ so intrigued..."

" - Newt!"

We spent the next few minutes fooling around until we spotted the Runners enter though the open Maze doors - indicting dinner time.

* * *

After dinner, me and a couple of Runners - namely, Minho and Ewan - filed into the Map Rooms. We had the intention of completing the job for Finn and going in again tomorrow to see him. Apparently, Minho had stayed clear of the specific section of wall that we knew lead to the enigmatic green-eyed boy and he'd had a fairly casual run today in the Maze.

"Right, here we have the Griever Hole - " Ewan pointed to a collection of papers, all with various versions of the same pattern scrawled onto them. "We need to compare them all for similarities and map it out on another piece, yeah?"

I nodded at him, examining the other Maps with interest - and confusion. "They were mapped by different people, right? Even though its the same section?"

"Yep, I know it sounds odd, but it helps us keep running" He paused, glancing at Minho who was squinting through yet another box of maps while chugging down a cup of coffee. "When you're running the same section for weeks at a time - with no obvious results, its gets pretty frustrating..."

I looked away, understanding.

We made fast progress and soon enough, we had a fair-sized sheet of paper with a passable drawing of a clear route to the Griever Hole. The three of us stepped back and stared at it in pride. Sure, we could have included a few landmarks (oddly shaped rocks, boulders, vines or moss) but Minho'd insisted this was more than enough to go on. Especially because, _'We can't trust that shank yet - who knows if he's gonna scram after taking the route and just escapes himself, huh?'_

Obviously, he had a good point - but Ewan and I had decided to keep an open mind about it all. _Finn seemed nice enough anyway..._

" - Hey greenie, you know Newt'll be joining us tomorrow right?" I returned to myself to find Minho looking at me expectantly. "He's refused to let us leave without either him or Alby - preferably him though - being the stubborn klunk that he is"

I blinked nervously. _Of course, I was more than happy for Newt to join us, maybe the whole Maze thing wouldn't be so daunting if he was there and frankly, he calmed me._ However, this was NEWT we were talking about. _He wasn't exactly a fan of the Maze, was he?_ I glanced at the Runner hesitantly. "Yeahh, he told me... But d'you think its a good idea for him to meet Finn?"

He just laughed. Even Ewan sniggered, baffling me. "In a word? No" Minho shook his head, bemused. "You realise they're gonna be at each other's throat's from the go, right? Even if Finn didn't look at you like the shuckin' sun had risen, Newt would turn green as a Greenie with jealousy!"

"What! Minho, what are you talking about!?"

"Ugh, shuck me Resa - I'm talking about his ever so little crush on you" Minho sighed, throwing his hands up for emphasis as I just stared, shocked. "You clearly haven't noticed, so imma tell you that the dude is in love with you - "

I frowned at the pair of them, arms folded. "Actually, I HAVE noticed, Minho - and I don't know what to do about it! He's just damaged, what am I supposed to say anyway!?"

"Okay, okay - I get your point, greenie - just wait 'till tomorrow, you'll see - " The Runner paused for effect, grinning to show his superiority. " - Newt'll probably rip him apart before we walk through the doors!"

* * *

 _Did Newt actually_ _want_ _to go into the Maze? Or was he just doing it for me?_

As vain as that sounded, it actually worried me. A lot.

I continued pacing across my room, my freshly washed hair had dried and I dragged it over one shoulder, twisting it around my fingers.

 _Oh, shuck it_ , I muttered. Steeling myself, I folded my arms across my thin maroon jumper and headed out into the hallway separating the rooms.

Ever so hesitantly, I knocked on the wood outside Newt's room and listened carefully for signs of him actually being inside.

"Yeah? Who is it - Come on in, then"

" - Its me, Newt..."

Silence then; " - Resa!" Shuffling then the sheet was swept to the side and his face appeared on the other side, wearing a warm smile. "Hey, love - you come to pay me a visit then, huh?"

I didn't answer. My eyes immediately glued themselves to his bare chest and the memory of me running my hands up and down him forced its way to the front of my mind. _So yes, obviously I turned a deep shade of red (which was concealed by my tanned skin but still...)._

"Erm yep" I managed to produce a smile as he smirked at my expression. "I was just... I mean I wanted to..." I sighed, running a hand through my hair, the other motioning to his very bare (and distracting) chest. "Maybe I could come back later? This seems to be tradition for you..."

The speed with which his face turned serious was almost comical. "What, bloody hell! No! I mean... uh, why would you leave?" He moved back into the room. "Come on in, please - I can put something on if you like - "

At that I laughed, following him into the room and once again, marvelling at the tidiness of it all.

I picked up the model of the Maze and ran my fingers through the gaps, noticing the tiny intricate details of every twist and turn. "This is really good by the way, I forgot to mention last time - " I faced Newt as he pulled a thin sweatshirt over his head. " - Must've taken a while?"

He sighed, motioning me over to his hammock, where he sat down. "I guess so - but it was a way to get my mind off, well... Everything else. Before I - y'know - "He flicked a hand towards his bad leg. " - I was Keeper of the Runners... No matter what Minho says, I wasn't ever as good as he is..." Newt paused, he wasn't looking at me but I stood beside him, listening. " - Under my watch, under MY training, we lost 2 Gladers... I just wasn't careful enough - I didn't take every precaution and... I was - I wasn't good enough..."

I placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed tightly. "Look at me" He did, eventually. His eyes were clouded with memories and his mouth was turned downwards in a small frown. "So that happened, and... it must've been tough on well - everyone, but... if something goes wrong, its not only one person's fault - " I blinked and continued. " - So you can't just blame yourself because I guarantee that someone else was involved too..." I paused before adding, "And what about all the Gladers you trained to run the Maze, hmm? What about the hope you gave everyone in this place?"

" - Hope? I didn't give anyone hope, love. I was a proper miserable bastard back then - honestly!" He assured me when I opened my mouth to protest. "It was only after all that klunk when I became Alby's second that I finally pulled myself together... Enough pep talks from the right people work wonders, y'know?"

I managed a faint smile. "Well, lucky for us all then - you turned out alright, I suppose"

Newt huffed a laugh. "Yeah, if you say so - I could name a few shanks in here that'd disagree though..."

"I don't care, they're not the person everyone comes running to for help or advice are they?"

He raised his eyebrows, grabbing my waist and pulling me closer to him. "Huh, you did it again, love"

"What's that?"

"Made me feel better" He laughed. "Its a habit of yours"

I joined in, setting myself on the hammock beside him.

"But that was some serious philosophic talk there! Where did you hear that?"

I rolled my eyes at the thatched ceiling above his room. "It was a - memory? - I think, just something I remember from... before, I guess" I smiled to myself. "I like to imagine it was my mother that told me though - obviously, I don't know that but still - "

" - No, let's go with that, love" He grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers. "Its a nice thought anyway..."

I looked into his brown eyes, cautiously. "So, erm - talking of the Maze..."

The hand at my back stilled and he glanced at me, curiously. "...Yes...?"

" - You want to come with us... Don't you?"

The hammock lunged as he swiftly got to his feet, frowning at me. I just looked at him warily. "Of course I bloody do! You think I want to see you running away from me - into that place - for the third time, eh?"

"Newt - "

" - No Resa, I'm gonna _prove_ to you that I can - "

" - Hey, listen to me!" At my outburst, he stopped talking and stared at me. "I want you to come with us, Newt - It would make ME feel safer, okay? I just... I just wanted to make sure you were definitely fine with that..."

His mouth opened, then closed again as if he were actually stuck for words.

"Oh really?" He asked quietly and I nodded, trying to hide a sigh of exasperation. "Well, in that case - Yes I'm sure... I'm curious about this 'Finn' character anyway..." My eyes widened as he pulled an extra blanket from the shelf under his clothes. "What's he like?"

"He ermm... He's not too bad, I guess - " I stuttered, looking around the room for a distraction. _What was I supposed to say about him?_ "Its pretty obvious Minho doesn't like him, but uh... he's nice enough to me. Hey, what's that for?!" I pointed at the blanket he was flapping about.

"You, what else?" He grinned, before holding it out infront of me. "You've been shivering since you walked in, love - c'mere"

I huffed a laugh and walked over to him. "I didn't even notice - thanks, Newt"

A glance out of the window told me it was fast approaching midnight. The torches gleamed in the distance, illuminating the Maze walls and the trees on either side. _In a strange way, it was beautiful._ I drew the blanket close around me, raising an eyebrow at Newt. "What about you?"

"Nah, I'm alright - think I'm immune to cold or something, barely feel it anymore" We laughed and I looked at my feet, hesitant to leave him.

"Well, its getting quite late - I should probably - "

" - Oh no, you don't! There's space here for the two of us" Our eyes met, and I blinked when I saw the warmth in his brown ones.

Smiling, I slowly approached him - not breaking the contact. "Hurry up and get in then"

Newt grinned back as he sat on the edge of the hammock, motioning at me with his hand. "Your wish is my command..."

Chuckling, I lowered myself hesitantly beside him. "Oh my God, if this breaks..."

"Its not gonna break - trust me" The last part was whispered huskily into my ear and I shivered against his chest, his arms winding tightly around me.

I heard him inhale sharply when I twisted our legs together. "Remember - if anyone asks, its 'cus it was cold, alright?" I murmured.

"Yeah, whatever makes you happy" I could practically feel him smirking into my hair. "G'night, love"

"Goodnight, Newt"

* * *

 **Yayy, they've finally spent a night together - we are making slow but sure progress lol!**

 **Okay so before I leave you all for a couple of days, I want to ask your opinion on what should happen in the Maze... How do you want Newt and Finn's relationship to be established? They can be civil OR they can be grating on each other's nerves - incapable of being in the same room...**

 **And also, should Resa be a Med Jack? I personally think that one suits her nicely, but I want to hear any other opinions too!**

 **What do you think?**

 **And I really hope you enjoyed these chapters :)**

 **Until next time,**

 **Love, LadyFantasy13 xox**


	27. Chapter 27 - You're Better Than That

**Hiya everyone, hope you're all doing well :)**

 **So here's the next chapter, I had A LOT of fun writing this one because I was looking forward to when Newt and Finn finally met. All your reviews have been amazingly helpful and I've tried to bring a couple of popular suggestions into the story. So a massive thank you to anyone that shared their thoughts with me - you know I always welcome constructive feedback!**

 **Before I reply to your reviews however, I was asked about Resa's name and how I came up with it. (*thanks Tori Foster*) So I thought I'd just let you all know that its not actually my name but I wish it was lol! I was actually inspired by a character from Inkheart - have any of you seen/read it?) I just really liked the name... Its not a common name but its easy to remember too! Resa is actually based off my own personality and appearance because I was too lazy to create a completely original character :/ It was only after I realised how similar it is to Teresa from TMR haha - happy coincidence!**

 _ **Reviews;**_

 _ **BookRain \- Oh wow! Gabe is missing out majorly lol ;)**_

 _ **Aww, you're very welcome - I really enjoyed writing those two as well. They might not have mattered to the plot too much, but its really fun to imagine haha!**_

 _ **And finally, thank you! I'm so glad its one of your favourites (hugs)... A writer is always pleased to hear something so kind!**_

 _ **bloody shank (guest) \- Aww, that's very sweet - thank you! I just think some recognition is due to the reviewers - especially when they take time to be so supportive about the story! :)**_

 _ **Yesss, I really like your suggestion - their relationship could start off really irritated and sarcastic, then maybe they'll begin to mutually respect each other? As for the job, I honestly can't see her being a Runner - Newt would never stand for that! - besides, she's not amazingly cut out for it ;/ BUT, Med Jack is what I'm leaning towards at the moment and you never know - maybe two Keepers will request her! :P**_

 _ **Thanks again for reading and sharing your ideas - it means a lot! Enjoy this chapter :)**_

 _ **PS: Your guest name made me laugh so much - its very appropriate to the story haha! Besides, that's one insult I wouldn't mind hearing lol!**_

 _ **District DivergentPotterhead \- Okay, I'm glad you agree with Med Jack! I also think it would suit her as one of the best options...**_

 _ **As for the Newt/Finn relationship, I'm not entirely sure how to play it out - but it would be interesting to see them both get insanely jealous and annoyed at each other :P**_

 _ **Haha, you want them to get caught cuddling! By Minho of all people? Oh my ;) Well I'll see what I can do; Thanks for your support and enjoy this one!**_

 _ **Bobby26 \- AHH, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! Haha, I definitely agree about the jealously stuff - its hilarious!**_

 _ **And oh, don't worry, its not mean lol - they most certainly WON'T like each other at first.. But maybe they'll slowly get over it?**_

 _ **Wait and see :D but thanks for reading and reviewing... Enjoy!**_

 _ **The Tezzerax \- Yess, I like writing about conflict so we have an understanding lol ;) I think that's what's gonna happen between them, so let's hope I've written about it well enough...**_

 _ **Thanks for your ever so constant support - it means so much and I'm very grateful! Enjoy the update!**_

 _ **Tori Foster \- That's actually a very interesting idea! So, to show a mature and grown up side to Resa, they'll act all polite but cold THEN as soon as they're alone, they both just SNAP! Haha, I like it - and you may have convinced me so wait and see ;)**_

 _ **As for the jobs, I never even considered the Cooks! :O But you have a good point so maybe, she could be part Med Jack, part Cook - is that even allowed?**_

 _ **Anyway, thank you VERY much for your suggestions - I'm so glad you're still reading haha! And enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **Guest \- You have a very good point! Minho for example would get so much more disrespectful than Newt... I'll get them to TRY and be polite to each other but I don't really think they'll ever be proper friends :(**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and for your suggestions :) Enjoyy!**_

 _ **Abby (guest) \- Haha, it was initially one chapter but it got wayy too long lol! I agree with you as well - first I thought they would just be snapping sarcastically at each other from the moment they met - BUT then I thought Resa could talk to them and get them to act more mature?**_

 _ **Omg, you're the second person to suggest the kissing! :O I'll see what I can do lol...**_

 _ **Thank you soo much and I hope you continue to enjoy!**_

 _ **Fawn22 (guest) \- Hey! Oh my goodness, your review actually made my day! :D And that quote suits Minho quite well, doesn't it? I don't know how I thought of it but I'm glad its your favourite :)**_

 _ **Ahhh, I can definitely see him as a central point for gossip in a high school or something? Like everyone else just expects him to to be 'in the know' lol!**_

 _ **Okay so about your suggestions, I will certainly do a Newt POV for meeting Finn - I never even thought of that so thank you! (hugs) I'm planning some conflict between them at the beginning but maybe they'll sort it out eventually :P**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this one!**_

 _ **Jacesangle404 \- Hmmm, that's an interesting thought - so they HAVE to work together (no choice) but every so often, they're throwing intimidating threats back and forth... That would be really funny hahaha! :)**_

 _ **Woo, most of you are happy with the Med Jack idea so that's great!**_

 _ **Thank you so much for your support and motivational words - you're very kind! Enjoy :)**_

 _ **PS: You had my 100th review - woooo, I didn't even notice when they climbed so high but thank youu!**_

* * *

 **NEWT POV**

The sound of a single soft snore met my ears as I stirred out of sleep.

Cracking my eyes open, I smiled - the memories of last night pleasantly flooding my mind. She was curled up against my back, clutching my hands to her stomach. _What had I ever done to deserve this? To deserve_ _her_ _?_

As I lay there wishing Resa would wake up and turn to look at me, the sound of heavy footsteps broke through the silence of morning. _Someone was heading across the Dorm Hut..._ I ever so gently disengaged our tangled limbs and carefully made my way past the sheet. I'd barely slid it shut behind me when Minho appeared.

"What's taking you so long?! There's like 20 mins before the doors open, Newt - we have places to be, business to deal - "

" - _Shhhh!_ She's still asleep, you shank!" I interrupted, hissing through my teeth. Stupidly, I motioned to _my_ room.

The Runner raised an eyebrow. "S'cuse me?" He half turned away, staring at me with an expressionless face. "Correct me if I'm wrong but, have you guys just finished - y'know... _Doing it_?

I furiously grabbed his arm and yanked him into Resa's room, snapping that sheet closed as well. The same faint scent that clung to her hair drifted around the room. "Slim it, Minho! D'you think we would've done it here, where anyone could hear us and bloody morons like you just waltz in and start yappin' their shuck mouths off, eh?!" I threw a wary glance towards my room, hoping to the Gods that this wouldn't wake her up...

"Wait so..." A sly grin spread across Minho's face. "You two haven't erm - _sealed the deal_ yet?" He paused to smirk at my shifty expression. "I guess you _could_... If you both promised to be - " Wink. " _Really quiet..._ "

I cringed inwardly and groaned out loud. "Shuck me, Minho - you just can't help yourself, can you?" Running both hands through my hair, I pushed back thoughts of us _actually_ doing it - for real...

Of course, Minho was in bloody hysterics beside the window and I glared at him through the flush that coloured my face. "Right now, for the last time - will you buggin' shut it!" Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I pointed him out of the room. "Get out. We'll come and find you in a while"

 **SWITCH POV**

* * *

I yawned, squinting against the blinding light from outside. Just as I began to stretch across the hammock, I remembered where I was... _Newt!_

But he wasn't there.

Well, it definitely hadn't been a dream - _thank God_ \- or I would be in my own room. And this wasn't my room. _So where was he?_

Right at that moment none other than Newt walked in - he looked relieved and... annoyed? I smiled at him uncertainly. "Morning, love" My weak imitation of his thick accent brought a grin to his face;

"Mornin'... And have I mentioned how amazing that word sounds comin' from you, eh?"

I laughed and he wrapped me in a tight hug, pressing his face into my hair. "Are you alright? Did something happen out there?"

Newt pulled away, a smirk adorning his features as he stared at me. "Nah - just Minho being an epic shank as usual" Eye roll. "Nothin' to worry about, I told him we'd be ready to leave in a little while"

"Okayy, its probably better to get it over with because its not gonna take long... Finn's lair is literally 15 minutes in"

I left to get changed, my mind buzzing with thoughts of Finn. I really hoped he and Newt could get on - but now, I was wary. Especially after what Minho and Ewan seemed to think about Finn's supposed feelings for me... _This had to go smoothly._

* * *

"Wow, either its pretty early or everyone's having a lie in" I observed, glancing around the fairly empty Glade.

Minho shrugged, stuffing himself with eggs and bacon. "They must all be fighting for the showers or something" He nodded towards the weapons room, where Newt was. "Plus, most of the Runners are in there - gearing up"

"D'you think this'll work, Minho?" I looked at him from under my lashes as I munched on my third slice of toast. "Is there a real chance we'll get out?"

The Runner paused in his mission of trying to eat everything on the table and stared at the Maze thoughtfully. "Well, I definitely think there's a chance, greenie. But... It depends on Finn - " _He said his name with contempt_ , I noticed with a grimace. " - and if he actually keeps true to his words"

"Can you try and y'know, be nice to him... Please - for me..." I tried to make my voice gentle as he rolled his eyes. "I mean, its obvious that, that Newt won't... well, I don't think Newt'll like him very much either but - "I paused, staring at the cup of tea in my hands. "But we _need_ him, Minho - and none of this is his fault! Please, just give him a chance - "

" - Who's this, love?"

I jumped at Newt's voice, staring at him wide-eyed. But thankfully, Minho interrupted. "She's just talkin' about the errm... The lamb from yesterday - "

He couldn't sound more awkward so I stood up brusquely, grabbing yet another slice of toast. "Its nothing, Newt - don't worry! Do we have enough weapons?"

The second grinned at me. "If by 'enough' you mean to lead an army against the Grievers - then yep" He seized a piece of bacon before heading out, motioning at us to follow. "C'mon, we'd better get goin'..."

Minho however, was frowning at a boy I hadn't spoken to before from across the Mess Hall. Light brown hair, large serious eyes. He fidgeted on the chair, like he knew we were analysing him. Normally, I could read people quite well, but him - _I couldn't tell his intentions, or anything about him._ He was perfectly expressionless.

I waved my hands infront of Minho "Hey... You okay? Who's that?"

"No idea, I've only spoken to the shank once when he was a greenie - keeps to himself, mostly but - " The Runner paused to slip the Map copy into his backpack, still eyeballing the boy suspiciously. " - Before Newt arrived, he hadn't taken his eyes off ya once, Resa... kept staring"

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye warily. "...You never know, he's probably not used to the idea of having me around or something?"

"Hmm, well he'd better stay within his shuckin' limits is all I'm sayin... C'mon"

* * *

We waved goodbye to Frypan - who seemed to run off about 2 hours of sleep a night - and headed through the open doors. Newt and I stayed a little while behind as Minho was more than happy to lead the way. I turned to him and tried to keep my face neutral;

"So uh, is your leg doing okay?"

"Yeah its fine - don't worry" He paused as I attempted to read his expression sideways. He caught me and sighed. "Y'know, normally I'd be shuckin' pleased that you care so much but..." We can to a standstill so he could stare at me intently. " - Trust me, I'm absolutely fine, alright?"

I pursed my lips and frowned at him. "...Yeah, okay Newt - I trust you"

As we set off again, he hesitated before adding; "I just can't put too much weight on it or it swells up - " He hastily waved my concerned face away. " - But that'll disappear in like an hour - so again, I'm _fine_ " Despite his obvious lack of worry, I continued to throw the odd glance at him, making sure his steps didn't falter _too_ much and he wasn't in too much pain. _Of course, that didn't go unnoticed._

"Resa!" Newt groaned, running a hand through his hair as we jogged. "Would you please stop looking at me with those eyes of yours? Its killin' me here, love"

I stifled a smile at his exasperation, biting my lip. "Okay, okay I'll stop - we're practically here now. Look!" I pointed at the wall Minho had came to a standstill at, glancing at his watch anxiously. He waved us over and pulled out a thin-bladed knife to slide through the gleaming line between the walls.

"Alright guys, this is the place. Now, I bet that shank already knows we're coming so there's no surprising him" Minho stared at the pair of us before moving the knife inside the wall. We waited until the single click merged into a series of clicks and the stone began to shift, exposing the wall for what it really was - a door. I caught Newt's eyes and shot him a quick smile before following Minho inside...

This time, the walk to the circle door seemed to be a lot quicker. _Obviously, it was our third time here and we knew what to expect on the other side but the creepiness of the corridor hadn't disappeared._

As before, the door was open and the three of us confidently approached it.

I raised my hand to knock lightly on the doorframe. "Finn?..." As usual, Minho had his knife out, wearing a glare but Newt remained close to me, a faint frown creasing his features.

Suddenly, we heard a set of footsteps from one of the adjoining rooms and I peered in curiously. " - Finn, is that you?" Eventually, a tall figure became clear in the dim light of the chamber. Upon catching sight of us, it let out a slight gasp and moved into the light, smiling.

It was Finn, but he looked - well, he didn't look great... His hair was carelessly swept away from his face and his eyes seemed to have lost some of their usual radiance. And maybe it was my imagination, but there was a very sparse layer of stubble coating his lower face - _I'd be lying if I said it didn't suit him._

He however, barely gave us time to acknowledge each other before striding right up to me and crushing me to him in a sudden hug - much to my surprise, and both the boys' too, I'd bet...

* * *

 **NEWT POV**

Anger and jealousy flared up inside me as soon as he touched her and my hands balled into fists. _Slim yourself, Newt - they're just friends._ I repeated that to myself a few times before I was sure I was okay.

"Resa! I'm so glad you came back - honestly, I thought you guys'd decide against it - "

Finn ran his hands up Resa's back and she wriggled out of his grasp, staring at him with wide eyes. "Hey - " Instead of getting the hint, the bastard took her hand and gazed into her eyes.

"Sorry, darlin' - I've just... Missed you - " _That did it._

I could sense Minho's wary eyes on me as I marched straight in and up to the other boy - we were more or less the same height - eyes narrowed. I placed a hand heavily on his chest, glaring at him all the while. "You - shuckface - get your bloody hands off her. Right. Now." The words were practically growled at him, but I didn't care. _The time for shuck formalities was past... He had his hands all over her!_

 _Then, he had the audacity to look at me in surprise!_ He glanced between Resa and I in confusion. "Wait, who are you anyway?" He questioned, frowning at me in turn. "And why are you talking for her?"

I managed to stop myself from punching his lights out - barely.

Resa placed a gentle hand in mine and stared at me - _Was that fear? No, she's not scared of me, is she?_ Then she turned to Finn with something close to apology. "Finn, meet Newt. He's our second in command - and he... Well he - "

" - He's very pleased to meet you and is sorry for his language" Minho butted in for her - placing another hand on my arm - shooting me a look of warning. "Honestly, its hard enough getting him civil back in the Glade, never mind out of it..."

The tension grew between the four of us.

I glared at both of them before turning it back to Finn. "Well that about sums me up - your turn, shank. And don't slack on the details, I'm sure they won't bore me"

He caught me up on everything Minho and Resa had already told me - I just wanted to hear it from him. Needless to say, I didn't trust him one tiny buggin' bit even though it all added up to what I knew about his story. We were sitting on opposite sides of the small table while the other two shuffled the Maps in the corner, throwing us the odd wary glance.

For the fifth time, Finn glanced over at Resa with an unreadable expression. The lights went off in my mind again and I scowled viciously at him. She stiffened and looked over at us in confusion. After raising her eyebrows at Finn, Resa shook her head ever to slightly and turned back to Minho, who made a _'don't you dare'_ face at me.

Leaning closer to Finn over the table, I pointed a finger at him. "Hey, I'm telling you for the last bloody time, slinthead - She. Is. Off. Limits. Next time I'll see if I can beat it into that klunk brain of yours, you listening all nice 'n pretty yeah?"

"Alright, but here's a crazy thought... What if she wants it too, huh?" He frowned at me as Minho drifted closer, sensing dangerous waters. _Although I couldn't blame him as I stood and pulled out my machete..._ " - I thought you guys weren't allowed relationships in the Glade?" He feigned a look of confusion, then smirked. "... So Resa can't already be with someone, right?"

I stepped closer to him, until we were standing nose to nose. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Minho and Resa muttering urgently to each other. "Wrong. But here's an even crazier thought - what makes YOU think you know how WE run the Glade, huh? You've been stuck in this little slice of hell for two months - and we've been in the Glade for over two YEARS!" I stood back to point the knife at him. "You don't know klunk about us and you think you can help us escape? You think you know the Maze yeah, got it all figured out? Well let me tell ya something - you piece of shit - "

Something must have snapped in Finn after that - because he lunged at me with a yell, arms outstretched and Minho launched himself between us, tackling the boy against the wall furiously.

" - No! Stop, please - he gets it!" Resa ran over and pressed herself against me, hands on my chest. "Please... Newt I - Just put the knife away... He'll stop - " She managed to push me up to the opposite wall and looked desperately into my eyes.

"Resa... What's goin' on, huh? You and him - " I didn't know what I looked like or why it even bothered me so much but when I looked at her, I saw only hurt and shame.

"... Come outside a minute - please?" I heard a catch in her voice, followed by a faint sniff and I immediately kicked myself for causing this.

"Love - "

" - _Outside_ , Newt. We need to talk"

* * *

The circular door shut with a hollow thud and Resa turned to stare at me. I'd sheathed the weapon again and pressed my shoulder against the wall behind us, lowering my eyes to hers in question.

"I'm so sorry, I - I meant to tell you..." She closed her eyes in frustration and took a deep breath. " - He... That is, Finn may have y'know, _feelings_ \- for me..."

 _This time, I couldn't even help rolling my eyes in disgust._ "Really? Oh don't worry, I barely noticed" She glared at me. "I guess he can join every other bloody shank in the Glade that feels the same way then, eh?"

"Newt - I didn't ASK for this! All I want is for him to help us get out and then go and live his life - leaving ME to live MINE with YOU!"

 _Wait - what did she just say?!_ I froze at her words, eyes wide but she continued;

"But of course, it's not that simple, is it? If I... Reject him - then he'll feel I dunno - spited?" She shrugged slightly, twisting her hair around a finger anxiously. "And then he'll not want to help us anymore. Or worse; he might escape himself - without us..." Sighing heavily, she turned back to me. "Well? Why are you so quiet now?"

" - Resa..." I cleared my throat. _Get a grip you idiot, she might not have meant it that way._ "...Resa, you said you would... Live your life with - with me...?" The words came out quietly, hesitantly and she stared at me in shock. " - Were you... I mean, did you mean it?"

She bit her lip nervously and dropped her gaze to the ground. The soft light in the tunnel illuminated us and I saw the curling shadows of her eyelashes fall across her cheeks.

If I'd blinked, I would've missed it - but she dipped her head in an ever so slight nod. Suddenly, something warm burst inside my chest - something I hadn't noticed grow in the first place - and a grin spread across my face. I stepped closer to her and softly tilted her chin up until she met my eyes. "Wow. I'm glad we're both on the same page then..." Finally I closed the gap between us and softly pressed my lips to hers. It wasn't a passionate kiss (this wasn't the time or place) but I still felt something stir inside me despite our sombre surroundings. Resa's mouth flicked up in a smile against mine and I broke apart to stare at her, my own goofy grin back again.

"Newt - " Another deep breath. _Looks like I wasn't the only one affected by that kiss,_ I smirked to myself. " - Can you try and be, well - civil to each other?... Listen to me, please!" She pleaded when I frowned and opened my mouth to argue. "If he wants to be immature, let him... You're not that person, Newt. I know you're better than that... And besides - " She blushed slightly and looked at me from under her lashes. " - I'm yours, remember?"

 _She always knows exactly what to say, doesn't she?_ I smiled and pulled her close again.

"I remember, love"

This time, she pinned me against the wall and ran her hands through my hair before our lips met once again.

* * *

 **Okay this time even I was fangirling at that ending - I think it was very adorable so I hope you guys also liked it! :P**

 **Anyway, I'm still working with those fabulous suggestions I received from you - so you'll see some more in the next chapter... Stay tuned and take care!**

 **Love, LadyFantasy13 xox**

 **PS: My friend from this site (hannahbee130) has recently posted a TMR fanfic she's been working on. Trust me guys, its worth checking out because she's got a real talent for writing!**


	28. Chapter 28 - Hurt and Harrowing Hints

**Hiya everyone, how are you all?!**

 **Okay first off, please don't kill me for taking so long to update - I'm sooo sorry, writer's block hit me hard :(**

 **Secondly, thank you to the amazing follows and favourite's this story has received over the past few days - I am very grateful! (hearts)**

 _ **Reviews;**_

 _ **Tori (guest) \- Hi Tori! I was confused seeing you as a guest at first lol :P **_

_**And THANK YOU! You are just too sweet and supportive about all this - its great! (hugs) Omg irk, I wish every girl had the pleasure of being with someone like Newt if I'm honest haha! But you're right, we can dream ;) Awww, that's actually so adorable... I was actually thinking of writing a book but when I'm older lol - thank you so much for your kind words!**_

 _ **I'm definitely looking forward to develpoing their relationship further and I hope you continue to love it :))**_

 _ **BookRain \- Ahhh, so I wasn't the only one thank goodness hahaha! Maybe Finn does have something planned but I'll work up to it gradually lol - nothing like a good bit of drama and suspense, is there? ;) **_

_**Omgomg, I agree with you about Minho! I definitely couldn't take his constant teasing about them either haha! Aww, thank you soo much - you have no idea how much these reviews motivate me and make me smile :) Enjoy this one!**_

 _ **TheMortalMazeRunner745 \- Oohh, I'm glad you enjoyed both chapters, because I really enjoyed writing them :) Newt and Finn are definitely gonna continue annoying each other in the future - trust me! ****Hahaha, that's so sweet of you honestly, it means so much that you were excited to read it - thank you so much for your kind words... I'm actually so lucky to have all this wonderful support! (hugs)**_

 _ **As for the writing, if you're passionate about a series or a set of characters then I say go ahead and write about it lol - I've had no special training or practice, I just love reading and dived into writing too :P**_

 _ **But anyway, thanks a lot and continue to enjoy!**_

 _ **District DivergentPotterhead \- Yayy! I think the ability to fangirl is a gift lolol ;) I'm really glad you loved it - they're definitely not gonna be all chummy so I'll try and add a bit more sarcasm and jabbing insults at each other - should be fun! :P **_

_**Omg Minho was incredibly out of order wasn't he?! I think it works well with his character though so I'll probably keep it up haha!**_

 _ **Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this one!**_

 _ **Fawn22 (guest) \- Wooo, I'm so happy you thought so! Aww, my brother's finished school last week too - thank goodness summer's finally here haha!**_

 _ **You're incredibly sweet - I just love reading your reviews so much. Haha, sassy Minho strikes again right! And yep, the older brother thing is what I'm aiming for so I'm glad its coming across :) Ahhh, the ending was actually so cute - I LOVED writing it! Their relationship will get both tested and developed while Finn is involved - so I'm looking forward to that! :D**_

 _ **Finally, have a great time in your cottage and in Europe over the summer... Thank you so much for your awesome support and I'm so grateful for your reviews - if you see it, enjoy this one! (hugs)**_

 _ **PS; That's great you've read Inkheart! Personally, I've only seen the film but the characters were amazing and I loved the storyline!**_

 _ **bloody shank (guest) \- Omg, so firstly, your review made me smile uncontrollably for like 5 minutes lol! Hahaha, I loved writing that scene so its great that it was received so well :) **_

_**Ahh, I know - Finn was extremely bold wasn't he? But I thought Newt wouldn't attack first because he's a bit more controlled and it suited his character a bit more (he did look suitably intimidating with his knife though haha)**_

 _ **Yess, Minho on the other hand, I CAN imagine tackling Finn and lets face it - he's been waiting a while to do that! :P Awww! Thank you soo much, I'm actually so happy you like it - I may actually have decide on having two Keepers after all...**_

 _ **Enjoy this one!**_

* * *

We strolled back into the room - Resa adjusting her hair, me smirking broadly.

 _Yeah alright, she's convinced me to give the sleazy arsehole a chance_ , I thought, glancing at Minho who raised his eyebrows at me in question. THEN , I turned to the arsehole in question and cleared my throat awkwardly.

"Uh - So Finn... We clearly got off on the erm, wrong foot before and uh..."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her go and stand beside Minho and they began muttering furiously again. _What on earth were they talking about?_ Finn, on the other hand was staring at me impassively - like he didn't know whether or not to take me seriously. Although, I didn't know whether to take me seriously or not so...

" - I just wanted to say that I didn't - I mean, it was wrong and uhm - It won't happen again" I managed to give the dude a pathetic half smile and forced myself to walk up and hold out my hand stiffly. "I'm, erm, very grateful for everything you're gonna do for us and uh... I say we get on with it"

He glanced down at my hand before slowly clasping his own against it. I tried not to crush his fingers but it was _extremely tempting_ \- not to mention I could feel Resa's eyes on the pair of us so we made do with discreet glares instead.

"Thanks, I erm appreciate the gesture and of course I... I'm happy to help any friend of Resa's" He spoke cautiously, like he didn't know how he should act.

 _You better appreciate it, slinthead - its the closest to a bloody apology you're gonna get_ , I thought, inclining my head towards him.

"Fabulous, we've all kissed and made up - "Minho clapped his hands together and headed towards the table where the maps were laid out, ready to be analysed. " - Congrat guys, I'm happy for you - really" He finished with a simpering smirk at us and I caught Resa bite back a smile of her own.

I turned my glare on Minho, in no mood for his usual garbage. "Slim it already, Minho - _now_ can we start?"

"We sure can..." He grinned at Resa and made a flourishing gesture at the Map. "Righto, shank - you're sure you wanna do this?"

As Finn was assuring Minho of his absolute certainty, she approached me casually, that beautiful smile just got brighter when I ran my hands up her arms. "Thank you, Newt - _really_ " She blushed when I drew us closer, not caring who saw. "I'm so happy you did that... You sounded - " A small laugh escaped her lips and I smirked, raising an eyebrow. " - You sounded VERY sincere"

"I'm usually pretty good at sincere - but I gotta admit - " I leaned closer to whisper in her ear. " - THAT was something else entirely..."

She laughed properly this time, curling her hands loosely at my waist and pulling back to look deep into my eyes. _God, those eyes... I could just look at her all day._ "Do you trust him?" I searched her eyes for any sign of uncertainty, but saw only innocence, and warmth, and hope -

"I do believe he wants to help us, but..." She paused, a soft frown creasing her features. " - But we don't know enough about him, Newt - Minho thinks he's in contact with WICKED and that he's some sort of spy for them. Weirdly though, he seems just as confused as all of us and we're just taking his word that he can't go out during the day..." She spoke quietly, I could barely hear her and we were touching.

When I managed to catch her eyes again, I smiled reassuringly, rubbing circles into her back. "Well, I'll tell ya something, love - we ain't leavin' here till we've gotten a couple, if not ALL of those answers, yeah?"

She smiled back and rose on her toes to brush a light kiss to my cheek.

 **SWITCH POV**

* * *

" - Hey! Can you shuckin' lovebirds save it for later IF its not too much trouble, that is? Minho's loud voice broke through my mind, making me jump in Newt's arms.

" Oh for the love of..." The second rolled his eyes in exasperation and turned to the other two boys. "Okay, okay, keep your undies on, we're here" A small shudder crept up my spine as he winked and gave my waist a tight squeeze before dragging me over to the table. I hesitantly met Finn's judging gaze and flushed, my heart pounding uncomfortably in my chest. _And now he knows..._ I remembered how we'd behaved last time I was here, all stolen touches and shameless glances. I tried to convey my own apology across the room to him, then suddenly, his eyes drifted towards Newt and hardened. _Although, Newt's stare was no kinder,_ I thought sadly, lowering my gaze.

The next hour or so passed in a similar fashion; Minho , Finn and I were sprawled across the map copies and made a list of questions that may or may not get answered. We tried to imagine what it would look like. _Imagine all those Grievers spilling out of a hole in midair..._ Newt was roaming the through the adjacent room, examining the collection of photos Finn had gathered over his time here and occasionally supplied a comment towards what we were discussing.

"So you're sayin' WICKED sent you these, yeah?" Newt directed the question at Finn, but refused to look at the boy.

"Who else could it be? I'm just as lost as you guys at the moment - and whatever it looks like, I just wanna get out of here..." He stared at the wall impassively, as though he suspected our hesitations about him.

Newt grunted and placed his hands on his hips. "Well as shucked up as all this is, I think we're _meant_ to work together - " He finally turned to look at Finn. " - AND escape together..."

" - When will you leave?" I asked Finn, glancing at his expression hesitantly. He immediately locked gazes with me, green eyes burning into mine. His voice echoed in my mind, _"Trust me, I don't want to hurt you"_ And he hadn't, but  I had hurt him, hadn't I?

"Probably tonight" He told me, scrunching his mouth to the side, thoughtfully. "Its as good a time as any, I s'pose"

Minho leaned back on his chair and folded his arms. "Have you been out there before? At night, obviously"

"...Once, that's cus I was curious - but I told myself I'd never go back until it was to find a way out - " He paused, staring into space as he relived the memory. " - It was... Well, it was horrible; Dark, slimy and cold. Then as if that wasn't enough, you could hear the echoes of the monsters - through the walls. I didn't know if I'd run into one around the next corner or not... Until I did" I glanced sharply at Finn as he gulped. "Suddenly, it was just _there._ So obviously, I did what anyone would do and ran for my damn life..." He gave a nervous laugh, running a hand through his hair. "It was... Huge and covered in, I dunno - weapons and things? -"

I could only look at him in shock. _He'd been out there - at night, seen one of those things close up and then come back to this place - again, completely alone._ For the first time, I realised what it must have felt like. The lack of safety and companionship, the constant dread and loneliness... At least we had each other, we had the Glade.

"Can I come with you?"

It was a beyond stupid question, but my heart ached. He was ready to go out there again - alone. I wouldn't rest easy until I knew we'd done everything we could for him, even if he refused the offer. I just held his gaze carefully as I sensed Minho and Newt staring at me in shock.

"... You - are you - " Finn blinked at me and tried again. "I mean, why would you do that for me, Resa?"

"Because I would do it for any of the other guys and - " I glanced at the ceiling, unable to hold his intense stare. " - And we're in this together... None of us should have to deal with the Maze alone and although you've done just that up until now, I want you to know that - we're here for you and - " Taking a deep breath, I met his eyes again. " - we're gonna help each other"

Before he could answer, Newt stepped forward slowly. " - Resa?... Love, why are you - " I turned to him, willing him to understand with my eyes.

"Please Newt, this is something I want to do... I know its dangerous, but we can't ask Finn to do something we're not willing to do" I faced the green-eyed boy again; he was frowning at the ground in confusion. "Well, the offer stands, Finn - take it or leave it"

He glanced between Minho and Newt with a slight wariness and sighed. "I don't want to make you do anything, darlin' but..."

" - But it shouldn't _just_ be up to _you_ , right?" I supplied, raising my eyebrows at him.

He sighed again. "Right... Fine, Resa - you're comin' with me"

My shoulders slumped in relief and I sat back in my chair. "Great - Thank you - "

" - Hey, hold on just a bloody second!" Newt stormed over to the table and glared at us all, like he didn't know who to direct his anger at. "But you... Why?..." Deep breath. "Finn, can we talk to her for a minute... Alone?"

Minho shrugged at him and kicked his legs up on one of the chairs, looking as comfortable and chilled as it was possible to look in such a situation. Meanwhile, Finn gave me a strange glance and a small smile before tipping his head towards Newt. Somehow, he managed to make the action look sarcastic. "Sure thing mate - take your time..."

* * *

"You got a buggin' death wish or something?!" Newt threw his hands in the air and turned to me as soon as the door closed behind Finn. _I had no doubt he was eavesdropping but I couldn't blame him._ "No wait - who are you doing this for, eh? For HIM - for YOU?... Or are you just determine to make ME suffer?"

Minho - stupidly - decided to butt in. " - Hey, what if its for _me_ , I'm tellin' ya - Me and Resa have a bond..."

"Shuck off, Minho"

I sighed, lifting loose strands of hair off my face. "Guys please, listen to me..." I made my voice soothing and looked straight at Newt. "I just think its better if _someone_ went with him... It doesn't HAVE to be me, but I'm probably the best option right now" Raising my eyebrows at them, I saw the grudging agreement flash across their faces and hastily hid my relief. "You said it yourself, Newt - We're _meant_ to work together"

Minho whistled low in his throat. "Well, there you go... Our Greenbean officially has more balls than half the shuckin' Glade put together" He stood up and clapped me on the back (pretty painfully, too). I rolled my eyes and swatted at him as he laughed.

Newt however, didn't look entirely convinced. "That shank fancies you, love" He spoke quietly, and came to sit on the table above me. "And I don't care what you say about respect but..." I looked up at his frown in concern. "...He's not gonna give up a chance to - y'know - " He made a disgusted face at the wall." - when you're alone... D'you get me?"

 _Yes Newt, I get you and trust me, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't afraid of exactly that happening..._ Instead of saying that, I carefully slipped my hand in his and squeezed. "I know BUT - " I caught his eyes in mine again and lowered my voice. " - This way we can be sure he won't betray us yet - and I can talk to him to find out more about him... We would all feel safer if we knew more about what was going on"

I smiled at him as his fingers stroked the back of my hand, thoughtfully. "Besides, if something happens, you'll be the first to know about it - and he knows that"

* * *

 **FINN POV**

I moved away from the door as it went quiet on the other side. _Sounds like that's her convinced them_ , I thought, running a hand across my face. _That didn't take long... Although, they're all pretty much attached to her anyway so its not that surprising. _For some reason, that thought filled me with sadness.

Before they came to get me again, I gathered my bearings; Was I allowed to bring someone else with me? THEY hadn't said anything specific about that, had they? She wasn't just anyone though. Besides, neither of us had been to the Cliff before - it didn't matter what she told the rest of them, I knew the plan was still in order...

The Plan.

Various emotions filled my mind as I remembered what I'd been told. I still wasn't quite sure how I felt about all of this. _But hey, its not like you have a choice is it?_ Pain, anger, frustration...Shame? Those were definitely among the emotions tearing my head apart. If all went well today, we'd be one step closer - one step closer to the big finish. Well, MY big finish anyway. From what I'd been told, this was a single section - part of possibly even more elaborate schemes that I had yet to find out about. _Or maybe not, depending on what my position was out there..._

One thing was clear in my mind. _I was a pawn._ I didn't have my own choice, my own thoughts or opinions... I was merely a _means to an end._ But - I'd been given a promise.

 _You'll be rewarded._ That's all I had to go on, but what did it mean? _Rewarded..._ That could mean life or death, friends or family, food or drink - the list was endless and uncertain. Nevertheless, I kept going, because it was all I had.

If ruining these guys - whom I didn't know, or care about (that much) - meant I'd get to leave this place and possibly see my family then... Obviously I'd do it.

 _I wasn't a good person, but I wasn't the worst person either._ I told myself that at least twice a day. It kept me going, because as much as I didn't want the pictures to mean anything, as much as I didn't want these guys to make any sort of lasting impression on me - it wasn't working.

Because as soon as I'd seen that picture, something had clicked. That impossibly bright smile, the long dark hair, the eyes - God, her eyes... Warm and radiant and happy -

Resa. I'd known her.

Of course, it was known and not know. It wasn't her anymore, the girl I had an ever so vague memory of - she was gone. And even if it was still the Resa I once knew, she wouldn't be mine. Not anymore.

A flash of jealousy streaked in anger shot through me. Fast and painful. I braced myself on the door frame, breathing slightly heavier than before.

Should I tell her? Would she even WANT to know such a thing?

A glance at my watch told me it was fast approaching evening, which meant we could set off soon. Conveniently, I heard a series of scuffles from the other side of the door - someone was getting closer. I hastily arranged my face in an expression that didn't say 'Yep I was eavesdropping, losers' and moved away from the door.

I took a deep breath through my nose and slowly released it. _One thing at a time, Finn. One thing at a time._

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that one because it took long enough to get written and posted lol :/**

 **Anyway, do you guys think Finn should tell her about his memories? Would you want to know if you were in Resa's position? ;) Obviously, it wasn't THAT huge a revelation, I'm sure some of you had predicted this would happen, but I bet you can't guess what the big plan is haha? I'm just messing with you - honestly, I'm not entirely certain myself...**

 **Stay cool and I'll see you on the other side! (Hopefully a bit sooner than this one though lol)**

 **Love, LadyFantasy13 xox**


	29. Chapter 29 - A Night in the Maze

**Hello everyone! I have another double chapter update for you :)**

 **Oh my God, (this is very unrelated but I have to share it) so I recently caught up on season 3 of the 100 and I was completely BLOWN AWAY! Could there BE any more bloody cliffhangers?! And the DRAMA - omg, it was just too much and I can't wait another year for the next season :D Please tell me some of you guys watched it lol, I can't be alone in this? ;P Anyway, I've finished gushing haha... Here is the first half of the double chapter treat (remember, it begins with Finn POV) BUT first -**

 _ **Reviews;**_

 _ **BookRain \- Okay I agree with you, he will definitely tell her soon! Ahhh, I know its all so suspicious but believe me, he's not all bad - Finn is good at heart haha :P I'm so glad you understand why he is the way he is lol... **_

_**Hmmm, I'm working up to a few surprises but I don't know how long they'll take :/ I promise it'll be dramatic though - keep up the patience ;)**_

 _ **Thanks for being so supportive and enjoyy!**_

 _ **The Tezzerax \- THANK YOU!**_

 _ **Tori Foster \- Thanks so much - I'm glad you thought so! **_

_**District DivergentPotterhead \- Wow, I'm really happy the POV changes are working, they can be quite difficult depending on the characters and my mood lol ;) Thanks a lot though and oh don't worry, I plan to make her think a bit more about her effect on poor Newt - none of us want him hurt! :( **_

_**Olivia (guest) \- Omg all 28 chapters?! That's amazing, I'm really happy you're enjoying it haha! **_

_**Aww that's so sweet so I'm updating it by TWO more chapters today... Hope you enjoy them!**_

 _ **Fawn22 (guest) \- Hahaha, I just love how you quote your fav lines from the chapters, its incredibly cute and I'm actually sooo glad you think Minho is realistic :D He's one of my fav characters too, although you can probably tell that already lol! Yess, he will tell her soon - they need to get to know each other better first ;) **_

_**Anyway, I hope you have an amazing summer and maybe we'll hear from you again soon (heart) Byeee!**_

 _ **Abby (guest) \- Thank youu! And yep, I've decided to make him tell her after all... It shall happen soon :P Enjoy these two** **!**_

* * *

Three pairs of eyes turned to me; careless, anxious and determined.

"So, I take it you guys've come to a conclusion?" I looked at them all expectantly. "Resa and I will leave in the next hour or so - we need time to talk things through"

Of course it was a hint; I remembered the last time we'd been alone. We'd properly spoken and I liked to think she'd been genuine... I couldn't help the rush of warmth that blossomed inside my chest as I relived the memory. The memory of us so close, touching and the emotions flowing through me as we'd stared at each other.

I met her eyes now and couldn't conjure up a single remnant of that feeling. I saw only her gathered courage and her sense of purpose. Slightly hesitant, I smiled at her in encouragement and nodded faintly as she returned it. Then obviously, The Glorious Protector turned to her and we also exchanged a - slightly less friendly - look as she turned away.

 **SWITCH POV**

* * *

I jumped as Newt placed a hand on my waist gently, pulling until we faced each other.

Staring at him, I attempted to read his mood - _what was going through his mind?_ I was vaguely aware of Minho ushering Finn to the table again, talking about something to do with the Maze.

"D'you still have the watch I gave you?" Newt stroked my arm absently as we stood there. This was obviously our last moment of privacy before I left.

I nodded my head towards the backpack I'd brought. "Its in there - so it doesn't fall off and break or something..." I hesitated before ploughing on. " - Newt, please don't be mad at me" It was a childishly whiny request, but it captured my state of mind perfectly.

He only sighed and pressed our foreheads together. "Resa, I'm not mad - I'd never be mad at you, I just..." He closed his eyes and I was mesmerised by his eyelashes fluttering so close to me. "...I guess I admire your bloody nerve, _wanting_ to come into this place - at night too" He shook his head and I held back a giggle when his hair tickled my forehead.

His shoulders relaxed considerably as I twisted my arms around his neck and slowly grazed my nose across his jaw. I heard a soft groan rise in his throat and he gripped my waist tightly.

"You carry on like that love, and I won't let you leave..."

His low words caused a delicious shudder to flow through me and I couldn't stop myself pressing a drawn-out kiss to his neck, lingering just long enough to hear him moan again. A small smile spread across my face as I pulled back and looked at him.

"Its _you_ I want, Newt - no-one else. Remember that"

"Thanks for confirming that" He chuckled and skimmed his hands lower over my backside. "I'll be waiting for you. The doors open at sunrise, usually 6.00 or something... and I want you back in the Glade - or I'm coming in after you, right?"

My face grew serious again as I gazed at him. "Hm-hmm... I'll bring back answers though, I promise"

"I don't care about the shuck answers, I want you back, d'you understand? I want you back safely, and I don't want to have you in the Maze ever again - if I can help it" His expression was open and vulnerable, but I caught a hint of stubbornness beneath it all.

A gasp escaped me as he crushed me against him and attacked my lips with his own. The rough kiss didn't last long but it conveyed everything we were feeling, everything words couldn't say. I silently tried to tell him I would be okay, to not worry too much, to trust me...

Finally he pulled away, only to caress my cheek with a free hand as we stared into each others eyes - breathing heavily.

* * *

"Finn, where are we going?" The air was becoming colder and thinner as we ascended the stairs.

When we'd parted with Newt and Minho, he'd lead me through a set of concealed doors behind his bed and into a dark corridor which carried on for - well, as far as we could see with the torch he was holding out infront of us. About 5 minutes ago, an equally dark set of stairs had emerged from the corridor and we had begun the steep climb up them. He hadn't said much, except to warn me of the large stones and the low ceiling.

Until now. "Okay, we're almost in the tunnel..." He turned to look down at me, a faint frown appeared on his face. "When we get there, we have to be really quiet - its so unstable, the rocks might just come falling down and we'll be screwed" His voice was low, controlled, more serious than I'd ever heard him.

"Hey wait, you seem pretty clued up about this place - "

" - Yes, I've been up here a fair few times, but I didn't lie to you... I've only been in the Maze _you_ know once"

 _Unsurprisingly, that created more questions than it solved._

"Finn!" I hissed, trying to get his attention whilst not bringing us to our deaths. "Hold on a minute and shuckin' _talk to me_!"

He turned to me with a low growl, running a hand through his hair. "Can you just trust me, Resa? Hmm, just this once - because if I remember correctly, YOU volunteered to join ME - "

I rolled my eyes and continued following him up the stairs until we reached a rickety landing. Upon further inspection, a large square opening was exposed, all surrounded with stone and chipped rubble. The torch illuminated the deep cracks and crevices within the walls and I shrunk away from whatever might be hiding inside.

Finn faced me again, seemingly calmer than before. "Right, here we are, darlin' - this is MY Maze. Exclusively Griever-free"

Squinting my eyes to see past the darkness, I gasped when it became steadily clearer; there was a series of twisting paths and corners laid out before us, it would have terrified me if I hadn't already seen the Maze. The only difference was the height of the place... We were standing in a cramped passage measuring around only 4 feet at its tallest and even less than that horizontally.

"Oh my God!" I whispered to myself, moving slowly past Finn into the strange - faintly illuminated - tunnel. "Is this the... Maze?"

"We're inside the walls, higher than ground level, but still _way_ too far down from the top"

He grasped my arm carefully and pointed above us to an ever so slight pinprick of light. As we moved closer, I realised it was in fact much bigger. _About the size of a walnut?_ I turned my frown on Finn.

"I think its sunlight" He was also whispering, waving his hand through the dim light as I looked on in wonder. "There are a few of them around here and I bet there are even more as we get closer to the Cliff..." He glanced at me and smirked. "And, don't get excited, there's no way for us to get through the hole - it'll go right to the top of the Maze, I was surprised the light could come down here anyway - "

My face fell as he crushed that small sliver of hope. "Of course, but I wonder what's out there...?"

"Probably whoever's watching us..." He pulled out the Map copy and began walking again without saying anything else.

 _This is your chance, Resa!_ "Erm Finn? D'you know who they are - the people... watching us?"

"Not really..." He continued walking.

"Hey... wait Finn - look at me" I kept my voice low but grabbed his arm to get his attention. "Please... I know you know something, something you're not telling us" As I spoke, I searched his eyes for any clue. "But this isn't gonna work if we're keeping secrets..."

Despite the limited lighting emitting from the torch, I saw his eyes flicker down to my hand on his sleeve, and hesitantly meet mine again.

Just when I thought he wasn't going to speak, he took a deep breath and whispered, "This isn't the time... Its too dangerous, we _need_ to keep moving"

My shoulders slumped in disappointment as he set off down the tunnel, hunched over due to the limited space. _Just have to keep trying, won't I?_

* * *

As we walked - or more shuffled - through the passage, Finn's prediction came true. There were definitely more little patches of light shining through the dark gloominess of the grey concrete. I began counting them as we passed - they became gradually more frequent and also larger in size, until one was almost the size of my face! I attempted to peer through it but the closer I got, the less I could see and the edges of the gap just became blurred so I moved away in disappointment.

Suddenly, Finn stopped - causing me to walk into him - and returned the Map into his backpack. "Okay, we'll need to get down the same way we got up here" He gestured ahead of us at what was unmistakably, a set of steep stairs. "Ladies first..."

"Hey, I followed YOU up here! You go first"

He sighed at my stubborn expression, extinguishing the torch until we stood in relative darkness. "Alright alright, keep your hair on" Motioning me over to the opening, he smirked. "Just sayin' though, I hope you enjoyed the view on the way up here, cus it'll be reversed on the way down..."

I blinked when I caught his meaning. "Oh really? Well at least you won't have a reason to complain, will you?"

He laughed, a pleasant sound that lingered in my ears when he stopped. "We'll see" Without further chat, he descended from the tunnel down the rickety staircase - me following suite, nervously glancing up and down it. To my dismay, only darkness covered both directions.

"Finn? How far up are we?"

"Not far now... Don't worry Resa, I'm not letting you fall"

Warmth bubbled in my chest at his words - somehow, I knew without a doubt that they were true. I smirked to myself, trying to lighten the mood.

"Good that... But remember, its rude to stare - too openly"

He laughed again at the mention of his own words to me when we'd first met. "Oh, I'm being pretty discreet compared to you, honey. Besides, I think it'd be rude NOT to stare in this situation..."

I blushed heavily, glad he couldn't see. "I swear Finn, I'll slap you if you continue like that" I paused. "And stop sniggering - are we there yet?"

Infuriatingly, he didn't answer.

" _Finn!_ " My voice rose in a panicked hiss as I attempted to look behind me down the stairs. Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed my waist and began lowering me down. My cry of surprise turned into a huff of disapproval when I realised it was just him.

"See? Nothing to worry about" The gleam of his teeth in the dim lighting told me how close we actually were. My head spun as my feet hit the ground again and I clutched at his shoulders, gasping softly.

"Shuck! I thought you'd gone!" He blinked and even in this darkness, I had no trouble glimpsing the vibrant green of his irises. And his hands were still at my sides, squeezing ever so slightly as I stared at him, thoughts spinning. _This is wrong, we shouldn't be doing this... But you're safe, he's not gonna betray you! He will take care of you, and you know it - Oh do you? Just remember something, Resa - this is wrong..._

Then he seemed to jump out of a dream too as he released me, smiling wanly. _I wonder what my face looks like._ "When are you gonna believe that I DO care, hmm? Honest, I won't let anything happen to you" He slowly turned his back on me, frowning into the shadows. "Okay, I think this comes out near Section... 4, if Minho was correct...?" He winked at me. "And yes, feel free to tell him I was doubting"

I let out a giggle, adjusting the pack on my back. "Yeah, I think I'll pass on the opportunity - we're trying to get along _better_ , not worse"

Finn grunted, motioning at me to follow him through the - now considerably more spacious - tunnel. "Now, we're still gonna get there before the Grievers come out - it'll be pretty clear when we hear the Maze doors close for the night..." He began shuffling the Map around again. "There's a bit of a run to the Cliff when we get into the Maze, so you stick close and move fast, alright?"

"Hmm... This might be a stupid question but - But what if they see us when they come out? Out of the Hole, I mean. Where are we supposed to hide?"

"The truth? I have no idea. I've never been to the Cliff myself but - " He looked at me, his expression reassuring. " - According to the pictures, there are places we could wait. The vines? Up the walls? Even little shrubs and things beside the walls?" He paused to squint at the Map. "Don't worry about it, our only job is to observe - we aren't gonna fight any of 'em... Not yet anyway" The last part was whispered even quieter than the rest and I frowned at him curiously. _What did he mean by that? Surely we'd never have to fight the Grievers?_

"Is this it?" I gestured at a small trapdoor at the end of the dark corridor. It was pitifully small, I would have trouble fitting through, never mind Finn.

"Yep - I wouldn't normally come this way, but we had to go west for the Cliff, according to Minho"

"How come the Runners never noticed this secret little Maze of yours anyway?"

He sniggered, fiddling with the opening as I stood with my hands on my hips. "Well first, I only go in at night so they wouldn't hear me - but as far as I know, there are only three of these openings in the Maze - and they're all sitting in clever little dead-ends SO - " He paused, listening for a tiny click in the lock, which caused it to creak open ever so slightly. Finn lowered his voice even more and I leaned closer to hear him. " - When your Runners are mapping this place out, they just have to look down the dead-end to know it doesn't lead anywhere, and like smart people with a strict deadline, they quickly move on to the other paths, leaving these little beauties - " He slipped out of the door in one swift motion, leaving me gawking mouth open after him. " - unnoticed"

I shook my head in wonder and rolled my eyes at the smug expression on his face. "Okay, that's crazy - but cool... Minho must have been raging when you told him"

"He tried to hide it" Finn smirked at me, holding an arm out. "Need a hand?"

* * *

 **That was very short, wasn't it haha! I'll have the next one up very soon - promise it will make up for the length of this one though!**


	30. Chapter 30 - The Greater Good Or Not

The Cliff was appropriately named.

It was, quite literally, a wide expanse of stone and scattered shrubs - all leading to a jutting mound of rock hanging over goodness knows what. Directly in the centre of the space was... Absolutely nothing. Although we both knew there was _something_ there - some sort of illusion from which the monsters appeared from - to an unsuspecting bystander, there was nothing strange about the Cliff.

I began walking closer to the edge, mesmerised. "We made it"

Finn returned my smile brightly and followed me until we stood side by side a few paces from the drop. "Look - " He gestured ahead of us, towards the rapidly setting sun, hanging low in the horizon. " - Its been way too long since I've seen that"

My expression became sympathetic as I glanced at him. "Its been way too long since I've appreciated that"

Suddenly, a deep rumble echoed throughout the Maze, making us jump back from the Cliff in surprise. The walls began to vibrate and I strained my ears to hear a faint scraping sound from somewhere inside the concrete walls. Finn grabbed my hand and pulled us behind a cluster of dense vines and leaves, within the shadow of the Maze walls.

" - Its time" His breath tickled my ear as we crouched close together between the shrubs. "Stay quiet, they can't know we're here or its over"

For a few minutes, only the sound of our laboured breathing filled my ears. That and the faint swish of wind trailing around. Neither of us dared to say a word.

Because we were so still, quiet - tensed like coiled springs - the slightest noise made us jump... So when a low-pitched pulse of electric sounded from the empty expanse, we both jumped and began flapping furiously for a fraction of a second until we subdued ourselves and squatted lower into the shadows.

Frowning, I turned to Finn - trying to communicate through helpless, wide-eyed expressions. It seemed to work as he shook his head, motioning at me to move further backwards.

We continued staring vigilantly into the empty plain ahead of us. It seemed like nothing interesting was going to happen... Until the air started shimmering, the grey area of nothingness began to shift and writhe, and the oddest thing happened;

An object popped out of a random point in midair - the Hole - and paused for a handful of seconds, before jumping out fully onto the edge of the Cliff. _We'd been standing there only a few minutes ago._

I clapped a hand over my mouth to hold in a gasp and pressed myself closer to Finn.

It was a Griever - 8 feet tall, swinging horrifying mental contraptions and trailing slime. Definitely a Griever.

We stared in shock, unable to move. _What if it saw us? What if it could smell us?_ Finn stiffened against me and we shrunk into the wall behind us as the Griever glided towards the Maze. It passed us - barely 10 feet between us - only to pause at the walls and make a series of bizarre clicks before continuing on its way.

As we were staring at this Griever, another couple had the chance to jump out of the Hole and make the same slow journey into the walls. They were well prepared for a night of creepily guarding the Maze.

Meanwhile, Finn and I sat hand in hand, shivering in the gradually disappearing light. I turned to him, his expression was strangely blank - as though he'd lost the ability to show surprise after the spectacle we'd just witnessed. "I never believed it until now..." My voice was barely a sound, a low weak whisper. But he seemed to hear me because of the non-existent space between us.

"...You realise we have to know which part they're coming from, right?" He jerked his head over to the Cliff, where the air was still shimmering hazily and the odd Griever jumped out occasionally.

I swallowed a nervous lump in my throat and rolled my eyes. "You wanna go up and ask that one to draw you out a set of co-ordinates, yeah? Be my guest, I wanna know what he says"

"Resa, I'm _this_ close to passing out here - d'you think you could be serious?"

"Hey, I'm scared too! Can we just, y'know... talk or something? My nerves are shucking up in all this silence - "

"SHhhh, okay, okay we can have a damn conversation!" He took a deep breath and we stopped hissing at each other. "Erm... Have you ever - seen one before this?

I paused, remembering my first Griever sighting. It had been the day of the Paul incident... My stomach tensed painfully up at the thought of him. Newt had lead me out to a gap in the Maze, covered by a foggy window. That's where I had spotted the creature - I winced as the memory flashed through my mind and I saw the Griever again, sliding past the window, glaring at Newt and I in hatred. I had shrunk into him and he had reassuringly murmured into my hair. _"Don't worry, Resa. It can't get us in here"_ Then he had urgently warned me never to find myself outside the walls - _''specially not at night'_ It was ironic that here I was again, outside the walls, at night...

"Yeah, only once - its tradition for the Greenie's to see their first Griever through this window we have looking into the Maze" I continued, sensing Finn's gaze on me. "It was only one, but I still couldn't remember seeing anything so terrifying. Newt told me... Newt told me never to go out here - " My throat tightened again as the guilt coursed through me. " - He said, especially not at night... And yet here I am" I hung my head, the emotions rendering me speechless as we waited for another Griever to appear from the Hole. "I'm a horrible person, Finn - I've made him so many promises and I've gone against his wishes even more but - " He squeezed my hand tightly as I gulped hard. " - But he still cares SO much... He still does _everything_ he can to protect _me_ and what do I do? I throw it back in his face and tell him not to be so shuckin' dramatic" Shaking my head, I fought a sob. This wasn't the time or place for tears but that tortured look in his face finally made sense.

 _'I just wasn't careful enough - I didn't take every precaution and... I was - I wasn't good enough...'_ Newt had whispered to me just last night - just 24 hours ago. His experience in the Maze had been traumatic, difficult and just plain torture. He couldn't take it, but it was nothing to be ashamed of... Instead, I promised myself I would help him overcome that. I would make him see how important he was to everyone in the Glade. We would be lost without him. He - he made everything better, brighter in a way... And not just for me, but for us all.

" - Resa? Look at me" Finn was staring at me in concern, our fingers still entwined together. "I know he cares for you, that's clear to anyone in the same room as you two..." He pursed his lips thoughtfully, a frown creasing his features. " - But he has to know that this - the Maze - is our only chance at getting out of here. We can't afford to be afraid of it 'cus if we are, then that means its already won... Its played with us and its won" He nodded towards the Griever Hole. "You'll probably disagree but from what I've heard, they've accomplished more since _you_ arrived than they have in the past _two years -_ and I don't think you should stop now, not when we're _this_ close"

I gazed at him in awe. "Thanks, Finn. I can't believe I'm saying this but, you're right - we have to keep going and... We will. After today, they'll all know what we're seeing right now - this new chance we have. I know the majority of the boys have waited as long as they can remember for a solution to the bloody Maze"

He smiled at me, an ever so slight grimace that managed to look friendly. "So uhm, what's the deal with you guys then?" Flushing slightly, he looked away again. "You and Newt, I mean... Are you two officially a _thing_?"

Rolling my eyes, I pulled my hand out of his. "After your inspirational pep talk, you come up with _that_?"

"I'm actually curious though... So you turn up in this place full of hormonal teenage guys and you mange to separate _him_ from the douche bags?" He paused, holding my gaze intently. "What makes him so special, anyway? He's still a dude that hasn't seen a girl in a good long while - how did he convince you?

"He didn't ' _convince_ ' me of anything, Finn! We just - I dunno, got to know each other and - " I stopped, very much aware that our story was pretty cliched. " - And he struck me as... Different. And for your information, Newt's never forced himself on me! He would never think of doing something like that" My voice was quiet, yet firm as we stared at each other. "Now do you have anymore ridiculous questions or shall we move?"

Finn scrunched his mouth to one side as he appeared to contemplate something. "One more actually... Have erm - have you guys, uh... Y'know - " He made a 'duh' face at me when I raised my eyebrows. " - _have you had sex?_ "

"Oh bloody hell! That has absolutely nothing to do with you, you shank!" It came out as more of a screech and Finn hastily covered my mouth with a hand.

" - SHHHH! Okay, okay I get it, I'm sorry!"

My mind raced back to the time Minho had made a similar assumption - in his own _unique_ way, of course - and a strong blush crept up my face. " - Right, enough of that... I think they're all in the Maze now. Is it safe for us to go to the Cliff?"

He didn't answer however, his eyes were fixed on something behind me. I frowned, slowly swivelling around to follow his gaze.

It was another one of those shiny beetle things. Smaller than last time, it scurried around beside the wall, peering up at us curiously. _The creeping cameras that report back to the Creators,_ I remembered Newt telling me not to touch them.

"We think they're spying on us... Which means WICKED know about our plan - " I glanced at Finn's reaction out of the corner of my eye. He seemed surprised. _Maybe he didn't know about them._ "Its okay, as long as we stay out of their way, they don't say anything"

"...So they can see us right now? All this time, they've been monitoring _you_ as well" His voice was low, hiding emotions. "That's so messed up"

"Definitely" I agreed, pulling him up after me, and we glanced around the area cautiously before approaching the Cliff edge again. "So, now we know the Hole is real but we don't know how big it is OR the exact position..."

Finn's eyes roamed the bumpy ground surrounding us and he chose a couple of medium-sized rocks. "We can try and answer that - here, take these and we're gonna find this Hole - 'cus to be honest, I don't feel like launching myself off this damn Cliff anytime soon"

"Good that"

 _This definitely isn't the safest position to be in right now,_ I thought nervously.. Finn and I sat on the very edge of the Cliff, legs hanging over the rocky sides with a pile of stones between us.

"So uh, I'm gonna say it again - " I began, peeking at him out of the corner of my eye. "We can't be keeping secrets from each other - " He stiffened, probably guessing the gist of this conversation. "...What exactly do you know about WICKED, Finn?"

* * *

After he'd sighed heavily in frustration and chucked a decent-sized stone out into the abyss, he eventually turned to me and took a deep breath. _Probably to compensate for that monster sigh_ , I guessed, warily.

"Okay..." Pause. "Okay, darlin' - I know you're not gonna let it go, so I'll give it my best shot" I frowned at that, but decided to let him continue talking. "Since waking up in the Maze - 2 months ago, I can only remember 3 things about my previous life. 3 things I'm absolutely certain about"

"Well, that's more than any of us, so I'm already curious"

Finn seemed to have an internal debate with himself, scowling viciously at anther rock he'd lifted from our pile. "Obviously, the first thing was my name. But that's no surprise since I'm pretty sure you lot all managed that too - " There was only a slight pause this time before he carried on. " - Next was this memory of the real world, out _there_ " He jerked a hand randomly out beyond the Cliff. "It wasn't exactly very clear but... one thing I know for sure is that it wasn't pretty. This little fantasy you guys have about the world, couldn't be further from the truth - " Finally, he looked at me. His eyes held an urgency I hadn't seen before.

"Wait, so what did you see? What was so bad about it?" We'd stopped flinging rocks to stare at each other.

"There was... Fighting and - screams, horrible noises" I sensed his anxiety and nerves channelled through the small gap separating us. " I _see_ it... playing over and over, in my head sometimes. And I just _know_ that... I can _tell_ that its no better than where we are now. Sometimes I feel like  this is a better place - we have a better chance at... Living in here anyway..."

 _That's ridiculous!_ "But, that's impossible! We're - "

" - Trapped here, I know!" He interrupted me quickly, trying to explain himself. "It shouldn't be allowed and its wrong, I know but... But what if its all for a reason, huh? What if its for the _greater good_?" Finn dragged a hand through his hair. "Trust me, I want to get out as well, but what if its nothing like we expected out there? We could be a  whole lot more worse off and then we'll have no 'real world' to run to..."

I remained silent after his little speech, I'd never felt more unsure since I'd been here. _Were we doing the right thing?_ By escaping, I hoped we weren't putting everyone in even more danger than before.

"And the third thing? You were certain about three things - "

He looked at me and I saw all his certainty and assurance wiped off his face. "Erm, well... It was actually just recently - " My raised eyebrows seemed to distract him so he stared down into the endless chasm beyond the Cliff instead - as though that was more comforting than looking at my face. "After getting all those pictures of the Gladers, I never felt anything... No recognition or memory or nothing - Until - " He seemed to choke on the words and I frowned.

"Finn, its alright, you can tell me..." I eventually caught his eyes and something in my expression must have motivated him because he continued.

"...Until I saw yours"

I gaped at him.

"I've _seen_ you before, Resa - I _knew_ you"

* * *

 **ALBY POV**

WHACK! Silence. BOOM! Silence. Thud, Thud, Thud - silence.

 _Ughhh, kill me now! For the love of the holiest shuck, Newt please stop!_

It was 3 at night, the entire Glade was - trying to be - asleep and yet that slinthead wanted to try and raise the poor buggers in the Deadheads. All because the greenie was in the Maze.

Obviously, we'd been through this and we were ALL worried but he was just taking it to a new level! That pained grimace hadn't left his face since he and Minho had returned. To make things worse, he would glare at anyone that looked too happy and refused to eat a thing.

I hoped - for our sake as much as Resa's - that everything went well out there, because as brilliant and kind and understanding as Newt was, he was still one of the most unstable shanks here and that made reasoning with him a difficult task.

 _You know what? Screw it, I'm goin' over..._

"Oi, Newton! You wanna wake the shuck Grievers or something, huh?! Do us all a tiny little favour and _keep it down, please!"_

 **SWITCH POV**

* * *

I closed my mouth and swallowed nervously. "What? I don't... How can that be?!

Finn held up his hands - as if he were trying to show his innocence and confusion in all this - and looked at me with wide eyes. "Wait, stop - Resa, you _wanted_ to know, so _please_ hear me out" He paused while I composed myself. "At first, it was just your face I recognised, then the memories came back... Vague ones, just little things like - " He lowered his eyes, lost in remembrance. "Like a laugh, a voice - your voice - saying my name, telling me to run, hide, never look back... And I was saying I couldn't, I would stay with you - Until the end... Then other voices joined yours. They were too loud, strong and demanding - I don't know what those ones said but they represented something... Bad"

My throat had gone dry, I couldn't say anything yet so I just listened to him.

"Slowly, I started seeing you as well as hearing you - " He glanced at me warily, trying to read my expression. But I didn't know how I felt myself. "The visions started off nice, we were sitting in a - field? - somewhere and it was late evening so the sun was setting and... I didn't... We didn't speak but we were barefoot, and - it was so real, I could practically feel the grass - " Finn shook his head slightly. "We were..."

" - Holding hands?" I interrupted suddenly, glancing at him. I remembered the exact same memory from way before, I'd only been in the Glade for a day or two. As I'd been walking through the forest, that precise memory had found its way to the forefront of my mind. I'd not believed that it had actually happened, but now Finn knew it as well. What's more, he had seem ME in his memory! _Was it possible that we - ? No, that was ridiculous._

 _'A beautiful sunset low in the sky, blades of grass under bare feet, a pair of entwined hands...'_

He seemed just as shocked as I felt. " - Yes! Resa, I hope that wasn't some lucky guess - "

" - No, I've... I saw the same thing, but there weren't people in my version. Finn, I don't remember you but we clearly knew each other before... Well, before all this"

"So you believe me?!" He seemed surprised, almost excited that I didn't think he was crazy.

"Hey! Its difficult to get my head around but - But, I'll get there" I paused. "I can't make any promises for the rest of them, though"

He sniggered, an odd sound given our ever so serious atmosphere. "You tell them what you want, darlin' I just needed YOU to know"

I managed a small smile as I examined the rough sketch he had produced, showing the Cliff and the area we had found to be the Griever Hole. "That's the best we can do, I guess. At least we'll know what to expect when we come back with everyone else" Glancing around for any stray beetle thingys, I lowered my voice. "This could be our way out, Finn - I can feel it, something big is gonna happen" He met my eyes as I grinned widely, a sliver of hope finding its way back into my mind.

 _Oddly, his face was serious, almost sad..._ When I frowned at him in question, he quickly shrugged me off and smiled. "You're right, I'm certain a _big_ change is coming"

* * *

 **I'm trying to make this lead up as interesting as possible so I hope its working :)**

 **As always, let me know if you would do anything different to make it work better - because believe it or not, even I make mistakes lol ;)**

 **I really enjoyed writing these two chapters and I can promise, there WILL be more Newt in the next one - I'm starting to miss him haha! That little excerpt with Alby was basically a way for me to have a little suspense break, so I hope his POV was believable, I've never been that great at connecting with Alby, unfortunately...**

 **PS; I barely edited this one so I apologise for any grammar/spelling mistakes**

 **Anyway, I will talk soon :D Take care everyone!**

 **Love, LadyFantasy13 xox**


	31. Chapter 31 - I'm Glad You're Here

**Hey readers! Hope you're well, I have an extra long chapter for you here so Brace Yourselves!**

 **PS; As you know, I get a bit paranoid about the ratings SO I'm gonna stick an M-rated content warning on this because of the fighting and possible gore/injuries - but its probably nothing lol. **

**Enjoy! :)**

 _ **Reviews;**_

 _ **BookRain \- You are so kind - reviews like this just make me smile so much and I'm really happy that you're reading this fanfic :) Honestly, I wouldn't be anywhere NEAR as motivated without beautiful people like you! **_

_**Haha, I really want to bring Minho and Newt back soon so let's hope the trip back to the Glade isn't too eventful lol ;)**_

 _ **Again, thank you so so so much - I really appreciate you and your support. Enjoy this one!**_

 _ **Fawn22 (guest) \- Hey don't worry about it! I got a review of a quote AND other stuff and honestly, I really love that you do that haha! **_

_**Aww, I have to agree with you there. I LOVED writing that little farewell scene lol :D**_

 _ **Yep that was my aim last chapter because I felt like we didn't know enough and Finn yet...**_

 _ **Thank you soo much, hope you like the little bits of Newt's POV in this one! Enjoy!**_

 _ **The Tezzerax \- Haha! Don't judge him TOO harshly yet, he may have learnt his lesson... Just about ;)**_

 _ **Enjoy this one!**_

 _ **Tori Foster \- Ahhhh, the PRESSURE! **_

_**Lol, I'm joking, I tried to have this one up extra quick when I read your comment so I hope its good...**_

 _ **And, I'm glad you liked the previous two chapters - enjoy!**_

 _ **TheMortalMazeRunner745 \- Yesss, I'm so happy that you liked it... those chapters were slightly different from the rest :) **_

_**Thank you for your support!**_

 _ **District DivergentPotterhead \- That's great - thanks a lot! **_

_**Hmm, the story behind Chuck is a bit messed up in this fanfic...**_

 _ **I forgot he came up before Thomas so he's actually already here :/ I plan to include a bit more Chuck but he's been in 2 scenes so far (not a lot, I know lol) I decided that he came up before Resa instead and of course, Thomas will be next!**_

 _ **But I think the rest of it will follow the book quite closely :)**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and enjoy this one!**_

* * *

A low growl echoed throughout the Maze until it eventually reached the Cliff.

We jumped to our feet and nervously glanced beyond the towering walls. The Griever's were out there, very much active.

 _And we had to move, I had to get back to the Glade._

"What's the time?" My voice rose nervously as I began rummaging in the backpack for Newt's watch. Another Griever call travelled across the air as I spoke.

"I'm pretty sure its not sunrise yet" Finn raised his eyebrows at our darkened surroundings.

"Yes thank you, I can see that" I snapped at him with a glare. "But it'll take a while - at least an hour - to get back anyway... Are we going back through the tunnel?"

Finn glanced warily towards the Maze and back out at the Cliff. "That's the safest option right now - it'll still be dangerous getting to the tunnel so we should get going - " He gave me a small reassuring smile. "Stay close and stay quiet. We can't draw attention to ourselves... If the Creators know we're here, so do the Grievers"

Taking a deep breath, I began jogging after him into the shadowy walls of the Maze. Despite what we'd done so far, _this_ was by far the most dangerous part of our mission.

* * *

 _Even the plants seemed to shrink from our presence - although maybe it wasn't our presence._ Everything seemed far more dark and foreboding than when we'd arrived. All the walls cast black shadows - almost tricking us into thinking we weren't the only ones running around the next corner.

After about 5 minutes of fearful jogging, Finn came to a stop and turned slowly to stare at me. "D'you hear that?"

I frowned. Obviously, we were getting used to the odd snippet of Griever conversation by now BUT, now I thought about it, the last growl had been a good couple of minutes ago - when they'd been pretty much frequent from the Cliff. I couldn't hear anything.

My pulse gradually returned to normal and I tilted my head expectantly. " - There should be one anytime now"

"Why is it so quiet?" Finn's eyes were darting back and forth, up and down our little part of the Maze. "It feels strange..."

"What'd you expect?!" I hissed at him, starting to move down the column again. "We're in the _Maze_... Look, let's just get into the walls, at least we'll be safer - "

" - _Resa_ , wait! We can't just split, okay? You have to - "

His sentence was suddenly cut off because in a way our problem was solved. A deep grumble sounded out - however, this one was slightly different from the rest.

 _Well, that's not exactly a surprise, is it?_ I thought in horror as our eyes followed the noise upwards. _Given the fact that it came from directly above us..._

* * *

 **NEWT POV**

4.23am.

That means 1 hour, 37 minutes - OR 97 minutes, OR 5820 seconds - until the doors opened.

 _Sure. No big deal, Newt. You. Can. Do. This._

I buried my head in my hands as I sat crouched against my wall. About an hour ago my eyes had begun to sting and droop and I couldn't stay standing so now I was here. There was nothing else to do except wait until sunrise. I never wanted to feel so helpless ever again. I was second in bloody command! If I said something, it was the _law_ , for shuck's sake! Unless of course Alby disagreed - in which case, what _he_ wanted became the law.

But I didn't remember either one of us saying any shank could march out into the Maze whenever said shank felt like it... _Especially_ not at night.

Heaving a deep sigh, I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. _You better not fall asleep, mate._ My mind raced back to dinner, when Minho and I had told the rest of them about Resa's daft decision. Alby had been disapproving, Gally had been shocked, Harry had been worried, Knox had been in awe - borderline jealous. And the rest had been mostly a mix of that or just uninterested.

Key word - HAD. After a while, they all accepted the fact that she'd come back with some sort of clue or answer to escaping this place once and for all. Suddenly, it was the right thing to do - _Oh of course, why didn't we think of sending the greenie into the bloody Maze at night? Its not like she knows what's out there! Its not like she has anything to lose, is it?_

I huffed a growl and rolled my eyes at the ceiling. Obviously, I was exaggerating. No-one wanted anything to happen to her, but it was just annoying that she felt the need to go out there _in the first place._.. Resa knew about the Grievers... She'd _seen_ one before -

Suddenly, a deep dark sound echoed throughout the Glade from the Maze. My heart constricted and began beater faster - For the twentieth time, I hoped against hope that nothing would happen to her. I wouldn't be able to take that...

 _Okay, stop Newt, seriously. She'll be back here before you know it._

Inevitably, not everyone was as certain. A few buggin' shanks at dinner had gone as far as to dismiss the idea of her ever returning! I'd quickly put that thought out of their heads - not to mention most other thoughts they'd had at the time. But Alby's intervention had put that bloody brawl to an end.

I wouldn't normally resort to fighting, but I'd needed something, a fix, at the time. I knew it was wrong and I selfishly hoped Resa wouldn't find out but right now, my only concern was her coming back as quickly as possible, in the same state I left her in.

 _'Its you I want, Newt - no-one else. Remember that'_

My eyes drifted to the watch lying a few feet away.

4.30am.

1 hour, 30 minutes - or 90 minutes, or 5400 seconds - until the doors opened.

I took another deep breath and leaned back. _Almost there._

 **SWITCH POV**

* * *

The Griever dangled from the ivy on the walls, half hidden in overlapping shadows. Its deadly pincers and metal contraptions snapped threateningly at us.

I released a loud gasp, my hands reaching out for Finn.

He slowly edged towards me, neither of us took our eyes off the creature. From where we were standing, it looked to be a good 50 feet above the ground, _but there was nothing stopping it from jumping on top of us, was there?_

"Resa, I want you to run - "

" - NO! If you think - "

" - SHUT UP! Please, you have to listen - run straight up this way and turn right then right again..." He was whispering furiously, eyes still on the Griever as we begun backing off ever so carefully. "Look, I'm not sure if its seen us but you have to go, Resa - " His hands met mine and I clutched at him tightly. " - I promised Minho you'd get back "

My eyes widened as I understood his point. "That's ridiculous! We can both - "

I was interrupted by another groan from the Griever and we hastily returned our gaze to it. The ivy began to unwind as it made itself a path down to the ground and the odd piece of moss rained down over us. My heart jumped to my throat and I felt Finn stiffen against me.

" - Let's stick to the walls, it won't see us as easily" My voice was barely audible to myself, but Finn seemed to understand and he pulled me forwards - we backed up to the opposite cold, dark wall and began to ever so slowly make our way to the end of the aisle.

There was no doubt about it now - the Griever was definitely getting closer to the ground, and thereby, closer to us. Suddenly, it released a strange choked sound, followed by an even stranger grinding-metal-against-wood sound and its pincers met with a deafening clang. As if that wasn't terrifying enough, it leapt high into the air and landed with a loud crash less than 20 feet from us, snarling and clicking viciously.

"Okay, now I'm sure its seen us - RUN!" Finn yanked me after him as we abandoned all hope of sneaking past it and dashed round the next corner, turning right like he'd said.

"Where's the trapdoor?" My heart was pounding wildly and my breath came in short fast bursts but I had no intention of stopping until we were safe in the walls - and maybe not even then.

"Not far now..."

The Griever was following us, jumping on the walls and slithering across the ground. It was going to catch up to us if we didn't get to the passage soon...

I glanced at a knife from my backpack nervously. It was only 2 feet long and although the edges were sharp, I had no idea how to wield it. "D'you have any more weapons?"

Finn reached down into his boot quick as a flash and produced a small curved dagger, then from his own backpack came another knife, slightly longer than mine, yet our chances against this monster were slim to start with. "This is it - " His face betrayed the utter fear we were both feeling at that moment as our eyes met for a split second. " - But we might not have to fight, we've gotta to keep going"

My chest tightened as a deep menacing growl broke out from behind us. In my terror, I immediately thought of a war cry - summoning the other Grievers to make our escape impossible.

Just then - as though it were feeding off my doubtful thoughts - the creature leapt high onto the wall, ran a few feet, and eventually landed right infront of us.

I screamed out loud, and Finn shoved me behind him - into the thick vines - brandishing his knife and glaring at the Griever. "Run! Go Resa - GET OUT OF HERE!"

He ran straight at it, his yell overshadowing the Griever's growl and I winced when they both collided. Finn thrust his blade into the slimy mess that was the Griever's stomach and cried out when a rouge pincer sliced him in the arm. He immediately parried and moved away from the wall, guiding his opponent towards him and away from its advantage of climbing walls. My heart stopped when I saw the blood trailing down his arm and I took a half step towards them. " - FINN!"

My only answer was another pained yell and the sound of metal on metal reverberated across the air. _You can't help him like this Resa, move!_ I rapidly blinked away tears of fear and frustration and stumbled back down the way we'd come from. I had no idea where the trapdoor was but I could still do my best to distract the Griever and get Finn away.

Sprinting down the corridor, I turned right and continued running until I reached an intersection. _Left or right?_ I had to get help, but the Maze doors weren't open yet. _What was I supposed to do!_ I closed my eyes briefly when I heard Finn's cry from the parallel aisle. I couldn't let him die - I wouldn't.

The Griever had snuck up on us by creeping along the walls - on the ivy. _Could I do the same thing?_ Newt's words filled my head, he'd done the same thing after all, right?

 _'I just went running as usual and found myself climbing up the bloody ivy...'_

My heart tightened again as I remembered the pain and hurt in his voice. _Could the thing that had almost killed Newt save me and Finn?_ Was it possible?

* * *

Panting, I grabbed hold of another vine, twisting my feet around a lower one to keep my balance. _Holy shuck, this is difficult._ The sounds of Finn and the Griever fighting had abated slightly. I heard the furious groans of the monsters echoing throughout the Maze, but there was no sound of the boy. _He must have escaped the Griever, that's all. He must be running._ I refused to believe he was gone. It couldn't happen - not now.

A sharp pain shot through my hand when I snagged it on a stray thorn. I frowned through the sensation and continued climbing higher. The ground was a good 20 feet below me now.

I began moving with the walls, taking the corners carefully so as not to slip and fall off. It was a slow process, I had to twist my leg around ivy and untwist to allow me to move on. But I couldn't afford to take this time - I still had no idea where Finn was...

"FINN!" _Maybe I could lure the Griever to me instead of going to it?_ "FINN! I'm over here! Where are you!"

A series of clicks combined with my own echo down the corridors and I hastily secured myself within the ivy, concealing my body as best I could behind the layers of moss.

Sure enough, a huge, dark form appeared around the corner, moving slowly and cautiously. Keeping my eyes fixed on the Griever, I ever so carefully unsheathed my knife and held it steady behind the ivy. Just the action of looking down was making my head spin and my legs go weak from fear. But I swallowed and took a deep breath. _This was going to work._

The hideous creature slithered even closer to me until it was a few paces away from where I was dangling. Unlike it, I didn't make a sound as I hung there - breathing through my nose and keeping as still as possible so the leaves wouldn't rustle.

Suddenly, just as I was about to make my move, a yell pierced the air and the Griever snarled, beginning to turn towards the source of the sound. Finn.

But I paid him no heed - I hadn't gotten this far to mess up in the end. With a last breath and a battle cry of my own, I pushed off the wall and leapt on top of the Griever - the fall was about 10 feet - thrusting my knife into its head and through its skull.

I continued screaming as the knife slid right through the top half of its body until I reached its metal encasing. That was where it gave a mighty roar and flung me off, blood gushed out of its wound and across my face and arms as I grunted in pain, hitting the ground harshly.

Almost immediately, I felt a pair of arms drag me back to my feet, shouting in my ear. "RESA! Are you alright?! Oh God, Oh my God, Resa, talk to me!" Finn's voice cracked in several places and I vaguely registered his own pain. I managed to lift my head and glimpsed his bright green eyes.

" - I'm fine... Finn, I'm alright! We need to get away from here! - Where is it?"

"Over there, its in bad shape - thanks to you - "

We actually exchanged a weak smile as he yanked me in the opposite direction, back until we reached the place we'd first seen the Griever.

"Is your...arm alright?" I panted heavily through the pain shooting up my body as we ran. Each step felt like a hurricane pulsing through me. _Although, Finn must be in an even worse condition._

He grunted and lifted his arm slightly so I could see the gash that split the flesh there. I gasped in shock, staring at him. " - How did you - "

" - It doesn't matter right now, darlin' - we need to get into the walls" He paused to look behind and above us before continuing. "Besides, the sun's gonna rise soon... No more than an hour, I'd say"

* * *

 **NEWT POV**

My head snapped back up as I jerked out of sleep for the fifth time. _Who knew 10 hours could take so long to pass?_

Just as I contemplated going to the kitchens for a coffee, something strange happened...

The darkness around my room seemed to brighten ever so slightly. If I hadn't been sitting here for so long, I wouldn't have noticed but there was a subtle lightening of the walls and I swore I could see the outlines of my hammock and the sheet at the entrance more clearly.

As I jumped to my feet, a broad smile spread across my face. It felt weird to smile. _Bloody hell, I'd been one grouchy bastard, hadn't I?_

Shaking my head, I winced as my legs throbbed from disuse and I stretched my arms above my head.

Although it was dark, I began walking out towards the entrance to the Maze. _Couldn't ever be too early, can you?_ Besides, I wanted to see her first.

Wonder if Finn would be with her, or maybe he'd just go back to his lair. _Well, its not him you're worried about, is it?_ Yet another glance at my watch told me there was just under half an hour till the doors ought to open. There was no exact time, to be completely honest. We'd learned to expect them open at sunrise and closed at sunset - give or take.

I slid the machete out of my back sheath and began twirling it absently. Hopefully, it wouldn't be long now. This night had been bloody torture enough and I was outside the Maze.

Out in the weak light of pre-sunrise, I directed my gaze to the walls.

 _Resa...Where are you? Come back to me, love - I'm waiting..._

 **SWITCH POV**

* * *

"Hey, Finn! Wait up! We're safe now - there's no need to run - "

"Not quite... I have to get back to my... Well, my home, I guess" He didn't pause in his massive strides to look at me, as I glared at him through harsh pants. "I can't be out here after dark, Resa"

"Why not! What's gonna happen?" I frowned, thinking. _What if I were to provoke him?_ "Y'know, I bet you've never even _tried_ to go out after dark! I bet you're just - "

Finally, he halted and grabbed my arm - quite hard - pulling until we were a handful of inches away. "You bet I'm just what?"

I gulped, staring into his smouldering green eyes, slightly dazed. "...Extremely close?"

Finn sighed, releasing me. But we still remained within touching distance and strangely, I didn't mind. "I don't know what happens, but I DO know one thing" I looked at him curiously but he seemed to be fascinated by a crevice in the wall. "Every time I've tried to escape during the day, I've blacked out somehow and ended up back on my bed - as if it never happened, as if it was a dream..." He rubbed his injured arm distractedly. "I know I _tried_ to get out but, after the point I left the tunnel, I don't remember anything"

"What if I were with you? Then if you collapsed, I could bring you out of the Maze with me?" It actually sounded like a good idea to me. Finn would be safer in the Glade, people would trust him, but he shook his head.

"It wouldn't work, Resa. If I know anything about the Creators, its that we can't do anything they don't want us to - all of _this_ \- " He gestured around the narrow tunnel. " - This is their plan, we're _meant_ to do this. And if they wanted me in the Glade, they would have put me in there themselves" His eyes clouded in sadness as we stared at each other. "I'm sorry, darlin' - I can't be _one_ of you, but I'll try my best to _help_ you, alright?"

I gave him a small smile and touched his good arm softly. "I know you will... You've already taken a knife for me, what else can I ask for!?" He grinned weakly and his longish black hair waved over his face as he shook his head at me.

"You're amazing, you know that...greenie? - "

"Oh no, not you too!" I tossed him a mock glare and a giggle escaped me as his grin widened. "I think I prefer 'darlin'', if I'm honest..."

* * *

Eventually, we reached the little trapdoor leading into Finn's lair - his home, as he'd called it - and I yawned for the first time that night. It didn't surprise me, however. We'd crawled through creepy tunnels, hung off the edge of the Cliff and run from huge mechanical monsters. There wasn't time to feel tired. But now we were (almost) safe, my eyelids were beginning to feel heavier.

I was examining my blisters as Finn probed his chest warily. "This one's not as bad as the arm - but they should send stuff up for it anyway - "

His bare upper half was a huge distraction and my mouth had fallen open at first glance, but I was sure he hadn't noticed. _It was stupid anyway - the guy was injured, for shuck's sake!_

I helped him bind up his arm as well as possible without proper equipment and looked at him in concern. "Finn, you - "

" - Its twenty to 6" Finn grabbed my hand to look at the watch. "C'mon, I should take you back"

I frowned. "No! What if you don't get back on time? What if a Griever finds you? Its - "

" - gonna be fine" He smiled reassuringly at me, squeezing my fingers. "Honestly, you look ready to drop from exhaustion... You need to sleep" He blinked and lowered his gaze. "'Sides, your boyfriend'll probably be worried sick about you - "

My frown disappeared at the mention of Newt. I hoped he wasn't being too hard on himself - he'd looked alright when I'd left him. _I pictured the smile on his face when I ran through the doors to him..._

" - He's worried about BOTH of us, and he's _not_ my boyfriend - that's not the right word"

Finn huffed and turned towards the door. "Let's go, the Maze'll open soon"

I had the route back to the Glade practically mapped out in my head, given the number of times Minho and I had passed through here. So naturally I was able to navigate the path quite easily.

It was odd being back in the proper Maze, in such close proximity to the Grievers, but we stuck together and only their groaning noises reached us - nothing more.

Eventually, we reached the passage leading directly into the Glade. The Doors remained tightly sealed so Finn pulled me into a corner to wait.

"See, we're early" He said, smiling slightly.

I probed his arm gently with my fingers as he looked on. "Hmm, but Finn - " I glanced at his expression which was oddly calm for such a foreboding place. " - Are you sure you're alright? I never even thanked you for... Sacrificing your arm for me" He laughed softly. "Thanks - I'm really glad you didn't leave me and... I'm glad you're helping us"

The laugh left his face and he stared intently at me. "Resa... I'm happy you were there too - everything you did, that - " He shook his head in awe. "That was very brave so... Thank you"

As if on cue, the walls began to rumble and vibrate as a deep echo sounded out through the Maze.

We moved into the centre of the column and stood silently as the Doors slowly scraped open, gradually revealing the green of the Glade.

Before they opened fully, I turned to Finn and squeezed his hand "Now get back quickly, okay? And we'll be back soon to check on you - "

" - When you say 'we'..."

"I mean Minho and I" I laughed as he made a relieved face at me.

" - Resa!" I turned so fast my neck cracked. It was Newt. My smile only got bigger as he waved at me from inside the Glade.

"Well go on then" Finn stared at me, his expression unreadable.

I pursed my lips and leaned in to give him a quick hug. His arms immediately went around me and squeezed. "But I want more information about these memories of me, deal?"

He sighed when I pulled away just as fast. "Alright, darlin' - deal"

* * *

"Newt!" I rushed up to him and we collided hard, sparks shot over my skin when he released a hot breath against my neck. "Why are you not sleeping?!" My voice was quiet but I couldn't stop smiling. His hands grazed over me protectively, over my arms, waist, face. My arms were streaked with Griever blood and my clothes were covered in mud and dust. I winced slightly when he came into contact with the blisters on my hands and lower arms.

"Are you hurt? - What's this!" His brown eyes met mine urgently, searching for any sign of pain.

I placed my hands on his shoulders and gazed intently at him. "I'm absolutely _fine_ , Newt - I promise" There were barely two inches between us. "It was just the vines, that's all - "

"WHAT! You were climbing the bloody vines - why?"

I sighed, leaning my forehead against his. "I'm gonna tell you _everything_ , okay? But first, I kinda need to grab a few hours sleep before everyone wakes up. And something tells me you do too..."

* * *

 **Okayyy, that was a very long chapter - sorry if it was boring, battle scenes aren't my speciality lol ;)**

 **Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoyed that and we're all a little bit clearer on both Finn's personality and the plan.**

 **I'm aiming to have them go to back to the Cliff in about 3-4 days, when the Gladers have had time to prepare and in the meantime, Resa will sample the Builder job and maybe pick her perfect job!**

 **Let me know if the chapter was too long, if I need to brush up on my fighting scenes, what you thought of Finn's character in this one or even if you enjoyed anything in particular haha!**

 **See you on the other side,**

 **Love, LadyFantasy13 xox**


	32. Chapter 32 - I'm Not Complaining

**Hiya! So I just have a few things to say about this chapter;**

 **It is basically a little fill-in that's giving me some time to get my plot back on track again. I've been asked to up the romance a bit so that's just what I've done ;)**

 **I'm going to England for a few days so I won't be able to update till I'm back. That's why I haven't answered the reviews yet, but I promise they'll all get done in the next chapter! I just had to leave you with something before I left lol :P**

 **Anyway, thank you so much for all the reviews - as always, I am VERY grateful for all your support and I'm so glad you are enjoying the story so much. Hope you enjoy this one (which I might just stick an M-rated content warning on) because I edited quite a bit haha - honestly, there's LOTS of romance in it...**

 **Love, LadyFantasy13 xox**

* * *

"I need to have a shower, Newt!"

"Not until those blisters are bandaged - " He returned his attention to my thoroughly cleaned and now covered in antiseptic hands as I sighed. " - You should know the procedure Resa, gonna be a Med-Jack soon, aren't ya?" That brought a small smile to my face.

"Well that's the plan, but I'm disgusting and grimy and smell weird..."

" - So?"

I stared at him, wide-eyed. "SO, you shouldn't be doing this, YOU should be sleeping - "

" - So should you. And that doesn't stop you being a Med-Jack" When my hands were tightly bandaged in white, he neatly cut off the wrappings before looking at me again.

"Don't you wanna know what happened out there?" I asked, quietly. _Strangely, he hadn't even begun to interrogate me yet._

"I'll know when you tell the rest of them, gives you time to get everything together. 'Sides, you might not wanna tell me yet and uh, I wouldn't wanna push it..." His voice was calm, oddly polite - so I frowned.

"When did the big, bad second in command become so... _Benevolent_ , hmm?"

He cracked a small smile and squeezed my - now clean - hands. "Its you, love - You've turned me - " Shudder. " - _Civil_ "

"Oh, the horror!" I made a shocked face at him as I rose off the chair in the Med Hut. He immediately grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Hey, where d'you think you're goin'?"

I sighed, attempting to pull away from him. "To have a bloody shower - would you rather I don't?"

Newt smirked, releasing me only to walk over and block my way out. "Depends"

My eyebrows shot up. "On?..."

"My room. After that shower. I'll be waiting"

And he walked out, leaving me with my mouth open and my heart racing...

"Yeah well, I'll be sleeping!"

* * *

"Newt..."

I breathed his name out slowly as a delicious shudder shook my body.

"Shhh - don't say anything, love"

His voice was deep and husky in my ear, his arms wound around me tighter than I thought was possible... and I felt safe. So safe, like nothing could hurt me while I was here.

Another gasp escaped me when I felt his tongue slid over the soft hollow under my ear. To make matters worse, he gave my earlobe a quick nip - so fast, it wasn't even painful, only warm and lingering. Leaving me wanting more.

"And I thought you wanted to sleep" I could hear the laugh hidden in his voice. _He was enjoying this, watching me fall apart so easily..._

"You've only got yourself to blame, I just - " It was all the protest I could muster as he began trailing soft, fleeting kisses along my jawbone, down my neck, breathing hard. This was all well and good, until suddenly he bit down - hard enough to leave an obvious mark - and slowly sucked to alleviate the pain.

Instead of a gasp, a full blown moan flew out of my mouth this time and I grabbed his hand, wriggling until I was on top of him in the hammock.

"Sorry, I got distracted..." Newt smirked, taking in what I knew was my very hot and flustered expression " - You just, what?"

I shot him what I hoped was a convincing glare, accompanied by a small smile, planting my knees on either side of his torso. "Just came in to say good - late - night and... One thing lead to another"

He laughed, skimming his hands gently over the tops of my thighs. "Hmm, which _could_ lead to another... And _another_?" HE raised one of his slanted eyebrows flirtatiously and I giggled, leaning closer to him.

"It could... We'll need to use our imaginations though, and _I'm_ pretty knackered out - "

"I'm sure I'll think of _somethin'_ , when duty calls..."

I bit back a grin at the incredibly suggestive look on his face and tangled my fingers between his dark blond strands of hair. (I was careful not to catch the bandages wrapped tightly around my blisters) Ever so slowly, I lowered my mouth onto his and smiled when he tensed under me.

The kiss quickly built into something more intense, something with even more passion. Newt parted my lips easily, allowing himself access into my mouth where he released a moan of his own, causing me to squirm in want and need. Need for him...

Too quickly, he pulled away - only to gaze deep up into my eyes and raise his eyebrows slightly. _Was that a question?_ I frowned, but my confusion didn't last long.

His hands moved - ever so hesitantly, so gently - up past the material of my top, until his thumbs grazed the bare skin at my back.

My entire body immediately froze at the unfamiliar sensation. That mere touch was sending electricity swarming through my veins - and we were barely _doing_ anything yet!

I clenched my fingers in his hair, pushing myself closer to him - my legs pressed against his sides and my eyes refusing to break contact.

"Don't stop, Newt... Please - "

Darkening eyes smouldered at me and his fingers slid carefully further up. Soon, both his hands were splayed against my back - thumbs tracing delicate circles - his intoxicating warmth spreading through my whole body.

With a low ragged moan, I pressed our lips together again, _needing_ to feel him, _needing_ to be closer...

* * *

" - Hey, Newt! Better find your smile, mate... The Doors are open, Greenbean's due any sec - HOLY SHUCK, my eyes! My innocence! WHAT is going on here?!"

Of course it was Minho. And of course, I jumped off Newt and re-adjusted my top, quicker than Minho could avert his eyes - as if we were murdering each other.

"Minho!" I hissed - in both anger and furious embarrassment - meanwhile, Newt also dragged himself off his hammock. " - What the HELL are you doing in here?"

"Well, obviously not the same as you..."

"MINHO!"

"Alright guys, calm down!" Newt took the shocked silence to interrupt hastily. "Its still early and you'll have time for that later, yeah?" A small smirk adorned his features as he pulled me close to his side again - making the Runner tut in mock disapproval. "And thanks Minho, we'd all be bloody lost without you"

I let out a giggle as Minho took a flourishing bow that almost caused his spiky hair to graze the floor. "Yep, I'm back and there's LOTS to catch you guys up on!"

He straightened up, raising his eyebrows. I seemed to have caught his attention. "Ooh, and does Newt already know everything or did you erm... _not get a chance_ to catch him up...?"

With a growl, I broke away from Newt and marched up to him, curling my fists. _He was a good 6 inches taller than me so I wasn't sure what I planned to achieve._ "Minho, either you have a civilised conversation WITHOUT bringing up... sex, OR you get the shuck out of here - WITH a black eye... Okay?" I finished with an innocent smile and heard Newt sniggering behind me.

"This is all my influence, I'm so proud of ya, love" He entwined his arms around me again, giving me no choice but to gaze up into his beautiful eyes, smiling. _Not that I was complaining, though._ "And for the record, I know exactly what _you_ do, Minho" The Runner glanced at us, not surprised. "So when Resa's recovered from her bloody night-shift, she can fill us all in on the details, deal?"

Minho grunted and I yawned, leaning my head on Newt's chest. "Good that"

"Shuck me, you're like a married couple" Minho was shaking his head in bemusement at us. "D'you two need a minute or something?"

"Well, seeing as you're asking..." I began, glancing up at Newt sheepishly.

However the second decided on a different approach. " - Yeah we buggin' do shuckface, so I say you get to work. We're losing daylight here"

"Huh, the _cheek_ of some shanks 'round here!" The Runner strolled out, tutting again. "Well, just don't blame me when Alby walks in on you - IF ya know what I mean!..." He erupted into a loud laugh that would have woken half the Glade, if they weren't already awake.

"Oh. My. God" I buried my face in Newt's neck again as the laugh followed Minho down the corridor. "What if he'd burst in a little later than he did, hmm?

Newt huffed a soft snigger into my hair. "Then he would have witnessed _quite_ a show" He paused. "I'm sorry though, Resa - they don't normally barge in like that but that was, well - Minho"

"Yeah, good point" I laughed too, sliding my arms up his sides until they circled his neck.

He locked eyes with me, expression coy. "Whaddya say we carry on where we left off, eh?" I shivered in pleasure as long fingers travelled slowly inside my top, stroking tenderly up and down my bare back. He managed to get even further this time, thumbs nudging the sides of my breasts through my bra - causing lights to go off all over my body...

I gasped, biting my lip to hold in a moan. "...That's not fair, not...not when you're still wearing _this_ \- " My hands began clutching at his thin sweatshirt - very much long sleeved, very much in the way.

To my surprise, he gave a low growl, released me to swiftly pull it off and - just as quickly - grabbed me again and pressed our lips together in a sudden, messy kiss.

Again, I wasn't complaining. Far from it, in fact.

His wonderfully toned and smooth stomach was pressed against me, allowing my hands to roam over him to my hearts content. We were both breathing heavily and moaning in unison at the increased contact - but it wasn't enough, not yet.

Newt's fingers managed to find the bottom of my top and pause there, lingering uncertainly by the hem. I broke away from his lips to look at him cautiously. _What would he do?_

"Its okay, Newt - I want it... I want _you_ , remember?"

That seemed to set something off inside him and - when I lifted my arms above my head - he smoothly pulled off my thin top, letting the cool air graze my bare stomach and arms.

I gasped at the new feeling, the feeling of standing like _this_ infront of him as his eyes roamed longingly over me. In our shock, the space between us had grown to a couple of paces and I peeked at his reaction from under my lashes.

Lust - obviously. But there was something else there. _Caution, weariness? Gentleness._

"Say something... Please - " My voice was small, almost scared. And he seemed to sense that as his eyes rose to meet mine.

"Resa..." Newt raised his hands towards me, fingers outstretched. _Was it an offer? A sign of peace, he doesn't mean any harm?_ "Can I...?" The position of his hands softened as they slowly made contact with my shoulder, just grazing my bra strap.

My heart beat even faster as he stepped closer, fingertips stroking further down, never breaking eye contact. I hoped my face didn't betray the utter bliss I was feeling... _His hands! On my bare skin!_ When he reached my wrist, his hand jumped ship onto my waist and another found its way to my hip just above the waistband of my leggings.

His touch was so soft, so gentle - Once I was over my initial hesitation, I wanted to tell him I wouldn't break, to go ahead and be as rough as he wanted... Somehow, I knew that this wasn't the time.

Instead, I brought my own hands to his chest, carefully tracing patterns around his muscles and making my way to his back, my touch remaining light, delicate. I was rewarded by a slight shiver that ran up his back, and his loose grip against my hips tightened, pushing our bodies closer. The intimate movement caused another moan to fall from my lips and I gazed at him, breathing slightly heavier than before.

The tension in the air was clear but in the best way. It was just the two of us, no-one could see us and no-one was about to barge in.

Newt's fingers skimmed slowly up the curve of my back this time, just as his mouth latched onto my shoulder and he gave a gentle bite, only until my entire body bucked against him. I tangled my hands into his hair and softly pulled until he lifted his face to meet mine. _He also seemed to have trouble breathing at a normal rate_ , I noticed with satisfaction.

"...You're... So, _so_ beautiful, love" He managed to force out, eyes burning into my own and lowering to stare at my lips - a wild desire pulsing through him. "What did I do... What have I ever done to deserve _this_? To deserve _you_?"

I smiled, hooking my arms around his shoulders so I could lean in to whisper in his ear. "I guess being second in command has its perks..." My head spun from his scent, his closeness...

A faint thrum emanated from him in the form of a laugh. "Those shanks have no idea what they're missing out on" His fingers - ever so slowly - made their way to the hook at my back, and slipped under the material coyly. "Are you sure?"

I pulled back only to lock lips with him, carefully sucking on his bottom lip and savouring another husky moan before meeting his dark eyes again. "Of course I'm sure - I - " A strange sensation travelled up my legs and through my body until it reached my head. I only gripped his blond locks tighter to prevent us falling. " - I've never been _more_ sure of something"

However, just as quickly, his fingers froze and the smirk vanished from his face. The reason wasn't completely clear to me - until my head gave one monster spin and the strange sensation flew through my body again. Except, this time I _felt_ myself fall backwards.

" - Resa! Are you alright?... Its okay, love, I've got you - " I heard the panic flood his voice, which, oddly, was growing fainter with every word. I barely had time to register the fact that I'd fainted - actually fainted - until I was lying on the ground, in his arms, his fast breaths the only sound that made sense. "You're gonna be okay, Resa - you can sleep now"

One thing I thought was that I was _definitely_ complaining now...


	33. Chapter 33 - From Flashbacks to Food

**Hello everyone! Its been sooo long and I'm really incredibly sorry for this enormous delay :( As you all know, I was in England for a while then there was lots to do at home with the family so unfortunately, I hadn't had a chance to continue writing until a few days ago.**

 **How has everyone been?! I hope you're all having a great summer and have been up to lots of fun things! But now, I've FINALLY put together this update for you... Its not ridiculously long but I'll try and make up for that with the next one. Honestly, I just wanted to let you all know I was still alive lol ;P**

 **Anyway, I want to thank everyone that has followed/favourited the story recently, because I've had quite a few over the last two weeks! Now I shall answer all the wonderful reviews which I'm quite excited about! And then, for my latest chapter - so I hope you guys enjoy it :)**

 **PS; the italic font at the beginning of the chapter is a dream.**

 **Love, LadyFantasy13 xox**

* * *

 _ **Reviews; (Chapter 31)**_

 _ **hannahbee130 \- I am actually so glad to hear that haha! That must have been the first real battle/fight scene I'd written and I was really worried it wouldn't live up to what I was aiming for :) Thanks so much and enjoy this one!**_

 _ **TheMortalMazeRunner745 \- Wow, just wow. Your comment put me in such a good mood for the rest of the day lol ;D Thank you so so much for all your support and lovely words and I hope you enjoy this one!**_

 _ **District DivergentPotterhead \- Awww, thanks so much! I'm glad you enjoyed Newt's POV in this chapter because I thought it sounded a bit paranoid in places haha - but maybe that worked well! :P Yay, she'll definitely be spending a little more time in the Glade, I think. Thanks again, and enjoy this one!**_

 _ **PS; I don't know if I've mentioned it before, but you're profile pic is AWESOME! Love it haha :D**_

 _ **Kandy Watermelon (guest) \- Longer, really?! If you insist - I'll give Chapter 34 a try lol ;) But I gave the romance a go in 33! Omg, it was sooo intense haha, so I hope you enjoyed that! Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **Abby (guest) \- Hey-o to you too! YESSS I'm so glad Finn's goodness is coming across because I really want to show that he's not bad, he's just being controlled :) I'm planning a bit more angst and drama between the three of them but there won't be a love triangle haha - thanks for your support and enjoyy!**_

 _ **Tori Foster \- Awww, that means a lot because I was honestly really unsure of that fight scene beforehand! I'm so glad it was believable and you liked it! Thanks a lot for your support and you're definitely right! Sometimes so much happens, it just won't fit into the usual 2.5k word count :P But enjoy this one!**_

 _ **Fawn22 (guest) \- I was actually quite happy with that quote myself haha ;) Aww you're just too sweet! I can't believe you loved ALL that about the chapter - thanks sooo much! (hugs)**_

 _ **(Chapter 32)**_

 _ **District DivergentPotterhead \- Ahhhh I know right! It was so strange to be writing something like that haha! But I'm glad you liked it and yep - Minho and his perfect timing as usual! ;) Thanks so much though, and yes England was great!**_

 _ **Abby (guest) \- Omg, it was, wasn't it? I still can't believe I wrote it LOL.**_

 _ **Margarita P (guest) \- I was properly blushing throughout the entire thing and they didn't even have sex! :/ You're absolutely right though, I wasn't planning on an extremely detailed sex scene because I think that puts some readers off but thank you for your support! :D**_

 _ **BookRain \- Aww, I think I made it a bit too dramatic, but its nothing serious ;) Thanks so much for your constant support - I'm so grateful!**_

 _ **Guest \- That is so adorable! Haha, I don't even know about the storyline though, I had the first part planned out but now I'm just winging it lol ;) Awww, thank you so much and yess - I had an amazing time in England!**_

 _ **Lola (guest) \- I'm so glad you love it so far and I'm really sorry about not updating sooner :/ Hope this makes up for it though and thanks for the review!**_

 _ **Fawn22 (guest) \- I actually LOVE the fact that you put fav quotes in your reviews - its so motivating! I've noticed that your favourite character seems to be Minho though ;P so I'll try and include few more of his scenes haha. Yess, I'm glad you enjoyed the romance and didn't think it was too over the top! I'm really not the best at writing that sort of thing... **_

_**You probably won't see this till you return, but have an amazing holiday and we'll hopefully hear from you soon! And for goodness sake - don't be sorry!**_

 _ **Thanks for the awesome reviews! :)**_

* * *

 _'A beautiful sunset low in the sky, blades of grass under bare feet, a pair of entwined hands...'_

 _Except it wasn't just that. Not anymore._

 _The sound of laughter burst through the air, brightening the blurred image. It was undoubtedly a feminine sound, complete with a breathy gasp at the end._

 _Orange was the primary colour here - flashes of it illuminated everything. It was almost unnatural. From the swaying flowers dotted throughout the field, right up to the pair of hands loosely clasped around each other. Again, the gender of these hands was unmistakable. Large and rugged, splayed with veins and scars - that was the male one, protectively squeezing the smaller, more delicate looking one. That had to be female. The nails were bitten pitifully short, yet her fingers were gracefully long and slender._

 _Barely anything could be heard. It was quiet, but comfortingly so. If not for the buzzing insects and the soft swooshing wind, the silence might have been eerie, but no - it was tranquil. Past this, the sound of slow breathing could be heard, accompanied by the odd soft sigh of contentment - if hands could sigh, that is._

 _Then, something strange happened. A low humming - gradually increasing in pitch - made its way across the quietness of the fields. At first, it made no sense. It might not have even happened - the pair of hands didn't seem perturbed anyway._

 _All at once, the noise exploded into voices - loud and inconsiderate - and the undisturbed scene dissolved from view, like an image rippling on a liquid surface..._

* * *

And I woke up.

To my surprise, I was alone - and in the Med Hut. As silly as it was, I'd become very well-acquainted with this place during my short time in the Glade.

 _What happened?_ I remembered voices, then - nothing.

A lurching sensation spread across my legs and rose up to consume my head as well, causing the walls to spin out of control.

I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment and allowed my mind to make sense of that odd dream. Obviously, it was the same scene both Finn and I had pictured beforehand, only... There was more detail. Like I was supposed to remember more about it - my former life?

 _Its not important though_ , I reassured myself. _What matters is us escaping the Glade, we're so close..._

" - Resa!" It was Clint. The Med Jack dashed into the room, sleeves rolled up to expose his wide forearms and a troubled frown creasing his features. "You're awake! What the _hell_ happened?! - "

I cracked a tiny smile to reassure him but even that was a huge effort. My attempt to sit up backfired horribly and I just slumped back against the pillow with a groan as my head gave another alarming lurch. "Ughh, what's wrong with me Clint?"

He rushed over and pressed two fingers against my wrist, his frown deepening. "Its so weak, greenie - wait, when was the last time you ate?"

 _Odd. I hadn't even considered that._ Now that Clint mentioned food, a monster urge filled me from within. I was starving.

"Well, erm - what time is it?"

"Almost half seven" Clint's voice was hesitant, his concerned eyes bored into mine.

I groaned again. "Well shuck" On the bright side, I hadn't been unconscious for long - someone must have just brought me in here and left when I'd woken. Newt, of course. My cheeks warmed at the thought of what we'd been doing when my brain had decided to conk out on me. _Bloody hell, Resa. Out of all the things you could've been doing..._

But I still hadn't given Clint an answer and he raised an eyebrow at me, expectantly.

"Um, I may not have eaten since, like - yesterday..." His eyes widened, but I wasn't finished. " - Morning"

No wonder I felt like crap. My stomach gave a long, low grumble as if to emphasise my words and I closed my eyes when my head spun again. "Where's Newt?"

I heard Clint scoff as he rose to his feet, clapping his hands. "No time for that - this is a job for Fry" He appeared to be talking to himself. "Yesterday morning, eh? Its been an entire shuckin' day! What were you thinkin', greenie?!" He pointed at a full glass of water by my bedside before hurrying out of the room. "Drink up, I'll be right back!"

But he hadn't answered my question. And being the stubborn shank that I was, I gingerly got to my feet and carefully downed the water. I may be famished, but I still possessed some sense. I knew I couldn't consume a full plate of food immediately. It had to be done slowly. Then, I blinked a few times to get rid of the blurry vision and took a hesitant few steps.

 _The Maze, the Griever Hole and the Cliff._ Everything was jumbled in my head. _And Finn?_ I hoped he was alright - that slashed arm had looked serious. I would go and see him later on today, if I was allowed that is. Something told me I had already pulled too many strings around here. The Gladers weren't used to change, and during my short time here, I had already managed to break a few strict rules.

 _But it had to be done,_ I convinced myself. _If I hadn't made them investigate the Maze that little bit more, it might have taken years to reach our position_. Even so, I was still the Greenbean...

I inhaled sharply as pain shot up my thighs into my torso and around to my back. It was the joints. Obviously, I hadn't climbed anywhere in a while - and that Maze wall hadn't been easy to climb either. Oh well, it'll be fine in a day or two.

A glance out of the window told me the Glade was hard at work. Assorted noises floated through the open windows and into my ears. Shouting, laughing, animal sounds, tool sounds and so on. As my gaze roamed for a familiar face, I caught sight of Harry. I smiled faintly, watching the Farmer round up his herd of geese - as he simultaneously barked orders at another boy whom I didn't recognise. This boy was waving various gardening tools in the air, clearly unsure where to put them. I didn't hang around to watch him poke someone's eye out, so I began to slowly walk out of the room, grasping walls to hold myself steady.

I had to find Newt.

Apparently, he had a similar idea because no sooner than I'd stepped out of the room, the sound of thundering footsteps filled the air. I glanced down the hallway in surprise and my eyes met those of the second.

Somehow, just looking at him brought all our previous actions to the forefront of my mind and a deep crimson coloured my face. _Wait, had he put my top back on?_ As humiliating as it was, I would rather it was Newt than any of the other boys. Him, I trusted with _that_ sort of thing.

By the look on his face, he was just as baffled as me. Not as awkward, because he hadn't collapsed halfway through a make out, had he? Yet, he had the decency to avert his wide eyes to the room I'd just left.

I felt another enormous rumble creeping up my stomach and I coughed in an attempt to stifle it. "Ahem... D'you - have any food?"

Newt returned his concerned gaze to me and let out a strange, strangled laughing noise, shaking his head in bemusement "Wait, wait, wait. You're saying you fainted on me because you were _hungry_?!" He grinned properly this time, releasing a relieved breath and running a hand through his hair.

I rolled my eyes at him, managing a weak smile of my own. "Not were - _am_. I'm still hungry, so _please_ tell me you have something"

"Not at the moment - " He paused. "But you go sit down and I'll be back in 5 minutes with food, okay?" He grasped my upper arms tightly and locked our gazes. "Then, we're gonna call an emergency Gathering and you can tell us about why you didn't eat anything last night - and everything else in between, hmm?" A teasing smile was playing on his lips, warmth pouring from his brown eyes.

With another smile, I nodded. "And after _that_ , we can go to sleep?"

"Only for a little while" He sniggered, hands moving to grip my waist. " - And _only_ because you're my favourite greenie - "

" - Um, am I... Interrupting something?" Clint had returned, eyebrows raised, knowing smirk fixed in place as he gave us a look.

Awkwardness aside, he had food.

I wriggled away from Newt and stared at him in awe. "Ohmigod, Clint you're a life saver"

"Hey and what the bloody hell am I - ?" Newt laughed at the animal look on my face as I glimpsed the - admittedly only soup, but at this point I was glad for anything.

* * *

"You realise... that I've - " Another bite of bread. " - Only got another..." Swallow. "One job to sample before the Choosing ceremony, right?" I grinned at Newt who was casually observing me from across the small table in the Med Hut. He'd settled on a bemused expression as I proceeded to stuff myself with vegetable soup and chunks of bread. "...And _that_ is the Builders, which I'm actually looking forward to"

"Really?" Newt raised his eyebrows at me. "You're keeping better track than I am, love"

I laughed but knew he was feigning confusion. He was perfectly up to date on _everything_ that went on here.

"Though, I've not seen a lot of Gally recently, what with all the Maze stuff going on over the past few days..."

He glanced out of the window, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, you'll see him now - at the Gathering. He was askin' about you yesterday, y'know - " A small smirk appeared on his lips. "Said you were the bravest Greenbean he'd ever seen - _and_ you're a girl. He said this was the reason you'd been sent up... To give us all a good kick up the arse and back on track again" I smiled at my bowl, pride bubbling inside me. The Keeper of the Builders was one of the bulkiest, most intimidating among the Gladers and I was glad he thought me brave. _Although, I wasn't sure about the last bit..._

"Wow, that's not pressurising at all... But I'm flattered" I giggled, following his gaze out of the window. "Newt - What's gonna happen at the Gathering? What's expected of me?"

"Its not a test - don't worry" He returned his eyes to me, frowning faintly. "All that's expected of you is for you to tell us the truth, everything that happened in there last night, yeah?"

My mind flashed back through everything that had transpired in the Maze, and once again, I felt a pang of worry for Finn. Ever since his little revelation about our pasts, I'd noticed a growing closeness between us. If he really _had_ been a part of my life before the Glade, I wanted to know exactly who we'd been - and what our role was in all this. Because inevitably, we were playing important roles in this whole escape and I couldn't deny that.


	34. Chapter 34 - Surprise Gathering

**Hellooo readers!**

 **So in this chapter the Keepers and Resa attend a Gathering where everyone is brought up to speed on the events of the last few days and they all decide how to progress.**

 _ **Reviews;**_

 _ **Fawn22 (guest) \- Yess, I'm glad to hear you have wifi where you're staying! I have to agree with you though, that last chapter wasn't one of my favs either... I've learnt to just get on with it and write something when I have writers block. There's no point in sitting and waiting until I'm inspired because ideas come to me when I write, not when I wait!**_

 _ **Thank you for your kind words again - I really appreciate it (hugs)**_

 _ **PS; I've included more Minho in this one so I hope you enjoy it!**_

 _ **District DivergentPotterhead \- Aww thank you so much for your constant support! The Gathering was very interesting to write about - most of them know about Finn, even if they don't know what's happened with the Cliff and everything. **_

_**Enjoy this one! :)**_

* * *

"As our leader, I declare this Gathering open"

Alby stood with his thick arms folded, glaring in his usual fashion at the Council Hall before him.

"First, I just wanna thank you all for taking the time out to meet here - I know it was short notice but - " He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye with a faint - barely there - smile. "- But we have a damn good reason"

"What've you found, greenie?!" A deep voice broke out from within the group of Keepers huddled around the room. I craned my neck to look at Zart - Keeper of the Gardens.

"...I erm - actually - " I broke off at the look on Alby's face. "You'll all know soon enough"

The Leader nodded approvingly at me and I raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'Continue, the stage is all yours, boss'

"Good that, now - this may or may not be news to you all but, we may have found a way out of the Maze..."

He barely got to the end of the sentence through the gradual clamour that only got louder as each Glader tried to make themselves heard over the commotion.

"Yeah, what happened out there?!"

"Are we gonna fight the Grievers? - "

" - Of course we're gonna fight the Grievers, shank - we're gonna tear 'em limb from limb! - "

"Resa, what did you see? Will we all escape?" I raised my head at Harry's familiar voice and tried to convey my reassurance through expression alone. The faint frown creasing his rugged features was concerned and my heart constricted painfully. _What if we ALL didn't?_ I'd never even stopped to consider that...

I glanced around Alby's other side to find Newt staring disapprovingly at the other boys, his notepad and pencil in hand. At my pleading expression, he nodded and got to his feet.

"OI! I dunno 'bout you shanks, but this has to be, by far, the most interesting Gathering we've had to deal with in this bloody hellhole - " He paused to glare at them as the hubbub died down. " - So I say you stop actin' like moronic apes and start doin' some actual listening with those holes on either side of your head - good that?"

There was a collective murmur from the small crowd at the second's outburst. _He must be just as eager to find out what had happened out there,_ I thought, hiding a grateful smile as Alby cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Thank you, Newt" His dark eyes scanned the room once more before he continued. "As I was sayin', we MAY have found a way out of the Maze, and we have our Greenbean here to thank for that. She's had a pretty unusual first month, I'd say" He held a large hand out towards me and as a result, every eye fixed itself on me.

I squirmed under the pressure and mentally ran through everything that had happened. I couldn't miss anything out.

"So, the purpose of this Gathering is for Resa to bring us all up to speed on what's been goin' on out there. And I dunno 'bout you lot, but I'm pretty damn curious to know what our situation is..." Alby pointedly finished by leaning his hands on the small table and nodded at me again.

I stood. _That was my cue._

* * *

 **NEWT POV**

Resa cleared her throat as she met the eyes of everyone in the room. Eventually they drifted over to me, seemingly by accident but all the same, I winked at her and grinned in encouragement. To my relief, she seemed to relax and returned her attention to the rest of the Keepers.

"So, I'm guessing you all know about Finn. He's been in the Maze for the past two months and Minho and I stumbled across him during my first run. By pooling our resources, we've decided to help each other... We're all gonna try and get out of this - " I noticed that she gazed around at everyone with a certain urgency. She believed - with all her heart - that this would work. _Who was I to doubt her then?_

To my surprise, nobody interrupted her... Until she told us about a passage of sorts, hidden within the walls that is.

" - Hey, so the Runners never knew about this passage?!" Gally was glancing between Resa and Minho in awe. I had to admit, it sounded unbelievable.

But Minho jumped in before Resa could say anything. "Look man, just trust it 'kay? I've already had that stuck-up asshole rub it in my shuckin' face as it is. Yes, there is a passage and yes - its in the buggin' walls - " The Runner closed his eyes briefly, as if mourning for his lost dignity. " - The sooner we all accept this ridiculous fact, the sooner we'll move on and hopefully, nobody brings it up 'till I'm nice and retired from running. How's that sound?"

A low snigger travelled across the room and I saw Resa hid a small smirk of her own. Apparently, this wasn't the first time Minho had been outsmarted by Finn.

Then she continued talking and the Gladers were silenced by an incredible tale of thrilling Griever encounters, vine-climbing and mad dashing along the dark corridors of the Maze.

"...But I managed to climb a section of ivy a few lanes away from them and began drawing attention to myself, hoping to lure the Griever away from Finn - I had my own weapons and although it wasn't nearly enough, I had to try, didn't I? Finn had been injured and I didn't even know if he was still alive..."

Her voice hitched slightly at the end of the sentence, but she recovered quickly and carried on. "It worked. I had myself secured between the ivy and hopefully hidden by the time the Griever made its way over to me. Slowly, I pulled out a knife and prepared to jump, just as Finn came yelling down the corridor. Before he caused the Griever to move again, I leaped away from the wall and directly on top of the Griever, slashing it with the knife as I fell" She glanced up at the rest of the room, uncertainly. "Is everyone okay? Can you all hear alright?"

"Shuck me" Came Clint's reply. "Are you for real, greenie? So can I just ask something?"

She blinked at him and nodded.

"At any point during last night did you feel despair? Or fear? Or even the mad urge to klunk yourself, hmm?" She smiled shyly as there was a stunned murmur of agreement. "'Cus, I'm just sayin', when the Griever was hangin' above you two - would have been the _perfect_ moment for something like that..."

Resa laughed quietly at the serious expression of the Med Jack's face. "Honestly Clint, I never wanted to klunk my pants but... I definitely felt fear - a lot. And despair" Her dark eyes drifted towards the wall at the back of the room.

"When Finn ran at the Griever, I felt fear... What would happen to him? Would he even manage to injure it? And then when it slashed at him, I felt despair. Part of me thought I'd have to find my own way out of there... But I knew that I had to do something" She glanced at me ever so quickly. I vaguely wondered what my face looked like. "Because standing there crying and screaming wouldn't do klunk. So I ran off and tried to think of a way to separate them so I could make MY move. And that's exactly what I did" Her voice was small, but steady. She was reliving every moment of last night, I could tell by the solemn look in her eyes.

"Finn wanted me to get out, to leave without him so I'd be safely back in the Glade. But I... couldn't. I saved him, and then - _together,_ we managed to find the passage again and get back to the Doors before they opened for the day" She released a heavy breath and sat back down, focusing on her clasped hands.

Gradually, the stunned silence began to lift as everyone collected their bearings. The low drone of multiple murmurs filled the room and more than one voice called out to Resa.

"When are we goin' out to the Cliff, greenie?" Gally looked at her in question. "I can feel it - this is gonna work, and we're gonna escape!"

She opened her mouth to answer him, but a rabble of other voices flooded in...

" - Yeah, we owe you big time, Resa! Fancy the Greenbean runnin' the Maze, at night too!"

I glanced at Alby quickly before rising to my feet, in preparation to do some yelling. "Okay shanks, listen up. Whatever's whizzing through those minds of yours, we are NOT goin' to rush this" They all stared at me, but I kept my face forwards and continued. "We might have a plan - a ghost of a plan - but we still need to prepare. At the end of the day, we'll all be going into the bloody Maze and possibly facing the bloody Grievers so, we need to train, and be ready for fighting if we need to" I shifted my bad leg around a bit as I felt Resa's eyes on me. _Wonder what she's thinking._ The entire room was silent, even Alby.

"Because the last thing I want, is someone getting hurt - or worse - because we weren't ready for this"

 **SWITCH POV**

* * *

My head was spinning. Whether that was the events of the Gathering or lack of food, I wasn't sure. But at the same time... I was _excited_. Maybe that was barbaric, considering I could be leading the Gladers to their deaths... _Don't be ridiculous, Resa. How are they any better off stuck here?_ I sighed and began twirling a lock of hair. It was getting quite long now - reaching my lower back. Obviously, it wasn't practical but I liked it.

I watched in admiration as Newt snapped his notebook closed, with an air of finality, and settled himself back down. _He really was good at giving speeches, no matter how much he disliked it._ Harry spoke up.

"Personally, I think some actual training won't hurt - especially since we've had no need for that 'till now" A low murmur of agreement rippled through the small crowd and there were a few nods of approval at his suggestion. Alby and Newt began muttering to each other and I leaned closer in an attempt to hear them. Over the sound of everyone else, I had no luck.

"Yeah... that's actually not a terrible idea..." Minho mused, scrunching his mouth to one side.

Harry scoffed with a mocking smile. "Oh really? Well, I'm so glad we've got YOUR approval, Minho" There were a few sniggers. "I feel better already"

"What would you shanks do without me, huh?" Minho stood and took a bow, waving his hand regally. "I tell you, I am THE voice of reason around here - " I laughed as he directed a cheeky grin at me.

"Great idea, Harry. We should make a list of things we can use as defence and then make sure everyone knows how to use them" Alby regained order, a faint smile gracing his hard features. "We aren't exactly armed to the teeth here and the Glade is no garrison. We'll need to make full use of everything we have"

Suddenly, I felt something poke me in the shoulder and craned my neck around Alby to see Newt smirking at me. " - Hey, you doin' okay?" He flourished the pencil at me when I raised my eyebrows in question.

"Yeah, its all good... Just getting a bit nervous now that everyone knows the plan" I kept my voice low as Alby continued talking to the group of Keepers. "D'you actually think we'll have to fight?" My whisper betrayed the tremor I tried to hide and Newt frowned at me in concern.

"Even if we do, its going to be fine... There are so many of us and we're all strong, yeah? We're all responsible and know what we're doin'" Newt paused. "Besides, we're not going to turn up when the Grievers are at the Cliff, are we? That's why we're planning - we'll be fine love, don't worry - "

Alby must have nudged him under the table, because Newt stopped and made an exasperated face at me before returning his attention to the room.

"You got all that, Newt?"

The second held up the notepad dutifully. "Shovels, forks, sledgehammers, saws and anything else we use in the Gardens or for building" He nodded to Gally and Zart. "As well as everything from the weapon rooms" He winked at me behind Alby's stunned back.

 _I had to admit, that was impressive!_ How had he known what they were talking about if he was whispering to _me_?! I stifled a giggle and turned back to the room of Keepers.

"So can you, Newt - oversee the Runners taking turns with groups of Gladers?" Alby continued with the plan. "I need you to make sure everyone knows the basics of combat by the end of the week - that sounds like a lot but you're all tough, yeah? You've got this, and it'll only make this escape easier if you're all prepared"

I didn't miss the pronoun and frowned in confusion. _Was Alby having second thoughts about getting out of the Glade? Did he not like our chances against the Grievers, or against the outside world?_ I hoped it was the first, because we could convince him otherwise...

* * *

Soon enough, the Gathering came to an end and everyone began to file out. Alby and Newt began shuffling through the notes that had been taken during the meeting, muttering to each other. I glanced up to suddenly to catch Harry's eyes. They were troubled, he was concerned. Smiling, I motioned him over to the table and as he sat down, he seemed to relax - ever so slightly.

"Long time no see"

"That's what it feels like... I'm sorry, Harry" I touched his arm tentatively and we exchanged a wane smile.

"But you've been busy, from what I've heard" He paused, glancing at his hands quickly. "Did all that actually happen, Resa? You found that Griever and you - "

" - Had help the entire way through" I interrupted him quickly. "Finn was with me the whole time, Harry and... I couldn't have done it without him - I wouldn't be _here_ without him" The Farmer regarded me thoughtfully as I took a deep breath. This aspect was really bothering me. " - And yet, I'm here with all of you, getting praised while he - he's out there alone and injured and - I don't think its fair!"

"Hey, hey! We'll go and see him, don't worry about it, greenie. Look, you told him you'd make another visit soon right? So that's what we'll do" He lowered his head, trying to catch my eyes. "I'll come with you if Minho can't, alright? But I'm certain he's fine - trust me"

I looked into Harry's green eyes and noticed how similar they were to Finn's - less vibrant but in all honesty, I'd never seen a green as bright as Finn's eyes.

With a grateful smile at him, I rose to my feet and sighed. "Okay, I trust you, and you actually need to meet him... I think you'd like him!"

"Really? Well I'll see if I can join you and Minho when you guys go. But for now, we need to up our game - "

"Why?" I threw him a confused glance as we walked into the sunshine.

Harry grinned his bright grin and I instantly felt happier. "Training programme, greenie. We'll make a warrior of you yet..."

* * *

 **I don't know about you guys, but I like the sound of this training :D I'll try and make it as realistic as possible, since they aren't professionals or anything lol.**

 **As usual, let me know if you have any concerns or suggestions - I'm always glad to improve!**

 **Until next time, when Resa will be trying out with the Builders...**

 **Love, LadyFantasy13 xox**


	35. Chapter 35 - To Prove A Point

**Heyhey!**

 **Hope you're all well, I've actually got my driving test coming up soon so I've not been completely dedicated to writing... (disgraceful, I know). However, I have written a chapter and a half so the next will be up very soon!**

 _ **Reviews;**_

 _ **BookRain \- Yess, I actually thought a lot about Gally's character in both the books and the way I should write him. I thought 'Well, he can't have always been a brutish monster, can he? How would he have got people to trust him enough to become a Keeper?' In my mind, his personality got a bit darker after he was Stung and he went through the Changing, so I plan to make that happen later in the story ;) But before that, he was actually very likeable and trustworthy. Also, I will eventually have Thomas come up but I don't think Teresa will be involved. That is the one this I will change - I don't like her that much... Lol.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and reviewing, your unwavering support is much appreciated! Enjoy this one.**_

 _ **District Divergentpotterhead \- Yayy! I'm also looking forward to writing that part haha, hope it pays off for them in the end.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and enjoy this one :)**_

 _ **Fawn22 (guest) \- Ohhh I loved that quote too! Haha, thanks a lot and I'm glad you're having a great time backpacking - I'm jealous! I've only been to Greece out of all those places lol ;P I hope you have an amazing experience. **_

_**Yep I shall get Resa make another trip into the Maze soon enough... Thanks for your constant support and motivation - and enjoy this one!**_

* * *

" - And we're planning on getting it done over the next week or two, so I'm glad we have you here"

Gally's deep voice was calming as he talked me through the inner workings of the Builders. Meanwhile, I peered up at the Homestead - which was considerably larger than it had been when the Gladers had first been sent up. Apparently, the Builders extended the rickety tower every 3 months or so, allowing for extra rooms, more storage space and larger hallways.

"Hmm, I'm... not trying to get out of anything - honest - " I smiled up at him as he chuckled. " - But I really don't know the first thing about this... Like I'm completely clueless" I turned my gaze to the other Builders. There were about 7 of them, either climbing on wooden scaffolds, dragging enormous trees bound with rope or gathered around a tiny table, pouring over blueprints.

"I hope there's something I'm good at though"

"See - that's the spirit, greenie!" Gally thumped me on the back and I jerked forwards, laughing. "Normally, we'd start you off in the forest... Maybe chop down a tree or two - " He paused, gesturing to the table. "BUT from what I've heard, you're more of an analytical decision maker SO..." I stared at him warily. "I want you over there with Stephen and his boys" Gally was pointing at a burly dark-skinned guy barking orders at a pair of other Gladers. He wore a sulky-looking scowl that seemed permanently etched in his face and I silently hoped I'd never catch HIM in a bad mood.

"Stephen, huh? He looks absolutely delightful" Sarcasm laced my voice, because Stephen seemed nothing close to delightful, but Gally laughed.

"Just make sure you show him what you can do and they'll respect you - he's not gonna hurt you, Resa. I wouldn't send you to him if I wasn't sure, yeah?" I nodded uncertainly, eyeing the boys at the table closely. "They're planning on building a little hut by the East Door and we need a set of blueprints before the project can go forward - "

Gally had more to say, but I zoned out as I spotted a vaguely familiar face in one of the two boys Stephen was talking to... Frowning, I cocked my head to get a better look at him.

Light brown, floppy hair. Large serious eyes. It was the boy from the Mess Hall when Minho, Newt and I were to leave for the Maze. _Bloody hell, that was literally 24 hours ago - give or take._ It felt like at least a week! But that boy had definitely been there too. I hadn't noticed anything suspicious, but Minho said he'd been staring at me - and the Runner hadn't seemed happy about it either.

I eyed the boy curiously, he was tall, slim - yet subtly well-built. On the other hand, his posture let him down - slumped and weary, although he was undoubtedly good-looking. Suddenly, his pale eyes shot up to meet mine. The action seemed _practised_ (as ridiculous as that sounded), like he'd done it a few times as I'd been standing there. I immediately glanced away, feigning interest in one of the scaffolds and brushing a stray lock of hair from my face.

 _What was his problem?_ Most of the guys were pretty much used to having me around. If I were to brag, I'd say I was doing a great job of fitting in, given the circumstances. But this boy still seemed baffled by my presence - an almost threatened expression had appeared on his face. Bold as always, I decided to try and talk to him. _At least I'd get to know his character and figure out his personality..._

" - Greenie, you still with us?" Gally was waving a large scarred hand infront of my face, expectantly. At my blank expression, he rolled his eyes. "Stephen's group, yeah? Then into the forest for a tree and you can help us chop it up. Newt said the firewood reserves need stockin' so we're aiming for all that before dinner, 'kay?" He ticked off tasks on his thick fingers. "Maybe I'll let ya have a break if I'm happy with the progress" Gally raised an eyebrow as if making sure I was paying attention.

I smiled, nodding happily. "Sounds good, Gally. I'm on it"

* * *

"Oh look boys, its the Greenbean" A mocking voice travelled along the Builders area and into my ears. I turned warily to face Stephen. "Hey girl! Sure you don't mind gettin' those little hands of yours dirty? Wouldn't want you breaking a nail or anything, would we?" He exaggerated a laugh as a one or two of the others smirked, but apart from that, his jibes got no response.

 _This was going to be a long morning_ , I thought, unhappily.

Pursing my lips, I made my way over to him and the two boys at the blueprints. "Stephen, I'm Resa"

The tall boy just raised an eyebrow as if to say 'Yeah, and?'

"I paused as the surrounding Builders turned their eyes to me. "I'll be working with the Builders today, and I'm... looking forward to it - " Flashing a friendly smile, I targeted my gaze to include them all, not just Stephen. "So, I've heard you're planning a hut by the East Door? Its a good idea, but don't you think we ought to have supplies in _every_ corner of the Glade - given how long it takes to get from one side to the other? So instead of having the new hut in such close proximity to Homestead, we could have it, say, in THAT corner - closer to the West Door" My heart began thudding loudly at the tension in the air. Although the rest of the Glade was in full swing, it felt like time had stopped as half a dozen boys all stared at me, jaws slack.

"Its actually an even better idea given that Alby wants the entire Glade battle-ready in a week. That way, it would be more convenient to fetch weapons and things if there was a supply hut close to open ground to actually practice, instead of the weapon room which is a bit cluttered within Homestead..." I returned my gaze to Stephen now, slightly more confident in my suggestion. "And trust me, I'm absolutely fine with getting my hands dirty - actually, I haven't managed to get the Griever blood out of my fingernails from last night yet - so I hope you don't mind that...?" I finished by looking at him innocently as several boys sniggered at the baffled look on Stephen's face. Apparently, news travelled fast. _The entire Glade already knew what had happened out there so I might as well exploit it._

* * *

After that little episode, it was easy to see the change in the boys attitudes. _Gally was right,_ I thought. _I had to show them what I could do._ I was just as capable of working here, even if I wasn't as strong as the boys.

Stephen sheepishly excused himself to go and get a fresh set of paper to make new blueprints so I took the opportunity to meet the Builders. But first, I had to set my mind at rest...

"Hi there!" The boy flinched ever so slightly as I stepped infront of him, light brown hair swaying in the calm breeze. "I thought I recognised you from yesterday, at breakfast..." Up close, his eyes were even paler than I'd imagined, but intriguing. He cracked a weak smile, seeming to try and get his bearings.

"Erm, yeah I was, I mean - that was me..." He shook his head, as if in disgust at his opening line. "I'm Levi"

I hid a smile at his fumbling words. Maybe I _did_ have an impression on him? "Well, I'm glad I finally know your name then, Levi - Since I bet you've known _mine_ for a while now?"

"Yeah!" He looked shocked and horrified as a faint blush coloured his cheeks. "I mean, uh - we all kinda know who you are 'cus um... Y'know - "

" - I'm the only girl, yep"

From the abashed look on his face, I knew he expected me to be exasperated or annoyed but I smiled at him, rolling my eyes. "Can you _please_ stop looking so terrified?! I may look awful but so would you if you hadn't slept for the last 24 hours"

He managed one of his shy little smirks again, before he seemed to process what I said and it vanished just as quickly. "What, no! You don't look awful, Resa - you _can't_ look awful - " He paused suddenly and we stared at each other expectantly. "I mean, I'm sorry I... I -"

"I'm messing with you!" I laughed. "Sorry, it gets old being the greenie after a while..." Our eyes met briefly before Levi quickly averted his pale ones again, his face getting redder. Frowning, I cocked my head. _I'd have to do something about this - he was clearly a nice guy, if slightly awkward._ "How long have you been here then?"

"Um - " A distant look appeared on his face, concealing the sadness behind his eyes. " - 4 months now. And don't worry, being Greenbean isn't all bad - " He smiled at me. A real, confident and genuine one. It suited him. "Its your chance to make mistakes - get on everyone's nerves and do all the crazy stuff, y'know..."

" - Oi! Why the shuck are you dallying now girly?! I actually thought you had it in you for a second - or are you all talk and no result, eh?" Stephen was back - paper in his hand and a vicious scowl on his face.

I rolled my eyes and glanced at Levi in apology. Almost immediately, the shy, guarded look appeared again. The boy looked imploringly at me. _Don't say anything! Don't provoke him!_ He couldn't be afraid of Stephen? The guy was a joke! Why Gally had put _him_ in charge of anything was a mystery to me, and I wasn't about to let him talk to me like that!

"Oh I can give results, don't worry. Maybe if you've finally got the paper, we can make a start?"

He glowered furiously at me and walked right up to my face. "You think everyone fancies the pants off you here, don't you? Think you can just skip around an' do whatever the shuck you want... Well, let me tell you somethin' - _Girl_ \- " I snarled at his outburst and my eyes narrowed. _He'd better not think he can take advantage of me. That plan WILL backfire - and fast._ "Any... _Funny business_... And I'll show you what pissed me looks like - and believe me, you won't have time to run to Newt when that happens"

And with that, he stormed away, leaving the rest of the Builders to look at me in confusion. I however, released a deep breath and my tense shoulders relaxed. _Talking of Newt, where is he?_ I was starting to miss him right about now. And as much as I hated to admit it, Stephen gave me the creeps - he could definitely be more terrifying if he wanted.

Taking another breath, I turned back to Levi and gave him a slight twitch of a smile. "Erm, sorry about - whatever the hell _that_ was..." I began warily. "Why does he hate me so much?"

The boy lowered his pale eyes and shook his head. "He... I think he's scared of you - I know that sounds silly but I mean, you've done practically everything we thought was impossible. Be the first girl in this place, survive a night in the Maze AND find a way out! He might just be wary of you..."

"What about you?" I was actually curious to know if Levi was afraid of me. Instead, he smirked and shrugged.

"Maybe I am. Why? Should I be?"

I grinned evilly back at him, folding my arms. "Yep - I think that's wise... And - " I paused, looking at him carefully. " - And does everyone fancy me here? Really?"

To my surprise, he blushed again - breaking our moment of eye contact. "Uhmm, well put it this way - wayy more shanks here fancy you than me... I mean, they wouldn't be queuing up outside the shower room if they thought I was in it, would they?"

"I don't use the shower room..."

"Good thing too, greenie, that was one of Alby's better decisions"

Smothering yet another smile, I left Levi to his blueprints and began greeting the other boys, none of whom made as much of an impression as the pale-eyed boy did. He had to be the perfect combination of confusion, hesitation and downright bloody charm as I'd ever seen. _We'll get on marvellously_ , I thought with a grin.

* * *

The first couple of hours passed well enough. There were still boys who doubted my ability - because of course, I was a girl - but I put all my effort into the tasks at hand and refused to let them hinder me. After all, the majority of them were extremely supportive and if I didn't know better, I'd think they actually _wanted_ me to be a Builder permanently! _That may just be because they enjoyed making fun of me though._

Although, I really did enjoy working with Gally and his friends. And to be honest, everyone got their fair share of teasing. The boys were ruthless when it came to taking the mick out of someone else. But strangely enough, 5 minutes later, they were all brothers again. It was an oddly comforting atmosphere, and I liked it.

"Ya need some help with that?" One of the Builders, Gerry was waving over at me, his too-big grin in place.

I sighed dramatically and planted my hands on my hips. We'd brought down a large oak tree about half an hour ago and now we had to haul it back to the Glade. "Oh, no! Don't trouble yourself, Gerry - I've lifted plenty of humongous monster trees all by myself before!" He began laughing at my dishevelled appearance and jogged over to lend a hand anyway. "This is nothing, honest!"

"I don't even doubt you, greenie - but I'll pretend to help out anyway just so those boys don't get suspicious, yeah?" He winked at me as I dropped my stern expression and laughed breathlessly.

"If everyday is like this one for the Builders, I might be having second thoughts about staying"

Gerry actually managed to look genuinely shocked - and maybe a bit hurt. "Dear God, no! You _belong_ here, Resa - you belong with us. 'Yer a shuckin' Builder through an' though, I'm tellin' ya"

We began roping up the thick trunk of the tree so it would be easier to drag back.

"Oh really? I think Stephen would disagree"

"That shank?" He didn't even raise his blond head to insult Stephen. "To hell with him - he's not Gally and its Gally's opinion that matters" He glanced at me as I sniggered. "I'm serious, greenie - you're gonna break a klunkload of hearts when you finally pick your job, y'know?"

I shook my head. "That's ridiculous. No matter what I end up doing, I'll still see you all on a daily basis anyway." I smiled at him, grateful for his concern - even if it was mocking. "... You're not getting rid of me _that_ easily"

Gerry punched me lightly in the shoulder. "Wow, well that's enough mushy talk for one day, don't ya think?"

"If you're sure, Gerry - _only_ if you're sure"

He laughed and waved a passing Builder over. "Oi, Levi! Get over here - we're bringin' this beauty back to the Glade and you don't look busy enough!"

I raised my head at the familiar name and grinned at the incoming Builder. "Hey again, did you miss me?" It was definitely worth seeing the dumbfounded look on Levi's face before he composed himself.

"Uh, hey guys - ya needing an extra hand?"

"No, I just had to see your shuck face" Gerry rolled his eyes. "What d'you think, 'course we do!"

Eventually, the three of us managed to pull the fallen tree back to the Glade. I vaguely realised this was the second tree I'd help bring down. _Hope this isn't a regular thing_ , I thought. _Or else we would run out of trees one day..._

"Okay, we've got... time for a quick - "Pant. " - Shuck me, that was intense - a quick lunch, then meet back here to chop up the tree... yeah?"

Levi and I barely nodded through our complete and utter exhaustion and we stumbled towards the Mess Hall with hopes of shade and food waiting for us.

* * *

 **AND... Chapter 36 is halfway written so it'll also be up in about three/four days - wooo!**

 **Thoughts on this one? I felt like I should write into the characters flaws a bit more, because I think I've made most of the boys pretty perfect so far and that's not how it is in reality, is it? Also, I plan to explore Resa's character a bit more and show that she also has major flaws and is far from perfect, but - that's a good thing!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Love, LadyFantasy13 xox**


	36. Chapter 36 - Strange New Friends

**Okay so as promised , here is an early update and there will be some Newt in this chapter (YAYYY!) I really don't give him enough writing, do I?**

 _ **Reviews;**_

 _ **BookRain \- Hey again! And aww, my brothers went back to school this week too - takes a bit of getting used to lol. Luckily, I still have a month to go till uni starts up again so woo!**_

 _ **Haha, thanks! In all honesty, I wish Teresa could have had a different personality, maybe people would have liked her more? Oh, I don't think Levi is that important, I just wanted a bit of drama within the Glade as well as outside it ;P**_

 _ **Enjoy this one!**_

 _ **Fawn22 (guest) \- Hi Ava! Aww that's sucha nice name, you actually share the name of a character in the Maze Runner haha! Hope you're having fun on holiday! :D**_

 _ **I loved that quote too, it definitely showed the bolder side of Resa and I think I need to add more of that. Omg, that's actually so sweet that you were inspired by her! I'm so glad that you shared that, it made me so happy (heart)**_

 _ **Aww, trust me I'm not gonna stop updating this till its finished haha! Honestly, I'm so honoured that so many people seem to enjoy it and I'm not leaving you guys hanging lol!**_

 _ **You should make an account on this site! - you would know by email when someone updates and we could PM! Haha, dw you don't have to if you don't want to though!**_

* * *

"So in all seriousness, what d'you think you'll go for at the Choosing Ceremony?"

I swallowed a huge mouthful of sausage and mashed potato as I thought about it. "...Well, it might sound pretty obvious but I kinda like the idea of being a Med-Jack" Levi scrunched his mouth to the side and regarded me. To my delight, he was definitely getting more comfortable around me. There was no sign of the fumbling, nervous guy from this morning.

"Y'know, I can actually picture that. And you clearly won't be a greenie there - not judging by how you've dealt with the last couple of incidents"

I laughed into my glass. "So you're familiar with my impressive feats?"

"Oh definitely! Stories are told of your magnificence, day and night"

We both snorted loudly, just as Newt walked up to us, smiling uncertainly.

"Hey, love. Uh, did I miss something...?"

"Hi Newt!" A warm bubble grew in my chest as he wrapped his arms around me from behind. "How's the training prep going? And I've just been attempting to fit in with the Builders, don't tell them but - " I lowered my voice to a loud whisper, winking at Levi. " - I think they're starting to grow on me..."

Newt laughed into my hair and I linked our hands together, dragging him round to sit down. "Not bad, actually! Me and Alby got a list of things we wanna go over and we'll go over it with Minho when he gets back - "

Suddenly, I noticed the frozen look on Levi's face and did a double take. He seemed _angry._ _Why? What was wrong?_ I felt the smile slide from my face as he recovered from his statue position, shovelled his last mouthful in and made as if to get to his feet. Until Newt interrupted.

"Levi, am I right?" He was smiling like he hadn't noticed the sudden tension. But of course he had - he was just being Newt, considerate as always. "So how's the hut coming along? We might start getting some stuff together to bring in if you guys think its time"

The Builder however, didn't deign to answer and instead rose off his chair. "It, um, its going great - yeah..." He looked extremely awkward and I barely stopped myself from yanking him back down again. "Um, we've got lots to do - erm, see you when you're done, Resa" And with that, he scurried off again without a second glance.

Newt and I just sat staring after him for a solid minute.

"Please tell me you also saw that"

"I wish I could say no but - yeah, I did" Newt leaned back on the chair and looked at me. "Was it me? Because you two seemed like bloody BFF's before I arrived"

Shaking my head in bafflement, I placed my elbows on the table. "But he was perfectly fine all day! Maybe a bit jittery when I said hi, but after that, he's been great! What the shuck happened?"

"Not the foggiest, but damn - Glader slang suits you" Newt smirked at my blush from under his slanted eyebrows. "I'll go see him later if you like, get him to pull himself together before he creeps some other shanks out"

"Somehow, I don't know if you would be the best choice..."

" - Hey! I _can_ be supportive, y'know!"

I sniggered at the defensive look on his face. "I know you can, but maybe it would be better if _I_ spoke to him? He might tell me what's wrong and besides, I'm seeing him now anyway" _Hopefully, I can get him to confide in me. I_ _can_ _be quite persuasive._

"Huh, yeah alright - go for it" Newt grunted, pulling me against him again. "Guess what?"

"What?!" I swivelled to look at him straight on, eyes wide.

He just smiled at my enthusiasm. "I've missed you"

Relief burst inside me as I gazed at him through the inches between us. "Oh? Thank goodness for that - " He raised an eyebrow in question. " - Because I've missed you too"

Newt pressed his nose into my neck and inhaled deeply. "We could take the afternoon off, go for a walk?..."

"We can't do that! I've been given a job to do - "

" - By who?"

"By Gally, and I have to see it through. Plus, our new priority is the training - right?"

I shivered as his breath tickled my skin and we entwined our fingers tightly in my lap. "Oh for the love of... Resa - I do have some authority around here, y'know!"

With a soft chuckle, I turned to face him and leaned in until there were mere millimetres between us. "I know you do - but sadly, I don't" I watched his eyes sparkle at me and felt his arms move around my waist gently. In actual fact, I was _insanely_ tempted to just give in and relax with Newt, but I had duties and I _couldn't_ \- sigh - run away from that.

Before I knew it, his lips were on mine, moving slowly as I pressed us closer and settled my hands around his neck. My entire body relaxed and I released a soft sigh. His hands began pressing firm circles into my sides - the movement was soothing, it helped to chase away the tension from my muscles. Eventually, we broke apart and instead of the seat, I realised I'd ended up sitting on his lap.

"Oh, sorry!" He just laughed at my attempt to wriggle off him and pulled me closer.

"You're not goin' anywhere yet, love" He smirked at me. "Um, so what did you and Finn do to pass the time last night?"

Shocked, I punched him on the shoulder. " _Newt_! What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?!" Despite myself, a giggle escaped me at the mere implications of his question and his smirk also widened. "For your information, we just _talked_ \- what _exactly_ did you expect to happen?"

"Well, if I'm honest, I imagined him gettin a tad over friendly - followed by you punching him square in the face..." Newt glanced at my baffled face calmly. "You sure that didn't happen at some point, yeah?"

For the second time, a sheepish smile appeared on my face and somehow, I wasn't even angry at his assumption. In fact, I felt the opposite. "Perfectly sure, don't worry - _love_ " To prove my point, I closed the space between us again for a small kiss.

 _Of course, it couldn't just be a small kiss, could it?_ Newt responded enthusiastically, tightening his grip around my waist and moaning against my lips. I tangled my fingers between his hair and pulled him even closer.

"You have noticed that we're in the Mess Hall, haven't you?" A smile spread across my own face as he moved the kiss down my neck softly.

"Hmmm" However, Newt seemed to find my earlobe more interesting as he began gently tugging at it with his teeth.

I closed my eyes. _This actually was relaxing..._ "And - anyone could see us?"

"Yup" His voice had dropped to a husky murmur practically _inside_ my ear.

"That includes Alby, right?"

"Doesn't ma'er - don' care"

My smile widened at his obvious nonchalance for being caught. _But maybe..._ "And Minho! What would Minho say if he saw us?"

 _Perfect._

"Hummph?" Newt detached himself and stared at me blankly. "What can he do? Other than get completely jealous, that is"

I pursed my lips. "He's not jealous, Newt - and he would have the entire Glade sitting here with popcorn is what would happen!"

He sniggered. "Okay fine - agreed, but one problem" I raised my eyebrows. " - He's kinda in the Maze love, we don't have to worry... About. A. Thing..."

* * *

"Sorry I'm late, Gally!" I smiled widely at the Keeper as I waltzed back after 'finishing lunch'.

"No problem, greenie - Gerry's expecting ya round the front. You're gonna chop up that tree from the morn'" He waved a friendly arm towards the other side of the grass where a group of boys looked hard at work.

I made for the copse by a corner of the Glade when Gally's voice rung out again.

"Wait, Resa! Has everything been alright with the boys, yeah?"

I froze, wondering whether to throw Stephen under the bus. _But no, my purpose isn't to create conflict - I need to prove myself._ And I will.

With another smile, I swivelled around to face him. "Its been great, don't worry. Nothing I can't handle"

"Righto - and make sure you let me know if that changes!"

"You'll be the first!"

When I reached the copse, Gerry jumped up and hollered me over. "Hey, Greenbean! You're back!"

A grin spread across my face at his voice and we quickly got to work with chopping up the thick bark into manageable pieces.

"Um, Gerry? Have you seen Levi anywhere? I thought he came back after lunch"

A strange look passed across the older boys face. "No I haven't - and I'll tell ya something else... I wouldn't get too chummy with him if you can help it"

"What does that mean?" My eyebrows knitted together and I stared at Gerry in shock.

He sighed. "Levi suffers from these - mood swings. If 'suffers' is the right word"

I scoffed at that. "Oh really? I guess we should give him special care and attention or something, yeah? That's ridiculous, Gerry"

"No, you don't get it. Its like one minute he's really likeable and funny and - and _normal_ all that, and a few hours later, he'll have found something about you that he doesn't like - y'know, like we all have, yeah?" I nodded. That sounded right, obviously we didn't like absolutely _everything_ about _everyone_ we met.

"But then he'll just blank you out for a while. So you'll think you've done something _terrible_ and its all your fault" Gerry paused, as if unsure how to continue. He wasn't meeting my gaze, just looking fixedly at the tree bark instead. "Its not healthy, as you've probably noticed but... We've learned to deal with his crap. And as cruel as that sounds, its best if the rest of them didn't know - okay?"

I met his cautious eyes. "Okay, I understand. You - you said 'for a while'. So how long exactly until he comes up and tells me what he doesn't like about me and why he flipped?"

Gerry laughed. "Meh, give him 'till dinner, I'd say. He'll come crawlin' to your shuck feet - the lad adores ya, greenie"

I forced a laugh, wondering what had been going on in Levi's head. It had turned him from a sweet, fumbling guy into a cold, angry mess - in the space of a few minutes!

* * *

After a while, the small pile of firewood beside us had grown considerably and my limbs were aching like a storm. Gerry stretched his sore arm muscles above his head and grinned at me.

"Alright, greenie. Good news and bad news; Unfortunately, we don't get to finish chopping up this klunk BUT, that's us done for the day"

I raised my eyebrows in surprise as I mirrored his arm actions. "What, already!? So this is done in shifts, basically?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that! A couple of boys'll be comin' round in a minute so we can clear off - You fancy a bite?"

Laughing, I punched him on the arm as we began to head towards the Mess Hall. "Yeah I guess so, who'd say no to food after _that_?"

"I like your thinkin', greenie - and don't worry, its not a date"

Lucky for him, he managed to dodge my second punch - narrowly.

* * *

"Is that - Minho?" Gerry was squinting at something behind me as I munched on a plate of hot chips.

Spinning round, I confirmed that it was in fact the Runner - heading straight for us. _What on earth was he doing back at this time! It couldn't be more than 3 o'clock!_

"Minho! What the hell? - "

" - Say no more, greenie. Get up and stop eating"

"Hey! You can't tell me to _stop eating_! I'll eat what I want, when I - "

"Slim it, Resa! We gotta go - now!" He spared a glance for a bewildered Gerry before raising an impatient eyebrow at me again. "D'you wanna see Finn or not?"

 _Finn..._ In all the excitement and getting back into the flow of things, I'd forgotten about the green-eyed boy who'd risked his life for me just the night before! Actually forgotten about him!

"Ohmigod, Minho we have to go and see if he's alright! We need to get Clint and Jeff, tell them to bring bandages and stuff to sooth the pain in his arm! We should - "

"Greenbean" He said it with authority, like somehow 'Greenbean' was my full name and only to be used in extreme circumstances. It seemed to work though, because I shut up. "Calm your bloody self. Yes, we will get a Med Jack, but you need to get yourself ready and meet me at the East Door in 5 - good that?"

"...Yeah, good that!" But I was already running to the Med Hut, waving back at - a still very much bewildered - Gerry.

* * *

 **Sooo as requested, Resa will go back into the Maze to catch up with Finn - seeing as the two of them have gotten pretty close during the last time they were together.**

 **Feel free to share some ideas as to how they should behave or if anyone wants a specific type of drama to occur... ;)**

 **Should Newt accompany them? Will Finn be all better or will he be in a worse condition than before? As usual, I am open to suggestions and criticism. **

**See you on the other side!**

 **Love, LadyFantasy13 xox**


	37. Chapter 37 - Growing Closer

_**Reviews;**_

 _ **BookRain \- Yep, I couldn't see Newt going back after the last time they both met. I tried to picture it but it didn't work haha... Thanks for replying and enjoy this one!**_

 _ **Guest \- Omg, I'm so glad you've been enjoying it so far! I can't believe you read it so fast - that's amazing! **_

_**Its great that you yourself were inspired to start writing after reading this, its always nice to hear something so nice. :)**_

 _ **Yep, I've definitely tried to improve the way I write about romance in this story, can you tell I'm really inexperienced haha!? There's a bit in this chapter, so I hope its better.**_

 _ **Thank you so much for your awesome review and I hope you enjoy this one!**_

 _ **JulieDuke16 \- Hey Julia! Aww that's very sweet of you! When I read the story myself, I just thought it portrayed how God is always with us even if it doesn't seem like it and we can't see Him. I'm not a Christian myself, but I definitely think some version of a God watches over everyone, all the time!**_

 _ **I'm not sure that it happened exactly like that, but some aspects of the story must be true. I wouldn't be surprised! :)**_

 _ **Anyway, I'm you liked the story and thanks for reading! Enjoy the update!**_

 _ **District DivergentPotterhead \- Okay, I LOVED your suggestions! Thanks a lot haha! So I will have Minho and Resa have a little sappy talk BUT I decided to have something going on with Finn. Y'know, increasing the drama and all that ;P **_

_**I hope you enjoy their talk because I definitely see them as brother and sister... Thanks for your continuous support and enjoy this one!**_

 _ **Fawn22 \- Yesss, I'm so happy you've created an account! You're no longer a guest on this hahaha! ;P **_

_**Okay, so I've taken your advice and Finn is in worse condition - in a way, Resa definitely freaks out and everything so I hope its all more or less believable! Haha, no I wouldn't say Ava is bad in the books, just a bit misunderstood - so you're all good ;)**_

 _ **Aww that's great, I bet you had an amazing time on holiday!**_

 _ **Thanks for you constant support and enjoy this one!**_

* * *

"I still think we should've at least told Newt we were going..."

"No worries, I already told him we'd go back at some point today"

Jeff and I ran hot on Minho's heels through the darkening corridors of the Maze and I frowned at his strange behaviour. "Minho. Are you feeling okay?"

He spared a tired glance for me over his shoulder. "I said, _don't worry_ greenie - its just been a long day. Y'know, I left later because of the Gathering and I wanted to come back earlier too"

"Yeah, that's why... I'm sur - surprised you're still on your feet!" My words broke up as I struggled to keep up with the Runner's long strides. The Med Jack threw me a concerned look. "Finn's arm was pretty bad when I left last night - d'you think he'll have been alright?" I was still shocked I hadn't spared a thought for the boy all day.

"As long as he's kept it clean and not lifted anything heavy, he'll be absolutely fine, Resa" Jeff managed one of his reassuring smiles even as we ran and I returned it weakly. "Its been less than 24 hours, there's really nothing to worry about if it was just a scratch and the Griever didn't bite or Sting him"

I took a deep breath and nodded at him. "Thanks for being here, Jeff. I'm glad and I'm sure Finn will also appreciate it"

We heard Minho scoff in derision. "Calm the shuck down. We're on a bit of a tight schedule here, need to get back within the next two hours - max"

I held my tongue until we reached the familiar intersecting paths which meant Finn's lair was close by. Jeff held a finger to his lips before I could say anything and we cautiously approached the wall, Minho bearing a thin-bladed knife in the process.

* * *

It was dark. Darker than usual, anyway. Maybe my imagination was running wild.

The narrow corridor was dank and depressing and I found myself fervently hoping nothing bad had happened to Finn - however unlikely it was. I hurried on ahead of Minho and Jeff and tapped the large circular door softly.

"Finn? Are you there?" No reply. "Hey. Finn, open the damn door" My voice rose from a hiss to a low shout. _Just open the door, you idiot. I need to know you're okay..._

Minho must have sensed the desperate look on my face, because he grasped my upper arm and stepped infront of me. "Oi, Finn! Get over here, we brought help" His hand made a few loud thumps on the door and the noise echoed painfully around us.

"Maybe he's sleeping?" Jeff sounded uncertain.

I backed away from the door, feeling numb. "Maybe he's passed out... The place isn't too big"

"Okay, I'm not sayin' I believe you Resa but, I'm gonna try and get us in - " Minho pushed me behind him and pulled out a wickedly long knife. "If _this_ wonderful idea doesn't work, I'll try and cut out the lock..." He murmured softly as he used the knife to probe within the lock of the door. Jeff and I exchanged a nervous look.

To my utter relief, there was soon a soft click and Minho quickly pulled his weapon out again, using the hilt to carefully swing the door open.

The three of us gazed through the dark gap in wonder, still in shock that Minho had successfully picked a lock! "Well, if I wasn't a criminal before, I must be now" His weak attempt at a joke hung in the air as we strained our ears for the slightest sound.

"Do we have a torch or something?"

Jeff produced one and flicked the light on. "Hey?... Anyone there?"

I followed the Med Jack into the room. "Finn! Are you there?"

"Resa"

I turned to Minho in question. He was staring into the picture room - the door was wide open - allowing us an undisturbed view behind it, with the help of Jeff's torch.

The photos were completely strewn over the small area - on the ground, atop the small tables, the corners folded and abused. I caught my breath in surprise as the truth became apparent.

Finn wasn't here. There was no-one here.

* * *

"But he can't have gone anywhere else, he can't go out during the day!" I ran a hand through my plait and glanced at Jeff and Minho in confusion. "What's happened to him? - Unless..." I froze, my mind running through the implications. The rooms had been taken apart - bed sheets on the floor - it was dark and dank and most importantly, nothing had been taken except Finn. _Oh no..._ "What if _they_ took him? WICKED? Because he's helping us escape?" I slumped in one of the chairs as Jeff walked over to squeeze my shoulder comfortingly.

"Maybe its not for a bad reason, Resa... Maybe he's somewhere getting more information or something?" But even the Med Jack sounded unsure.

I shook my head. "No, that can't be - he told me - " _No, you can't tell them what Finn said._

"What?" Minho was looking at me. "What'd Finn tell you?"

"Uh - no he just said... He doesn't remember being out of the Maze before"

But he hadn't. I remembered the fear on his face when he'd told me about the outside world. _"There was... Fighting and - screams, horrible noises"_ Part of him - small as it was - didn't want to escape the Maze.

Minho made for the door again. "Well, its possible that they've taken him out for something. I'm sure he's fine - wherever he is - " He met my eyes quickly before walking out. They were full of uncertainty. "Come on, we need to tell the others. There's no point in waitin' around here for trouble"

I felt a powerful flow of emotions run through me as I stood by Finn's dishevelled bed, torn. " - Wait! We should leave him something"

Jeff frowned at us and Minho only rolled his eyes. "Look greenie. As kind as leaving him a bunch of flowers would be, we really don't - "

" - No! I mean a note! We should leave him a message telling him we came here and we're worried and what the hell happened? Oh and maybe that we're thinking of making a dash for the Griever Hole soon - he knows where it is" As I spoke, my fingers began probing the floor for a large photo to write our message on. "Jeff, do we have something to write with?"

The Med Jack hastily pulled out a ragged looking - but working - pencil and I quickly got to work, Minho standing at my shoulder.

* * *

The three of us walked at a brisk, cautious pace back to the Glade. Since Finn hadn't actually been there, we had much longer to get back.

"I uh, dunno if I've told ya this but - " Minho gave me an uncharacteristically serious glance. " - You mean a lot to the boys here, Resa... We've all been a lot happier since you arrived and I know there are a fair few shanks that - would do anything for you - " He sounded incredibly uncomfortable but despite his fumbling, his words went straight to my heart.

A huge grin spread across my face. "Wow, thanks Minho - you guys mean a lot to me too... Would YOU be one of those 'fair few shanks', hmm?"

The Runner smiled back. "Yeah, why not?" He nudged my arm gently as we approached the Glade. "...And Newt's another..." He said it abruptly, as though afraid I would disagree with him.

"Minho, I DO care about him - believe me" I glanced at Jeff quickly out of the corner of my eye. The Med Jack was busy inspecting the various green leaves that dotted the ground in the Maze. _He probably hoped they could be used as medicine or something,_ I thought before Minho continued.

"Yeah I know, just... If we get out of here - "

" - When. You mean _when_ we get out of here"

His head jerked forward in a strange nod. "Yeah, when... Make sure you don't... hurt him, y'know? He's been through a lot in this place and uh, I don't - "

"Minho" I spoke gently and stopped to look at him directly. His face was as open and vulnerable as I'd ever seen and my eyes softened. "Trust me. Hurting Newt is the last thing on my mind... I never, _ever_ want to be the cause of his pain and I'll try my best to make sure he never feels it again" Minho continued to stare at me, as if in a trance. " - I might be the newest Newbie here but... I care about _all_ of you, okay?"

The Runner smiled. A real, genuine one. "Okay, greenie. Good that. Honestly speaking - " He paused and leaned closer to me. " - I wish I had that on film. Never heard you sound so mushy before..."

" - Hey! I could say the same about YOU, you shank!" I swatted him across the arm as he jumped out of reach, laughing.

I joined in as Jeff and I hurried after him back to the Glade. The whole while, my thoughts spun around Finn. _Where was he? Was he safe or not? Would he even come back?_

* * *

 **FINN POV**

I opened my eyes for the first time in what felt like decades - although I knew it had been mere minutes. My eye lids were heavy - hell, they weighed a tonne - and my vision faltered confusingly. At the moment, the white walls and ceiling merged into one giant stretch of nothingness. Strangely, the room was free of the crisp, clinical voice that I'd heard not so long ago, telling me what I _had_ to do, what was _best for everyone_ , for the _future of our generation and generations to come_... Bollocks.

 _Please. Please let it be over._ The pleas were useless, however, as I began shifting my limbs, only to find them lashed to my sides. As they had been for the past 24 hours - give or take. They must be giving me a break, a chance to gather my bearings and rethink my options. How very generous of them.

On the other hand, they could be preparing something else. Something that involved me doing something other than just lying here, getting lectured. Something worse. How very not-generous of them.

Because they hadn't given up. Oh no, that would never happen! Instead, it would be _me_ who would break before WICKED changed their plans. And they didn't have long to wait, either. They knew that. I knew that. This was our only way out, even if it didn't seem like it from where I was sitting - or lying anyway.

My eyes closed again as a pair of footsteps got gradually louder. I wasn't fooling anyone, of course. It was just nice to not look at them, that's all.

"Hello, Finn. I hope you made the most of that break" Very crisp, extremely clinical. The same woman, without a doubt. "We don't have long so I'm just going to get on with it - you are now of course aware that we need _your_ help to ensure the Maze Trials go smoothly and without error" I didn't answer. She was going to talk whether I said anything or not. "You are not aware, however, that we will need to remove someone to ensure that happens. Someone that would be of greater use to us in _here..._ Someone who seems to have made quite the impression on _you_ , if I'm not wrong"

Finally, I opened my eyes to stare at her impassively. Her tone and expression didn't suggest any sort of hostility. She was perfectly neutral, like she wasn't discussing the fates of dozens of unsuspecting teens.

The woman simply adjusted her skirt and continued to smile pleasantly at me. "We will - of course - reward you both handsomely upon completion of the task. If everything goes well, you both may even have a chance at a normal life - who knows?"

I inhaled deeply and stared up at the colourless ceiling, thoughts spinning.

"What do you want me to do?"

 **SWITCH POV**

* * *

The sun floated low over the horizon, dusky orange grazed through the trees - rendering them shadows - making way for the deeper, richer blue that coloured the rest of the sky.

My fingers grasped the mug of hot chocolate that Frypan had forced on me, because apparently, I looked 'like a mixture of ill and cranky', not to mention in desperate need of chocolate.

I sighed and gazed out into the trees of the forest. Everything had been going so well until now. We had a working plan to escape the Maze and it seemed as though everyone would be coming with us. Now however, Finn had gone missing and I had no idea what state he was in - especially after his injured arm.

 _I should have just stayed with him instead of leaving him in the Maze alone._ We'd been through a lot last night. A few more hours wouldn't have done anything!

My frown deepened as I sat there - back against a tree - contemplating my choices of late. Until I became aware of someone watching me...

"What is it?" I sighed.

"Just thought you looked a bit worried - " My mouth dropped open in shock when I turned to face Newt. " - Anything I can help with?"

"Newt! I - I didn't see you..." No matter what I said, I was glad to see him here. I hadn't seen _nearly_ enough of him over the last few days. "What's wrong?"

He only smiled and lowered himself down beside me. "Oh come on, there doesn't _have_ to be something wrong if I come and find you, does there?"

"S'pose not" I rested my head on his shoulder and smiled when he looped his arms around me. "Um, I'm sorry we ran into the Maze again without telling you" _Had to get it over at some point, after all._

He sighed and leaned his head against the tree. We seemed to be in this position quite a lot. "Honestly, I don't know what I was so worried about, love... You - I don't know what it is about you but - " He lifted my chin with a finger until our eyes met. " - All this time, you've been completely at home in that place. Even after spending a night there, you strolled back - calm as you like - and told us about the Griever that attacked you" His eyes were bright in the moonlight. At his words, the image of Finn getting speared by the Griever filled my head. "And somehow, now you look even more spooked than this morning. Minho hasn't told me anything yet... so what happened, Resa?"

As if that question had triggered it, suddenly all my emotions came tumbling out of me. I took a deep breath and a nervous shudder racked my entire body. Newt only held me tighter and that caused a series of tears to fill my eyes. Shaking my head, I moved away from him. "I'm sorry - its... Its all going wrong, its falling apart, Newt!" He frowned and grabbed my arm, preventing me from moving any further from him. "He wasn't there... Finn's gone! And I don't know what to do!"

I slumped against his chest and began sobbing openly, his whispered reassurances were all I could hear through my own gasps. _When was the last time I'd cried? Actually cried? I couldn't remember._

Eventually, my breathing returned to normal and I lifted my head to look at him. "...Sorry" I whispered. "I know I'm being stupid - "

" - No" He was quick to interrupt, his thumb slowly stroking down my neck. "I know how you feel, Resa. I know what despair feels like, hopelessness. But this is different. You don't know where he is, but he'll come back - wait and see, he won't have left us. He won't have left _you_ " Newt smiled faintly again as I gazed at him. "Alright? So don't worry about him, because _we_ need to prepare for the escape. The escape that's only possible 'cus of _you_ , yeah?"

I managed a nervous giggle. "You carry on like that, and I'll start sobbing again - " We both laughed quietly in the silent darkness.

"Go ahead, love. I don't mind"

His eyes moved to gaze into the trees behind me, giving me the chance to stare openly at him. I studied the angles of his face, sharp lines that defined his features. All the way up to his tousled hair, swishing and waving in the wind. His brown eyes were slightly narrowed against the cool breeze, eyelashes shielding the fragile features.

He must have sensed me watching, though. A sheepish grin escaped me when he met my eyes and raised an eyebrow self consciously. _Oh God, now he knows you were slobbering over him_. Instead of questioning my actions, Newt leaned in to capture my lips in a quick kiss. Sweet and soft.

 _Well, he probably meant it to be sweet and soft._ As a response however, I wound my arms around his neck and deepened said kiss - throwing a leg over him and scooting us closer together. I felt his lips part in surprise.

" - Resa? - "

"Shh, someone might hear - " And my hands continued exploring down the length of his arms as I full-on straddled him on the ground.

Newt laughed softly against my mouth and I broke away to look at him pointedly. "What?"

"You sure you don't wanna take this somewhere else?"

I tilted my head at him, wearing a suggestive smirk. "If you really want to interrupt _this_ , then its fine by me..." Not breaking eye contact, I began lifting myself off him.

"Hey!" He yanked me back down again, sliding his hands up my top in one quick motion. " - Y'know, I've heard forest grounds are actually quite comfy - why don't we give it a try?"

His low voice travelled into my ears and made my head swim in the best way. "You don't see me complaining" With an unusual surge of impatience, I removed my top and threw it to one side - forgotten. His hands began hovering around the strap at my shoulder, slowly sliding it down. "Why don't you finish what you started this morning?" My voice had also lowered to a whisper as we gazed at each other, breathing heavy in anticipation.

"Oh, I'm definitely not complaining, love" He released me for a split second - but that was enough for me to pull his top off, exposing his chest.

My heartbeat only increased as I came to terms with what we were doing here. The warm tips of his fingers stroked over the curves at my waist and I watched his eyes darken in lust until they were almost black.

A moment later, his eyes rose to meet mine again, only to close as he leaned in for another slow kiss. It was tender, he wanted to make me feel comfortable, safe. I began squirming on his lap as the need rose inside me - I wasn't going to wait much longer...

Soon, his top lay unwanted beside mine and we had both risen to our feet, clutching at each other frantically. Our bodies exchanged places - quick as lightning - until I was pressed against the tree truck with my arms braced on his shoulders. The sole sound filling my ears was our laboured breathing - almost continuous gasps - joined by the odd strike of lust shooting up my spine at his touch. I felt his warm breath on my neck as his hands roamed further down, exploring my lower regions and making me shiver against him.

We were almost fully unclothed now, in the forest, at night. But you wouldn't think it from how we were acting.

I pulled us closer and hooked a leg around the backs of his, smiling at his arousal. It was thick in the air around us, crackling like electricity, bursting inside me like fireworks.

In that moment I only hoped we wouldn't be interrupted...

* * *

 **Phew!**

 **So yes, I think its safe to say they eventually had sex :)) About time, too... I kept it within T-ratings because of the rest of the story, I don't feel right changing the ratings now that we're so far in. Let me know what you thought of it please, I'm not very good at writing romance.**

 **Anyway, I'm thinking of having a time lapse of 1 week between here and the start of the next chapter. During that time, the Glade will have made significant progress by training in preparation for the escape and maybe we'll know more about Finn's situation.**

 **Thank you all for reading so far, I really appreciate your support and kind words :)**

 **Until next time!**

 **Love, LadyFantasy13 xox**


	38. Chapter 38 - Your 'Part to Play'

**Hiya Readers!**

 **Hope you're all well. I've got an ultra long chapter for you here so make yourselves comfortable! :) There has been a time lapse of 1 week and during this time, the Gladers have been training in preparation for entering the Maze and facing the Grievers. Now, we're gonna catch up on the events and Resa is *FINALLY* going to choose her job at the Choosing Ceremony... Enjoyy!**

 _ **Reviews;**_

 _ **Fawn22 \- Wooo! Aww, thank goodness it went down well - at first I thought the thing with Finn was too dramatic but then again, I do love me a bit of drama... ;P I don't know about the brainwashing (it would be a shame to lose all those emotional conversations lol) but I think I will have him come to the Glade one way or another. **_

_**OMG, that romance scene though... When I read through the chapter a couple of days ago, I literally couldn't stop laughing/cringing all the way through that part HAHA! But I'm still so glad you guys seemed to enjoy it :D**_

 _ **You are actually too sweet - your reviews are soo heart-warming and I absolutely love reading them - thank you so much! Enjoy this one.**_

 _ **Abby (guest) \- Haha, thank youuu! This one's quite a bit longer than the rest actually... Hope you enjoy it!**_

 _ **samanthagunning12 \- And here's the update! Lol, I've made it pretty long so enjoy! And thank you for reading :D **_

_**District DivergentPotterhead \- Yesss, I'm glad you liked the talk between those two :)) I really enjoy writing stuff like that - its always nice to bring out the more caring side of an otherwise tough character. Oh gosh, that romance scene... I can't get over the fact that I did that LOL.**_

 _ **Don't we all love a bit of drama and suspense? ;P I'm looking forward to bringing Finn back soon, I need to figure out how I'm gonna do it though!**_

 _ **Thanks for all your support (heart) enjoy this one!**_

 _ **MaPa04 \- Hey! Aww you're right - I don't write nearly enough with Chuck! I've given him some scene in this chapter and hopefully I'll add some more in later ones. :) Nope nope, he's not gonna die if I have anything to do with it - DW! **_

_**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing - enjoy this one!**_

* * *

 **ONE WEEK LATER**

Heavy steel collided with a deafening _bang_ as Harry and I disbanded, both of us panting intensely. That was the third time that had happened. Our weapons - or rather, metal shovels - didn't look too worse for wear though.

"The Grievers don't stand a chance against this" Harry laughed breathlessly as I collapsed against a wall. "Maybe we should get back to the sacks?..."

Despite Alby's orders to only use wood or heavy sacks to train against, most of us had spent time going face to face with another Glader. I believed it was a more effective way to train - not to mention, an 8 foot tower of wood wasn't going to fight back, no matter how much you provoked it.

"Maybe we should - " I accepted Harry's outstretched hand with a grin and he pulled me back to my feet. "But only after lunch... I'm exhausted!"

The Glade had been training hard for the past week. We had eventually agreed on 3 hours of it everyday, after some debate, of course. Initially, Alby had proposed 1 hour then Newt and a few other Keepers had voted for an increase. The Leader had taken some coaxing, but after a while he'd agreed - only if the usual jobs weren't being neglected within the combat practice.

As a result, I would be required to attend my first and only Choosing Ceremony tonight. It wouldn't be easy, singling out only one job that I enjoyed doing in the Glade. _I wonder if I can choose more than one job, though? Nobody else has done that, but there's a first time for everything._

Obviously, I wanted to be a Med Jack - that was my skill and I felt motivated when I made someone feel better... There was no feeling like it. Then again, despite my occasional clumsiness, I DID enjoy working with Frypan and his Cooks in the kitchens. Some small part of me yearned to be the mother amongst these boys. I wanted to take care of them and make sure they were all well and healthy.

 _Pfft, that's silly. In a few days, we'll all be in the Maze, running for our lives from the Grievers. You won't be able to protect them all then, will you? _I pushed the small voice aside with a frown. _That's why we're training now,_ I thought. _So we're more capable when we DO go out there._

I couldn't imagine losing any of them. Not now, I'd got to know so many of them so well - and over such a short period of time too. I glanced at Harry, walking a few paces ahead of me to the Mess Hall. My mind flashed to Finn - as it had numerous times over the last few days. They were all my brothers now, and we all had a common goal.

To escape. To solve the Maze and get back home.

* * *

"Hey Chuck!"

Harry and I joined the smaller boy at a table of food eagerly. He grinned his bright grin and cheerfully began telling us about his day - all the way from tending to the showers this morning to accidentally piercing his straw bag with a garden fork during training.

A part of me drooped at the enthusiasm that he spoke with. Chuck was one of the few Sloppers in the Glade. As if the name didn't explain itself, I'd asked Newt what exactly they did.

 _"This and that, love - but generally speaking, those poor lads do what no-one else will do"_ He'd looked at me carefully then - a sharp glint in his eye - before continuing. _"The toilets, showers, so on, so forth... If not that, then the Sloppers'll lend a hand wherever they please. They deserve none of the disrespect that they get from some of these shanks, though. Bloody resourceful, every single one of 'em - "_

I jerked out of my daydream and smiled as Harry playfully mussed the younger boys curly hair.

" - And then, believe it or not, she twirled it around her head - like some crazy samurai - and brought it down on the ground. _Whack!_ " It seemed the Farmer was giving a slightly exaggerated account of our previous fight. "I'm tellin' ya Chuckie, she's a tough one - I'd be headless right about now if I hadn't rolled out of the way"

Chuck laughed and gazed at me in wonder. "Wow. We're gonna win against those Grievers, aren't we? They're gonna be destroyed... And then we're gonna get outta here - "

I swiftly kicked Harry under the table, simultaneously smiling at Chuck. "Um... Yep, of course! We're going to try our absolute best out there - We can do this, Chuck. Don't worry about it..."

Harry and I exchanged a weary glance. _But what if we couldn't? What then?_ If it didn't go to plan and the Griever's - or something else - prevented us from escaping? I turned my eyes to the hopeful look on Chuck's round face. Somehow, the hopes of that one boy meant more to me than my own. I couldn't bare the thought of letting him down. In my mind, I knew that I'd do everything I could to make his dream come true.

 _We would - by some miracle - destroy the Grievers and get out of here._

"Oh look, there's Newt!" I swivelled in my chair to follow Chuck's finger. It was indeed the second, strolling over to the side of Homestead, twirling his machete.

My mood lightened considerably as I grinned and bounded over to him. "Hey! What're you doing?"

"Hey, love - I need to sharpen this, apparently huge dents in the wood isn't a good sign" He rolled his eyes at me and brushed something off my face with a finger. "How 'bout you, eh? You didn't injure anyone today, did you?"

 _Ughh, he hasn't forgotten about that..._

"I'm pretty sure Minho is just faking it now - it was _three days ago,_ for goodness sake!" I grabbed his whetstone and began throwing it up and down. "And I doubt it's as bad as he says... I literally _tapped_ him on the leg - honest!" _With a steel pole, that is..._

Newt laughed, checking the balance of his weapon. "I believe ya, Resa - he's just layin' it on real thick, that's all"

I held out a hand and looked at him through my lashes. "Can I do it? Please..." I didn't let him say anything before continuing. " - I've sharpened your knife before, remember? And you said it was good - "

" - I remember... You asking ME a handful and a half of questions. Why, how, when?" He handed me the knife, hilt first and smiled wistfully. "Seems to be reversed now - I'm askin' _you_ the questions"

Shaking my head, I began dragging the stone across the edge of the hilt, careful not to misplace my hands. "That's not true, Newt. I'm still as clueless as I was that day. We just have a few more questions to answer now" I glanced at his face quickly. He was also looking at me, leaning against a tree.

"There's lots of questions - with no bloody answers. But, y'know what's different, love? We know what we're up against, we're well-prepared now and... We've got _you_ "

My eyes widened at his words. But he wasn't finished yet.

"We might not know a lot, but one thing I DO know... Is that we've got to do _something_ "

* * *

"C'mon, greenie - hurry up" Gally stood impatiently outside my room, his heavy pacing could be heard clearly through the sheet leading into the hallway.

It was almost time for the Choosing Ceremony and I was attempting to look smart - as stupid as it sounded. I was stuck with a bunch of teenage boys, none of whom would care or notice what I was wearing. But I still felt the need to at least do my hair nicely. For me if not for anyone else.

So far, I'd undone my plait and my hair fell in soft waves down to my upper waist. _Should I just leave it or not? Maybe I could put it up..._

"Resa. I dunno 'bout you, but pulling on two items of clothing should only take 2 minutes - tops!" I jumped slightly at Gally's loud voice and sighed.

"Well I don't know about YOU, but I normally wear more than 2 items of clothing Gally!" Deciding on loose hair, I turned my attention to my clothes. "And last time I checked, I had longer hair than you too!"

Smiling to myself, I acknowledged his grumbles with a roll of my eyes and gave myself a last glance over. Obviously, there were no mirrors in the Glade - the boys weren't vain enough for that - so I normally made do with a bowl of water or the shiny edge of a weapon.

"Okay, I'm ready!"

"Thank shuck for that" Gally whipped open the sheet and hastily gestured me out of Homestead. The look on his face was almost comical - all anticipation and excitement.

Of course, he didn't spare even one glance for my outfit, or my hair...

* * *

Alby was sat on the table with Newt when Gally and I finally arrived to the Gathering.

"Shuck me, greenie - we barely made it on time" The Builder hissed to me before winking and going to take his place by one of the rails.

I nervously met Newt's eyes and he smiled, nodding towards the seat on his other side. _If I could sit beside Newt, that would make this whole ordeal a whole lot better,_ I thought, glancing at Alby. I began walking towards the second, keeping my head down. The entire Council Hall had gone silent. This was unlike any Gathering I had attended so far.

Sitting down beside Newt, I slipped my hand hesitantly into his under the table and to my relief, he squeezed softly - bringing my hand to rest in his lap.

With a grateful smile, we both turned our attention to the Leader, who had risen to his feet in preparation for a speech, I presumed.

"Right, I declare this Gathering open. Now as we're all aware, things have been a little bit out of whack around here over the past couple of days. We are preparing for an escape from the Maze - once and for all"

The Keepers remained silent. Everyone hung onto Alby's words.

"Despite these changes, we need to bring back some normality within the Glade... And what better way to do that, than with a Choosing Ceremony for our newest Greenbean?"

The boys murmured amongst themselves before falling silent at one of Alby's hard stares.

"Therefore, that is exactly what we are gathering here for this fine evening" He paused to let it sink in. Meanwhile, dozens of thoughts filled my head. _What would I have to do? Do I have to give a speech or something?_ "We will move around the Hall and each Keeper will share why they want - or why they don't want - Resa to become one of them" He pointed at Zart. "You first, Zart"

The Keeper of the Track-Hoes got to his feet, threw me a smile and turned to Alby. "I thought she - that is, the greenie - was amazing in the Gardens. She doesn't question, just gets on with the job and... I respect that in a shank" I met his deep set eyes and gave him a smile of my own. He blinked and hastily cleared his throat. "I would like to request Resa for the Track-Hoes, Alby - I think she would bring a little something different to the Gardens and she would have a chance to see her idea of a flowerbed come to life"

Zart sat back down to a chorus of _'oohh's'_ from various Keepers. My smile widened at his reddening face but I was strangely touched by his honesty.

"I think you've got a secret admirer, love" Newt whispered in my ear and I flushed, stepping on his foot.

Winston was next. Even before he began talking, I knew his speech wouldn't be anywhere close to Zart's. "Wow, erm... sorry to disappoint ya, greenie - but I don't think you were cut out for the Slicers..." I only shrugged at him.

"Honestly Winston, I think you guys would be better off without me"

There was a collective snigger from the Keepers and Winston smirked. "Maybe... Unless you wanna give beheadin' a pigeon another go?"

"No way!" I shrieked. "There is _no bloody way_ I am going near a damn pigeon with a knife again"

The snigger only got louder as Alby stood to regain order.

"Oi, that's enough you shanks! Right Winston - time up, you're next Harry"

I turned my gaze to the green-eyed Farmer. _What would he say about me?_

"Okay Resa, I'm requestin' you for the Farmers" He flashed one of the flirty smiles that I was so used to. "You're hard workin' and the rest of the shanks love ya. In all honesty, I've had more that one request from the Farmers askin' for you - it'd be a shame to let them down" He tossed a nod to Alby and sat down again. _Quick and to the point._

I felt my heart swell again at Harry's words. We had definitely grown closer over the last week - he was one of my favourite fighting partners - and I could turn to him with anything. _So why shouldn't I accept his offer?_

Next was the Keeper of the Cooks - Frypan.

"Alright, shanks - we're in a bit of a pickle... Because I would also like to request the greenie to be a Cook" He looked around at the other Keepers pointedly, as if expecting the rest of them to suddenly claim they wanted nothing to do with me. "The first time she entered my Kitchen, wasn't even asked to, but she insisted on cooking up a batch of pancakes for the Glade" I smiled at that, remembering the delighted looks on the boys faces. "And trust me, Resa - your veggie pie will be appreciated for years to come" Frypan gave me a wide grin and a thumbs up.

"Thanks Fry, I'm yet to make a cake for you"

He laughed, a cheerful booming sound. "Imma hold ya to that, Greenbean"

Then Clint stood up. _Oh no, how on earth am I going to decide on this!?_ I wanted to be a Cook, a Farmer, a Track Hoe  and a Med Jack! This was going to be impossible...

"Well shuck me, Jeff and I also want to request Resa to be a Med Jack" He raised his eyebrows at me and I made an exhausted face back at him. "On her day, she nursed a sick lamb back to health for one of the Gladers and on top of that, she managed to single-handedly stitch Newt up when he was mauled by a Griever..." I glanced at Newt then, my chest tightening. He wound an arm around me and squeezed comfortingly.

"There is no better suited job for this Greenbean, Alby - I'm tellin' ya" Clint sat down with a gruff smile in my direction. I was very much aware of half a dozen curious eyes on me, but kept my own downwards.

"Wow, you've been busy Resa..." Alby actually managed to look surprised. "Gally, your turn, then Minho - you finish us off"

The Keeper of the Builders stood up and crossed his thick arms. "Well, I'll definitely say you're hardworking, greenie. You put 100% into absolutely everything you're asked to do, and I admire that" He paused, eyeing me carefully. "I'd have no problem requesting you if it weren't for Stephen though... He's specifically told me he doesn't want ya working with him again - the guy's not right in the head if you ask me but... I have to respect their will" His expression was almost apologetic. "The rest of 'em are all but in love with ya of course - " There was another collective snigger and I rolled my eyes. "But I don't want to make YOU miserable by forcin' you to work with him, alright?"

I nodded, understanding. Clearly I had made Stephen just as mad as he'd made me. "Sure thing, Gally - it's probably for the best"

The Builder grinned at me and sat back down, gesturing to Minho, who stood up with a dramatic flourish. He'd been uncharacteristically quiet throughout the Gathering, but clearly, he was preparing to make up for that now...

"Righto, Greenbean. Well I'm not gonna lie - you've been utter trouble since the _first time_ you went into the Maze - " He raised his eyebrows suggestively as there was a series of impressed murmurs from the crowd. _They were surprised I'd gone into the Maze once, let alone multiple times._ "Yeah that's right, this shank's made a habit of waltzing into the Maze whenever the shuck she feels like it - "

Alby folded his arms. "Minho"

He only nodded distractedly and continued. " - And I'll tell ya something else - she is a _natural_. She makes that klunk look _easy_... And she might not be the fastest Runner, but by the Creators, she knows how its done" I caught his eyes and made a face. He was going to say something utterly stupid, I could see it coming. "Then instead of sitting back and acceptin' our fate like a whole host of bloody shanks have, she decided to get out there and find a way out of this hellhole! She is - in fact - the only Glader EVER to go into the Maze at night and make it look good!"

"Minho" Alby was rolling his eyes now, but the Runner wasn't finished yet. I could feel Newt sniggering next to me - he was enjoying this. I hoped Minho was going to finish with some massive fault of mine - because honestly speaking, I couldn't be a Runner. Not after listening to Newt and his story of the Maze. I wouldn't feel like to be a Runner.

"And as if all THAT wasn't enough, she's taken our results of 3 years and _tripled them_ \- finding us an actual way out of here! Let's just take a minute to - "

" - MINHO!" Alby got to his feet and glared at the Runner. "As much as we all appreciate you taking the time to remind us of Resa's impressive feats, would you mind answering one question?"

The Runner paused in his noble declarations and blinked at the Leader innocently. "What's that, mate?"

"Are you shuckin' requesting her or not?"

Minho closed his eyes as if in despair and bowed his head. "...No, I'm not"

* * *

In all honesty, I wasn't the only one that sat utterly dumbfounded at his words. The entire Council Hall went silent for the best part of 10 seconds before Newt dropped my hand and got to his feet.

"You what?" His face was a confusing mixture of bewilderment and relief. "After all that, you wanna say that Resa's not good enough to be a bloody Runner? That's a bit shuck-faced, Minho - even for you"

Minho just sighed and raised his head to look at me. "You want my honest opinion, greenie?" I could only nod. "I want you to put your skills to use somewhere else. You're a damn good cook, even better healer - it would be selfish of me to make you a Runner when it would be best for all of us if you were amazing us all like _that_ everyday" He gestured to Newt and I knew what he meant.

My heart soared at his words. I was both elated that I could do something I loved, but also because I didn't have to officially be a Runner. I'd actually had enough of it over the past few days.

"Well Minho, I wish I had THAT on film" I grinned at him. "Never heard you sound so sincere before"

He laughed and winked at me. "The word was 'mushy' shuckface - and you're welcome"

The room breathed a collective sigh of relief. I couldn't imagine what Alby would say if Minho had tried to make the Greenbean a Runner - never mind Newt! The second settled himself at my side again, bringing his mouth to my ear.

"That was a close one - never thought I'd be so happy to hear Minho say anything..."

I sniggered. "What would you've done if he HAD requested me?"

"Oh, you don't wanna go there, love. It would have been bloody and brutal, with NO survivors" Newt shook his head in mock disapproval and I elbowed him, giggling.

Alby was looking at us expectantly. "Are you two back in the room? Can I continue?"

The three of us glanced at each other sheepishly and Alby turned to the crowd, rolling his eyes. "Alright, thanks to the Keepers for sharing their expert opinions. Now its time to hear from the Greenbean herself" He gestured to me with a long arm. "Resa, you may review the Keepers' opinions and your own experiences and tell us where you think you would be best suited"

And the Gladers all looked at me as I stood up. My mind spun, thoughts whirling, options clashing... _What can I do? No, no - what can I do BEST? Where would I be better off... For both myself and the rest of the Glade._

But I couldn't find an answer. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't picture myself doing only one job. It didn't fit right at all

"Ummm..." _Well, that was articulate._ " - I er, can't decide on only one job, I'm - well, I feel like I would be suited to... to both Med Jack _and_ Cook" _There. I said it._ Obviously, it was the truth but nevertheless, I didn't know if Alby would make an exception for me.

" - And you can't choose between the two?" Alby looked from me to Clint to Frypan, unsure. Both Keepers were frowning at Alby - this had clearly never been a problem before.

I shook my head, more certain with my choice. "No. I know I can't do one or the other - I have to do both... Or none" Our eyes met and I felt a flash of boldness rush through me. "Is there any way I could be a Med Jack _and_ a Cook?"

The Leader faced away, seemingly lost in his thoughts. A faint crease wrinkled his dark forehead and his eyes were slightly narrowed with the weight of this decision. "I think..." He rose to his feet and turned his hard gaze back to me. "I think you're right. Given the amount of Keepers that have requested you, its only safe to assume that you can't be suited to only one job - "

" - Make her a Go-Betweener!" Our heads whipped to Minho, who was taking evident pleasure in the confusion that had spread through the Hall. "She can spend most of her time in the Med Hut - since there's only Clint and Jeff - and when she wants, she can lend a hand to Fry in the Kitchens!" He grinned at me, "Problem solved"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Newt and Alby exchange a glance. The second got to his feet. "You can help out with anything that isn't a Runner's bruise or something trivial, Resa. But anything serious, and I want you with the Med Jacks because trust me, I can vouch for you" I smiled as he winked at me. "Aside from that, you can help Fry out with dinner or any other busy times in the Kitchens, 'right?"

I nodded gratefully, smiling at Clint and Frypan. "Sounds good! Thanks so much everyone - "

" - Hey! A Runner's bruise is in NO WAY trivial, you shank - "

And that was Minho, of course.

* * *

 **...And breathe...**

 **Until next time :)**

 **Love, LadyFantasy13 xox**


End file.
